Pour le bien de l'humanité
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [Fanfiction Undertale] A la fin de la guerre, les monstres, en partie anéantis, n'ont d'autre choix que de gagner le Mont Ebott dans l'espoir de survivre un autre jour. Sans et Papyrus, contraints de fuir après l'attaque de leur village, se retrouvent livrés à eux-même. Les deux squelettes vont devoir affronter le pire et le meilleur de l'humanité pour s'en sortir.
1. Avant-Propos

**AVANT – PROPOS**

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis de retour dans le fandom _Undertale_ avec une nouvelle fanfiction à chapitres cette fois. J'avoue avoir hésité assez longtemps avant de la poster, car je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir encore tout à fait la capacité de le faire. Mais il se trouve que cette idée m'obsédait, et que mon cerveau ne m'a pas laissé tranquille tant que je n'avais pas posé quelques mots à l'écrit.

Ce texte est un univers plus ou moins alternatif sur l'enfance de Sans et Papyrus, en plein dans la guerre entre les humains et les monstres. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas censés être vraiment là, quoi que, rien n'est certain vu que le lore est super fin, contrairement à d'autres jeux comme _Five Nights At Freddy's _et qu'on ne sait pas exactement quel âge ils ont.

Je ne pense pas que ce texte sera super, super long, mais eh, avec moi, vous ne savez jamais. Les chapitres seront hebdomadaires, j'ai déjà pas mal d'avance.

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions et critiques constructives au fur et à mesure de l'histoire ! Je ne mords pas :D

Je vous souhaite une bonne immersion à Dramaland et à bientôt !

Myfanwi.

* * *

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages d'Undertale sont la propriété de Toby Fox. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

**Avertissement :** Certaines scènes font mention de violence et de maltraitance sur des enfants. Si vous êtes mal à l'aise avec ces deux sujets, je vous encourage à ne pas lire. Dans l'ensemble, ces scènes sont assez rares, mais je préfère prévenir quand même.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Du sang dans les rues

**POUR LE BIEN DE L'HUMANITÉ**

**Chapitre 1 : Du sang dans les rues**

Sans se retournait dans son lit, inquiet. Depuis quelques minutes, les cloches de toutes les églises aux alentour sonnaient la fin du monde. Du haut de ses huit ans, il n'avait pas vraiment conscience de la gravité de la situation. Il n'était qu'un jeune squelette maigrichon et apeuré. Il entendait des cris, des tirs, des explosions dans le lointain mais ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour que l'alarme ne soit déclenchée.

Et puis, il y eut cette détonation. Plus forte que les autres, bien plus forte. Toutes les vitres de sa chambre volèrent en éclat, ainsi qu'une partie du mur, et il ne put que crier de terreur. Il se cacha sous ses draps et attendit que la pluie de verre cesse. Le noir l'apaisa temporairement, mais ses bras et jambes tremblaient comme jamais auparavant. La guerre n'avait jamais été aussi proche. Les humains ne s'étaient encore jamais aventurés ici.

"Sans ! cria une voix en bas des escaliers. Papyrus !"

Sans se redressa brutalement et tourna la tête vers l'immense trou qui remplaçait désormais son mur. Il faisait nuit, mais sa chambre était illuminée comme en plein jour. Poussé par une curiosité morbide, il s'approcha du vide. Le bâtiment d'en face brûlait, sa façade tordue comme un château de cartes. En bas, tout était dévasté. Des corps gisaient au sol, au milieu de cette poudre blanche caractéristique des morts de son espèce.

Debout sur le champ de bataille, quelques humains et monstres luttaient encore férocement. La plupart des alliés revêtait l'uniforme de la garde royale, la dernière barrière contre les hommes. Leurs armes parurent bien dérisoires au jeune squelette : les humains avaient des armes à feu, des chars, des bombes et des missiles bien plus dangereux que n'importe laquelle de leurs épées.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'il était repéré. Deux soldats humains avaient les yeux rivés sur lui. Il hoqueta de surprise en croisant leurs iris déterminées. Ils ne le laisseraient pas vivre. Leur âme était remplie d'une haine insatiable.

"Là-haut ! hurla un homme. Il y en a un autre !"

Les fusils se tournèrent vers lui. Sans, mû seulement par l'instinct de survie, se jeta sous son lit. Une pluie de balles s'abattit dans sa chambre. Elles détruisèrent tout : ses dessins, ses jouets, son innocence. Tout ce qu'il avait construit dans ce lieu volait en éclat. Il ne resterait bientôt plus rien à quoi se raccrocher. Il ferma les yeux et cacha ses mains sous sa tête, terrifié. Il avait été trop imprudent et il en paierait le lourd tribut.

La porte vola en éclat et il poussa un nouveau cri de terreur. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Il voulait que tout s'arrête. Pourquoi les événements devaient se terminer de cette façon ?

"Sans ! cria la voix de son père. Sans, où es-tu ?"

W.D Gaster s'abaissa en apercevant les deux petits chaussons roses qui dépassaient de sous le lit. Le père du jeune squelette saisit son bras et le tira de force de sa cachette. Sans s'accrocha à son cou et le serra, bouée de sauvetage inespérée dans cette scène cauchemardesque. Ils quittèrent la chambre pour se réfugier dans le couloir. Son sauveur le posa délicatement au sol, à côté d'un autre squelette, plus petit.

Papyrus, son petit frère, était enroulé dans sa couverture et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Une large fissure traversait son crâne, grossièrement bandée. Sans ne put la quitter du regard, terrifié. Sur un si petit être, elle lui parut gigantesque. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il allait mourir, juste comme sa mère, à peine quelques jours auparavant. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Papyrus se jeta dans les bras de son frère et explosa en longs sanglots. Sans serra la prise autour de sa taille, impuissant.

Son père s'agitait un peu plus loin. Il avait saisi un grand sac et le remplissait à la va-vite. Il jetait à l'intérieur de l'eau, de la nourriture, des médicaments et des bandages. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de doute possible : ils quittaient les lieux. Sans sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait pourtant promis que ça n'arriverait pas ici, que tout allait bien se passer. Gaster déposa le sac à côté de lui et s'accroupit à son niveau. Il lui souleva délicatement mais fermement le menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

"Tu vas bien m'écouter, Sans, c'est très important. Les humains nous ont attaqué par surprise cette nuit. On doit se retrancher dans la montagne, il n'y a plus d'autre choix possible, tu m'entends ? Je ne… Je ne peux pas vous accompagner. Je dois aller au front, aider les autres à faire barrage, aider d'autres enfants comme toi et Papyrus à s'enfuir. Je veux que tu prennes ton frère et que tu cours le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à la barrière. Ne laisse personne vous arrêter, même si tu dois… même si tu dois tuer pour cela. Ils n'auront plus aucune pitié, Sans. S'ils vous voient, ils vous tueront."

Il déposa un manteau bleu sur ses épaules et le ferma maladroitement, les mains tremblantes. Sans n'avait jamais vu son père dans cet état. Il hésita, avant de sortir une seringue de son sac.

"Si… Si jamais tu en as besoin… C'est une seringue de détermination. Si tu es trop faible pour combattre, tu dois te la planter dans le crâne. Elle te donnera quelques minutes supplémentaires pour battre tes adversaires ou fuir. Mais… Il y a des conséquences, tu ne peux pas l'utiliser sans risques. Ne le fais qu'en dernier recours, tu m'entends ? Tu as compris ?"

Sans saisit l'objet, les mains tremblante, et le rangea dans sa poche.

"Oui, répondit-il d'une voix tremblante. Oui, j'ai compris."

Gaster fut satisfait de sa réponse. Il releva le jeune squelette. Sans souleva Papyrus et le serra contre lui. Il n'avait que quatre ans, il pouvait le porter au moins quelques minutes. Il prit la main de son père et, ensemble, ils dévalèrent les marches de l'habitation. Arrivé à la porte, l'œil droit de son père vira au bleu acier.

"Il faut y aller, Sans. Je vais vous couvrir jusqu'au bout de la rue. Après, tu devras te débrouiller seul. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je te promets que tout ira bien."

Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte en grand. Un grand crâne animal apparut devant eux et tira un rayon de la même couleur que la pupille de Gaster, réduisant en cendres humains et monstres qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Sans courut dans la direction opposée sous les cris de panique des survivants de l'attaque, confus et désorientés.

La montagne était droit devant lui, dans le lointain. La route serait difficile, mais il savait qu'il y arriverait. Il devait y arriver. Pour Papyrus.

Alors qu'il atteignait la fin de la rue, quelque chose glissa entre ses jambes. Un soldat humain blessé lui sourit sadiquement. Il écarquilla les yeux et courut le plus loin que ses jambes purent le porter. Une violente explosion retentit derrière lui et les deux squelettes furent soufflés avec elle.

Sans se sentit s'écraser contre un mur avant que tout ne devienne noir autour de lui.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Dans le froid

_Coucou ! Merci pour vos retours sur le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Je suis contente que ça vous plaise ! Il est déjà temps de continuer l'aventure :D_

**Chapitre 2 : Dans le froid**

Sans se redressa difficilement, sonné. Le monde tanguait autour de lui et il n'était pas certain de savoir où il se trouvait exactement. Le soleil brillait de nouveau dans le ciel, signe que la nuit sanglante s'était finalement achevée. Autour de lui, il n'y avait plus un bruit, plus un mouvement. Il ne restait que des ruines et des cadavres par centaines. Le quartier entier avait été détruit, il n'en restait plus rien.

"Papyrus ! se reprit-il, horrifié."

Il se força à se mettre sur ses jambes et regarda autour de lui, paniqué. Il était serré contre lui, il en était certain. Il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu ! Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il s'acharnait sur les débris autour de lui. Il soulevait des pans de murs plus grands que lui, poussait les corps, fouillait le moindre recoin : il n'était pas là. Et s'il était mort ? Il ne pouvait même pas le savoir. Lorsqu'un monstre mourrait, il se transformait en cendres. Avec le vent qui soufflait ce matin, il ne pourrait retrouver sa trace.

Terrifié à l'idée d'avoir perdu son petit frère, Sans s'effondra et se mit à hurler de détresse. Les larmes coulaient sur son crâne noirci par la poussière et y traçaient de longs sillages blancs.

"S-Sans ? appela une petite voix, quelque part derrière lui."

Il se figea, avant de faire volte-face. Une petite forme avançait courageusement dans les décombres. Toujours recouvert par sa couverture bleue aux motifs d'ours en peluche, Papyrus boitait dans sa direction. Il ne marchait pas très droit et à chaque pas, il vacillait, poussé en avant par le poids du drap. Et soudain, il s'effondra. Sans accourut à ses côtés. Il prit le petit squelette et le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, rassuré de le sentir sous ses mains. Papyrus était dans un sale état, mais il était vivant, et c'était tout ce qui importait à son frère actuellement. Le cadet rendit le câlin fermement, mais se laissa bientôt simplement porter, incapable de lutter.

"Tu es blessé ? demanda Sans doucement. Pap', tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Je… J'ai mal à la tête… répondit l'enfant d'une petite voix.

\- Eh, eh, ça va aller, d'accord ? On, on va trouver de l'aide. On doit partir dans la montagne. Tu te souviens ? C'est ce que Papa nous a expliqué. Quelqu'un pourra nous aider là bas. Tout ira bien. C'est juste… C'est juste toi et moi, d'accord ? Je veille sur toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre."

Quelque chose n'était vraiment pas normal dans l'attitude de son petit frère. Sans voulut le relever mais il tenait à peine debout. Il était mou, tout son corps reposait sur ses mains. Inquiet, il baissa doucement sa tête pour regarder l'état de sa blessure et hoqueta d'effroi. Elle parcourait désormais plus de la moitié de son crâne sur la longueur, et était même ouverte sur un côté. Sans n'y connaissait rien, mais savait que c'était grave. Papyrus avait besoin de soin et rapidement.

Maladroitement, il passa une main sous ses jambes, une autre sous sa tête et le souleva doucement. Papyrus ne réagit pas plus que ça, et ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à fermer les yeux et se laisser bercer par son frère. Sans parcourut les ruines du regard et buta sur le grand sac noir donné par son père, à quelques mètres de lui. Il s'en saisit difficilement et le passa autour de son autre bras pour équilibrer le poids. Il tâta ensuite sa poche. La seringue était toujours là, il pouvait la sentir. Ils ne s'en sortaient pas si mal, finalement.

Le cœur rempli d'un peu plus de détermination, il commença à avancer vers la montagne. Plus vite il arriverait à destination, plus vite son petit frère irait mieux. Il ne comptait pas le laisser tomber.

* * *

Il marchait depuis plus de deux heures maintenant et chaque pas était une torture. Il neigeait. Le froid glacial traversait les os des deux petits squelettes qui grelottaient, recouverts simplement par les manteaux laissés par leur père et la couverture de Papyrus. Sans l'avait enroulé dedans pour le protéger des mouvements un peu trop brusques. Son frère alternait les phases d'éveil et celles de somnolence, de plus en plus nombreuses et longues. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il cherchait à le maintenir éveillé en lui racontant des histoires et des blagues, mais depuis quelques minutes, même les plus drôles d'entre elles ne le faisaient plus sourire ou lever les yeux au ciel.

Sans savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Inconscient, le poids de son cadet lui pesait sur les bras. Ses os tremblaient sous l'effort intense, son frère puisait dans ses dernières forces pour le porter. Ils allaient devoir faire une pause s'ils voulaient aller plus loin. Mais où ? Ils avaient quitté la ville depuis longtemps et seule une forêt dense les entouraient désormais.

"Sans ? appela Papyrus d'une voix faible. Je… Je me sens vraiment pas bien."

L'aîné s'approcha d'un sapin aux larges branchages qui couvraient un petit espace sec. Il posa doucement Papyrus contre le tronc. Le petit squelette maintint difficilement sa tête droite, les yeux vaseux. Sans posa son sac à dos et sortit un paquet de gâteau. Il ouvrit le sachet et en tendit un à son petit frère.

"Tout va bien, tu dois… Tu dois juste avoir faim, mentit-il pour le rassurer. On va faire une pause, il faut que tu manges un peu. D'accord ?"

Papyrus hocha faiblement la tête et commença à grignoter son biscuit. Sans hésita un instant avant de s'écarter un peu. Il fit le tour des environs, comme son père le faisait lorsqu'ils allaient faire du camping avant qu'il ne devienne le scientifique royal. Une boule se forma immédiatement dans sa gorge en pensant à lui. Avait-il survécu à la bataille ? Peut-être même était-il en train de les chercher ? Sans avait toujours été débrouillard. Si son père était sur ses traces, il savait qu'il se dirigeait vers la montagne. Ils tomberaient forcément dessus à un moment ou un autre.

Tout du moins, il l'espérait.

Il retourna au chevet de Papyrus, bredouille. Pas de grotte, pas de cabanes, pas d'abri pour la nuit. Ils allaient devoir supporter la morsure du froid jusqu'à l'aube. Son petit frère s'était endormi, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Sans en profita pour fouiller le sac-à-dos. Son père avait une formation militaire, ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur était forcément utile. Il y avait de la nourriture pour environ une semaine et de l'eau. Plusieurs bandages traînaient dans le fond. Il saisit une bande et l'enroula soigneusement autour de la blessure de son petit frère. Une lumière rouge attira son regard. Un petit appareil se trouvait là. Il ressemblait à un vieux téléphone auquel une grande antenne était attaché, avec un capteur rouge qui clignotait. Un grand écran recouvrait la face avant du mécanisme. Sans tâta les différents boutons avant de trouver celui qui allumait l'appareil. Il glapit de surprise.

_SANS : 0,74/1 HP_

_PAPYRUS : 11/35 HP_

_GASTER : SIGNAL PERDU_

_ARIAL : SIGNES VITAUX INEXISTANTS_

D'autres indications s'affichaient, mais l'aîné ne pouvait quitter des yeux ces quatre lignes si petites et pourtant si précieuses. Son père avait toutes sortes de bibelots, à l'utilité plus ou moins discutables. Celui-ci mesurait de toute évidence les points de santé des membres de leur famille.

Sans était né avec la particularité de n'avoir qu'un seul point de vie. Il avait dû s'y habituer très tôt. Un rhume, une chute, un coup accidentel pouvait lui être fatal. Son père avait fait au mieux pour combler cette lacune en lui apprenant à fractionner son âme. Il pouvait ainsi se sortir de situations complexes sans énormément de dommages. Mais chaque fragmentation avait de lourdes conséquences sur sa santé mentale, physique et psychique, si bien qu'il préférait éviter le combat. Il avait eu beaucoup de chances de s'en sortir lors de leur fuite hasardeuse, mais il devait désormais faire attention. Manger pourrait régler son niveau de vie, mais il voulait penser à Papyrus avant lui. Ce n'était pas catastrophique, il pouvait encore tenir.

En revanche, les points de santé de Papyrus étaient alarmants. Il avait perdu plus de la moitié de sa santé, et Sans craignait que cela ne continue s'il ne soignait pas rapidement sa fissure. Son regard buta ensuite sur le relevé de sa mère, mais il se reprit rapidement et effaça les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. _Sans, tu es un grand garçon_, lui avait dit son père. _Les grands garçons ne pleurent pas pour des choses aussi futiles. Pense à Papyrus. Il a besoin de toi. _Et le sujet avait été clôs. Depuis la mort de sa mère, toutes ses tentatives de partager sa détresse avec son père s'étaient achevées par un échec. Il ne montrait jamais ses émotions, il les considérait comme une faiblesse. Et Sans n'avait pas le droit de les montrer non plus, au péril de sa propre vie. Alors il s'était tû et avait refoulé sa tristesse.

Et voilà qu'après seulement quelques jours, Papyrus risquait lui aussi de devenir une victime de la guerre. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il était la dernière chose qui le rattachait à ce simulacre qu'avait pu être sa famille encore une semaine auparavant. S'il le perdait, il n'était pas certain de s'en remettre. Il posa un regard bienveillant sur son frère et s'interdit de pleurer. Papyrus était trop jeune, trop faible pour s'en sortir seul. Tout reposait sur lui désormais.

Il renifla bruyamment et défia le paysage des yeux. Il sauverait Papyrus. Il en était capable. Il rejoignit son petit frère et le colla contre lui. Les deux petits bras l'encerclèrent. Sans s'assoupit quelques minutes à ses côtés. Ils allaient avoir besoin de forces pour passer la nuit : ils pouvaient bien s'accorder une petite sieste.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le reste d'entre eux

_Coucou ! Maintenant que vous connaissez nos deux petits squelettes, on rentre dans le vif du sujet. Après tout, tout va bien se passer, n'est-ce pas ? :)_

**Chapitre 3 : Le reste d'entre eux**

Sans l'avait prédit : la nuit fut cauchemardesque. En soirée, de fortes rafales de vent soufflaient déjà sur la petite forêt, mais celles-ci ne tardèrent pas à se transformer en véritable tempête de neige. Papyrus serré contre lui, il avait pourtant repris la route tant bien que mal. Le blizzard l'empêchait de voir correctement et il n'était pas certain de se diriger dans la bonne direction. Il ne trouvait plus la montagne, perdue dans un océan blanc opaque.

"On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, murmura l'aîné. On va y rester. Ne t'inquiète pas, Pap', on va trouver un abri."

Son petit frère ne répondit pas. Il avait perdu connaissance deux fois avant le coucher du soleil et ne s'était plus réveillé depuis. Sans vérifia une nouvelle fois le petit appareil trouvé dans le sac.

_PAPYRUS : 09/35 HP_

La situation devenait urgente. Il perdait ses points de vie de plus en plus rapidement. Sa perte d'inattention le conduit à se prendre les pieds dans les racines d'un arbre. Il bascula en avant et se rattrapa de justesse avant de faire mal à son frère. Couché sur le dos, la neige transperça son manteau et un froid glacial s'abattit sur ses os. Il se redressa maladroitement et regarda autour de lui, l'air désespéré.

Ce fut là qu'il entendit les pas. Paniqué, il fit un tour sur lui-même à la recherche du bruit dans le blizzard. Si des humains les trouvaient, ils étaient morts tous les deux. Papyrus était vulnérable et Sans trop fatigué pour se battre et protéger son frère en même temps. Il courut se mettre à l'abri derrière un arbre au tronc épais, avant de sortir légèrement la tête pour observer l'intrus.

La forme était humanoïde et portait une armure sombre. Elle tenait fermement une lance bleutée, clairement magique, dont Sans pouvait apercevoir les contours. Cependant, il était incertain. Humains et monstres utilisaient la magie désormais. Seuls les symboles gravés sur les armures les différenciaient. La créature s'accroupit et analysa les empreintes de pas qui menaient droit vers l'arbre. Sans glapit lorsqu'elle tourna la tête dans leur direction. Il tendit la main devant lui et son œil droit se mit à luire d'une lumière bleutée. Plusieurs os translucides de la même couleur sortirent du sol, prêts à les défendre en cas de besoin.

Il sortit la tête de nouveau, deux bottes d'acier se trouvaient juste devant lui, ainsi que le bout d'une lance, placé sur son cou. Cependant, celle-ci se retira rapidement et l'armure vivante souleva rapidement sa visière. C'était une femme-poisson aux écailles bleues. Monstre, pas humain. Sans poussa un soupir de soulagement en apercevant l'insigne de la garde royale qui ornait son plastron. Ils étaient sauvés. Ils retrouveraient bientôt leur père.

"Ravi de vous voir, les garçons, leur dit-elle, souriante. Je m'appelle Toryne, je suis une garde royale. Vous venez de la ville ?"

Sans hocha timidement la tête.

"Très bien, très bien, répondit-elle d'une voix douce. Vous avez parcouru un long chemin tous les deux. J'ai eu du mal à suivre vos traces, j'ai même cru que vous étiez des petits humains abandonnés. Mais tout va bien désormais, je vais vous ramener au camp, et nous allons essayer de retrouver votre famille. Quel est ton prénom ?

\- Sans… Et c'est Papyrus, mon petit frère. Il s'est blessé à la tête et il a besoin d'aide, supplia le petit squelette.

\- D'accord, Sans, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais prendre ton sac et ton frère. Tu vas pouvoir me suivre ?

\- Oui, je crois."

Elle hocha la tête et lui prit le petit squelette des bras. Elle examina brièvement sa blessure avant de serrer les dents. C'était grave, Sans le savait parfaitement. La guerrière commença à avancer à un rythme soutenu et le jeune squelette la suivit du mieux qu'il put à travers les bois. Elle lui lançait des regards à intervalles réguliers pour s'assurer qu'il la suivait toujours.

Après deux heures de marche, ils débouchèrent sur une clairière partiellement abritée sous un rocher de grande taille. Plusieurs tentes y étaient installées et des monstres se reposaient autour d'un grand feu de camp. Sans remarqua immédiatement que la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient pas en bon état. Plusieurs avaient été amputés d'un bras ou d'une jambe, d'autres somnolaient, couverts de bandages à divers endroits. Quelques enfants discutaient entre eux près des flammes, dont une petite fille bleue qui ressemblait à la garde royale en petit format.

Sans voulut suivre Toryne dans la tente vers laquelle elle se dirigeait, mais elle le repoussa gentiment. La petite fille-poisson accourut dans sa direction pour prendre le relais. Elle n'était habillée que d'un léger T-shirt, supportant de toute évidence parfaitement le froid. Un de ses bras était bandé sans que cela ne la dérange vraiment. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire et lui tendit la main.

"Je m'appelle Undyne, Undyne l'Increvable ! Maman s'occupe de celui qui est arrivé avec toi, alors c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi. Suis-moi, on va te trouver une place à côté du feu !"

Elle lui prit le bras et le tira sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Sans détourna le regard de la tente à contre-coeur et s'installa à côté de son hôte miniature. Undyne était plus jeune que lui, mais un peu plus vieille que Papyrus. Elle déballa un bol qu'elle remplit à ras bord de soupe et lui tendit, avec une cuillère. Tout le temps que dura son repas, elle resta là, à quelques centimètres de son visage, à le dévisager de ses deux grands yeux noirs malicieux. A peine eut-il terminé qu'elle lui arracha le bol des mains pour courir le laver avec de la neige.

Sans profita de ce court temps de répit pour analyser les survivants de l'attaque. La ville était grande et tous les monstres ne se côtoyaient pas vraiment. Il ne reconnut aucun visage familier parmi les créatures qui l'entouraient. Les adultes ne faisaient pas attention à lui, ils discutaient entre eux à voix basse. En tendant le crâne, Sans put réaliser l'ampleur des dégâts. Trois groupes de monstres avaient été vus en train de fuir la ville. L'un d'eux avait été retrouvé quelques heures plus tôt : tous les monstres avaient été massacrés, enfants compris. Ils craignaient que leur tour ne vienne bientôt, et cette crainte, Sans la partageait également.

Undyne ne tarda pas à réapparaître, cette fois-ci avec une couverture. Elle l'enroula de force autour de son corps frêle, puis recula d'un pas pour contempler son œuvre, satisfaite. Elle s'assit ensuite en tailleur en face de lui et l'observa avec ce grand sourire carnassier figé sur les lèvres. Et elle resta simplement là, à le regarder, sans même cligner des yeux. Sans jeta rapidement des coups d'œil nerveux vers les adultes dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux lui vienne en aide, mais personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un survivant ici. Être le fils du scientifique royal n'y changerait plus rien. Où étaient-ils, d'ailleurs, le roi et la reine ?

"Je veux voir mon petit frère, demanda Sans d'une petite voix.

\- Non, répondit simplement Undyne."

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux enfants. Sans attendit qu'elle explique sa négation, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle continua à le dévisager comme s'il n'avait absolument rien demandé.

"Mais, c'est mon frère, insista Sans. Il est très malade.

\- Il est dans la tente du chaman, personne n'a le droit de rentrer dans la tente du chaman. Et certainement pas toi et tes microbes de la ville.

\- Mais, Toryne…

\- Toryne, c'est une maman, c'est différent. Tu veux du thé ? Je sais trop bien faire le thé !"

Sans l'ignora, se releva et se dirigea vers la tente où on avait emporté son petit frère. Il l'atteignait lorsque, soudainement, il ne put plus bouger. Une aura verte l'encerclait. Il tourna difficilement la tête. Undyne avait la main tendue vers lui, l'œil brillant de ce même vert émeraude qui émanait de ses mains. Elle venait de le paralyser de force.

"Lâche-moi, grogna le squelette, menaçant.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit d'y aller, maman l'a interdit. C'est dangereux. A cause des maladies des autres monstres, finit-elle par avouer. Retourne t'asseoir devant le feu. S'il te plaît."

Elle le relâcha. Sans resta un moment devant l'entrée de la toile avant de pousser un soupir et faire demi-tour à contre-coeur. S'en prendre aux personnes de son propre peuple ne servait à rien. Il était bien trop faible pour ça. Il se laissa tomber près du feu, et Undyne revint lui tenir compagnie. Elle s'efforça de détourner le sujet jusqu'à qu'il soit suffisamment fatigué pour aller se coucher.

La petite le conduit dans une grande tente où plusieurs sacs de couchage avaient été disposés sur le sol. Il se glissa dans l'un d'entre eux et s'endormit presque immédiatement, épuisé par le voyage.

* * *

_Le fracas des armes. Les corps qui tombent et glissent dans la neige. Les cris de terreur. Il devait sauver Papyrus._

Sans se réveilla brutalement au milieu de la nuit, les bras et les jambes tremblantes. Autour de lui, tout était silencieux. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre où il se trouvait. Sous les différents sacs de couchage, les monstres dormaient paisiblement. Toryne se trouvait à côté de lui, elle serrait sa fille dans un bras et son épée de l'autre. Tout allait bien. C'était ce que son père ne cessait de lui répéter après chaque cauchemar. Où était-ce des cauchemars ?

Parfois, ces derniers se réalisaient, parfois, il parvenait à changer les choses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais ce soir, il était trop fatigué pour ça. Il avait besoin de parler à son frère. Sans n'aimait pas être séparé trop longtemps de son cadet. Il avait promis à son père de veiller sur lui.

Il se leva, légèrement fiévreux, et tituba vers la sortie, sa couverture derrière lui. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la tente du chaman et rentra sans demander la permission à quiconque. L'abri était semblable au sien : grand, couvert de couchettes. La seule différence était les gémissements qui s'échappaient de ces dernières. Sans parcourut chacune d'elle des yeux avant de repérer Papyrus.

Le petit squelette était recroquevillé dans des draps trop grands pour lui. Sans pouvait l'entendre pleurer. Son cœur se brisa et il courut dans sa direction. Papyrus releva de grands yeux effrayés vers lui, avant de le reconnaître et de se jeter dans ses bras.

"Je suis là, Pap', je suis là. Je ne pars plus, je te le promets."

Il se glissa dans le sac de couchage et les deux squelettes se rendormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	5. Chapitre 4 : La mort en marche

_Oh, mais tout est bien qui finit bien finalement ? Bien sûr, vous me connaissez, c'est TOTALEMENT mon genre :) Pour ce dernier chapitre de l'année, on rentre à dramaland !_

**Chapitre 4 : La mort en marche**

Papyrus aimait beaucoup son grand frère. Beaucoup, beaucoup. Mais il avait un défaut : quand il dormait, tant qu'il ne l'avait pas décidé, il était impossible de le réveiller. Sans le tenait fermement contre lui et ne le lâchait pas malgré ses protestations. Mais en même temps, le jeune squelette n'était pas certain de vouloir être lâché. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé en pleine nuit, seul, il avait cru qu'on l'avait abandonné. Que Sans l'avait abandonné. Ou pire, qu'il était… Comme sa mère, comme tous ceux qui avaient compté depuis sa naissance.

Il n'avait plus énormément de modèles sur qui compter. Les squelettes avaient été le premier front contre les humains. Ils étaient tous tombés. C'est ce que son père avait à Asgore, le roi des monstres. Il ne restait plus qu'eux trois : Sans, son père et lui. Même si la survie de l'un d'entre eux demeurait incertaine.

Papyrus ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, mais il s'en fichait. Tant que Sans était à ses côtés, tout irait bien. Sans savait toujours quoi faire. Même dans ce matelas qui ne lui appartenait pas, dans cette tente qu'il n'avait jamais vu, son frère gardait ses arrières. Il n'avait rien à craindre.

"Sans ? appela-t-il d'une petite voix. Tu es réveillé ?"

Un grognement intelligible lui répondit. Papyrus se retourna dans le sac de couchage pour lui faire face. Ce simple mouvement raviva légèrement la douleur derrière sa tête. Il posa une main sur son crâne : un bandage recouvrait presque entièrement l'os. Papyrus poussa un petit gémissement de douleur. Quand il releva la tête, Sans le dévisageait avec inquiétude.

"Pap', tu es réveillé ? Depuis quand ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Je… Je crois que ça va. Où est papa ?"

Le regard de Sans s'assombrit légèrement.

"Il… Euh… Il va bientôt revenir. J'en suis sûr. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, tu dois te reposer. D'accord, petit frère ?"

Il ne répondit pas, pensif. Papyrus n'était pas un idiot, il savait. Il avait vécu la mort de sa mère comme une trahison. Gaster et Sans avaient fait l'erreur de le tenir à l'écart trop longtemps, pour ne pas que ce soit trop douloureux. Mais le squelette avait fini par l'apprendre de la pire des façons par la bouche des commères du quartier. Sans ne l'avait jamais vu aussi triste et en colère que ce jour-là. Il avait refusé de manger pendant plusieurs jours, avant de finalement craquer dans les bras de son frère en lui faisant jurer de ne plus jamais lui mentir.

Papyrus le regarda longuement dans les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne mentait pas. Sans resta impassible, quand bien même son coeur lui hurlait de lui avouer qu'il devait se préparer au pire. Il était trop jeune, trop innocent pour accuser la nouvelle. Son monde se fissurait déjà, il ne voulait pas être le marteau qui ferait voler le reste de sa vie en éclat. Il se contenta de serrer son petit frère contre lui pour le rassurer. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Le voile de la tente s'ouvrit. Les malades se mirent à gémir en choeur et tendre des mains vers la créature qui se promenait entre les lits. Le chaman, une espèce de dinosaure orange, servait les bols de nourriture en rationnant scrupuleusement chaque portion. Sans se cacha légèrement derrière son frère. Il avait presque oublié qu'il n'avait absolument rien à faire ici. Undyne avait-elle déjà remarqué son absence ?

Le monstre ne tarda pas à remarquer sa présence. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux un moment avant qu'il ne claque la langue d'agacement.

"Toryne ! rugit-il."

La mère d'Undyne ne tarda pas à apparaître à l'entrée. Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur Sans, mais le squelette affermit sa prise sur son frère. Toryne soupira et traversa la tente pour le récupérer. Elle lui prit le bras de force. Sans résista.

"Non ! hurla-t-il. Je reste avec Papyrus !

\- Sans, c'est dangereux ici. Ne reste pas là.

\- Si c'est dangereux, alors Papyrus part avec moi.

\- Mon enfant, ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont. Ton frère a besoin de…"

Elle se tourna vers l'extérieur avec inquiétude, avant de renifler l'air comme un chien sur la piste du gibier. Son visage se fit inquiet et le chaman le remarqua directement.

"De la poudre d'arme à feu, dit-elle précipitemment. Des humains arrivent.

\- Il faut partir d'ici ! réagit immédiatement le chaman.

\- Nous n'aurons pas le temps de remballer le matériel. Et certains blessés ne peuvent pas marcher."

Le chaman lança un regard dédaigneux à Papyrus. Le petit squelette serra son frère un peu plus fort.

"On n'a pas besoin de les emmener. Ils ralentiront les hommes et on pourra fuir.

\- C'est hors de question, trancha Toryne avec agressivité. Je ne me suis pas battue pendant des heures pour les sauver pour rien.

\- Ils vont nous conduire à notre perte !

\- Je préfère crever l'épée à la main plutôt que de vivre avec leurs âmes sur la conscience."

Le monstre siffla bruyamment.

"Fais ce que tu veux. Moi, je n'attendrais pas la mort. Alphys !"

Une petite créature orange, semblable à son père en petit format, apparut de derrière un lit.

"On s'en va d'ici. Rassemble les médicaments.

\- Quoi ? enragea Toryne. Vous allez nous laisser sans vivres ?!

\- Ma fille compte plus que toutes les personnes dans ces lits."

Impuissante, les poings serrés, Toryne ne pu que les regarder emballer leurs affaires. Sans, nerveux, serra un peu plus son petit frère contre lui. La mention des humains l'avait effrayé. Papyrus serait-il encore capable de fuir ? La question tournait dans sa tête, encore et encore. Le petit squelette posa une main sur le bras de son grand-frère.

"Sans, est-ce qu'on va mourir ?"

Il hoqueta face au regard si innocent et triste de son frère. Il le serra fort contre lui.

"Non, bien sûr que non. Toi et moi, on est des battants. Tu es le meilleur, Papyrus, ne l'oublie pas."

Il ne croyait pas à ses propres mots, mais cet hideux mensonge calma son frère quelques temps. Toryne leur sourit avant de sortir de la tente. Les enfants l'entendirent crier de remballer les affaires. Ceux qui pouvaient ou voulaient partir devaient suivre le père d'Alphys. Peu de monstres se portèrent volontaires. La plupart accueillirent la menace de l'attaque des hommes avec un calme inquiétant. Même s'ils n'étaient pas des soldats, Sans sut qu'ils se battraient pour l'ensemble du groupe.

En une heure, une partie du camp avait levé les voiles. Il ne restait que d'anciens combattants, les malades, et Undyne. La jeune fille-poisson avait reçu comme consigne de veiller sur Sans et Papyrus. Elle prenait son rôle à coeur et avait même tissé un début de lien avec le cadet. Toryne avait décidé de les mettre tous les trois en sécurité dans une grotte un peu plus loin, qu'elle avait camouflé grâce à un sort magique et quelques branchages. Les blessés les plus graves les avaient rejoint rapidement.

Dans un silence religieux, tous attendaient avec appréhension la suite des événements.

"Tout ira bien, tenta de se convaincre Undyne. Maman va leur exploser la figure, et ensuite on ira dans la montagne rejoindre les autres. Ma maman, c'est le monstre le plus fort de tous les autres monstres, se vanta t-elle dans un grand sourire."

Sans espérait vraiment qu'elle avait raison. Papyrus s'était endormi contre lui. Il tremblait légèrement sous la brise froide qui passait le bouclier magique par moments. Son grand frère avait fini par retirer son manteau pour le couvrir un peu plus. Pendant les longues heures qui suivirent, il se demanda s'il reverrait un jour son père. Il avait de la ressource, certes, mais pouvait-il vraiment tenir face à plusieurs humains ? Son poste de scientifique royale ne lui accordait pas plus d'immunité qu'un autre monstre. Ces titres ridicules n'avaient d'ailleurs plus aucune signification. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous des soldats.

Il leva la tête vers Undyne. Assise près d'un grand flocon de neige vivant, elle lui parut en pleine détresse. Alerté, Sans déposa doucement son frère au sol et s'approcha. Le monstre haletait bruyamment.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! cria la petite. Tout allait bien, et puis… Et puis c'est arrivé…"

Sous leurs yeux, il tomba soudainement en cendre. Les deux enfants restèrent silencieux, choqués par cette mort aussi brutale que inattendue. Les autres blessés n'étaient pas assez conscients pour se rendre compte du drame qui venait d'avoir lieu. Sans posa une main sur l'épaule d'Undyne, toujours penchée au-dessus du tas de poussière.

"On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui, je suis désolé.

\- Mais, il ne devait pas… Je devais le surveiller… J'ai… J'ai échoué… C'est de ma faute, je…"

Ses épaules se soulevèrent alors que des larmes dévalaient ses joues. Sans s'accroupit et lui fit un câlin pour la consoler. Elle pleura longuement contre lui.

Ils furent interrompus par plusieurs cris, puis des coups de feu. Papyrus se réveilla en sursaut, tout comme la plupart des monstres endormis. Parmi tous les bruits qui existaient, celui-ci était connu d'eux tous : le bruit de la mort en marche.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Le cri des armes

_Bonne année 2020 ! J'espère pouvoir écrire davantage sur Undertale cette année, j'ai plein, plein, plein d'idées qui n'attendent qu'à être écrites ! En attendant, on reprend les aventures de Sans et Papyrus._

**Chapitre 5 : Le cri des armes**

Depuis combien de temps le combat durait-il ? Sans avait perdu le compte. Papyrus et Undyne, en proie à une violente crise de larmes, étaient pelotonnés contre lui. Le stress avait gagné la plupart des monstres qui ne parlaient plus, ne bougeaient plus. A quoi bon ? Tous savaient que la situation était critique et que si Toryne et les rares soldats encore debout tombaient, ils étaient tous condamnés.

Le jeune squelette baissa la tête vers son frère, toujours caché dans sa grande couverture. Il tremblait sous ses doigts et il ne savait pas quoi y faire. Même s'il gardait un semblant de contrôle sur la situation pour lui, Sans était terrorisé juste comme tous les autres. Il passa une main sur la joue de son frère pour le rassurer. Cela faisait beaucoup trop pour lui, pour eux deux. Toute leur vie volait en éclats et il ne pouvaient qu'assister impuissants à la chute de leur univers tout entier.

Les coups de feu se rapprochaient dans leur direction. Il ne savait pas si c'était lui, mais il semblait à Sans que les éclats de voix étaient de moins en moins nombreux. Le petit squelette se releva, nerveux. S'ils devaient fuir, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à abandonner toutes les personnes présentes pour sauver son frère. Il était sans doute la seule personne qui lui restait à présent.

Entre les branches qui recouvraient la clairière, il repéra les derniers combattants. Toryne tenait le front vaillamment, accompagnée de quelques autres monstres qui avaient réussi à voler des fusils et les retournaient contre les hommes. Sans en compta cinq au total, sur les douze partis les défendre. C'était bien trop peu. Leurs opposants étaient encore nombreux, il pouvait voir leurs formes menaçantes à la lisière de la forêt. La mère d'Undyne envoya un violent sort de recul qui repoussa la première ligne, mais cela ne suffit pas à les dissuader d'avancer. Ils lui tenaient tête.

"Maman va les battre, entendit-il dire Undyne à Papyrus. Ma maman, c'est la plus forte de toute la Garde Royale. Quand je serais grande, je serais aussi forte qu'elle."

_Si tu deviens grande un jour_, songea Sans, d'humeur macabre. Néanmoins, la petite fille réussit à calmer temporairement son petit frère, concentré sur ses histoires. Papyrus avait cette faculté étonnante de se lier d'amitié avec presque n'importe qui ou quoi. Il ne voyait pas le mal chez les autres et ne comprenait pas la guerre, ce qui le rendait plus vulnérable que les autres à celle-ci. Plus le temps passait, plus cette personnalité s'affirmait. Son père craignait de le laisser sortir seul pour cette raison. Avec cette mentalité, il aurait pu simplement vouloir parler aux humains et se faire tuer sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Sans craignait qu'il ne veuille devenir garde royal plus tard. Non pas qu'il ne croyait pas en ses capacités, Papyrus était une vraie force de la nature lorsqu'il le voulait, mais tout simplement parce que son frère serait incapable de tuer quelqu'un de sang froid.

Une détonation plus forte que les autres lui fit relever les yeux. Toryne vacilla et il crut apercevoir des traces de sang dans la neige. Elle tomba à genoux et se serra l'épaule, essoufflée. Sans mit du temps à remarquer qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle sur le champ de bataille. Des tas de poussière s'évaporaient sous le vent glacial de l'hiver.

Undyne se rapprocha de lui. Des soldats s'approchaient de la garde royale, épée à la main. Ils allaient l'abattre. La guerrière se releva soudainement et frappa deux hommes de sa lance, avant de se planter quelque chose dans la jambe. _De la détermination_, songea Sans en reconnaissant l'une des seringues si familières de son père.

Enragée, elle réussit à transpercer trois autres hommes avant qu'un sniper ne la fauche violemment en pleine action. Sans serra la tête d'Undyne contre lui alors qu'une balle traversait le crâne de sa mère. Elle tint debout encore quelques secondes avant de s'effondrer dans la neige. Bientôt, comme les autres, son corps se transforma en cendres noires, trop noires sur la poudreuse blanche.

Sans se plaça devant la petite fille, qui tremblait de tous ses membres. C'était terminé. Elle était morte. Il n'y avait plus personne pour les protéger. La petite hoqueta. Elle l'avait lu dans ses yeux, dans son geste. Elle savait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas pleurer, leur position était trop proche des soldats. Sans s'accroupit près d'elle.

"Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Je… Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu ne dois pas pleurer. Sinon, ils vont venir pour nous.

\- Mais, ma… maman, ils l'ont…

\- Je vais m'occuper de toi. Je… Tu vas rester avec Papyrus et moi. On va s'en sortir. Je… Je te le promets."

Elle explosa en sanglots dans ses bras. Sans la serra contre lui pour essayer d'étouffer ses hoquets de détresse. Il leva les yeux vers Papyrus. Le petit squelette ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pleurait, mais Sans le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il allait lui aussi se mettre à pleurer, simplement par empathie. Il ouvrit un deuxième bras et son petit frère courut se réfugier contre lui.

Plusieurs blessés s'étaient redressés dans leurs couchettes de fortune. La mort de Toryne se répandit comme une traînée de poudre et la panique gagna les coeurs de chacun. Le premier à craquer fut un jeune soldat qui ressemblait à une tortue. Undyne avait expliqué à Sans qu'il avait été traumatisé par la guerre. Le bruit des balles avait réveillé ses souvenirs et, complètement dément, il se jeta vers la sortie. Personne ne bougea pour l'arrêter, abasourdi par son acte. Des tirs le cueillirent dès qu'il passa le pas de la caverne.

"Il y en a d'autres là-bas ! cria un humain."

Sans écarquilla les yeux et regarda autour de lui, effrayé. Ils étaient pris au piège, il n'y avait aucun échappatoire. Le jeune squelette tira Papyrus et Undyne sur le côté, pour éviter la première avalanche de balles de fusil. Les deux cadets se mirent à pousser des cris perçants alors que l'enfer se déchaînait dans la cavité rocheuse. Les monstres trop faibles pour se lever périrent tous les uns après les autres, sous leurs yeux. Ceux qui avaient eu l'intelligence de se coller contre les murs commençaient à se battre entre eux pour s'enfuir les premiers. Plusieurs essayèrent, aucun n'atteignit l'entrée. Les hommes envahirent l'espace. Excités par l'adrénaline et le combat récent, ils tirèrent sur les monstres sans aucune pitié, dans un concert de hurlements de peur et de rage.

Sans, recroquevillé de l'autre côté, sentait son coeur bondir de peur dans sa poitrine. Le mur leur offrait une faible couverture, mais ils ne seraient plus invisibles très longtemps. Papyrus avait enfoui sa tête dans son manteau et hoquetait de peur, Undyne, terrorisée, ne retenait plus le torrent de larmes qui dévalait ses joues. Devant eux ne s'étendait plus qu'un tapis de cendres. Personne n'avait survécu. Comment l'auraient-ils seulement plus ?

Les hommes ne remarquèrent pas les enfants immédiatement, camouflés juste à côté de l'entrée.

"Encore un groupe de moins. On a eu quelques gardes royaux, Asgore va être bien affaibli après ça.

\- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, le plus gros de ses troupes est toujours avec lui. Personne n'a réussi à percer son front encore.

\- C'est qu'une question de temps, les magiciens arrivent bientôt."

_Le roi était toujours vivant_, songea Sans, toujours en maintenant les enfants contre lui. Paralysés par la peur, ils s'étaient enfin tû. _C'était bon signe. Tout espoir n'était peut-être pas encore perdu. _D'eux tous, Asgore était un guerrier dont la renommée n'était plus à prouver. Il maîtrisait les armes, une magie destructrice et excellait dans l'esquive. Avec Toriel, sa femme, la reine, maîtresse de la diplomatie et du feu, ils étaient imbattables. Le père de Sans, Gaster, ne cessait de le répéter. Se pouvait-il que ce dernier soit à leurs côtés ?

"Là ! Il y a trois gosses !"

Sans se figea. Il leva la main un os bleu fin vint transpercer sans aucune difficulté le donneur d'alerte de part en part. Surpris, le soldat hoqueta avant de se mettre à cracher du sang. Une force étrange lui parcourut les mains. Tuer était dangereux. Une fois que l'on commençait sur cette voie, recommencer devenait bien plus facile.

Choqués par la mort de leur camarade, les autres soldats les encerclèrent. Il était encore trop jeune pour utiliser la magie plusieurs fois d'affilée. Ce petit miracle lui avait certes accordé quelques secondes de répit, mais c'était terminé. Les armes se tournèrent vers eux, vengeresses.

Le squelette, mû par l'instinct de survie, sentit une forte aura le traverser. Il fit confiance à ses sens et l'étendit jusqu'à Papyrus et Undyne. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le pouvoir exploser.

Les soldats tirèrent, mais ne touchèrent jamais leur cible. Sans et les deux enfants venaient de s'évaporer sous leurs yeux.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Le vent du nord

_Coucou ! Voici la suite des aventures de nos deux petits squelettes. Je sais que vous me détestez après le précédent chapitre, mais j'avoue que c'est ce qui me fait le plus rire. Bisous._

**Chapitre 6 : Le vent du nord**

Sans avait froid. Couché sur le sol dur, il sentait la neige traverser ses vêtements petit à petit. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été siphonné de toute son énergie et ses membres ne répondaient plus à son appel. Son père lui avait expliqué que la magie ne pouvait être utilisée par des enfants, à cause des conséquences qu'elle avait sur son porteur. Elle nécessitait de l'entraînement et une bonne condition physique, ce que son unique point de vie ne lui permettait pas. Il aurait peut-être dû l'écouter davantage. Il ne se souvenait plus du reste de la leçon, et en particulier de ce qu'il devait faire lorsque ça se produisait malgré tout.

Doucement, il posa une main sur le sol et essaya de se mettre en position assise. La douleur irradia immédiatement dans son crâne et le dissuada de faire plus d'efforts. Il se recoucha et poussa un gémissement de détresse. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il ne reconnaissait pas les lieux. Il était toujours en forêt, mais où exactement ? Les arbres masquaient la montagne.

Alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, un nom lui revint en mémoire. Ses pupilles s'affolèrent alors qu'il balayait les environs des yeux.

"Papyrus ? Tu es là ?"

Un silence glacial lui répondit. Malgré la douleur, il se força à se relever et avança à l'aveugle, ses repères troublés par la violente nausée qui avait suivie son mouvement. Les arbres dansaient autour de lui et le ciel pulsait au rythme de son âme, un coup s'approchant, un coup s'éloignant de lui. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas d'estomac, il aurait recraché tout ce qu'il avait avalé dans l'instant.

"Pap… Pap', c'est pas drôle, montre-toi ! Papyrus ! cria-t-il. Undyne !"

Sa voix se répercuta en écho partout autour de lui avant que le silence ne s'abatte de nouveau, seulement troublé par le bruit des rares feuilles d'arbre sous le vent du nord.

"Sans ? répondit une voix familière au loin. Où tu es ?"

Le squelette se tourna plein nord et tituba vers le son. Il ne tarda pas à voir débouler un petit squelette et une fillette-poisson des fourrés. Papyrus lui sauta dessus. Sans s'effondra au sol, incapable de faire un pas supplémentaire. Il serra son frère contre lui et tâcha de sourire pour masquer sa douleur. Ce qui n'échappa pas bien longtemps à l'oeil perspicace de son cadet.

"Tu es blessé ? s'inquiéta le plus jeune. Sans, tu ne peux pas te blesser ! s'insurgea-t-il. Tu vas mourir ? paniqua-t-il. Sans ? Sans !

\- Ce sont mes oreilles qui vont mourir si tu continues de hurler comme ça, grogna le squelette. Je vais bien. Je suis juste fatigué. Il faut qu'on se pose quelque part. Et qu'on retrouve la montagne."

Papyrus chercha un instant s'il disait la vérité sur son visage, avant qu'il ne lui prenne le bras pour l'aider à se relever. Undyne vint le soutenir de l'autre côté sans un bruit. Sans l'observa quelques instants, mais elle détourna le regard. Il devina sans mal qu'elle pensait à sa mère et qu'il allait devoir assurer pour l'accompagner au mieux dans son deuil. Lui qui n'avait jamais été très versé dans les relations amicales, il se retrouvait maintenant en charge de deux enfants à huit ans à peine.

Il réalisa amèrement qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune ressource. Mis à part la piqûre de détermination et le terminal de son père qui se trouvaient dans ses poches, le sac à dos qui contenait leurs vivres était resté dans la grotte. Ils allaient devoir faire sans. Comment allaient-ils faire pour se nourrir tout le temps que durerait leur voyage ? Ils pourraient sans doute tenir quelques jours, mais Sans savait que dans leur état, ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps. De plus, pour recouvrer de leurs blessures, les enfants devaient puiser dans leur force magique, ce qui les rendraient encore plus vulnérable.

Sans balaya mentalement ces préoccupations. Chaque chose en son temps. Il devait d'abord se reposer. Ensuite il pourrait réfléchir plus posément. Il devait aussi s'assurer que ses deux protégés se portaient bien. Papyrus s'était bien remis de sa blessure à sa tête, mais les grimaces qu'il tirait à chaque pas indiquaient que c'était encore douloureux. Quand à Undyne, son mutisme l'inquiétait. Même si elle masquait ses émotions derrière un masque en apparence serein, son regard trahissait une profonde détresse. Sans devrait lui parler de ce qui s'était passé, tôt ou tard.

"Sans, comment est-ce que tu as fait pour nous sortir de la grotte ? demanda Papyrus, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua-t-il. C'était… J'ai eu l'impression que je devais le faire, je n'ai pas réfléchi.

\- Tu crois que moi aussi je peux le faire ? Ce serait trop cool ! Je pourrais sauver tout le monde quand je serais grand avec ce pouvoir ! Tu… Tu m'apprendras, dis ?

\- Bien sûr, Pap', mentit-il odieusement. Tu sais bien que c'est toi qui doit avoir les meilleurs pouvoirs. C'est toi le plus cool.

\- Nyeh eh eh ! rit-il. Moi, le grand Papyrus, je te promets que je te sauverais plus tard à chaque fois que Papa nous disputeras parce qu'on a volé du chocolat dans la cuisine."

Sans sourit, mais son coeur se serra. Il était encore si innocent. Il avait encore tellement d'espoir. Le squelette aurait aimé être comme lui. Cela lui aurait permis d'éviter de penser que le plus dur restait à venir. Gagner la montagne était une chose, mais si leur père était tombé au combat comme les autres, qu'adviendrait-il d'eux ? Sans pouvait sûrement subvenir aux besoins de son frère quelques temps, mais le pourrait-il plusieurs années ?

"Là, regarde ! cria Papyrus, enthousiaste."

Il pointa un renfoncement rocheux assez large pour eux trois. Ce n'était pas protégé du froid, mais ça leur permettrait d'avoir un "toit" sur la tête le temps d'une nuit. Il espéra que rien de nouveau ne viendrait les attaquer. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir défendre les enfants une fois encore si jamais cela arrivait.

Les enfants l'aidèrent à s'asseoir contre la roche. _Juste à temps_, pensa Sans. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes et sa tête bourdonnait toujours atrocement.

"Et maintenant ? demanda son frère, inquiet.

\- On va passer la nuit ici, et demain on cherchera la montagne, annonça Sans. Je… Je ne peux pas faire de feu comme dans l'autre camp, donc on va devoir se serrer les uns contre les autres, d'accord ? Vous allez voir, tout va bien se passer.

\- D'accord ! Moi, je vais monter la garde, lança Papyrus avant de se lever."

Sans lui attrapa le bras et le força à se rasseoir. Le petit squelette se débattit, avant de se laisser faire en voyant son frère essayer de lui toucher le crâne. Sans souleva doucement le bandage. La fissure n'existait presque plus, mais une partie restait apparente. Malgré tout, il semblait aller bien mieux.

"Vous ne vous êtes pas blessés dans la fuite ? s'inquiéta l'aîné."

Papyrus lui reprocha immédiatement de trop s'occuper d'eux et se libéra de son emprise. Il partit se poster quelques mètres devant eux, droit comme un piquet et attendit simplement. Sans tourna la tête vers Undyne. Elle hocha négativement la tête à sa réponse, avant de lui tourner le dos. Il n'insista pas. Elle avait besoin d'espace et il était trop fatigué pour essayer de l'aider dans l'immédiat. Il baîlla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de se coucher. Papyrus ne tarda pas à venir se blottir dans ses bras au premier bruit d'oiseau.

"Finalement, sentinelle, ça fait peur, se justifia-t-il maladroitement."

Sans rit un peu avant de le serrer contre lui. Tant bien que mal, les enfants profitèrent de quelques heures de repos, le ventre vide, certes, mais enfin apaisés après les récents événements.


	8. Chapitre 7 : La maison de la grand-route

_Coucou ! Nous voici de retour pour la suite des aventures de notre joyeuse bande. Après cette chouette introduction, il est temps de commencer à poser les bases de l'intrigue :)_

**Chapitre 7 : La maison de la grand-route**

La neige tombait de nouveau à gros flocons. Les enfants avançaient difficilement à contre-courant, serrés les uns contre les autres. Sans essayait de cacher Papyrus et Undyne dans son ombre pour les protéger, mais sans couverture stable, l'épuisement les gagnait rapidement. Malgré les pauses régulières, ils avaient l'impression de faire du sur-place. La montagne n'était toujours pas en vue et ils n'avaient plus la moindre idée de la direction qu'ils empruntaient. Tous les arbres se ressemblaient, leurs traces de pas s'effaçaient un peu plus les heures passant.

_Peut-être tournaient-ils en rond. _Cette pensée rongeait l'aîné. Ils marchaient depuis des heures, mais rien ne changeait autour d'eux. Où les avaient-ils téléportés ? Il avait peur d'avoir aggravé leur situation. A cela s'ajoutait depuis peu la faim. Papyrus se plaignait de temps à autre, mais Sans ne pouvait rien pour lui. Lui aussi était affamé et affaibli. Sa magie peinait à se régénérer et son unique point de vie n'arrangeait pas son état.

"Sans, on est bientôt arrivé ? demanda Papyrus d'une petite voix. J'ai mal aux jambes…"

Le squelette posa une main sur son épaule pour l'encourager à tenir. Il ne pouvait pas les porter tout de suite ou ils n'avanceraient plus. Undyne prit la main de son nouvel ami pour lui donner un peu de courage. Papyrus marmonna dans ses dents, mais accepta de faire un effort, pour l'instant.

Après une nouvelle heure de marche intense, le paysage se modifia autour d'eux : moins d'arbres, plus de signes de civilisations. Il y eut quelques cabanes, d'abord, puis leurs pieds foulèrent des chemins de terre correctement délimités. Ils avaient retrouvé la grand-route. Cette nouvelle découverte réchauffa leurs coeurs. Le blizzard était trop intense pour voir clairement les environs, mais cette route menait normalement au Mont Ebott, signe qu'ils n'avaient pas pris la mauvaise direction. Il ne restait qu'à trouver un abri et de la nourriture pour passer la nuit en sécurité et se reposer.

La solution ne tarda pas à s'imposer à eux lorsqu'ils virent apparaître à l'horizon les restes d'un village de monstres, reconnaissable aux constructions atypiques et désordonnées. Leur peuple construisait un peu comme il le voulait, bien loin des préoccupations esthétiques des hommes. C'était rassurant. Tomber sur un village humain après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu aurait été le pire scénario possible.

Les enfants pénétrèrent avec méfiance dans l'enceinte du village. Leurs pieds crissaient sur une épaisse couche de cendre, témoignage macabre du drame qui s'était joué ici. Sans essayait de ne pas y penser et tenait fermement contre lui les deux enfants au cas où ils devaient détaler. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

La plupart des habitations avaient été brûlées et tombaient tristement en ruines. Néanmoins, plus en arrière, ils trouvèrent quelques maisons intactes. Sans poussa la poignée de l'une d'entre eux. Elle s'ouvrit sans aucun mal. Les monstres n'avaient pas de concept d'intimité. Même s'ils avaient chacun leur maison, elle était ouverte à tous. Le salon qui s'ouvrit devant eux avait été ravagé. Les meubles étaient renversés, brisés, comme si une tornade avait tout détruit de l'intérieur.

Sans ferma la porte derrière les enfants et la bloqua avec une grosse armoire. Il explora doucement le salon et repéra un canapé en pas trop mauvais état. Il aida les enfants à retirer leurs affaires trempés par la neige et les invita à s'asseoir. Il les enroula dans des couvertures en sale état.

"Restez-là et reposez-vous, leur dit-il d'une voix douce. Je vais essayer de trouver des vêtements propres et de la nourriture. Ne faites pas de bruit, tout ira bien."

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent avant de se coucher plus confortablement sur la banquette. Sans les laissa pour aller fouiller la cuisine. Assez moderne, elle était toute en hauteur. Les placards, les armoires, même la poignée du réfrigérateur étaient trop élevés pour sa petite taille. En grognant, il retourna au salon et tira une chaise derrière lui. Son premier choix se porta sur le frigo, qu'il ouvrit sans trop de mal. Déception immédiate. Mis à part quelques légumes à la couleur et l'odeur peu attirante, il n'y avait rien. Il ne perdit pas espoir et poussa son échelle improvisée jusqu'au plan de travail pour atteindre les étagères du haut. Mais là encore, les poignées étaient trop hautes. Tout en maudissant les adultes d'être aussi grands, il escalada le meuble, les jambes tremblantes. Une chute et il pouvait perdre la vie. Cette pensée l'obsédait, mais il devait passer au-dessus. Il agrippa fermement la poignée de l'armoire et l'ouvrit, en équilibre fragile sur le rebord. Mais ses efforts valèrent le coup : il était tombé de toute évidence sur la réserve de gâteaux et elle était bien fournie. Un à un, il fit tomber les boîtes et sachets sur le plan de travail à ses pieds, puis entreprit d'ouvrir les autres placards. Il y trouva des pâtes et des boîtes de conserve diverses, qu'il descendit également. Avec tout ça, ils pourraient encore tenir quelques jours, c'était une bonne nouvelle.

Il descendit avec une extrême précaution et entreprit de déposer son trésor sur la table du salon. Un léger ronflement lui apprit que Papyrus et Undyne avaient fini par sombrer après cette journée épuisante. Il les laissa tranquille et partit explorer le reste de la maison, à la recherche de choses utiles, et surtout de sacs-à-dos pour les transporter.

Il ouvrit une première porte dans le couloir de l'entrée, qui menait sur une jolie chambre aux teintes bleues. Comme ailleurs dans la maison, il y régnait un désordre apocalyptique. Accrochés au plafond, deux cordes volaient sous le léger courant d'air, au-dessus d'un grand tas de cendres. Sans déglutit. _Ceux qui ne combattaient pas ou ne fuyaient pas les combats sombraient dans la folie. Certains ne le supportait tout simplement plus._ Il avait entendu son père en parler une fois avec le roi Asgore au téléphone. Il prit pleinement conscience de ce que cela signifiait.

Mal à l'aise, il fouilla les différents placards en évitant soigneusement les restes des habitants des lieux. Il trouva une lampe-torche dans la table de chevet, ainsi qu'un peu d'argent. Maigre consolation. La penderie était grande et bien fournie, mais les vêtements disproportionnés. Les monstres qui habitaient ici étaient de toute évidence de grande taille, bien plus que son père en tout cas. Dans la salle de bain attenante, il récupéra quelques produits de toilette. Il essaya le robinet de la baignoire et frémit de plaisir lorsque l'eau chaude coula entre ses doigts. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se décrasser. Sans était couvert de terre et de poussière, ses os avaient pris une teinte grisâtre. Il en avait grand besoin.

Il termina la visite par la dernière pièce de la maison. Il s'agissait d'une nouvelle petite chambre, où deux lits d'enfants se faisaient face. Tout lui parut confortable jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque du mouvement sous l'un des draps. Avec précaution, il s'approcha doucement et souleva la couverture. Deux yeux noisette effrayés se braquèrent sur lui. Le petit humain qui avait trouvé refuge ici poussa un cri strident et recula contre le mur.

Sans recula lui aussi pour mettre un maximum d'écart entre ce potentiel meurtrier et son unique point de vie. Il n'avait encore jamais vu d'humains d'aussi prêt et n'était pas certain de la marche à suivre. Le tuer serait préférable, mais celui-là était bien plus petit que ceux de la caverne. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, tout seul ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils tombent dans la seule maison où il y en avait un ? Au moins aussi effrayé que son "adversaire", il n'osa pas approcher.

L'humain finit par se calmer en constatant que le squelette ne l'avait pas encore tué et finit par baisser les bras qui masquaient son visage pour le regarder. Sans ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en humain, mais celui-ci avait la tête d'un jeune enfant. Ses joues rondes, ses yeux remplis de larmes, ses cheveux d'un blond soyeux, il ressemblait presque à Undyne en moins bleu et écailleux.

"Ne me mangez pas, supplia la petite voix. Je veux pas mourir."

Sans écarquilla les yeux. Il s'adressait à lui ? Mais il n'avait pas prévu ça ! Il ne savait pas comment communiquer avec les humains, son père ne lui avait jamais appris à le faire. Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'intéresser davantage à ses vieux livres sur l'humanité au lieu de jouer avec Papyrus et ses puzzles. Pris d'angoisse, il jeta un regard nerveux vers la porte derrière lui. Il avait envie de détaler, mais le temps d'aller chercher Papyrus et Undyne, la créature pourrait très bien leur bloquer la voie ou pire. L'image du tas de cendres dans la maison le fit frémir d'horreur. Et si ce n'était pas un suicide ?

"Sans ? appela la voix de Papyrus. Qu'est-ce qui se… WOWIE ! C'est un humain ?"

Papyrus bondit devant lui et s'approcha à grand pas de l'enfant. Sans réagit au quart de tour et le rattrapa par le bras. Il le tira en arrière et le plaqua défensivement contre lui. L'humain ne semblait plus apeuré, mais plutôt curieux. Assis sur les fesses, il examinait son frère du regard, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Papyrus gigotait entre ses doigts pour lui échapper, et il finit même par réussir son coup à force de s'abaisser. Impuissant, Sans le vit tendre la main vers l'enfant, le buste gonflé, fier comme un coq.

"Bienvenue, humain ! Je suis le grand Papyrus, et voici mon grand-frère, Sans ! En tant que futur membre de la garde royale, je suis censé t'arrêter et t'emmener…. Euh… Quelque part. Mais je suis pas encore dans la garde royale alors je ne suis pas encore très sûr de ce qu'il faut faire. Tu veux être mon ami ?"

_Super_, songea Sans, sarcastique. Maintenant qu'il avait établi le contact, Papyrus ne lâcherait plus l'affaire. Il allait devoir faire avec. S'il voulait se débarrasser de cet humain, il allait devoir faire vite et discrètement, avant que son frère ne s'y attache trop. A sa grande surprise, l'enfant lui serra la main, tout sourire.

"Enchantée Papyrus, je m'appelle Charlie."

Sans serra les poings en voyant le visage de son frère s'illuminer. Si cet humain lui faisait du mal, il ne savait pas de quoi il serait capable. Il avait tout intérêt à intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Alors pourquoi repoussait-il l'échéance ? Peut-être parce que voir son frère sourire pour la première fois depuis longtemps, pour de vrai. Il était heureux. Il ne voulait pas lui enlever ça. Ils allaient avoir un problème.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Dilemmes naturels

_Coucou ! On reprend l'aventure de nos deux petits squelettes avec un chapitre tout en douceur. Profitez-en, ça ne va pas durer eheheh._

**Chapitre 8 : Dilemmes naturels**

Allongé au bout du canapé, Sans surveillait d'un oeil mauvais les échanges de Papyrus et de l'humain. Son frère, excité comme jamais auparavant, racontait leur vie d'avant dans les moindres détails, ce qui rendait l'aîné nerveux. Même s'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, si Papyrus révélait au hasard d'une conversation que leur père était le scientifique royal, ils couraient vers de gros problèmes. Il n'était pas bon d'être les enfants de quelqu'un d'important dans cette fin de guerre. Proies trop facile. Ils devaient se méfier davantage. Mais comment convaincre son cadet d'en faire de même ? Il n'avait jamais été si heureux depuis le début de leur voyage et son coeur lui hurlait de lui laisser ce moment d'innocence qui ne se représenterait pas de sitôt.

Undyne n'était pas aussi enthousiaste. Assise à côté de lui, elle dévisageait le nouveau venu avec méfiance. Sa présence réveillait des traumatismes qu'il comprenait parfaitement. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé le temps de discuter en tête à tête avec elle, mais elle encaissait la disparition de sa mère trop facilement pour une fillette de sept ans, et il savait que ça cachait un mal plus grand. Elle gardait sa colère en elle, mais elle risquait d'exploser tôt ou tard et les mettre en danger.

"Il va venir avec nous ? demanda la petite fille d'une voix sombre."

Papyrus et Charlie se turent immédiatement. Un grand sourire étira le visage du petit squelette.

"Il peut venir Sans ? Dis oui ! Allez, ça va être trop bien ! S'il te plaît ! insista-t-il en s'accrochant à son bras, le regard suppliant. Et puis, on ne peut pas le laisser tout seul ici, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Il est comme nous. On peut l'emmener à la montagne !

\- Doucement, doucement, le tempéra son frère. On… On verra Pap'. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Et puis ton ami doit avoir de la famille quelque part, tout comme nous. On doit retrouver papa, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui, mais… Il est tout seul. Si j'étais tout seul, je sais que j'aurais très peur dehors. Lui, il n'a personne."

Sans leva les yeux vers l'enfant humain. Il jouait avec la manche de son pull pour masquer son anxiété. Papyrus avait raison sur un point, seul, le gamin ne survivrait pas longtemps. Mais pouvait-il pour autant risquer la vie de son frère et d'Undyne en le trimballant avec eux ? Et que penserait son père quand il le verrait arriver avec un ennemi ? Ou le roi ? Ils allaient avoir de gros problèmes. Indécis, il posa son regard sur la fillette-poisson, toujours perdue dans ses pensées.

"Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu veux qu'il vienne avec nous ?

\- Non, trancha net Undyne. Je n'aime pas les humains. Ils ne savent que détruire et se mettre au travers des espoirs et des rêves de tout le monde."

Ca avait au moins le mérite d'être clair. Papyrus serra l'enfant contre lui, le regard braqué sur son frère. Sans connaissait très bien ce regard : s'ils abandonnaient l'enfant, il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Quand il le voulait, il pouvait être têtu. Cette maudite manie à aider tout le monde les emmèneraient droit dans le mur. Il lança un regard désolé à Undyne.

"Très bien, céda-t-il. Mais seulement jusqu'à ce que l'humain retrouve sa famille, l'avertit Sans. On ne peut pas l'emmener avec nous dans la montagne, Papyrus. Tu sais bien pourquoi."

L'enfant ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux s'assombrirent légèrement. La situation ne lui plaisait pas. Plus il s'attacherait à lui, plus il serait difficile de le laisser partir. Ils n'avaient également aucune garantie que l'humain soit aussi innocent qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Mais il verrait ça plus tard. Chaque chose en son temps. Il se releva et laissa les petits tranquille pour aller leur faire couler un bain dans la salle d'eau. Ils avaient tous besoin de descendre en tension et il ne connaissait pas meilleur moyen de le faire.

Il fut le premier à se jeter dans la chaleur réconfortante de l'eau. Elle se teinta presque immédiatement de noir, alors qu'il frottait ses os pour faire disparaître le plus possible la poussière et la boue qui les avaient tâché. Ce moment de pur bonheur dura une petite vingtaine de minutes avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à en sortir. Alors qu'il s'essuyait devant le miroir, sa silhouette l'interpella. Une légère fissure était visible sur ses côtes.

"Qu'est-ce que… ?"

Il passa la main sur son reflet avant de baisser les yeux. Il n'y avait absolument rien. Il recula précipitamment. Son oeil vira au bleu et il lança un os de toutes ses forces dans le miroir qui explosa en morceaux. Essouflé, il se laissa tomber contre le mur et serra ses jambes contre lui. _Ce n'était pas réel, ce n'était pas réel, ce n'était pas réel. _Son père le lui avait assuré. Toutes ces visions étranges qu'il voyait n'existaient pas. Tout était dans sa tête. Elles ne l'avaient pas embêté depuis leur départ, pourquoi maintenant ? Ses mains tremblaient.

"Sans ? appela la voix de Papyrus derrière la porte. Tu vas bien ? Tu t'es fait mal ?"

Il effaça les larmes d'un bleu translucide qui coulaient le long de ses orbites et calma les pulsations affolées de son âme. Papyrus ne devait pas le voir comme ça. Il devait rester fort pour lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète.

"Sans ? s'affola la voix. Sans, tu me fais peur, réponds ! C'est pas drôle !

\- Je… Je vais bien, répondit-il d'une voix tremblante. Je suis juste tombé du tabouret en me lavant les dents.

\- Fais attention, le réprimanda-t-il gentiment. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas te faire mal."

Il se releva et vint lui ouvrir la porte. Papyrus ouvrit grand les yeux en remarquant immédiatement les éclats de miroir dans la pièce et l'os perdu dans le mur qu'il avait complètement oublié. Sans ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y penser et le tira dans la pièce. Il nettoya rapidement la baignoire et fit couler un autre bain. Papyrus le laissa le déshabiller, silencieux. Il pouvait sentir ses méninges cogiter férocement et il s'en voulut immédiatement.

Il attrapa le petit squelette à bout de bras et le mit au-dessus de l'eau.

"Tu sais ce que dit un squelette quand il raconte une blague à un phoque ?

\- Sans, tes blagues sont nulles, râla son frère. … Je ne sais pas ?

\- Os-tarie."

Il leva les yeux en l'air et lâcha un soupir mélo-dramatique lorsque Sans le mit enfin à l'eau après cette séance de torture. Papyrus pouffa avant de rire de bon coeur en lui serrant le bras dans un câlin. Sans l'aida à se laver, puis laissa la place à Undyne et à l'humain, assez grands pour se débrouiller sans son aide. Alors que le soleil se couchait, les enfants profitèrent enfin d'un vrai repas qui calma temporairement les cris de détresse de leurs estomacs.

Après manger, Sans laissa les petits jouer sur le tapis avec ce qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la chambre. Même Undyne, d'abord réticente, finit par se laisser aller un peu. Le jeu de rôle de Papyrus était trop convaincant pour passer à côté. Epuisé, l'aîné resta dans le canapé, sous la couette. Il gardait ses yeux se fermer doucement mais tenait bon le temps qu'ils soient assez fatigués pour le rejoindre. Les voir rire et s'amuser à l'écart de la guerre lui réchauffa un peu le coeur. Lui avait abandonné son rôle d'enfant depuis bien longtemps.

Même si son père les aimaient tous les deux très fort, depuis la mort de sa mère, il ne parvenait pas à combiner sa vie de famille et ses devoirs de scientifique royal. Alors qu'il avait à peine cinq ans et que ses pouvoirs commençaient à se manifester, il entraîna Sans à agir et réagir de manière logique et calme à tous types de scénarios catastrophes afin de le protéger lui et son petit frère. Sa magie étant beaucoup plus puissante que ce que son âme pouvait supporter, il apprit avec lui à la canaliser rapidement sous forme de boucliers et d'attaques spéciales. Il avait passé toute sa courte enfance enfermé entre quatre murs pour devenir un as de la survie. Ses rares moments de liberté, il les avait passé à s'occuper de Papyrus seul pendant les absences de son père.

Avec le recul, il comprenait que ce que son père avait fait été mal, en quelques sortes. Alors que Papyrus découvrait les joies de l'innocence et de l'insouciance, lui avait réalisé qu'il était déjà devenu grand sans jamais avoir pu profiter de cette période. Loin de jalouser son frère, il faisait tout pour le préserver au maximum de ce que lui avait vécu. Quelques jours avant leur fuite, son père lui avait demandé de commencer à l'entraîner lui aussi. Il avait refusé catégoriquement et ils s'étaient disputés. Gaster n'avait pas besoin d'un autre enfant-soldat.

Sans n'était même pas certain que l'entraînement subi lui ait été suffisant. Dans le grand méchant mondre, tout était bien différent. Les ennemis virtuels de son père représentaient alors de bien faibles adversaires face aux humains qui avaient presque pris leur vie dans la caverne. De plus, ses pouvoirs continuaient de se développer et même s'il essayait de garder le contrôle sur eux, il sentait bien que sa puissance commençait à le dépasser. Il suffisait de voir cette fameuse téléportation dont il n'avait encore aucune idée avant qu'elle ne survienne par magie.

Il était terrifié par son propre pouvoir.

Il sortit de sa rêverie lorsque Papyrus se glissa sous la couette à côté de lui. Les enfants avaient fini de jouer et d'un commun accord avaient décidé d'aller se coucher. Sans serra son frère contre lui. Au contact de sa poitrine, leurs deux âmes produisirent un peu plus de luminosité. Il sourit discrètement. C'était bon signe, ça voulait dire qu'il se sentait en sécurité. C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer dans les ténèbres.

"Sans, tu ronfles, se plaignit Papyrus quelques secondes à peine plus tard."

Le petit squelette soupira en voyant que ses mots n'auraient pas l'effet escompté. Papyrus encercla son frère de ses deux bras frêles et finit à son tour par trouver un sommeil réconfortant et réparateur.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Sauvetage inespéré

_Coucou ! On termine la première grosse partie de cette histoire pour se diriger lentement vers la suite de l'intrigue._

**Chapitre 9 : Sauvetage inespéré**

Les bruits féroces des armes à feu tirèrent les enfants de leur sommeil à l'aube. Papyrus, toujours collé contre son frère, ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés et se mit presque immédiatement à trembler, prisonnier des mauvais souvenirs. Sans le décrocha lentement et se jeta hors du canapé pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. Il entrouvrit les rideaux discrètement. Des soldats humains tiraient à vue sur un groupe de monstres en armures noires caractéristiques de la garde royale. Les hommes étaient en infériorité numérique et plusieurs se vidaient de leur sang au sol, de multiples lances magiques plantées dans le dos.

Le casque impressionnant d'un des soldats de son peuple le repéra malgré sa tentative d'être discret. Sans hésita à se dévoiler plus pour en être certain. Ils avaient désespérément besoin d'aide. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort lorsque le guerrier au casque à cornes lui fit signe de rester caché d'un geste de main autoritaire. Le combat reprit de plus belle et plusieurs balles vinrent ricocher dans le petit jardin de leur cachette. Proches. Trop proches.

Le squelette prit de grandes inspirations pour ne pas céder à la panique. S'ils entraient, les soldats humains n'auraient aucune pitié. Et vu comment ils cherchaient à se replier, ce moment pourrait advenir plus tôt que prévu. Il se tourna vers les enfants, serrés les uns contre les autres. Undyne se balançait doucement, ses genoux serrés contre elle et les mains sur les oreilles. Papyrus n'était pas loin de laisser les larmes couler. L'humain, plus calme, attendait ses instructions. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici, ils devaient se cacher et rapidement.

"Bien, vous… Vous allez prendre ma main, et on va aller se cacher dans le grand placard de la chambre. Tout va bien se passer, je vous le promets."

Undyne et l'humain obéirent maladroitement, les jambes tremblantes. Son frère en revanche resta paralysé par la peur, le regard vide et la respiration sifflante. Sans le tira doucement vers lui et prit Papyrus dans les bras. Il l'enroula dans la couverture pour essayer de le rassurer au mieux. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Ils avancèrent la tête basse jusqu'à la chambre, en essayant d'ignorer les hurlements de plus en plus nombreux à l'extérieur, des hommes et des monstres. Ils s'assirent tous les quatre dans le placard encombré et Sans ferma la porte derrière lui, les plongeant dans le noir. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre et prier pour que son peuple l'emporte. Sinon, ils devraient trouver un autre moyen de s'enfuir.

Le squelette sentit les mains de son frère se crisper sur son manteau. Il respirait de manière saccadée, il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas pleurer. Sans le serra contre lui pour essayer d'étouffer ses hoquets de terreur. Il lui caressa doucement la tête et le berça comme son père le faisait lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar. Peu à peu, Papyrus se calma, son pouce dans la bouche.

En tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'une forte explosion fasse vibrer les murs. Les vêtements et les jouets au-dessus d'eux tremblèrent. Undyne poussa un cri aigu, effrayée, et Papyrus l'imita immédiatement. Sans plaça une main sur leur bouche pour les supplier de se taire. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire du bruit. L'humain, nerveux, cherchait frénétiquement quelque chose autour de lui. Sans l'ignora pour se concentrer sur les deux petits monstres.

"Chut, calmez-vous, tenta de les rassurer l'aîné. On… On est en sécurité, ils ne peuvent pas nous atteindre. Mais il faut rester silencieux, s'il vous plaît."

L'humain approuva le squelette d'un signe de tête et se déplaça discrètement vers le fond du placard. Il se retourna et fouilla dans les vêtements, avant de brandir victorieusement un pic de bois camouflé dans un pantalon de petite taille. Charlie le montra à Sans avec un grand sourire. Il mima un coup sec en plein cœur qui fit frémir le squelette d'effroi. Il prit l'arme et la jeta au fond de l'armoire. L'humain, surpris, leva les mains en l'air pour lui demander ce qu'il lui prenait.

"Je ne suis pas un meurtrier, murmura-t-il d'une voix sombre. Pas comme eux. Pas comme toi.

\- Dehors, c'est tuer ou être tué, réagit l'enfant, agacé. Ils sont dangereux ! C'est notre seul moyen de défense, insista-t-il.

\- Et alors ? Il y a une différence entre se battre pour une cause et tuer juste parce qu'on le peut, par surprise. Personne ne mérite de mourir, pas même eux. Ton peuple tue peut-être pour le plaisir, mais non, dans le mien, c'est la pitié et la compassion qui coulent dans nos veines. Ne brandis plus jamais ça devant moi ou tu vas passer un mauvais moment, le menaça-t-il.

\- Tu ne sais rien de mon peuple, cracha l'enfant. Si tu refuses de te battre, tant mieux pour toi. Mais moi, je ne me ferais pas tuer comme un idiot."

Sans serra les poings alors que l'humain le poussait pour récupérer son jouet mortel. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de débattre de cette question maintenant. Undyne se rapprocha imperceptiblement de Sans pour bloquer le passage de l'humain, nerveuse depuis que Charlie avait sorti une arme. Le squelette s'apprêta à lui crier dessus lorsque la porte de la chambre grinça. Les quatre enfants se figèrent brusquement, les yeux écarquillés par la peur.

Des pas retentirent derrière les portes de leur cachette. Papyrus trembla plus fort, puis se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, retenu seulement par son frère qui lui masquait la bouche de sa main pour le faire taire. Une ombre boucha les raies de lumière de l'armoire. Sans leva la main devant lui et son œil vira au bleu.

« Pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas se battre... cracha Charlie, méprisant.

\- La ferme, siffla Sans, mauvais. »

La forme s'appuya contre la porte. Elle allait ouvrir. Ils étaient en danger. Sans paniqua légèrement. Serait-il capable de se téléporter une nouvelle fois pour leur sauver la vie ?

"Je vois ta magie à travers la porte, petit monstre, dit calmement une voix derrière la porte. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je t'ai vu depuis la fenêtre. Le danger est écarté. Tu es en sécurité maintenant."

Sans concerta les autres enfants du regard. Aucun n'avait vraiment envie d'ouvrir. Le squelette décida de prendre le risque. Doucement, il poussa la porte du bout du pied. La femme en armure noire qui lui faisait face lâcha immédiatement son arme, qu'elle tenait jusqu'alors braqué sur eux. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et posa son regard sur chacun des enfants.

"Sans et Papyrus, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en pointant les deux squelettes. Je connais quelqu'un qui va être très heureux de vous voir ! Et qui sont vos deux… amis, reprit-elle en posant son regard sur l'humain."

A l'entente de son nom, Papyrus jeta un regard timide à la femme casquée. Il serra la main sur le bras de son frère, qui le rassura d'un petit sourire. Elle releva sa visière d'un geste assuré. Les deux squelettes et Undyne glapirent de stupéfaction en reconnaissant la fourrure blanche caractéristique des Dreemur. Ils avaient devant eux la reine des monstres en personne, Toriel. Elle leur sourit chaleureusement pour les rassurer.

"C'est terminé, vous êtes en sécurité désormais."

Un autre monstre dans une armure encore plus impressionnante entra dans la pièce. Il leva lui aussi sa visière, révélant le même pelage, un peu plus roux. Deux immense cornes surmontaient sa tête. Le roi, Asgore, vint se placer à côté de sa compagne. Il sourit aux trois enfants.

"Enfin une bonne nouvelle, grogna-t-il, satisfait. Je n'en pouvais plus de trouver ruines et cendres sur notre passage. Il manquait un peu de rêves et d'espoir pour illuminer cette journée. Mes pauvres enfants, vous êtes dans un sale état. Je ne pensais pas que des squelettes s'en étaient sortis, mis à part Gaster, et vous deux maintenant.

\- Ce sont les petits de Gaster et Arial, confirma Toriel.

\- Oh ! Je vois. Et toi, demanda-t-il à Undyne, ne serais-tu pas apparentée à Toryne ?"

La petite hoqueta à la mention de sa mère, profondément ébranlée. Elle voulut répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et elle éclata en sanglots. Toriel la prit doucement dans ses bras pour la consoler et la fillette se laissa aller contre elle. Asgore resta silencieux, conscient d'avoir fait une bêtise, avant de tourner un regard interrogatif vers Sans et Papyrus. L'aîné des deux baissa la tête.

"Elle n'a pas survécu, expliqua-t-il doucement. Nous sommes les seuls survivants de son groupe. Toryne est morte en nous protégeant.

\- Mais Sans nous a sauvé la vie, le coupa Papyrus d'une voix teintée de fierté. Il est devenu tout bleu et pouf, dans la forêt, dit-il en mimant la téléportation.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Asgore, en s'accroupissant devant eux. »

Sans releva timidement la tête. Le roi était gigantesque et l'armure noire le rendait encore plus impressionnant. Le squelette hocha timidement la tête. Il ne voulait pas vraiment en parler. Pas devant lui. Quand son père apprendrait qu'il avait développé de nouveaux pouvoirs, il ne le lâcherait pas. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, c'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

« Alors je te dois des remerciements, Sans. Tu as su protéger ces enfants tout ce temps. Tu peux être fier de toi. J'espère que ton petit frère est fier d'être apparenté à toi.

\- Je ne suis pas un héros, bougonna l'intéressé, mal à l'aise. J'ai juste protégé mon petit frère."

Charlie passa doucement la tête hors du placard et s'avança pour les rejoindre. Toriel et Asgore se figèrent comme un seul homme. Papyrus, innocent, vint prendre la main de l'humain et l'entraîna vers les monarques, enthousiaste. Malgré la situation délicate, Sans ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça faisait un petit moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi excité. Son petit frère avait toujours admiré la famille royale, les voir « pour de vrai » devait lui avoir occasionné un choc. Il n'était pas certain qu'il réalisait encore tout à fait la situation. Après ça, lui retirer l'envie de rentrer dans la garde royale plus grand deviendrait compliqué.

"C'est Charlie, c'est mon ami, dit-il fièrement. C'est notre humain ! Sans a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas l'emmener à la montagne, mais… On peut quand même ? supplia-t-il les deux têtes couronnées.

\- Papyrus... s'inquiéta son frère. C'est… Ce n'est pas _notre_ humain."

Le roi se gratta la barbe et appela à l'aide sa femme du regard. Sans retint son souffle. S'ils le tuaient, Papyrus ne lui pardonnerait pas. Toriel s'abaissa à son tour au niveau des deux enfants et leur offrit un sourire réconfortant.

"Il faudrait être sans âme pour abandonner ce pauvre petit seul ici. As-tu de la famille ?

\- Oui, répondit timidement le garçon. Mais… Je les ai perdu. Je ne sais pas où ils sont. Des… Des monstres sont venus et… On a dû courir… Et…

\- La guerre n'est tendre avec personne, s'excusa Asgore. Ne crains rien. Nous ne sommes pas les ignobles créatures dépeintes par les tiens. Tant que tu le voudras, tu es libre de séjourner avec nous. Quand à vous trois, nous vous ramenons au camp, à la maison."

Papyrus laissa éclater sa joie par une petite danse improvisée qui les surprit tous autant qu'elle les fit sourire. Même Sans s'autorisa à espérer, l'espace de quelques minutes, que le cauchemar était enfin terminé. Ils allaient retrouver leur père et tout allait redevenir comme avant. Si tout seulement pouvait redevenir comme avant.

Oui, décidément, les événements prenaient un tournant qui lui plaisait beaucoup.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Cicatrices du passé

_Comme ça, vous vous attendez à de jolies petites retrouvailles ? C'est gentil de supposer que j'ai un cœur pour ça._

**Chapitre 10 : Cicatrices du passé**

_SANS : 0,88/1 HP_

_PAPYRUS : 33/35 HP_

_GASTER : SIGNAL PERDU_

_ARIAL : SIGNES VITAUX INEXISTANTS_

Sans resta un long moment le regard rivé sur le petit écran. Ils avaient réussi. Ils étaient sain et sauf et plus rien de mauvais ne leur arriverait dans l'immédiat. Il l'espérait, tout du moins. Confortablement installés dans le carrosse royal, les enfants profitaient enfin d'un vrai repos. Undyne, entre le roi et la reine, dormait à poings fermés en serrant le bras de Toriel. Charlie regardait le paysage défiler à côté de lui. Quant à Papyrus, blotti contre son frère, il jouait silencieusement avec une poupée, tout en surveillant ce que faisait son aîné du coin de l'oeil.

Sans rangea l'appareil dans sa poche, à côté de la seringue de détermination qu'il n'avait pas eu à utiliser, fort heureusement. Il était pensif. Retrouver sa famille lui faisait plaisir, bien sûr, mais il avait du mal à ne pas s'inquiéter de ce qui allait suivre. Son père allait forcément lui demander de rendre des comptes, faire des analyses, vérifier des tas de choses qui le dépassaient juste par curiosité scientifique, encore plus maintenant que le roi et la reine étaient au courant pour sa téléportation, à cause de Papyrus.

"Sans, quand est-ce qu'on va dans la montagne ?"

Il hocha négativement la tête, pour lui expliquer qu'il n'en savait pas plus que lui. Asgore s'éclaircit la voix.

"Très bientôt, nous l'espérons, dit-il d'une voix pessimiste. La voie est pour l'instant bloquée par l'armée humaine, mais les négociations vont bon train. Ils réclament des cob…

\- Asgore, le réprimanda Toriel, ce sont des enfants. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir pour… ça, insista-t-elle, le regard sombre. N'ayez crainte, tout se passera bien et nous pourrons de nouveau vivre normalement."

Sans se tendit légèrement. Il allait dire "cobaye", et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Si ça parlait science, son père y était forcément mêlé. Et si le rejoindre n'était pas une bonne idée ? Entre ses enfants et son métier, il était plutôt clair qu'il avait fait son choix. Il ne voulait pas mettre son frère en danger par manque d'attention. Il serra légèrement la prise sur son frère, qui lui lança un regard inquiet en retour.

Undyne, réveillée par les voix, s'étira légèrement. Elle sourit à Sans, avant de se refermer presque aussitôt en croisant le regard de l'humain en face d'elle. Charlie ne répondit pas à sa provocation et se reconcentra sur la route.

"Quand je serais dans la garde royale, je sauverais tout le monde, murmura Papyrus en serrant son frère. Comme ça, tu n'auras plus jamais à avoir peur pour moi, Sans.

\- Oh, un futur garde royal, sourit Asgore. C'est un choix de carrière très noble. Offrir sa vie pour les autres, c'est un choix que personne ici n'a fait à la légère. Je suis sûr que tu feras un très bon guerrier, Papyrus."

Le regard du petit squelette s'illumina devant tant de compliments, du roi des monstres qui plus est, le chef de la garde royale. Sans ne répliqua rien, le coeur serré. Papyrus ne rentrerait jamais dans la garde royale. Il était peut-être tourné vers les autres, mais ce n'était pas un soldat. Il ne tiendrait pas deux jours sans se faire tuer par le premier humain venu après avoir tenté d'en faire son ami. Et puis, son père ne l'autoriserait pas. Comme pour lui, Gaster avait des projets pour Papyrus. Sans retardait l'inévitable du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais tôt ou tard, son père s'apercevrait de la supercherie. Il n'avait pas hâte d'être ce jour-là.

Il releva les yeux vers le couple royal. Toriel le dévisageait, un air teinté d'inquiétude sur le visage. Un instant, il se demanda si elle savait. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Personne n'était au courant de ce qui se passait dans le laboratoire du grand docteur W.D Gaster, à part ses rares disciples. Personne ne lui viendrait en aide.

Le carrosse ralentit bientôt aux abords d'une nouvelle ville monstre. Contrairement à tout ce qu'ils avaient vu avant, celle-ci était peuplée. Vraiment beaucoup peuplée. Des monstres de toutes formes et de tous horizons s'y déplaçaient, les bras chargés et l'armure noire caractéristique de leurs soldats à leur torse. Chacun y avait une place précise. Asgore ouvrit la portière et les invita à descendre. Undyne sauta joyeusement à terre, suivi de près par Papyrus qui laissa exploser sa joie en attaquant une bataille de boule de neige avec sa nouvelle amie. Charlie laissa le roi lui couvrir la tête d'une capuche et lui prit la main pour le suivre.

Avant que Sans n'y aille, Toriel le retint à l'intérieur et ferma doucement la portière pour éviter les regards indiscrets. Le squelette lui lança un regard interrogatif, légèrement effrayé de se retrouver seul face à la reine.

"Dis-moi, Sans, y a-t-il un problème ? Avec ton père, je veux dire. Lorsqu'on en a parlé dans votre refuge, tu m'as semblé troublé, et tu n'as pas dit un mot pendant le trajet, comme si tu craignais de le revoir."

Sans baissa la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir visé plus juste. Cela le troubla, avait-elle lu dans ses pensées ou n'était-ce qu'une simple coïncidence ?

"Non, tout va bien, répondit-il d'une voix froide et parfaitement maîtrisée. Ce… Vous ne comprendriez pas. Ce… C'est compliqué.

\- Je respecte ton silence, répondit-elle, déçue. Mais tu es très mature pour ton âge, et un enfant n'a pas à endosser les responsabilités d'adulte si jeune. Sans, je ne sais pas quel secret tu caches, mais si tu en as besoin, sache que tu peux venir requérir mon aide. Je… Je sais que Gaster n'est pas forcément la figure du père idéal, ni un bon modèle de gentillesse et compassion. Ne le laisse pas te faire du mal, rien ne le justifie."

Il hocha la tête, troublé. Ainsi, il n'était pas le seul à se méfier de son père. C'était rassurant quelque part. Il sourit timidement à le reine et sortit à son tour du carrosse, où Asgore et les trois enfants attendaient. Le roi fronça ses épais sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Papyrus vint prendre la main de son frère, enthousiaste, et ensemble, ils avancèrent dans le camp.

Leur petit convoi fut salué de partout par les citoyens, ravis de retrouver leurs monarques en un seul morceau. Le camp s'étalait sur la ville, chaque bâtiment ayant un rôle spécifique, entouré de tentes qui servaient de résidences aux soldats et civils qui travaillaient. Certains s'attelaient à la construction ou à l'agrandissement des lieux, d'autres aidaient à la construction des barricades. Plus ils approchèrent du coeur de la ville, plus le quartier se militarisa. Des soldats patrouillaient, d'autres s'entraînaient sur des mannequins. Deux bâtiments en particulier étaient fortement surveillés : le quartier général du roi, en déduisit Sans aux bannières qui pendaient de chaque côté de la porte, et le laboratoire royal, reconnaissable au champ d'énergie qui l'entourait, beaucoup trop familier aux yeux du squelette.

Asgore les invita à entrer dans le "palais" des Dreemur. La maison était envahie de fleurs aux pétales dorées. La plupart d'entre elles dépérissaient. Le roi leur expliqua que Gaster travaillait et qu'il ne serait là que dans quelques heures pour faire son rapport du jour. Les enfants pourraient le retrouver ensuite. En attendant, il les installa dans une grande chambre et leur ouvrit la salle de bain, pendant que Toriel et les cuisiniers préparaient un vrai repas chaud pour eux. Les enfants se lavèrent, mangèrent, et épuisé de leur mésaventure, décidèrent de passer leurs dernières heures sous les couettes chaudes des trois lits de la pièce. Undyn et Charlie en prirent un chacun, Sans et Papyrus s'endormirent comme d'habitude l'un contre l'autre, beaucoup plus sereins.

Sans s'éveilla à l'entente d'éclats de voix dans le couloir, cinq heures plus tard. Il s'assit doucement sur son lit, et remarqua immédiatement que quatre assiettes contenant un morceau de tarte encore tiède les attendaient sur les tables de chevet. L'odeur fit gargouiller son ventre inexistant. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant entrer Asgore, Toriel et un très grand squelette en robe noire que Sans reconnut immédiatement. Le soulagement se lisait sur son visage abîmé, strié de cicatrices qui n'existaient pas lorsqu'il l'avait quitté.

"Papa ! cria Papyrus, qui s'était réveillé en le sentant bouger."

Le petit squelette bondit hors du lit et se jeta dans les bras de son père qui le rattrapa en riant, avant de le serrer contre lui. Sans mit plus de temps à se lever, mais accepta finalement à son tour le câlin. Leur étreinte dura plusieurs minutes. Papyrus se lança immédiatement dans leur récit de voyage, tandis que Sans restait silencieux, le regard vide. Gaster les entraîna vers le couloir et les poussa vers une chambre à l'écart, la sienne comprit rapidement Sans en aperçevant les nombreux bibelots technologique qui traînaient absolument partout.

"Et là Sans s'est téléporté, et on était dehors ! Et ensuite on a marché beaucoup, et j'avais mal aux pieds, et on est arrivé dans une ville, et ensuite Sans a trouvé des trucs, et, et, et ensuite on a entendu du bruit dans la chambre, et ensuite...

\- Respire, Papyrus, se moqua gentiment Gaster. Tu auras tout le temps de me raconter ça en détails."

Il posa les deux squelettes sur le lit. Sans serra la main de son frère.

"Je suis très heureux de savoir que vous avez survécu. Tu t'es montré à la hauteur de la tâche que je t'ai confié, Sans. Je suis navré d'avoir dû vous laisser vous débrouiller seul, je… Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. Tu as été très brave, Sans."

Le squelette resta insensible aux compliments, légèrement méfiant. Il ne saurait dire quoi, mais il sentait que quelque chose avait changé chez lui, outre les deux cicatrices noires qui barraient son front et son menton depuis ses orbites. C'était dans l'air et ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Gaster dut s'en apercevoir, car son visage s'étira d'un sourire malsain, lui promettant une discussion future agitée, loin de l'innocence de Papyrus.

"J'ai beaucoup de travail ici, reprit-il plus sérieux. Je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer, mais vous allez devoir aider vous aussi, du mieux que vous le pouvez. Sans, je te veux à mes côtés au laboratoire. J'ai… Des choses à voir avec toi. Papyrus, tu vas pouvoir aider les messagers. Toriel t'expliquera ça quand vous serez reposés et remis de vos émotions. Je sais que c'est vous demander beaucoup après ce que vous avez vécu, mais vous devez avoir compris que c'est la guerre dehors et que rien n'est vraiment comme d'habitude. Ne faites pas de vagues et tout se passera bien, promit-il d'une voix exagérément enthousiaste."

Papyrus hocha la tête, tout sourire, ce qui fut loin d'être le cas de son frère. Il ne voulait pas retourner au laboratoire. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que ça voulait dire. Il tâcha néanmoins de se reprendre et acquiescer vigoureusement pour ne pas inquiéter son cadet. Il allait devoir ruser pour le garder à l'écart des problèmes, encore une fois.

"Sans, as-tu le moniteur que je t'ai donné ?

\- Oui, et ça, aussi."

Il déposa le petit écran et la seringue de détermination sur le lit. Gaster sourit, satisfait, et les récupéra.

"Vous pouvez retourner vous coucher. Sans, je viendrais te chercher en début d'après-midi."

Les deux enfants obéirent en silence. La porte se referma aussitôt derrière eux. Sans se stoppa net, et s'accroupit devant Papyrus.

"Pap', promets-moi que quoi qu'il arrive, tu vas faire attention à toi.

\- Oui, mais… Sans, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est grave ? C'est à cause de ton âme que Papa veut te voir ?

\- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est rien du tout. Mais ne lui fais pas confiance aveuglément. Tu sais comme moi qu'il n'est pas toujours gentil avec nous. Et je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse encore du mal."

Papyrus baissa la tête, en proie à des souvenirs douloureux. Il finit par relever le regard vers lui, déterminé.

"Je te le promets."


	12. Chapitre 11 : Le scientifique royal

_Vous prendrez bien une tasse de drama pour bien commencer votre journée ? Dans ce chapitre, on en apprend un peu plus sur notre cheeeer Gaster._

**Chapitre 11 : Le scientifique royal**

Sans s'éveilla bien après les autres, alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il ne pouvait pas nier cependant que la nuit avait été réparatrice. Il se sentait plus calme et serein, contrairement aux autres jours. Il prit appui sur le matelas pour se redresser dans le lit, le cerveau encore embrumé par le sommeil. Les enfants étaient tous là. Papyrus et Charlie jouaient silencieusement avec des puzzles sur le tapis vert, Undyne était assise dans son lit, un livre sur les genoux, concentrée. Ils allaient bien. En tout cas physiquement.

Il se laissa glisser au sol et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la porte. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, Toriel le devança. La reine lui offrit un grand sourire et rentra dans la pièce. Papyrus lâcha ses poupées pour venir prendre la main de son frère et écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire, curieux.

"Ravie de voir que vous avez meilleure mine, dit-elle dans un grand sourire. Je suis venue chercher Papyrus et Undyne, pour qu'ils aillent essayer leurs nouveaux uniformes de travail.

\- Wowie ! s'enthousiasma Papyrus. Sans ! Tu viens avec moi ?

\- Oh non, mon ange, le reprit doucement Toriel. Ton frère va devoir rester ici, ton père a besoin de lui. Mais tu le reverras en rentrant tout à l'heure, je te le promets."

Le regard de Sans s'assombrit légèrement au rappel de cet événement déplaisant à venir. Il se reprit cependant bien vite. Ne rien montrer, surtout ne rien montrer. Il offrit un sourire réconfortant à Papyrus, déjà sur le point d'argumenter pour qu'il vienne.

"Tu te débrouilleras très bien tout seul, l'encouragea son frère. Et puis Undyne sera avec toi. Il faut bien quelqu'un pour surveiller Charlie."

Se retrouver seul avec l'humain pendant plusieurs heures lui plaisait encore moins. Mais il devrait faire avec. Papyrus finit par hocher la tête et prendre la grande main poilue que Toriel lui tendait. Undyne vint se greffer à son petit frère. Elle lança un petit sourire à Sans et tous les trois quittèrent la chambre.

Quand la porte se ferma, le squelette ressentit immédiatement un vide immense dans son âme. Il n'aimait pas être séparé de son frère, et Gaster le savait parfaitement. Pourquoi l'avoir mis à l'écart ? Pour ne pas qu'il puisse l'aider ? Pour l'empêcher d'assister à quelque chose qui n'allait vraiment pas lui plaire ? Il se mit immédiatement à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, comme un lion en cage. Et si quelque chose arrivait à Papyrus ? Et s'il ne le revoyait plus ? Et si son père l'envoyait faire cette mission pour se débarrasser de lui ? Les pires hypothèses se succédaient dans son cerveau et il se sentit perdre peu à peu les pédales.

Son oeil vira soudainement au bleu, et avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de réaliser, il se téléporta juste devant Papyrus… En haut des escaliers. Il bascula en arrière et poussa un cri en dévalant les marches une à une. A chaque coup dans les côtes, il sentit son âme se fissurer un peu plus. Il atterit violemment en bas dans un bruit d'os brisé, et il poussa un hurlement de douleur en s'aperçevant qu'un morceau de son bras droit s'était brisé net et gisait quelques mètres plus loin.

"Sans ! hurla Papyrus, complètement paniqué. Sans ! Sans ! Tu t'es fait mal ? Oh non, non, pitié, ne meurs pas, se mit-il à pleurer. Ne meurs pas Sans, t'as pas le droit. Papa ! Papa ! hurla-t-il, hystérique.

\- Undyne, dit calmement Toriel, emmène-le avec toi dans le salon, je vais m'occuper de lui."

La fillette essaya de le saisir au bras, mais Papyrus se dégagea violemment et se jeta protectivement au-dessus de son frère. Ses deux yeux virèrent au orange et une énorme tête d'animal squelettique se matérialisa derrière lui. La bête ouvrit grand la gueule et cracha un rayon de magie qui pulvérisa le canapé, le tapis et la table basse qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Toriel se le prit partiellement en poussant Undyne de la trajectoire. Plusieurs monstres accouraient de tous les côtés pour essayer de calmer son petit frère, mais Papyrus n'entendait plus rien. Aveuglé par la peur et la colère, il se mit à tirer au hasard tout autour de lui, touchant aléatoirement les murs, le sol, les meubles ou les gardes royaux.

Sans prit sur lui pour se calmer. Il devait arrêter Papyrus avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. Il leva une main tremblante vers lui.

"P...Pap', je suis là. Regarde."

L'enfant baissa les yeux vers lui et accrocha son regard. Sans toucha son visage et essuya ses larmes.

"Je… Je vais bien. Mais tu dois laisser Toriel m'approcher pour qu'elle puisse… m'aider, dit-il en pointant son morceau de bras de la tête. Calme-toi Papyrus. Je vais bien, je te le promets."

Papyrus continua de renifler bruyamment pendant quelques secondes, avant de finalement s'écrouler de fatigue sur son frère et de se mettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Son invocation disparut dans une explosion de magie. De son bras valide, Sans le serra contre lui pour le rassurer. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait ce type de magie, lui aussi. Et elle était plutôt féroce.

Toriel sortit de sa couverture, derrière un fauteuil, et dépoussiéra sa robe mauve. Elle s'assura dans un premier temps qu'Undyne, collée à ses jambes, n'avait rien, avant de se rapprocher à vive allure de Sans. Elle récupéra son bras et, le plus délicatement possible, le remit à sa place. Elle serra ensuite la prise dessus et une lumière verte réparatrice vint le ressouder à sa place originelle. Les fractures étaient communes chez les squelettes, par chance, elle savait comment les traiter. Sans se contenta de serrer les dents et d'attendre que la douleur s'estompe.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?"

La voix sèche et autoritaire tétanisa le squelette sur place. Papyrus, inconscient du danger, s'empressa de courir vers son père, toujours chamboulé par tout ce qui venait de se produire. Il s'empressa de tout lui raconter dans les moindres détails, et Sans sentit le regard de Gaster posé sur son cou. Il n'avait pas besoin de le regarder dans les yeux pour savoir que ce qui l'intéressait tant n'était pas son état mais la façon dont il avait réussi à se téléporter.

Sans se tourna légèrement vers lui. Son père avait déjà repoussé Papyrus et se rapprochait de lui. Trop tard pour fuir. A côté de lui, Toriel fronça les sourcils à mesure qu'il se contractait d'appréhension.

"Je vais m'en occuper, lâcha Gaster.

\- C'est déjà fait, répliqua froidement Toriel. Ce dont cet enfant a besoin, c'est de repos.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, répéta son père d'une voix plus menaçante."

Sans se releva sur ses deux jambes et prit la main que Gaster lui tendait. Il remercia tristement Toriel du regard avant de suivre le scientifique royal à l'extérieur. En passant, il chuchota à Papyrus de rester sage. Le petit squelette fit une croix silencieuse sur son coeur et rejoignit la reine et Undyne.

La route vers le laboratoire se fit dans un silence pesant. Sans n'osait pas relever le regard vers son père et essayait de s'adapter à sa cadence malgré la douleur. Toriel avait soigné les gros dégâts, mais il sentait toujours les fissures désagréables de son âme. Gaster posa sa main sur le digicode à l'entrée, et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le lieu froid et vide.

Le nouveau laboratoire était encore plus blanc et froid que l'ancien. Tout sentait le neuf, plusieurs tables et inventions étaient d'ailleurs toujours soigneusement emballées sous des bâches. Les disciples de son père, des monstres choisis de sa main pour leur intelligence et surtout leur niveau bas de compassion, erraient dans les couloirs, des calepins et des objets étranges à la main, tous vêtus de cette immonde blouse blanc-gris où leur numéro de matricule était gravé. Personne n'avait de nom ici, à part bien sûr Gaster, l'égo de ce dernier étant bien plus important que celui de ses travailleurs.

Le scientifique l'emmena dans une salle d'examen qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme spécialisée dans les âmes : ses murs étaient tapissés de moniteurs et un énorme extracteur-distributeur de détermination était pendu au-dessus de la table en métal. Sans eut un frisson désagréable à sa vue. La machine ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au blaster produit par Papyrus quelques minutes plus tôt à peine, en bien plus gros et bien plus menaçant. Sans ne connaissait que trop bien ses effets.

"Monte sur la table, ordonna son père."

Pendant qu'il enfilait sa blouse, Sans poussa l'escabeau et escalada difficilement la table, sur laquelle il se coucha docilement. Des bracelets de métal claquèrent autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. Gaster se rapprocha, un masque sur la bouche, et commença à poser des électrodes sur le crâne et la poitrine de Sans, sans que celui-ci ne trouve rien à redire, habitué à ces manipulations.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? le réprimanda immédiatement son père. Tu aurais pu te tuer stupidement là bas. Je vais mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à me refaire un coup comme ça. Encore moins après les incroyables résultats que j'ai relevé sur ton moniteur de voyage. Tu es précieux, Sans, même si tu ignores encore pourquoi."

Le petit squelette le laissa monologuer. Il ne servait à rien de répondre. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs rien à répondre. Sans tira la grimace lorsque son père saisit son âme à deux mains et la fit glisser hors de sa cage thoracique. Le petit coeur bleu pâle avait bien souffert. Une large fissure le parcourait de haut en bas, et la partie supérieur avait même commencé à se déchirer. Il avait vraiment eu chaud. Un peu plus, et il se serait brisé en deux parties impossibles à ressouder. On ne collait pas une âme comme l'on recolle un os.

Gaster fit une pression désagréable dessus, puis y passa une très fine aiguille qui fit se cabrer son fils de douleur. Il brancha ensuite l'aiguille à un des fils qui pendaient de l'immense machine au-dessus de lui. Un bouclier magique se souleva autour de lui et le "soin" commença. La détermination à trop forte dose était mortelle pour tout monstre normalement constitué, mais elle avait aussi la capacité de réparer les dommages liés aux âmes lorsqu'elle était correctement maîtrisée. Gaster était l'un des rares à en être capable, mais il abusait de ce pouvoir et le manipulait à des fins qui ne plaisaient vraiment pas à Sans. Pendant que son âme se "rechargeait", Gaster partit chercher une chaise et s'installa à côté de lui.

Les questions désagréables pouvaient commencer.

"Ce ne sera pas une surprise pour toi si je t'annonce que le moniteur que je t'ai donné était en vérité une machinerie d'analyse sophistiquée. Eh bien, ce qu'elle a relevé est fascinant. Outre tes pics d'énergie quand tu as utilisé ta magie, il y a celui-ci, dit-il en pointant un grand trait sur un schéma, qui m'a beaucoup intéressé. Vois-tu, pendant quelques secondes, tu as disparu de la réalité. J'ignore comment tu as fait, et je déteste ignorer quelque chose. De plus, tu viens de reproduire à l'instant ce petit exploit, ce qui m'indique que ce n'était pas un accident. Comment es-tu capable de te téléporter, Sans ?"

Le squelette poussa un long soupir et leva les yeux en l'air.

"Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Pour pouvoir copier encore une fois mes pouvoirs et t'en servir dans ta stupide guerre ?

\- Ne sois pas insolent, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça.

\- Je ne sais pas comment ça marche. Je le fais, c'est tout, grogna-t-il."

Gaster positionna ses deux mains sous son menton, plongé dans une grande réflexion. Derrière lui, deux autres mains invoquées écrivaient frénétiquement sur deux calepins noirs. Sans détourna le regard, mal à l'aise et se reconcentra sur son âme. Les fissures s'estompaient peu à peu et il se sentait un peu mieux.

"Comment va ton oeil ? demanda soudainement son père, changeant complètement le sujet. Tu as encore mal quand tu utilises ta magie ?

\- Oui, mais c'est supportable, répondit Sans d'une petite voix.

\- Bien, bien. Nous regarderons tout ça en détails dans les jours qui viennent. Nous allons aussi devoir parler du cas délicat de Papyrus. Sa magie est hors de contrôle. Je t'ai laissé t'amuser avec, lui apprendre à sortir des os, mais je vais devoir reprendre les choses en main rapidement si nous voulons éviter d'autres… accidents comme celui d'aujourd'hui. Et je vais avoir besoin de toi pour le tampériser. Pour qu'il apprenne à la contrôler, je vais devoir le retrancher dans ses pires limites, et nous savons tous les deux qu'il ne va pas bien le supporter."

Sans ne répondit pas, mais eut l'impression de sentir son âme se glacer à cette annonce. Il avait tout fait pour éviter ce moment, mais cette fois, il savait que son père ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Papyrus avait fait des vagues, et Gaster en tant que scientifique royal ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Ses enfants devaient forcément rentrer dans le rang.

"Promets-moi que tu ne lui feras pas de mal, articula difficilement Sans.

\- C'est de la science, pas de l'éducation, Sans, je ne peux pas faire l'un sans l'autre, spécialement dans le domaine de la magie. La magie est douloureuse. Tu ne peux pas enfermer ton frère dans un cocon et attendre de lui qu'il s'y tienne. Sa magie, comme la tienne, est anormale et dangereuse. S'il ne l'utilise pas correctement, il finira par mal l'utiliser et face à un humain, que crois-tu qu'il va se passer ? Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir un élément faible dans la famille, Sans. Papyrus est un poids mort. Je suis scientifique royal, tout le monde dehors, chaque humain dehors connaît mon visage et veut ma mort. Par extension, vos morts. Si ton frère ne s'adapte pas à cette réalité, un jour ou l'autre, il en mourra."

Sans sentit des larmes d'impuissance couler le long de ses joues. Non pas parce qu'il savait que son père avait raison, mais parce que son père allait jouer de la confiance aveugle que Papyrus avait placée en son frère pour le briser de la pire des façons. Et si Papyrus se détournait de lui, il n'était pas sûr du tout de pouvoir y réagir de manière calme et posée.

Dès que Gaster en eut fini avec son âme, Sans n'attendit pas son autorisation pour fuir hors du laboratoire et rejoindre son frère. S'il devait profiter de leurs derniers instants tous les deux, alors il n'y avait plus une seconde à perdre.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Contre le reste du monde

_Hey! Vous êtes toujours avec moi ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, à partir de la semaine prochaine, vous aurez plein de raisons de me hurler dessus. En attendant, nous reprenons l'histoire avec notre joyeuse bande de petits monstres pour ce nouveau chapitre !_

**Chapitre 12 : Contre le reste du monde**

Sans essuya rapidement les larmes qui coulaient de manière discontinue sur ses fossettes d'un coup de manche. Il ne devait pas inquiéter Papyrus. Il pouvait encore l'aider, tout n'était pas perdu. Un garde lui avait dit que Toriel avait emmené les enfants dans le centre du camp. Le petit squelette errait au hasard parmi les monstres, en espérant tomber sur eux. Personne ne faisait vraiment attention à lui, tout le monde avait une tâche bien précise ici et peu de temps pour s'en écarter. Il l'avait bien compris.

Un cri de joie familier lui indiqua naturellement la route à suivre. Il poussa la toile d'une grande tente mauve, dévoilant Toriel assise dans un grand fauteuil, et Undyne et Papyrus qui se pavanaient devant le miroir dans des uniformes flambants neufs. Celui de son frère était noir, assorti d'épaulettes cuivre. Un "M" de la même couleur que celles-ci était tissé dans son dos. Undyne portait le même, ainsi qu'une sacoche à courrier qui pendait le long de sa cuisse. Sans sentit son coeur se serrer légèrement. Son petit frère était trop enthousiaste, il ne comprenait pas la situation et c'était dangereux pour lui. En temps de guerre, messager n'était pas un métier sans risques.

"Sans ! cria son cadet. Regarde ma nouvelle combinaison ! Elle me va trop bien !"

L'intéressé sourit timidement, mais le coeur n'y était pas. Papyrus le remarqua immédiatement, lui aussi. En se tournant, il se figea et devisagea longuement le visage de son frère. Sans n'eut pas de mal à comprendre pourquoi. Quand il leva les yeux vers le miroir, il remarqua sans mal les traces un peu noires qu'avaient creusées ses larmes sur ses joues. Pour la discrétion, c'était raté. Il tenta de rattraper le coup en détournant le visage, mais le mal était fait : l'inquiétude brillait dans les yeux de son petit frère. Pourtant, il ne dit rien et retourna à son essayage. Ils discuteraient ensuite.

Toriel aussi avait remarqué les marques. Elle invita Sans à le rejoindre sur le fauteuil, et attendit que les deux enfants disparaissent dans les cabines d'essayage pour se tourner vers lui.

"Que s'est-il passé ? Il t'as fait du mal ?

\- Non, répondit le squelette un peu trop brusquement. C'est… C'est compliqué. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre."

Il ne voulait pas en parler, et à son grand soulagement, elle n'insista pas. Elle se contenta de mettre son immense main poilue sous la sienne bien frêle. Ce geste le réconforta quelque peu. La séance d'essayage dura encore quelques minutes. Papyrus essaya deux autres tenues plus voyantes, dont l'une d'elle qui plut particulièrement à son frère : un haut blanc où était gravé le deltarune, symbole de la dynastie Dreemur, assorti à une écharpe-cape, des gants et des bottes rouges. Il avait l'air d'un super-héro dans ce costume, et le regard fier qu'il arborait réchauffa le coeur de son frère. Sans surprise, ce fut celle-ci qu'il choisit. Undyne préféra elle la première tenue noire, qui lui permettait de se camoufler plus facilement. Son petit frère étant déjà blanc pimpant de nature, le rouge n'y changeait pas grand chose. Toriel signa les papiers et emballa soigneusement les armures. Elles leur seraient livrées le lendemain dans leur chambre.

"Rentrons, leur dit-gentiment Toriel.

\- Sans et moi, on va aller se promener, annonça Papyrus. J'ai envie d'une glace.

\- Oui, répondit son frère en entrant dans son jeu. On ne rentrera pas trop tard, promis."

Elle finit par hocher la tête, et les enfants quittèrent la tente, main dans la main. Pour éviter d'attirer sa suspiçion, Sans s'arrêta devant le marchand de glace et acheta deux cornets à la vanille. Son petit frère la prit joyeusement et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers un coin plus tranquille, au bord de la petite rivière qui coupait le village. Ils mangèrent quelques instants en silence avant que Papyrus, n'y tenant plus, ne lui jette la première pierre.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Papa ? Il est en colère à cause de… ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure ? Je suis désolé Sans, je ne voulais pas t'attirer des ennuis…

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste que… Papa m'a dit qu'il voulait commencer ton entraînement.

\- Wowie ! Je vais apprendre à utiliser ma magie comme toi ? Mais c'est génial ! Je vais pouvoir me téléporter, et jeter des os, et frapper des méchants, et… Sans ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu pleures ?"

Son grand frère essuya rapidement les larmes qui s'étaient remises à couler involontairement. Si seulement ce n'était que ça, si seulement il voulait leur apprendre à utiliser leur magie sans risques, mais Sans savait que ça ne serait jamais le cas. Ils n'auraient jamais un entraînement normal comme les autres enfants. Leur magie était trop complexe, bien plus puissante qu'eux, pour qu'ils ne l'utilisent sans risques.

"Papyrus… Tu sais que je t'aime, pas vrai ? Que je serais toujours là pour toi ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Alors écoute-moi attentivement. Papa… Papa n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Il ne l'a jamais été. Ma magie, ta magie, dit-il en posant une main sur sa poitrine, n'est pas comme celle des autres. Quand on était petit, il a injecté de la détermination dans notre âme, c'est… C'est ce qui permet aux humains de nous tuer plus facilement, de nous faire du mal. La plupart des monstres ne peuvent rien faire à son contact, sauf nous deux, parce qu'on y est soumis depuis qu'on est petits. Cela nous a rendu plus… forts. Mais aussi plus fragiles. A trop grosse dose, ça pourrait nous tuer, juste comme les autres, ou provoquer des mutations impossibles à enlever. Les pouvoirs que je développe, c'est à cause de ça. Je ne suis pas censé les avoir. Tout comme tu n'es pas censé avoir une magie autant destructrice."

Papyrus assimila les informations, le regard un peu perdu. Sans poursuivit.

"Lorsque j'ai commencé à développer des pouvoirs, Papa a essayé de les pousser à leurs limites, pour voir jusqu'où j'étais capable d'aller. Mais je ne peux pas les contrôler, et plus je pousse, plus… Plus ça fait mal. Il ne le fait pas uniquement pour nous aider, Pap'. Papa veut… Se servir de nous pour quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de plus grand. Mais ce n'est pas notre rôle, et je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse subir tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Parce que pour déclencher tes pouvoirs pour de bon, pour que tu puisses le contrôler, il faut que tu expérimentes un choc psychologique. Quand c'est arrivé pour moi, Maman venait de… Et il en a profité."

Il prit une grande inspiration. Il savait que ce qu'il allait lui annoncer serait compliqué à entendre pour lui.

"Toi et moi, on a développé un lien très fort. Quand je suis pas bien, quand tu es pas bien, on le sent immédiatement, là, dans notre âme. C'est une force, je ne le regrette pas une seconde. Mais pour te faire déclencher tes pouvoirs, Papa va essayer de le briser. Parce que tu es trop attaché à moi, Papyrus, et que ça te rend faible. Il va essayer de te retourner contre moi, peut-être même de nous monter l'un contre l'autre. Alors je te le répètes, d'accord ? Quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là pour toi. Ne le laisse jamais essayer de te faire du mal. Ne te laisse pas faire. Jamais. Je peux encaisser pour nous deux. Tu n'as pas à subir ça."

Papyrus resta silencieux, puis se jeta soudainement dans les bras de son frère. Sans serra la prise autour de lui. Leurs deux âmes se mirent à briller un peu plus fort au contact de leurs deux torses. Le cadet resta un long moment contre lui avant de relever la tête vers lui.

"Sans ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

\- Tu es trop petit pour assumer ça maintenant. Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger pour rien. Je sais comment tu prends les choses à coeur, et j'avais peur que tu… Que tu cherches à intervenir. Mais tu ne dois pas le faire. Même si c'est dur. Même si ça ne te plaît pas. Laisse-moi gérer tout ça, seul."

Papyrus resserra la prise autour de la taille de son frère.

"Je t'aime, Sans. Promets-moi que tu feras attention.

\- Tu sais bien que je déteste faire des promesses.

\- Sans…

\- Je te le promets."

Sans baissa la tête vers son petit frère. Il le regardait lui aussi, les yeux brillant d'admiration et d'inquiétude. Le squelette tapota gentiment sa tête et lui sourit, franchement cette fois.

"On devrait rentrer. Toriel et Undyne vont s'inquiéter.

\- J'aime bien Undyne, elle est cool. Quand je serais grand, elle m'a promis qu'elle m'apprendrait à me battre comme sa maman. Et après je rentrerais dans la garde royale, et c'est moi qui empêcherait Papa de te faire du mal.

\- Doucement, soldat, le calma Sans. Un pas à la fois. Tu as encore le temps de grandir.

\- Tu as raison. Maman a dit que pour grandir, il fallait manger de la soupe. Tu me feras de la soupe ? La même qu'elle faisait, avec les spaghettis dedans.

\- Je me disais aussi qu'il manquait les spaghettis. Ca devient une addiction, tu sais.

\- Dit mon grand frère amateur de bouteilles de ketchup.

\- Chut."

Sans se releva, puis tendit une main à son frère. Ils terminèrent rapidement leurs glaces avant de se remettre en route vers leur logement de fortune. Le squelette se sentait un peu mieux qu'avant, mais l'épée de Damoclès qui pesait sous son frère continuait de lui opprimer la poitrine. Cette petite discussion de coeur à coeur avait au moins eu pour effet de dissiper temporairement ses craintes. Gaster pensait à tort que Papyrus était faible, mais Sans savait que c'était faux. Il était gentil et un peu naïf, certes, mais il serait loin d'être aussi facile à briser que ce que son père croyait. Son petit frère avait beau avoir été nourri à la détermination, cette dernière était assez naturelle chez lui. C'était un battant.

En passant près de l'entrée, une tâche orange attira l'attention de Sans. Un monstre se démenait dans sa charrette, entouré de gardes royaux qui l'aidaient à décharger sa marchandise. Le squelette mit un peu de temps à le reconnaître, mais se figea net dès que ce fut le cas. Le médecin le remarqua, lui aussi. Son visage se décomposa et il jeta un regard nerveux aux gardes.

Une jeune femme-lézard, curieuse suite à son changement de comportement, se tourna vers les enfants. Si Sans décida qu'il n'en valait pas la peine et s'apprêtait à repartir en direction du camp, Papyrus en décida autrement.

"Sans, c'est lui le médecin qui nous a abandonné ? Undyne dit que c'est de sa faute si Toryne est morte."

Les yeux de la femme-lézard s'écarquillèrent, et elle pivota mécaniquement vers le médecin, qui se fit tout petit. Elle aboya un ordre, et deux gardes le saisirent aux bras avant de le tirer vers l'intérieur du camp. Sans ne s'en émeut pas. Certains monstres ne valaient pas mieux que les humains. Celui-ci en faisait partie. La fille de ce dernier, Alphys, resta près de la charrette, paniquée et en larmes. Papyrus, coupable, fit un pas vers elle, mais Sans le retint.

"Ce n'est pas notre problème, viens."

Le petit squelette résista un peu, mais finit par obéir à contre-coeur. Ils avaient assez de problèmes comme ça, et pas assez de temps pour tous les régler. Arrivés devant leur nouvelle habitation, Papyrus marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il se tourna vers Sans et lui sourit.

"Quoiqu'il arrive, on sera toujours tous les deux, répéta-t-il avec conviction."

Le squelette passa une main sur son crâne et poussa la porte. Il avait raison. Ils étaient tous les deux contre le reste du monde.


	14. - GASTER -

_Bonjour ! Si vous me cherchez après la lecture de ce chapitre, sachez que je suis cachée dans un bunker très loin sous terre avec des pièges et des puzzles infranchissables tout le long de la route. Vous ne pouvez rien faire. Vous êtes impuissants. Bonne lecture !_

**\- GASTER -**

Asgore posa les deux tasses de thé sur la table et s'installa en face du scientifique royal, perdu dans ses pensées. Comme toujours, deux mains squelettiques invoquées gribouillaient sur des calepins. Avec le squelette, le temps filait trop rapidement pour le gâcher. Le roi des monstres toussa légèrement, pour le ramener à la réalité. Les yeux de son ami se posèrent sur lui, puis sur la tasse qu'il saisit doucement pour la porter à ses lèvres.

Pétales de fleurs dorées, son parfum préféré. Cela devrait le mettre de bonne humeur pour la discussion lourde que les deux s'apprêtaient à avoir. Dehors, la guerre faisait toujours rage et chaque jour les humains devenaient plus pressants. Plus violents.

"Quelles sont les nouvelles du front ? demanda le scientifique d'une voix froide et maîtrisée.

\- Mauvaises. Nous avons encore perdu des soldats dans la dernière charge, et le nombre de gardes royaux qualifiés ne se compte plus que sur les doigts d'une main, soupira-t-il. Ils continuent d'insister. Ils ne cesseront le combat que lorsque nous leur aurons livré un enfant de notre peuple pour leurs sordides expériences."

Gaster prit une grande inspiration et posa la tasse sur la table. Asgore croisa son regard et se figea. Le roi savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à l'esprit, et c'était hors de question.

"Tu sais très bien ce que j'en penses, lui reprocha-t-il immédiatement. Cette proposition est ridicule.

\- Pourtant, les relevés effectués pendant sa cavale montrent qu'il est prêt. Il ne sait pas encore comment activer sa pleine puissance, il manque encore de détermination. Mais je sais au fond de moi que Sans peut faire la différence. Il est né dans ce but.

\- Arial se serait opposé à ton projet. Bon sang, Gaster, tu t'entends parler ? Nous parlons de sacrifier ton fils. Ce n'est pas un jeu ou une de tes expériences, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. Tu serais prêt à le livrer yeux dans les yeux à l'ennemi en sachant ce qu'ils vont lui faire subir ? Ils veulent une arme facilement manipulable à retourner contre nous. Sans est puissant, plus puissant que beaucoup de monstres, certes, mais je n'ai aucune garantie qu'il soit assez fort pour lutter seul contre une armée entière. Il est trop jeune."

Le squelette sourit tristement. Il se leva et s'approcha des bouquets de fleurs dorées sur les balcons des fenêtre de l'habitation royale. Ses doigts effleurèrent délicatement les fines pétales alors qu'il inspirait leur odeur chimique. Ces petites plantes ne valaient leur survie qu'à lui. Sans son aide, elles se seraient éteintes depuis longtemps.

"C'est pour cela que nous devons leur livrer Papyrus avec."

La tasse d'Asgore claqua la tasse sur le bois. Elle se fissura et le liquide encore chaud commença à se répandre autour d'elle. Gaster l'entendit se lever et se rapprocher de lui. Il lui saisit le bras et le força à lui faire face. Le visage du squelette resta inexpressif.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Gaster ? Depuis que tu as échappé à l'ennemi, tu es différent, plus froid. Où est passé le jeune squelette amoureux qui me débarquait dans ma chambre les joues rouges pour me demander comment il devait faire la cour à une dame ? Je ne te reconnais plus.

\- La guerre change les coeurs. Nous n'avons plus le choix, Asgore. Dans quelques semaines, il sera trop tard. Il ne restera plus assez de monstres pour faire face à l'ennemi, et que se passera-t-il à ce moment là ? Je ne compte pas rester les bras croisés pendant que notre peuple agonise sous leurs armes. Alors oui, si je dois sacrifier ce qu'il reste de ma famille pour les sauver tous, je le ferais sans même cligner des yeux. Deux vies ne valent rien face aux centaines qui ont besoin de notre aide. J'ai le temps de refaire des enfants dans le futur. Mais notre peuple n'a pas assez de temps devant lui pour croire aveuglément en une utopie où humains et monstres vivraient heureux sous le soleil."

Le roi le lâcha. Son visage exprimait deux sentiments violents et contradictoire : le dégoût, la colère qu'il éprouvait face à cette décision abjecte, et la tristesse face à l'impossibilité de faire autre chose. Gaster avait raison. S'ils ne se battaient pas maintenant, s'ils n'abattaient pas leurs dernières cartes, il ne resterait bientôt plus grand chose à sauver si ce n'était qu'un tas de poussières.

Asgore poussa un soupir et passa ses mains sur son visage. Il détestait son rôle. Il détestait tout ce qui venait avec celui-ci. Diriger un peuple en perdition était tout sauf relaxant.

"Pourquoi utiliser ton autre fils ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus sombre. Il est encore plus jeune que son frère, il… Il ne pourra rien contre eux.

\- Papyrus ne survivra pas, en effet. Mais il le faut. Sans et Papyrus sont liés par quelque chose de fort. La détermination a des effets secondaires, elle a tendance à augmenter les perceptions des sentiments. J'ignore exactement la nature de leur lien, mais j'ai pu observer par le passé que si l'un est blessé, l'autre le ressent immédiatement. Nous savons que Sans est impulsif, il réagit à l'instinct. Le jour où sa mère est morte, même s'il ne s'en souvient pas, il a presque détruit le laboratoire. Sa détermination a décuplé ses pouvoirs et l'a rendu comme inarrêtable. Depuis la mort d'Arial, j'ai volontairement laissé Sans noyer sa colère dans le lien qu'il entretient avec son petit frère. Si ce lien venait à se briser violemment par la mort de Papyrus, Sans pourrait bien devenir une machine à tuer inarrêtable. Plus il prendra de vies dans le camp adverse, plus notre tâche sera facile ensuite."

Le visage du roi resta fermé et inexpressif.

"Que se passera-t-il pour Sans ensuite ?

\- Il sera tué par ceux qui survivront à son attaque."

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Asgore. Il se retourna et l'effaça d'un geste la main. Gaster resta inexpressif, les mains serrées.

"Comment sont apparues ces cicatrices sur ton visage ? demanda le roi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Gaster ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'un tel niveau d'insensibilité soit possible, même chez quelqu'un qui a la tête froide comme toi."

Le scientifique baissa la tête, et passa un doigt sur les fissures de son crâne. L'une montait de son oeil gauche jusqu'en haut de son crâne, l'autre de son oeil droit jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Un sacrifice nécessaire.

"Correct, annonça le scientifique. Lorsque j'ai compris que j'allais devoir sacrifier mes enfants, je me suis injecté une dose de détermination presque mortelle. Je ne voulais plus rien resentir pour eux. Mes apprentis ont réalisé une ablation de la partie de mon cerveau qui gère les émotions. Je dois le faire, Asgore. Il n'y a plus d'autre choix. Ne sois pas triste pour eux, ou pour moi. Leur sacrifice sera oublié au moment où nous reprendrons le contrôle de ces terres, pour un meilleur futur.

\- Un futur planté au-dessus d'une montagne de cadavres. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix. J'ai foi en mes calculs. Tu dois me faire confiance."

Le roi poussa un soupir et baissa la tête. D'un signe de la tête, il donna son accord à Gaster. Le scientifique se redressa, puis sortit un dossier de sa veste. Il le posa sur la table, à côté de la tasse de thé désormais froide de son monarque. Il expliqua en quelques mots qu'il avait mis à l'écrit l'intégralité de son plan et comment le mettre en place. Chaque étape devrait être suivie scrupuleusement. Cela commençait par mentir. Mentir à Toriel lorsqu'il faudrait livrer les enfants à l'ennemi, mentir aux enfants en leur disant que tout se passerait bien, droit dans les yeux, mentir à ses conseillers et à la garde royale, qui ne devait pas être avertis du plan avant son exécution. Tout reposerait sur la capacité d'Asgore à rester impassible.

Gaster, au garde-à-vous, le regarda minutieusement éplucher chaque page, lunettes sous le nez.

"J'ai une dernière faveur à vous demander. Elle est délicate."

Le roi leva les yeux vers ce qui fut un jour le meilleur espoir de leur peuple pour lier les humains et les monstres. Le squelette n'avait plus rien du brillant jeune docteur insouciant qui avait créé le Core, la source d'énergie qui permettait aux monstres de s'auto-alimenter sans l'aide des humains. Ce n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, une âme aux sombres desseins rongés par le remord. Gaster avait raison : la guerre changeait les coeurs de la plus horrible des manières.

Et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

"Pour donner une chance supplémentaire à Sans, je vais devoir lui injecter une forte dose de détermination. Hors, la détermination artificielle n'est pas suffisante. Elle n'est pas assez puissante pour accélérer ses pulsions magiques. Il me faut de la détermination humaine, et il se trouve justement que nous avons un jeune humain sous la main en ce moment.

\- Tu veux tuer cet enfant ?

\- Il nous faut son âme, oui. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Envoyez-le dans les bois, chargez la garde royale de l'abattre. Ce sera rapide et passera pour un accident. La reine n'en saura jamais rien, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. Si vous voulez que le sacrifice de Sans serve vraiment à quelque chose, il faudra le faire. La décision vous revient, votre Majesté. Je serais dans mon laboratoire."

Gaster s'inclina légèrement et quitta les lieux, ses deux mains magiques flottant derrière lui, toujours en train de prendre des notes. Asgore baissa la tête, avant de poser ses mains sur son visage, désespéré.

Il était pris au piège. Il n'avait plus le choix.

Il allait devoir le faire et affronter la colère de Toriel lorsqu'elle finirait tôt ou tard par le découvrir.

Ainsi étaient les devoirs et les décisions d'un roi.

Pour le bien de son peuple et de l'humanité.


	15. Chapitre 13 : Imprévus

_Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ? Bien, parce que nous reprenons l'aventure avec les premières grosses conséquences du plan de Gaster. Enfin, plus ou moins..._

**Chapitre 13 : Imprévus**

"Sans ! Sans, debout ! Saaaa-aaans !"

Le squelette grogna d'insatisfaction et essaya de repousser la nuisance sonore en cachant l'intégralité de son corps sous la couverture bleue moelleuse qui l'accompagnait depuis le début de la nuit. Malheureusement, Papyrus n'était pas de ceux qui avaient assez de compassion pour laisser son pauvre grand frère dormir. D'un geste sec, il lui arracha la couette des mains et le découvrit entièrement. Sans l'entendit prendre de l'élan, avant qu'un poids ne s'abatte sur ses côtes.

Tiré de son sommeil réparateur, il poussa un long soupir avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour incendier Papyrus du regard, à califourchon sur son col du fémur, les bras croisés et le visage déterminé. Il n'y avait plus rien à débattre, sa nuit était terminée.

"Os' secours, je suis attaqué, se plaignit-il d'une voix exagérément désespérée.

\- Sans ! Arrête tes mauvais jeux de mots ! Nous avons une mission de la plus haute importance ! Le roi Asgore a demandé à l'humain Charlie d'aller cueillir des champignons pour la reine. Undyne et moi, nous allons l'aider, mais… Ce serait bien que tu viennes aussi, au cas où il y a des chiens ou je ne sais quoi. J'aime pas les chiens. Ils essayent toujours de me ronger les jambes…

\- Tu as peur ? Toi ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur ! réagit brusquement son frère. Je… Je demande juste des renforts ! A quatre, on ira beaucoup plus vite ! On part dans quinze minutes. Si tu n'es pas prêt d'ici là, je te traîne dans la neige, le menaça-t-il d'une voix sombre."

Il lui offrit ensuite un grand sourire et disparut en quelques secondes dans le couloir en criant après l'humain et Undyne. Sans se redressa dans son lit et prit quelques secondes pour s'étirer. Il était déjà presque midi. Si son père n'était pas venu le chercher, il n'aurait pas besoin de lui pour la journée. Il se leva, passa ses pieds dans ses pantoufles roses et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain pour faire un brin de toilette et se changer.

Il avait meilleure mine que les jours précédents. Les traces des quelques jours dehors s'effaçaient peu à peu. Pour ce qui était du mental, il s'agissait toujours d'un travail en cours. Il se sentait apte à "faire semblant" devant Papyrus, mais il n'osait pas imaginer les résultats d'une autre entrevue avec son père aujourd'hui. Il secoua la tête. Tant qu'il était cloîtré dans son laboratoire, il ne faisait de mal à personne. Il devait se raccrocher à cette idée.

Il enfila un T-Shirt et un pantalon propre, puis passa au-dessus son gros manteau bleu, lavé par Toriel la veille. Il n'avait même plus une égratignure. La reine avait recousu les cicatrices de son passage dans les bois. Il enfila une écharpe bleue autour de son cou et descendit rejoindre son frère qui braillait son nom depuis l'entrée.

Papyrus, enveloppé dans son manteau orange pimpant assorti à sa longue écharpe rouge qui lui tombait jusqu'au genoux, était en train d'enrouler une écharpe verte autour du cou d'Undyne sous l'oeil bienveillant d'Asgore qui suivait la scène depuis le petit salon. Charlie ramena trois gros paniers d'osier et en tendit un à la fillette-poisson et à son petit frère.

"Où est-ce que vous allez tous les quatre ? demanda le roi d'une voix étrangement alerte.

\- Nous accompagnons notre ami humain cueillir des champignons dans les bois, s'enthousiasma Papyrus."

Sans se figea en voyant le visage poilu du monarque se métamorphoser. Il l'interrogea du regard, mais Asgore ne le remarqua pas. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, au moment où Papyrus ouvrait la porte, Gaster entra. Son regard froid balaya les enfants, un à un, avant que son visage n'affiche une contrariété manifeste. Il échangea un regard avec le roi, qui y répondit en levant les mains en l'air. La situation ne plaisait vraiment pas à Sans, qui se rapprocha légèrement de son petit frère.

"Papa ! lança joyeusement Papyrus en s'accrochant à son pantalon. On va… Tu…"

Le scientifique le décrocha sèchement et se rapprocha du roi sans plus lui accorder d'attention. La déception qu'afficha le regard de son petit frère serra le coeur de Sans. Le scientifique n'avait jamais manifesté de grand intérêt pour lui, mais jamais de manière aussi violente. Papyrus était encore trop jeune pour comprendre, et Sans savait qu'il lui trouvait des excuses pour chaque recadrage.

Le squelette décida de prendre les choses en main. Il en avait marre de cette ambiance oppressante. Il posa une main derrière la tête de son frère et lui pointa la porte. Papyrus retrouva le sourire et l'ouvrit en grand. Les enfants quittèrent la maison ensemble.

Dans le camp, l'ambiance était étrange. Sans ignorait si cela faisait suite à la méfiance vis à vis du comportement du roi et de son père, mais il lui sembla que tous les gardes royaux qu'ils croisaient les suivaient du regard. Les trois autres enfants ne remarquaient rien, alors il mit ça sur le compte de la paranoïa, mais ce sentiment que quelque chose de mal allait se passer ne le quitta pas avant qu'ils n'aient quitté les barricades.

"Sans, tu m'écoutes ?"

Le squelette recentra son attention sur son petit frère. Les mains sur les hanches, il était de toute évidence contrarié. Sans se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire désolé.

"Rah ! Je disais que, pour plus d'efficacité, Charlie et moi partons à gauche, et toi et Undyne, vous partez à droite. On se rejoint ici dans une heure ! Et je suis sûr que j'aurais trouvé plus de champignons que vous deux. Après tout, le grand Papyrus est toujours meilleur dans tout ce qu'il fait, nyeh eh eh !"

Il saisit la main de Charlie et le tira de force dans la direction qu'il avait décidé. Sans le regarda partir nerveusement, avant que Undyne ne lui saisisse la main à son tour pour se mettre au travail, l'esprit tout aussi compétitrice. S'il devait être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, Sans ne fit pas grand chose. La petite fille arrachait les champignons à une allure folle et les jetaient dans le panier que le squelette tenait. Une fois une zone éclaircie, elle courait vers une autre et il la suivait en traînant des pieds, peu enthousiaste. Autour de lui, la forêt avait quelque chose de menaçant. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise et il n'arrivait pas à oublier entièrement la conversation de son père et du roi. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi avaient-ils l'air si contrariés de les voir partir avec l'humain ?

D'un coup, il se plia en deux, frappé par une douleur inexplicable. Il s'écroula lourdement au sol et posa une main sur sa poitrine. Dans le même temps, un cri strident d'enfant retentit au loin. Papyrus s'était pris des dégâts importants, il pouvait le sentir. Complètement paniqué, il se releva sur ses jambes et courut en direction de la voix. Il entendit les pas d'Undyne juste derrière lui, ce qui le rassura quelque peu.

"Papyrus ! Pap ! s'époumona-t-il."

Il déboucha sur la parcelle de forêt occupée par son petit frère en quelques secondes. Il le retrouva assis sur un tronc d'arbre, maintenu maladroitement par Charlie, en larmes. Il s'arrêta net. Même s'il avait l'air sonné, il ne semblait pas mal en point physiquement. Il pleurait et tremblait, mais se remettait déjà du choc.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Sans d'une voix encore tremblante d'adrénaline.

\- J'en sais rien ! cria Charlie, paniqué. On marchait, et puis Papyrus a heurté un mur invisible et il a été projeté en arrière."

Sans s'accroupit devant son frère et essaya de voir s'il y avait des dégâts. Son petit frère repoussa sa main en grognant, signe qu'il allait bien. L'aîné le laissa reprendre ses esprits et s'approcha du fameux "mur invisible" décrit par l'humain. Il tendit la main devant lui, invoqua un os et avança jusqu'à sentir une résistance. Des crépitements électriques retentirent autour de l'arme, dévoilant à leurs yeux un fin bouclier psychique qui les encerclaient. Tout le monde pouvait rentrer, personne ne pouvait sortir. Ils avaient foncé tête baissée dans un piège.

Le squelette garda le silence quelques seconde le temps de réfléchir à un plan. S'il montrait qu'il avait peur, les enfants allaient paniquer et la situation déraperait forcément. Il prit le temps de calmer sa respiration avant de se tourner vers les enfants qui attendaient qu'il parle comme s'il était le Messie.

"Restez bien derrière moi, ordonna Sans, luttant pour garder son sang froid. Quelque chose ne va pas."

Il invoqua un cercle d'os bleus translucides tout autour d'eux et les agrandit pour créer un bouclier de fortune contre d'éventuels projectiles. Undyne vint lui prendre la main nerveusement, Papyrus se redressa pour se cacher derrière son frère. Ils attendirent quelques secondes dans cette position, immobiles, avant que des pas ne se fassent entendre dans les environs, crissant dans la neige. Des gardes royaux surgirent soudain des buissons, armes à la main. Ils parurent au moins aussi surpris que les enfants, comme si quelque chose dans leur plan ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Sans ne put s'empêcher de faire un lien directement avec l'expression contrariée de son père à leur départ. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ?

Les deux mains frêles de Papyrus encerclèrent sa taille et il sentit son frère cacher son visage dans son manteau. Le traumatisme récent de ce qu'il s'était passé à la caverne leur restait amèrement en mémoire. Il sentait la panique grandissante de son frère au plus profond de lui. Ils allaient devoir agir et vite. Les soldats avançaient vers eux, armes à la main, et les encerclaient peu à peu. Prisonniers du champ de force, les enfants ne pouvaient rien faire qu'attendre qu'ils déclinent leurs intentions.

"Livrez-nous l'humain et tout se passera bien, ordonna sèchement une femme-chien dans son armure noire. Nous ne voulons pas vous faire de mal.

\- Pourquoi faire ? demanda Sans d'une voix sombre.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas."

L'un des gardes fit un pas vers eux. Sans tapa du pied et un os frôla une créature reptilienne qui bondit en arrière et l'évita de justesse. Ce serait leur seul avertissement. Sans savait très bien qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance contre l'intégralité de la garde royale, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient. Papyrus ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il obéissait. Il ne restait qu'une solution : se téléporter le plus proche possible du camp avec tous les enfants. S'ils l'atteignaient, s'ils trouvaient la reine, ils seraient protégés. Son père avait peut-être réussi à corrompre le roi, mais Toriel lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle se méfiait de Gaster. Il était tant d'utiliser cela à son avantage.

Il serra la prise sur les mains de son petit frère pour le rassurer, puis se tourna vers Undyne et Charlie.

"Accrochez-vous à moi et ne lâchez pas.

\- Vous êtes encerclés ! reprit le canidé, alerte. Rendez-vous ou nous devrons user de la force !"

Sans se concentra et essaya de visualiser la manière dont il l'avait fait les fois précédentes, puis le camp. Il sentit une énergie bleue l'encercler, et soudain, ils disparurent dans un concert de cris de rage. Quand Sans rouvrit les yeux, essoufflé, ils se trouvaient au beau milieu du salon de Toriel, choquée, une tasse de thé à la main. Elle posa doucement sa boisson sur la table basse et vint à leur rencontre. Sans haleta bruyamment, avant de se laisser tomber au sol, épuisé. Papyrus courut à sa rencontre et se jeta dans ses bras, avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Ils avaient encore réussi à s'en sortir. Combien de temps encore pourraient-ils jouer avec le feu de cette façon ?

"Tout va bien, c'est fini, murmura son grand frère.

\- Pourquoi ils voulaient Charlie ? demanda Undyne d'une petite voix, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle."

Toriel s'assit les jambes croisées entre les enfants, attentive. Elle posa une main douce sur l'épaule du squelette et une douce magie verte rendit peu à peu ses forces à l'enfant. Sans la remercia d'un signe de tête, puis jeta un regard vers l'humain. A l'écart, Charlie avait le visage fermé et restait terriblement silencieux, son panier de champignons désormais vide toujours serré contre lui.

"Les enfants, demanda Toriel d'une voix posée et calme, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Des gardes royaux nous ont attaqué dans les bois, s'empressa de raconter Sans. Ils en avaient après Charlie. Je… Je crois que c'est de la faute de mon père."

Le visage de la reine se ferma lui-aussi. Elle n'ajouta rien, mais le regard plein de rancoeur qu'elle arborait suffit à convaincre le squelette qu'elle était de leur côté. Son père et le roi allaient passer un sale moment. Papyrus se mit à hoqueter, se libéra de l'emprise de Sans puis se jeta dans les bras de Toriel en larmes et complètement paniqué.

"On a… On a oublié les champignons, je suis désolé Lady Toriel, se mit-il à chouiner, profondément affecté par la nouvelle. Vous n'allez pas pouvoir faire de soupe.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Papyrus. L'essentiel, c'est que vous allez bien, tous les quatre. Venez avec moi. Je connais un endroit où vous serez en sécurité le temps que je mette cette histoire au clair. Mes pauvres enfants, vous devez être épuisés."

La femme-chèvre se releva et porta Papyrus dans ses bras, inconsolable quant au sort des champignons. Undyne soutint Sans, encore faible, et ils lui emboîtèrent le pas, Charlie sur les talons, toujours silencieux.


	16. Chapitre 14 : Une lumière dans le noir

_Et... Les choses tournent de nouveau très mal. Ce n'est que le début. Des bisous :3_

**Chapitre 14 : Une lumière dans le noir**

A l'abri dans la chambre de Toriel et Asgore, les enfants patientaient. Des éclats de voix violents provenaient du salon, étouffés par les épais murs. Assis en tailleur dans le lit, Sans angoissait. A chaque cri, il sursautait et menaçait de s'effondrer, lui aussi. Il avait peur, il n'avait même jamais eu aussi peur. Pourtant, il maintenait sa façade de grand frère calme et détendu pour Papyrus. Fragile, le petit squelette n'avait pas quitté ses bras depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Assis à côté de lui, il le serrait comme un bébé koala serra sa maman. Sans avait tout essayé pour le calmer : lui lire des histoires, faire des jeux de société, jouer au Papa et à la Maman… Mais la discussion des adultes s'éternisait et il était sérieusement à cours d'idée.

Il lança un regard vers Undyne. Calme, elle lisait un livre dans un coin de la chambre, silencieuse. Elle se tenait à l'exact opposé de Charlie, de l'autre côté de la pièce, qui faisait les cent pas comme un lion en cage. Sans n'osait pas l'exprimer à voix haute, mais il n'aimait vraiment pas le comportement de l'humain. Il inquiétait tout le monde avec ses allers-retours incessant et le squelette n'était pas certain de pouvoir le supporter encore longtemps.

Un bruit de verre brisé arracha un nouveau sursaut à Sans, suivi de nouveaux cris. Cette fois-ci, les mots furent intelligibles : le roi et la reine s'insultaient sans aucun filtre. Sans fit une grimace avant de poser ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Papyrus. Le petit squelette rit à sa tentative misérable de protection, d'autant plus vaine que les squelettes n'avaient pas d'oreilles. A défaut, son sourire illumina un peu le coeur de son frère. Tant que son cadet souriait, il y avait de l'espoir.

"Sans, est-ce que Papa est en colère après nous ? demanda le petit squelette. On a… On a fait une bêtise ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je pense plutôt que c'est Papa qui a fait une bêtise et Lady Toriel est en train de lui passer un sacré savon."

Peu convaincu, il fit une petite moue avant de descendre du lit pour rejoindre Charlie. Sans le laissa partir, rassuré. Papyrus récupéra la boîte bien trop grande pour lui d'un gigantesque puzzle et s'installa dans un coin pour le commencer, en invitant l'humain avec insistance à le rejoindre. Charlie déclina dans un premier temps, mais ne résista pas bien longtemps au regard terriblement culpabilisant du petit squelette et partit le rejoindre. Undyne releva la tête vers eux, avant de se décider à son tour d'aller s'asseoir près de Papyrus. Elle gardait toujours un peu d'écart avec l'humain, mais les choses tendaient à s'améliorer entre eux. Sans la vit même esquisser quelques sourires aux remarques de Charlie. Si cela pouvait l'aider à passer outre l'horrible meurtre de sa mère, Sans ne pouvait que l'encourager à continuer sur cette voie.

Libéré de ses devoirs de grand frère pour quelques minutes, le squelette se laissa tomber dans le lit massif et opta pour une sieste. Si la situation venait à s'aggraver plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, il voulait accumuler assez d'énergie pour y faire face. Son escapade dans la nature, les manigances de son père et maintenant l'attaque de la garde royale avaient eu raison de son courage. Il voulait bien être un héros de temps à autres pour son frère, mais il s'agissait de beaucoup trop de responsabilités pour un jeune squelette de huit ans. Quand bien même il avait conscience de ne pas être comme les autres enfants de son âge, il espérait toujours, au fond de lui, pouvoir apprécier un peu plus ses années "d'innocence" à un moment ou un autre, loin de son travail de cobaye de laboratoire ou de survivant de la guerre. Il voulait simplement aider Papyrus à faire du vélo sans les petites roues et lui apprendre à faire des crêpes, comme tous les grands frères étaient censés le faire. Pas juste le protéger des dangers du monde et de son propre père.

Parfois, il se demandait si la situation serait la même si sa mère était toujours en vie. Elle s'était toujours farouchement opposée au fait que Gaster l'utilisait pour ses petites magouilles scientifiques. Il avait beau avoir promis de ne jamais abuser de ses propres enfants, il n'avait pas fallu attendre après la mort de celle-ci pour que toutes les belles promesses tombent à l'eau. Si elle savait qu'il envisageait désormais de s'en prendre à Papyrus, elle lui aurait cassé les deux jambes et ils seraient partis de la maison. Loin. Même s'ils essayaient de faire office de famille parfaite devant le roi et Papyrus, plus rien n'allait entre les deux adultes depuis fort longtemps. Aussi loin que Sans s'en souvenait, il avait toujours connu ses parents en conflit permanent. Et il détestait ça. Parfois, lorsque les casseroles et les expériences de laboratoire se mettaient à voler dans la maison, il courait juste se réfugier dans le lit de Papyrus, à peine âgé de quelques semaines à l'époque, et il lui chantait des chansons pour le rassurer, et se rassurer par la même occasion. Le rare souvenir heureux des années où sa famille était complète, c'était la naissance de Papyrus.

Lorsque sa mère avait montré les premiers signes d'accouchement, Gaster travaillait. Sans avait dû rester seul au chevet de sa mère pour lui tenir la main alors que son âme projetait sa magie dans celle minuscule de son petit frère. Tous les monstres naissaient comme ça, comme une extension de l'âme de leur mère. Le petit squelette avait suivi, émerveillé, chaque étape de la création du petit corps frêle de Papyrus. Il était le premier à avoir pu le prendre dans ses bras. A son contact, quelque chose s'était produit, d'impossible à décrire. Leurs petites âmes s'étaient mises à briller et à pulser à l'unisson, alors qu'ils se découvraient pour la première fois. Ce jour-là, inconsciemment, Sans sut qu'il n'y aurait que lui et uniquement lui à l'avenir.

A bien y réfléchir, même ce moment unique, son père n'avait pas été là pour y assister. Il était rentré le lendemain matin, avait pris le petit squelette dans ses bras et avait versé quelques larmes, certes, mais il s'agissait peut-être d'une des rares formes d'appréciation qu'il avait éprouvé à son égard depuis. Privé de sa mère, enlevée par la guerre, puis de son père, trop occupé pour lui accorder de l'attention, Papyrus avait jeté tout son amour sur la seule personne réceptive : son frère. Et jamais, pour rien au monde, Sans se promit de briser cette confiance. Si son père voulait briser son frère, il allait devoir lui passer sur le corps.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et le tirèrent de son demi-sommeil. Sans ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur le lit, nerveux. Les enfants n'avaient rien remarqué et jouaient toujours en silence. La porte s'ouvrit et la reine entra comme une furie avant de fermer à clé derrière elle. Aux marques noires qui coulaient dans ses poils blancs, Sans comprit qu'elle avait pleuré. Quelqu'un toqua derrière la porte.

"Tori, s'il te plaît… Ne rends pas la situation plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'est déjà…

\- Ne m'adresse plus la parole, Dreemur ! hurla Toriel, la voix emplie d'une rage qui surprit les enfants. Je ne participerais pas à ton meurtre organisé ! Et tu peux dire à Gaster que s'il veut ces enfants, il devra me confronter, ajouta-t-elle sombrement. Ils sont sous ma protection.

\- Tori... supplia la voix d'Asgore. Je vois que tu as besoin d'espace. Nous en reparlerons plus tard."

La reine s'effondra derrière la porte et se mit à pleurer. Non pas de tristesse, mais d'horreur. Elle était horrifiée par quelque chose, et Sans sut immédiatement que ça les concernait tous les quatre. Papyrus, empathique, s'approcha à pas de loups de la reine avant de lui serrer gentiment l'avant-bras pour la consoler. Elle se figea avant de baisser les yeux vers le minuscule squelette qui menaçait de pleurer lui aussi par pure incompréhension. Elle effaça ses larmes d'un coup de manche et sourit à la petite créature, avant de la serrer contre elle.

Sans, inquiet, se laissa glisser jusqu'en bas du lit et se rapprocha de Toriel et de son frère. Le regard qu'elle leva vers lui ne fit qu'amplifier son angoisse. Sans avait toujours été très doué pour lire dans les yeux des autres, sans jamais savoir d'où ce don lui venait exactement. Et ce qu'il lut dans les siens ne lui plut vraiment pas : un mélange de colère, de tristesse et de pitié. Mais ces sentiments ne lui étaient pas adressés, même si ils le concernaient d'une manière ou d'une autre. Confus, il demanda silencieusement des explications.

"Oh, mes pauvres tout-petits, murmura Toriel. Je vous promets que vous serez en sécurité avec moi. Je ne laisserais personne vous faire du mal. Tout… Tout va bien se passer, ajouta-t-elle en essuyant une larme vagabonde."

Undyne et Charlie se rapprochèrent à leur tour pour rejoindre l'étreinte de Toriel. Sans resta à l'écart, pensif. Pour la mettre dans des états pareils, à quel point la situation était-elle désespérée ? Il ne voulait plus être mis à l'écart. D'autres coups, plus secs, résonnèrent à la porte.

"Vous vouliez que je vous confronte, votre Majesté ? Eh bien me voilà. Cela ne change rien à ma décision. Si vous ne me livrez pas cet humain, je le prendrais par la force d'ici quelques minutes."

Sans sentit chacun de ses os se paralyser en reconnaissant la voix de son père derrière la porte, froide et calculatrice. Il vit aussi les yeux de Charlie s'écarquiller de surprise. Toriel ne répondit pas. Elle se leva dignement, mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour encourager les enfants à garder le silence, puis les guida silencieusement vers le fond de la pièce, devant une grande penderie. Elle entra la première, Papyrus dans les bras, et fit coulisser le mur arrière, dévoilant un passage qui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. Elle fit passer les enfants devant, puis ferma l'armoire et le passage derrière eux.

Désorientés et inquiets, les enfants décidèrent de lui faire aveuglément confiance et de descendre sans poser plus de questions les marches de l'escalier interminable qu'ils sentaient sous leurs pieds. En haut, un bruit sourd retentit, suivi d'éclat de voix et d'aboiements colériques. Sans reconnut à la voix la femme-chien de la garde royale. Toriel lui pressa gentiment l'épaule pour l'encourager à poursuivre la descente. Ils débouchèrent dans un grand tunnel illuminé par des torches au feu magique, qui s'étendait à perte de vue. La reine les fit prendre à droite et ils s'engagèrent vers les profondeurs.

"Ce sont les tunnels d'évacuation, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix calme. Ils mènent jusqu'à la montagne. Il y en a un dans chaque bâtiment du camp, mais leur position est cachée à tous, sauf à Asgore et moi-même, au cas où quelqu'un nous trahirait. Nous ne devrions pas être suivis ici.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Papyrus d'une voix inquiète. On va avoir des problèmes ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, lui répondit-elle avec douceur. Je vais vous protéger. Nous allons nous réfugier dans les bois, là où se trouve notre ancien camp. Personne ne viendra nous chercher là bas. Vous… Vous allez devoir être très courageux, dit-elle à l'ensemble des enfants. Nous allons marcher quelques heures.

\- Mais… Et s'il y a des humains ? s'inquiéta Undyne. Ils… Ils vont…

\- Il n'y aura pas d'humains, je te le promets."

Elle déposa Papyrus au sol, et ils se mirent tous les cinq en route dans un silence pesant. Très vite, Toriel laissa Papyrus, Undyne et Charlie prendre de l'avance et força Sans à ralentir l'allure, jusqu'à le stopper complètement. Elle s'accroupit face à lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Je suis désolée de te demander ça, mais tu vas devoir être très, très brave, Sans. Je… Ton père en a bien après Charlie, tu avais raison sur ce point. Il veut le tuer pour utiliser sa détermination. Mais pas pour faire le bien. Il veut l'utiliser sur toi, Sans, pour te rendre plus puissant et te livrer aux humains avec ton frère. Il veut le sacrifier pour que tu… Pour que tu fasses beaucoup de mal aux humains avec ta magie."

Le regard de Sans se troubla et il recula d'un pas, en secouant la tête. Non, son père ne pouvait pas vraiment vouloir ça. Il ne pouvait pas simplement décider de sacrifier son petit frère de cette façon. Il lança un regard vers Papyrus, plus loin, inconscient du danger. Il résista à l'envie soudaine de lui prendre la main et de courir le plus loin possible d'ici, loin de ce pays, loin de la guerre. Loin de _lui_.

Toriel lui prit doucement la tête entre ses mains et le força à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle effaça du doigt les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et lui sourit tendrement.

"Arial ne s'est pas sacrifiée sur le champ de bataille pour que tu sois livré à eux comme un vulgaire paquet, Sans. Je… Je vais t'apprendre à utiliser ta magie, à l'utiliser de manière plus efficace et plus contrôlée. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons devant nous, avoua-t-elle. Mais si je suis incapable de vous protéger pour une raison ou une autre, je veux que tu aies toutes les armes entre tes mains pour sauver ton petit frère, Undyne et Charlie. Mais pour ça, tu dois rester déterminé. D'accord ?"

Sans renifla, avant de relever le regard vers elle.

"C'est d'accord, accepta-t-il d'une voix ferme."

Elle lui sourit et lui tendit la main. Ils reprirent la route à la suite des autres enfants qui les attendaient un peu plus loin, le cœur lourd, mais empli d'une détermination sans faille.


	17. Chapitre 15 : La cabane dans les bois

_Coucou ! Après une courte pause d'une semaine, nous sommes de retour dans la grande guerre pour la suite des aventures de Sans et Papyrus. Les choses se compliquent et ne vont que se compliquer à l'avenir. J'en profite pour vous annoncer qu'une deuxième fanfiction Undertale arrive dans la journée sur mon profil ! Gardez l'œil ouvert !_

**Chapitre 15 : La cabane dans les bois**

Les jambes trop courtes de Sans peinaient à progresser dans l'épaisse couche de neige qui lui arrivait aux fémurs. Il essayait tant bien que mal de suivre les pas de Toriel, mais le poids de son petit frère endormi sur son dos et le froid mordant qui le fouettait sa pitié ne rendait pas la tâche aisée. Ils marchaient depuis près de six heures maintenant sous de gros flocons et la nuit était tombée depuis fort longtemps. Undyne, Charlie et Papyrus avaient montré des signes de fatigue deux heures plus tôt, et ils avaient dû les prendre tous les trois à bras pour éviter de s'arrêter pour de bon. Toriel portait la fillette-poisson et l'humain, accrochés en koala devant et derrière elle. Sans avait décidé de garder Papyrus pour la décharger, se sentant encore capable de tenir quelques temps.

Il commençait à regretter sa décision. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal et son petit frère était bien plus lourd que lorsqu'il jouait à "Dada" plus jeune. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le déloger. Confortablement installé, il avait enfoui son visage dans la capuche duveteuse de Sans et ne cessait de le serrer dans ses bras pour se rassurer, ce qui lui fendait le coeur en deux. Il ne tenait plus que pour lui.

"Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, l'encouragea doucement Toriel en attendant patiemment qu'elle le rejoigne. Nous allons bientôt pouvoir nous reposer."

Sans ne répondit pas. Il économisait son souffle pour la dernière ligne droite. Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux une heure trente plus tard. Des cabanes de bois apparurent à l'horizon et la reine ralentit l'allure. Elle réveilla les enfants et les reposa au sol près du squelette, toujours éveillé et à bout de souffle. Ils attendirent patiemment qu'elle inspecte les environs avant qu'elle ne les encourage à la rejoindre sur le porche d'un grand châlet. Elle ouvrit la porte et les fit rentrer tous les quatre dans la maisonnette plongée dans le noir. Confiante, elle s'avança vers la cheminée éteinte. Ses yeux luirent d'une lueur dorée et une boule de feu vint embraser les quelques bûches qui y traînaient, illuminant faiblement l'espace.

"Je vais aller activer le générateur de secours. Restez près du feu et réchauffez-vous."

Les enfants ne se firent pas prier. Sans décrocha doucement son petit frère et l'allongea dans le grand canapé face au feu. Il ne réagit pas plus que ça, profondément endormi. Le squelette aida ensuite Undyne et Charlie à se débarrasser de leurs vêtements trempés, avant d'en faire de même avec Papyrus, le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Lorsqu'il en fit de même avec ses propres vêtements, la lumière du salon s'alluma et Toriel les rejoignit. Elle sourit aux enfants avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Sans posa les vêtements de leur petite troupe devant le feu et partit s'asseoir sur le canapé, à côté de son frère qui ne tarda pas à serrer sa taille en sentant sa présence. Charlie et Undyne montèrent difficilement sur celui d'en face, chacun dans un coin avec un bon mètre de distance entre eux. A côté de lui, Papyrus remua légèrement avant de lever des yeux ensommeillés vers son frère.

"On est arrivés, le rassura-t-il. Tu peux dormir, je suis là.

\- Bonne… Bonne nuit, Sans, approuva-t-il en baîllant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire."

Toriel revint avec quelques paquets de gâteaux qu'elle déposa sur la table basse et qui attira immédiatement les enfants affamés. Elle sourit et fit la distribution en expliquant que la nourriture provenait de la réserve du camp, abandonnée la dernière fois que les monstres avaient fui le refuge. Après ce bref interlude, tout le monde décida d'aller se coucher. Le châlet contenait deux chambres. Sans décida de dormir avec Papyrus, tant pour éviter de déranger le squelette collé à lui que par confort pour Undyne, qui prit le lit d'en face. Toriel et Charlie purent ainsi profiter d'un lit chacun dans la chambre d'en face. Épuisés, les enfants sombrèrent en quelques minutes dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil tirèrent bien trop vite Sans du cocon de couverture dans lequel il s'était emmitouflé. Papyrus avait déserté le lit dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, trop impatient de fouiller leur nouveau lieu d'habitation, mais c'était loin d'être le cas du squelette. Toujours épuisé par le voyage, le moindre mouvement lui arrachait une grimace de douleur. Il avait tout donné la veille, peut-être même un peu trop pour sa faible condition physique.

Il grappilla quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires si bien que lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, midi pointait le bout de son nez. La maison sentait bon la sauce tomate, et aux cris enthousiastes de Papyrus qui lui parvenait, il en déduit que des spaghettis étaient impliqués dans cette affaire. Doucement, il poussa sa couverture et se redressa sur son lit. Il s'étira longuement et tous les os de son dos craquèrent un à un pour se remettre en état de marche. Ses pieds glissèrent dans deux pantoufles roses un peu trop grandes mais toutes douces, laissées là à son attention.

Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine d'où les éclats de voix provenaient. Dressé sur un tabouret dans un tablier bien trop grand pour lui, Papyrus était concentré sur une grande casserole qu'il touillait comme si sa vie en dépendait, sous le regard bienveillant de Toriel. Charlie et Undyne était déjà installé autour de la table en bois, chacun une assiette devant eux. Sans conclut que l'une des trois dernières dressées était pour lui. A en juger par l'écharpe qui pendait de l'une d'entre elle, Papyrus avait déjà choisi sa place. Il décida de s'installer à côté.

"Oh, Sans, tu es réveillé ! s'enthousiasma la reine. Tu as été très brave hier soir, je t'ai laissé dormir, tu en avais besoin.

\- Regarde, Sans ! J'ai fait des spaghettis tout seul ! cria Papyrus, surexcité. Je… Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir.

\- Tu es le meilleur, frangin, répondit son frère d'une voix pâteuse en levant ses deux pouces vers le haut."

Papyrus lui offrit un sourire resplendissant, quand bien même il manquait de conviction. Son petit frère était nerveux, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Cela faisait beaucoup à encaisser en si peu de temps. Leur fuite précipitée, le plan inconcevable de son père, Sans ne savait plus où il en était.

La motivation de Gaster ne paraissait pas connaître de limite, dans quelques heures, quelques jours peut-être, il pourrait même bien les retrouver. Il le faisait toujours, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Parfois, Sans avait l'impression de n'être qu'un objet à sa disposition, une chose dont il pouvait disposer à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit juste parce qu'il l'avait décidé. Il ne renoncerait pas. Papyrus était en danger. Sans n'avait plus tellement le choix : il allait devoir lui apprendre à se battre et à utiliser sa magie avec ses faibles compétences. Mais comment faire, quand lui-même maîtrisait à peine sa propre magie ? Pire, comment faire alors que son potentiel magique n'était pas encore figé, comme l'arrivée de ces téléportations mystérieuses le laissait présager ?

Une assiette chaude de spaghettis le tira de ses pensées. Toriel le dévisagea avec inquiétude avant de poser une main sur son front.

"Oh, Sans, tu as de la fièvre ! C'est de ma faute, tu as dû attraper froid dehors. Mange, nous allons voir comment arranger ça après.

\- Non, répondit Sans un peu brusquement. On… On doit apprendre la magie. Pour… Papyrus, il doit…

\- Chaque chose en son temps. Il n'est pas bon de pratiquer la magie en étant malade, en particulier à ton âge et avec ta particularité. Sans, tu es en sécurité pour l'instant, et ton frère aussi. Il ne peut pas te faire de mal. Nous avons du temps devant nous."

Sans baissa la tête. Elle avait raison. S'il ne faisait pas attention et qu'il se blessait à cause de la fatigue, il pourrait se faire bien plus que mal. Papyrus s'installa à ses côtés. Sensible au stress qui émanait de son grand frère, il se mit à s'agiter nerveusement pour trouver une position plus confortable pour manger ses spaghettis.

"Papyrus et Undyne sont plus en forme que moi, argumenta le squelette d'un ton suppliant. Au moins… Au moins les bases.

\- S'ils en ont envie, bien sûr. Mais Sans, tu as besoin de repos. Cesse donc de penser à tout ça. Tu es bien trop jeune pour endosser de telles responsabilités. Tu as besoin d'un adulte pour t'apprendre à être un enfant, ça en dit long sur ce que ton père a… soupira-t-elle. Je te promets que nous sommes en sécurité. S'il y a un problème, je vous défendrai jusqu'au dernier fragment de mon âme, alors il n'y a rien à craindre pour l'instant. Fais-moi confiance. Prends soin de toi, parce que quelqu'un d'autre tiens réellement à toi, dit-elle en pointant de la tête Papyrus qui avait suivi leur échange avec inquiétude."

Undyne, mal à l'aise, décida de dévier légèrement le sujet.

"On va vraiment apprendre la magie ? demanda-t-elle, la voix plein d'espoir. Maman m'a déjà montré quelques petits trucs. J'ai même déjà ma forme de projectiles !

\- Wowie ! s'enthousiasma Papyrus pour l'encourager. Moi… Papa ne veut pas que j'utilise ma magie. Il dit que c'est trop dangereux. Mais je m'entraîne avec Sans en cachette le soir. Une fois, j'ai même réussi à créer un os si grand qu'il a cassé une fenêtre ! Mais… Je fais souvent des os très grands et je m'emporte trop vite et je casse tout.

\- Ce n'est que le début, bro, rit Sans. Tu verras, plus tu grandiras, mieux tu les maîtrisera.

\- Sans peut changer les gens en bleu ! J'aimerai bien pouvoir faire ça ! C'est possible, Lady Toriel ?"

La reine haussa un sourcil.

"Eh bien, les attaques de couleur sont très inhabituelles chez de jeunes monstres. Certains sont précoces, bien sûr, mais à ce point, je n'en ai jamais vu. La magie bleue est une magie principalement défensive. Elle empêche l'ennemi d'avancer et permet de modifier la gravité. C'est une magie rare et héréditaire. Cela dit, votre père maîtrisant deux magies de couleur, je ne suis pas étonnée.

\- Il fait ça ? s'étonna Papyrus.

\- Oui, il maîtrise aussi la magie orange. C'est une magie semi-défensive qui permet de faire reculer un ennemi en le fatiguant. S'il s'arrête de bouger, il perd de la vie. Je pense d'ailleurs que tu en as hérité. C'est un trait que l'on retrouve chez les monstres les plus énergiques. Tout comme Undyne héritera probablement de magie verte, par hérédité.

\- Oui, Maman et Papa maîtrisaient la magie verte. Elle permet de figer un ennemi sur place pour l'empêcher d'esquiver !

\- En effet, c'est une magie très puissante, et très caractéristique de la garde royale. Beaucoup de soldats ont cette faculté qui rend difficile la fuite des ennemis et facilite l'arrestation des gêneurs. Mais je ne doute pas une seconde que ta mère t'as déjà appris tout ça. C'était l'une de nos meilleures mages et commandantes, dit-elle avec une pointe de regret, et une de mes amies proches. Elle va manquer terriblement à notre peuple.

\- Quand je serai grande, je serai chef de la garde royale, comme elle, répondit la petite, déterminée."

Toriel sourit tendrement.

"Je n'en doute pas une seconde."

Charlie releva la tête de son assiette, la bouche couverte de sauce tomate.

"Et vous ? demanda-t-il à la reine. Vous maîtrisez une magie de couleur ?

\- En effet. Elle est discrète et les Dreemur sont les seuls à la posséder : la magie blanche. Elle sert principalement à maîtriser le feu, la foudre, mais sa fonction principale est de soigner. Mon mar… Asgore l'utilise davantage de manière offensive. Pour ma part, je préfère préserver mes forces, d'autant plus que je ne suis pas seule dans cette guerre."

Elle posa une main sur son ventre et Sans écarquilla les yeux en comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Son père disait toujours qu'un héritier donnerait de l'espoir aux monstres et l'envie de gagner la guerre. Le squelette n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi un enfant aurait cet effet, d'autant plus que la guerre ne les avaient aucunement épargnés depuis le début. Mais si le scientifique était assez fou pour aller jusqu'à sacrifier ses propres enfants, pouvait-il avoir des plans sur l'héritier de la couronne ? Oserait-il aller jusque là ?

A la fin du repas, les enfants partirent jouer dans le salon. Sans se coucha sur le grand canapé pour somnoler un peu, tout en les gardant à l'oeil le temps que Toriel s'occupe de la vaisselle. Papyrus et Charlie avaient porté leur dévolu sur des casse-têtes en bois sur lesquels ils s'acharnaient. Undyne avait repris la lecture de son livre, assise à l'autre bout de son fauteuil. De temps en temps, elle s'arrêtait pour observer les autres, fronçait les sourcils et se replongeait dans les lignes.

"Tu devrais aller jouer avec eux, l'encouragea Sans.

\- Non, je ne veux pas les déranger. Et puis…

\- Je sais, tu n'apprécies pas beaucoup l'humain. C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé dans les bois ?"

Elle posa son livre à côté d'elle et replia ses jambes contre elle, pensive. Sans se releva et s'assit en tailleur en face d'elle.

"Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ne pas avoir envie d'être avec lui et d'avoir peur. Ou même de pleurer. Ce qui est arrivé est horrible, et tu as le droit d'être en colère et triste.

\- Mais… Charlie n'a rien fait de mal, je me sens mal de ne pas… De ne pas être gentille avec lui.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être si tu ne te sens pas prête. Je suis sûre que si tu lui expliques calmement ce que tu ressens, il fera plus attention et te laissera un peu plus d'espace. Quand… Quand j'ai perdu ma maman, j'étais aussi très en colère contre les humains. Papa m'a dit que si j'avais des choses à leur dire, je n'avais qu'à imaginer qu'ils étaient un des arbres de notre jardin et les insulter et les frapper jusqu'à ce que je me sente mieux. Il se trouve que ça a fonctionné. Je pourrais t'apprendre ça, si tu veux."

Elle fit mine de réfléchir puis haussa timidement la tête avant de se réfugier dans ses bras. Sans sourit doucement et la serra contre lui pour la rassurer.

"Merci Sans, tu es le meilleur grand frère que j'ai jamais eu."

Le squelette sentit son coeur fondre alors que ses yeux brillaient de joie à ce compliment inattendu. Toriel vint interrompre ce petit moment de complicité, plusieurs bâtons de bois à la main.

"Bien, si vous voulez pratiquer un peu la magie, suivez-moi."

Papyrus bondit sur ses jambes et courut après elle, rapidement suivi par le reste de leur petite troupe.


	18. Chapitre 16 : Une once de magie

_Coucou ! On aborde quelques petits sujets importants aujourd'hui ! Les événements s'apprêtent à devenir… complexes :D_

**Chapitre 16 : Une once de magie**

La petite cour derrière le chalet avait dû par le passé servir de terrain d'entraînement pour la garde royale. Outre les installations de fer pour se muscler et tester son endurance, le carré de terre était jonché d'impacts magiques en tous genres, de feu, de gel, ou encore plus surprenant de plantes, qui résistaient contre vents et tempêtes à la neige environnante grâce à la magie qui leur avait été insufflé. Un râtelier d'armes vides traînait tristement au sol, mais portait malgré tout encore quelques armes en bois.

Toriel s'installa au centre de la cour. Surexcité, Papyrus ne pouvait se retenir de bondir sur place, prêt à donner tout ce qu'il avait. Plus qu'un simple entraînement, Sans comprit rapidement que cet exercice lui servirait de défouloir pour toute la tension accumulée ces derniers jours, et d'exutoire contre son père qui avait toujours renié ses talents magiques au profit de ceux de son frère. Undyne, à côté de lui, était beaucoup plus calme et attentive. Le froid semblait la déranger, mais Toriel l'avait enveloppée dans deux pulls et un manteau épais qui masquaient sa faiblesse.

Sans et Charlie s'installèrent sur un banc devant la maison, à bonne distance. Le squelette sentait sa magie pulsait au rythme de celle de son frère, mais essayait de l'ignorer. Encore une des conséquences de ce lien étrange qui les unissait. Dès que l'un utilisait la magie et que l'autre était proche, leurs âmes battaient en harmonie, comme s'ils étaient prédestinés à combattre ensemble. C'était plus ou moins le cas, d'ailleurs. Leurs attaques étaient complémentaires sur bien des plans, même si Papyrus n'avait pas encore la force mentale, ni la discipline, de les maîtriser. Il devait se concentrer pour l'instant afin de ne pas se laisser déborder. Trop utiliser sa magie était dangereux, encore plus s'il ne le faisait pas de son plein gré. Il avait expérimenté trop de mauvaises choses avec son père pour savoir que ça ne se passerait pas bien.

Il lança un coup d'oeil à l'humain. Il était alerte et curieux, comme à son habitude. Sans n'était toujours pas certain de lui faire confiance, mais il se sentait un peu plus à l'aise à ses côtés. Peut-être que les épreuves les avaient plus ou moins rapprochés, après tout. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'apprendre à le connaître comme l'avait fait Papyrus, mais s'il avait su se montrer assez gentil pour ne pas trahir sa confiance, alors son grand frère pouvait bien faire un effort lui aussi pour se montrer plus "sociable". Ce n'était pas un trait très naturel chez lui, mais il voulait essayer. Maladroitement, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Charlie. Surpris, l'humain se tourna vers lui. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant deux minutes avant que Sans ne retire sa main, gêné au possible.

"Bien, commençons, dit calmement Toriel. Avant toute chose, j'aimerais voir de quoi tous les deux êtes capable, pour juger de votre niveau et adapter ce que je vous enseignerais par la suite. Sans, tu feras la même chose lorsque tu te seras reposé. J'ai ramené un vieux mannequin qui trainait au garage, vous pouvez vous entraîner dessus. Undyne, veux-tu commencer ?"

La petite fille hocha la tête. Toriel déposa le mannequin, deux sacs en cuir attachés l'un au-dessus de l'autre par une quelconque magie, puis recula d'un pas avec Papyrus. Presque immédiatement, les yeux de la fillette prirent une lueur verte et une grande lance jaillit dans sa main. Elle tapa plusieurs fois la poupée avant d'invoquer derrière elle plusieurs lances qui vinrent à leur tour se planter dans le cuir. Elle en invoqua également du sol et fit littéralement voler sa proie dans les airs en les faisant jaillir. Elle termina sa petite présentation par rendre l'âme de Papyrus verte quelques secondes pour aller lui plaquer un bisou sur la joue en l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Le petit squelette devint écarlate et se masqua le visage en poussant une série de gargouillis confus.

Toriel applaudit, très enthousiaste. Sans approuva lui aussi d'un signe de tête. Elle aussi était en avance pour son âge, finalement. Même s'il sentait qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore maintenir ses attaques de couleur trop longtemps, elle serait une redoutable adversaire à l'avenir tant ses attaques étaient précises et justes. Son père aurait sans doute apprécié son potentiel… Avant de le foutre en l'air dans une quelconque expérience sadique. Il se renfrogna, grognon.

"Je ne pensais pas que Toryne t'avais avancé à ce point, la félicita la reine. La guerre a sans doute forcé les choses, mais tu as un très bon niveau pour ton âge. Peut-être même l'un des meilleurs, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire. Mais ta mère n'était pas n'importe qui non plus, ceci explique cela. Tu as besoin de quelques ajustement dans ta posture et dans le port de ta lance, ainsi bien sûr qu'un travail sur ta magie de couleur. Je serais ravie de t'apprendre."

Elle rougit légèrement avant de les rejoindre. Toriel remit le mannequin en place et invita Papyrus à se mettre en scène. Sans vit dans ses yeux toute sa confiance en lui s'envoler presque immédiatement. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide et ses os se mirent à claquer nerveusement. Le squelette leva une main tremblante vers le mannequin, mais rien ne sortit. Alors que la panique gagnait du terrain, les larmes ne tardèrent pas à lui monter aux yeux. Toriel ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Sans la devança en s'avançant tranquillement vers lui.

Il vint se positionner entre lui et le mannequin. Les yeux de son petit frère brillaient de leur lueur orangée si particulière, signe qu'il avait bien activé sa magie.

"Sans… Sans… J'ai peur…

\- Peur de quoi ? Tu es en sécurité, tu peux y aller. Rien de mal ne va arriver.

\- Mais… Mais si je blesse encore Lady Toriel ? Et si je ne me maîtrise pas ? Et si…

\- Tu vas y arriver. Si tu ne crois pas en toi, fais-moi confiance.

\- Je… Je vais essayer, répondit-il avec détermination."

Sans recula au niveau de Toriel, pour lui prouver qu'il restait près de lui en cas de problème. Sur le moment, il se mit à haïr Gaster. Papyrus bloquait régulièrement sa magie par peur de provoquer la colère de son père. Elle était trop puissante pour lui et il ne parvenait pas vraiment à la contrôler, ce qui conduisait souvent à de véritables scènes de carnage. Avant leur fuite, son frère travaillait ce point-là avec lui. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps d'y revenir depuis. Une éternité semblait s'être écoulée depuis le jour où son père les avait poussé à s'enfuir seuls dans la nuit tant ils étaient différents aujourd'hui.

Papyrus lui lança un regard loin d'être assuré et leva la main vers le mannequin. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur orangée et une boule d'énergie se forma dans sa paume. Il poussa un cri et visa. Une pluie d'os translucides bleus et oranges se précipitèrent sur la poupée de cuir. Elle encaissa deux coups avant d'être littéralement atomisée. Le flux de magie était beaucoup trop fort et Toriel le compris elle aussi. Elle dressa un bouclier autour des enfants, et, impuissants, ils virent le petit squelette perdre totalement le contrôle. Les os se mirent à voler dans tous les coins alors qu'il combattait contre un ennemi invisible. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et les larmes qui coulèrent sur son visage firent réagir son frère immédiatement.

Les arbres, le mur de la maison, le sol se retrouva fiché d'os magiques destructeurs. Papyrus se mit bientôt à hurler de douleur tant la pression magique était forte. Sans comprit vite que quelque chose se passait extrêmement mal.

"Papyrus, regarde-moi ! Eh ! Ici !"

Toriel hésita à intervenir, mais le laissa finalement faire. Le petit squelette, les yeux dans le vague, tourna la tête vers lui.

"J'arrive pas… J'arrive pas à arrêter, paniqua l'enfant. Ca… Ca fait mal, Sans !

\- Tu dois te calmer. Comme à la maison, tu te souviens ? Prend de grandes respirations."

Il mima lui-même la manière de le faire et son frère calqua ses respirations sur les siennes. Cela apaisa un instant son frère et la magie sembla se calmer entre ses doigts. Mais soudain, une boule d'énergie blanche se matérialisa derrière lui, bien plus grande. Papyrus lança un regard alerte en arrière et fit volte-face. Une créature squelettique apparut dans un "Pop", animale. Le regard de Papyrus se mit à briller et toute la magie autour de lui disparut.

"Sans ! J'ai réussi ! cria-t-il. J'ai fait mon premier blaster !"

Sans fit signe à Toriel qu'elle pouvait baisser sa garde. Le squelette se rapprocha de son frère et vint le serrer dans ses bras pour le rassurer. L'imposante créature regardait paisiblement autour d'elle. Elle se maintint encore quelques secondes avant de disparaître à son tour. Papyrus s'effondra dans les bras de son frère, épuisé. La reine s'approcha, inquiète, et se baissa pour effectuer un sort de soin sur le petit squelette, juste par prévention.

"Ta magie est-elle aussi puissante, Sans ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

\- Elle est encore plus forte que la mienne, répondit Papyrus d'une voix fatiguée. Sans, il sait faire plein de trucs que je sais pas faire.

\- Peut-être, mais moi je n'utilise qu'une attaque de couleur à la fois, rit son grand frère. Tu as utilisé de la magie bleue et orange, ça aussi c'est une première.

\- J'ai fait ça ?

\- Oui, approuva Toriel. Pas étonnant que tu sois fatigué à ce point. Tu es bien trop jeune pour utiliser de la magie de couleur… Ou invoquer des blasters. C'est très dangereux autant pour ta santé que pour le développement de ta magie. Tu viens d'avoir un épisode de surcharge magique. Cela peut avoir des conséquences graves si ça se produit trop souvent. Il va falloir à tout prix que tu apprennes à canaliser ta force, jeune squelette. Ta magie est forte, mais encore sauvage. Tu dois l'apprivoiser."

Elle se releva et baissa les yeux sur Sans.

"Tu vas aussi devoir apprendre à canaliser autrement que via le biais de ton frère. Tu te reposes trop sur lui. S'il n'est pas là, tu dois pouvoir aussi te maîtriser. C'est important pour ne pas te blesser… Ou blesser plus gravement les autres que ce que tu ne voudrais. Nous allons avoir beaucoup de travail. Je vais écourter la séance, vous avez besoin de repos. Demain, Sans passera son test, et je vais essayer de vous apprendre à vous battre cordialement, dit-elle à l'intention de Papyrus et Undyne. Bien. Ceci étant dit, Undyne, Charlie, ramenez Papyrus à la maison, je dois parler à Sans un moment."

Undyne obéit et vint soutenir le squelette sous un bras pour l'aider à marcher. Charlie leur lança un regard inquiet avant de les suivre. Toriel poussa un soupir et s'assit à terre, encore secouée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de relever les yeux vers l'enfant, toujours immobile.

"Sans, je vais être honnête, je n'ai jamais vu une telle puissance de feu chez quelqu'un sans niveau de violence à un âge si jeune. La magie de ton frère est très anormale et pourrait représenter un risque pour sa santé si elle n'est pas maîtrisée très, très rapidement. Ton père l'a-t-il aidé dans le développement de ses dons ?

\- Non, répondit l'enfant. Il m'a laissé le faire. Je lui ai appris à trouver son pattern magique et lancer des sorts simples, mais… Il a vite commencé à avoir des pertes de contrôles comme celles-ci, mais jamais aussi violentes.

\- Les derniers événements ont sans doute accélérer les choses. Lorsqu'un monstre se sent en danger, sa magie évolue pour s'adapter à ses besoins. C'est pour ça que nous devons nous préparer à ce que ta magie soit plus puissante elle-aussi lorsque tu l'essaieras demain. Dans ton cas, cependant, une surcharge magique pourrait avoir de graves conséquences."

Sans médita ses mots, puis releva la tête.

"Je m'en fiche. Il faut que j'apprenne. Si je dois le défendre plus tard, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix.

\- Je le sais bien. Vous êtes deux petits squelettes extraoridinaires. Il serait dommage de livrer un tel potentiel à l'ennemi. Je vais vous aider du mieux que je le peux à créer des attaques redoutables. Nous devons le faire rapidement cela dit. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons devant nous avant qu'ils ne nous retrouve. Asgore doit me chercher, et ton père est loin d'être un idiot lorsqu'il s'agit de suivre des pistes. Nous devons en revanche discuter de ce qui se passera lorsqu'ils seront là."

Elle poussa un soupir.

"Sans, si jamais ils nous retrouvent, je veux que ta magie soit assez puissante pour masquer vos traces et fuir pendant que je les retiendrait. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de vous abandonner dans cette région sans arme. C'est une zone humaine et ils sont violents et sans pitié."

Elle sourit et s'accroupit à son niveau.

"C'est pour ça qu'une idée m'est venue à l'esprit. Dis-moi, Sans, que connais-tu de la notion de karma ?"


	19. Chapitre 17 : Karma

_Aaaah, tout est beaucoup trop calme dans cette histoire ces derniers temps. Il est temps de ramener un peu de drama._

**Chapitre 17 : Karma**

Papyrus chantait à tue-tête en balançant de vieilles poupées de droite à gauche. Charlie avait fui la chambre depuis longtemps maintenant, agacé, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sans, couché dans le lit de la chambre, les yeux perdus sur le plafond. Les mots de Toriel remuaient dans sa tête, et en particulier à propos du karma. Il s'agissait d'une magie violette, très efficace, qui produisait des dégâts équivalents au niveau de violence de la personne contre laquelle elle était utilisée. Si elle n'avait tué personne, l'attaque faisait un dégât, mais si un meurtrier se tenait en face de lui, il perdrait de la vie à retardement, siphonnée par sa culpabilité. Sans ne maîtrisait que la magie bleue, mais Toriel lui avait assuré qu'avec un peu de travail, il pourrait s'emparer de ce trait de magie. Elle en connaissait les bases et avait accepté de lui apprendre, afin d'augmenter sa puissance d'attaque.

Depuis, Sans s'interrogeait sur les dégâts qu'il pourrait faire à Gaster. Assurément, il n'était pas innocent, et encore moins dénué de violence. Il avait combattu par le passé, il avait forcément tué des humains… Et peut-être même des monstres, pour ce qu'il en savait. Etant donné la facilité qu'il avait à sacrifier ses propres enfants sans le moindre remord, combien de personnes avaient succombé avant eux à ses manipulations ?

"Nyeh eh eh ! s'enthousiasma Papyrus. Maintenant, tu n'as pas le choix ! Tu vas devoir me faire un câlin et devenir gentil, car moi, le grand Papyrus, te l'ordonne ! Et je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser mon attaque spéciale… Noooon ! Je suis vaincu ! dit-il en changeant sa voix et en frappant l'autre poupée avec la première. Attaque surprise ! Nyeh !"

Il s'écroula sur le dos et roula plusieurs fois à terre en imitant des bruits de bataille magique. Sans ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant cette vision assez irréelle, et puis il se figea. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas entendu Papyrus s'amuser pour de vrai ? Sourire pour de vrai ? Son petit frère semblait insouciant, il ne l'avait même pas entendu se moquer de lui, plongé dans son petit monde trop optimiste. Son grand frère préférait le voir comme ça. Il ne méritait pas d'être tout le temps inquiété par des préoccupations d'adulte.

"Oh non ! Sans ! Il m'a eu ! Viens me sauver !"

Il attrapa une deuxième poupée et jeta celle au costume blanc contre le mur. Sans réalisa que les trois poupées étaient Gaster, Papyrus et lui-même. Il ne sut pas s'il devait se sentir flatté ou très inquiet de le voir jeter son père de cette façon. Mais sur le moment, ça le fit sourire. _Karma_, songea-t-il. Après tout, son père ne pouvait pas toujours le traiter comme un chien et s'attendre à ce qu'il le pardonne à chaque fois aussi facilement. Papyrus était très observateur et loin d'être idiot. Peut-être en savait-il plus que ce que Sans le pensait sur le sujet.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Papyrus en se tournant vers lui. Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Non, non, continue. Je me disais simplement que ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu jouer comme ça.

\- C'est parce qu'on était sur les routes. Il n'y a pas de poupées sur les routes, Sans."

Fier de sa réflexion, il replongea la tête dans son jeu de rôle et reprit là où il en était. Le squelette descendit du lit. Il lui gratta gentiment la tête avant de quitter la pièce pour aller prendre des nouvelles des autres. Dans le salon, Undyne lisait sur un coussin près du feu, l'air concentré. Dans le fauteuil derrière elle, Toriel en faisait de même, même si son livre était bien plus épais et sans images. Une odeur de pizza flottait dans l'air, annonçant le menu du soir. Papyrus allait être content. Sans regarda autour de lui à la recherche de Charlie, mais l'humain ne semblait pas dans les parages.

"Il y a un problème, Sans ? demanda Toriel sans lever le nez de son livre. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Pas vraiment… Je venais juste voir si je pouvais aider à faire quelque chose. Je m'ennuie un peu."

Elle abaissa son livre et réfléchit un instant.

"Eh bien, il y a de la vaisselle à faire si vraiment tu t'ennuies.

\- Je peux aider aussi, lady Toriel ? demanda Undyne d'une petite voix.

\- Bien sûr !"

Elle lâcha son livre et accompagna Sans jusqu'à la cuisine. Ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi songeait le squelette, mais il y vit une occasion de discuter un peu avec la fillette. Ils allèrent récupérer deux tabourets sur l'évier et grimpèrent dessus. Sans fit couler l'eau et tendit un chiffon à Undyne, pour qu'elle essuie. Il commença par les assiettes, encore rouge de la bolognaise du midi. Sans songea qu'il n'avait pas mangé de spaghettis aussi bons depuis fort longtemps. Depuis la mort de sa mère, pour tout dire. Gaster n'était pas vraiment le "papa-cuisto" idéal. Son travail de scientifique royal faisait qu'il les avait nourri de plats simples et rapides à cuisiner : pizzas, pâtes, boîte de conserve, frites, burgers. Une chance que les squelettes n'avaient pas de langue ou ils seraient déjà tombés malades.

Il rinça les premières assiettes et les déposa sur l'égouttoir. Undyne prit le relai avec le sourire et commença à les essuyer frénétiquement, comme si c'était la meilleure chose qu'elle faisait de la journée. Quelque part, elle était très similaire à Papyrus. La moindre petite chose l'enthousiasmait. Sans avait l'intuition que ces deux-là allaient vite devenir inséparables, un fois que tout serait terminé.

"Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Papyrus ? Il est cool, hein ? l'interrogea Sans malicieusement.

\- Oui, il est gentil. Il veut toujours parler et jouer avec moi. Il est drôle, et mignon, et… Je l'aime bien, dit-elle en rougissant furieusement.

\- Je crois qu'il t'aime bien aussi, tu sais. Il n'a pas l'occasion de jouer souvent avec d'autres enfants. Ca lui permet de penser à autre chose. Mon petit frère est le plus cool. Il est toujours là pour t'écouter quand ça ne va pas, il te tire du lit le matin… Il a des défauts, c'est sûr… Il n'aime pas mes blagues, pour commencer, c'est un défaut majeur, ça me brise le coeur. Mais sinon, sur tout le reste, il est imbattable."

Elle poussa un petit rire cristallin qui réchauffa le coeur du squelette. Touché. Elle se déridait de jour en jour et ça lui faisait plaisir, quelque part. Elle ne méritait pas d'être malheureuse. Sans avait fini par s'attacher à elle et il se sentait mal de lui infliger encore plus d'épreuves comme celles qu'ils vivaient actuellement. Tout comme les deux frères, la pauvre avait vécu une rude aventure. Quelque part, il était sûr que cela les lierait à vie. On ne peut pas oublier des choses pareilles, il en était convaincu.

"Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, dit-elle comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. C'est gentil de m'avoir soutenue après… Ce qui s'est passé. Je suis contente d'être avec vous deux.

\- Moi aussi, Undyne. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour aider mon frère si j'étais pas tombé sur toi et ta maman. Je suppose qu'on est quittes. Tu peux rester avec nous, tu sais, quand tout sera terminé. On ne te laissera pas tomber. C'est pas… Ma famille est pas parfaite, mais comme c'est un peu moi qui m'occupe de tout le monde, Gaster a rien à dire. Je sais même pas si j'ai envie de le revoir.

\- Maman disait souvent que la guerre rend les gens idiots. Peut-être qu'il est simplement...

\- J'aimerais le croire, répondit Sans dans un demi-sourire. Mais je sais très bien que ce ne sera pas le cas. Rien ne sera plus pareil avec lui. Il ne peut pas juste… Nous utiliser pour ses expériences et attendre de Papyrus et moi qu'on ferme les yeux dessus. Ce n'est pas comme ça que fonctionne la confiance. Pap' pourrait lui pardonner, mais il ne ferait que l'utiliser contre moi juste pour me mettre de nouveau sous son contrôle. Certaines personnes ne sont pas de bonnes personnes."

Elle garda le silence. Sans avait besoin de vider son sac. Il ne s'en rendit même pas compte, plongé dans sa rancoeur.

"Quand il m'a emmené dans son laboratoire, il a dit qu'il voulait que Papyrus apprenne à maîtriser sa magie. Pas parce qu'il veut lui apprendre comme Toriel, mais parce qu'il commence à comprendre qu'il n'est peut-être pas seulement un élément gênant, mais un pion qu'il peut utiliser à son avantage dans sa foutue guerre. Il n'a jamais aimé Papyrus, il ne lui a jamais montré un geste d'affection ou offert un sourire, il n'a jamais voulu faire attention à la manière dont son regard change à chaque fois qu'il le repousse. C'est de sa faute s'il est comme ça, s'il est mal à l'aise avec les autres, s'il a autant de mal à se faire des amis. Tu es l'une des seules avec qui il a eu des contacts extérieurs depuis… depuis que Maman est partie."

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le plat qu'il tenait dans les mains. Son oeil gauche vira au bleu pâle et une fumée écarlate s'échappa de plus en plus fort de sa cavité orbitaire. Undyne eut un mouvement de recul, légèrement effrayée.

"Et un jour, il paiera pour ça. Je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas comment, mais ça finira par le rattraper. On ne peut pas être mauvais et vivre au-delà de toute conséquence. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Ce n'est pas… juste."

Un crâne d'animal se matérialisa doucement derrière lui. En comprenant qu'il perdait les pédales, Undyne bondit du tabouret et courut alerter Toriel dans le salon. Sans ne la vit même pas partir. Devant lui se tenait maintenant le fantôme de tous ses problèmes, la source de sa haine et de sa colère. Il lui tournait le dos, tellement fragile. Il pourrait juste… Mais serait-ce raisonnable ? Etait-ce la bonne solution ? Comment réagirait Papyrus ?

Papyrus n'était pas là. Il ne pouvait pas le voir. Juste une fraction de seconde, un coup en plein coeur. C'est tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il leva la main. Gaster, surpris, tourna la tête vers lui. Une pluie d'os translucide s'abattit sur lui et le transperça comme un vulgaire sac de farine. Il hurla, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Le blaster s'approcha de sa proie, les yeux brillants de la même lueur bleutée que son incanteur.

"Ce… n'est… pas… juste."

Il tira. Le coeur de Gaster vola en éclat sous la puissance de l'attaque. Et puis, soudainement, il se souvint. Le scientifique n'était pas là. Il ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal. Alors sur quoi avait-il tiré ? Il décrocha de sa transe presque instantanément. La table de la cuisine était transpercée d'os translucides et un blaster gigantesque planait derrière lui, la gueule encore fumante. Le mur qui menait au jardin n'existait plus et de petites flammes mourantes accompagnaient les briques traînées par le sort dans la cour.

Sous le choc, il resta un long moment à regarder le trou devant lui, puis ses mains. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Il hoqueta, effrayé, avant de reculer d'un pas. Ses jambes tremblèrent et il tomba à genoux sur les restes du carrelage. Toriel se précipita à ses côtés. Sans ne l'avait même pas remarquée. A l'abri sous un champ de force, Undyne et Papyrus étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. Papyrus était en larmes, totalement paniqué. Il devait se calmer.

"Tout va bien, murmura Toriel d'une voix douce. Ce n'est rien. Ta psyché a sans doute réagi à celle de Papyrus tout à l'heure et a eu besoin de s'exprimer. Tu es en sécurité.

\- Non ! hurla Sans, totalement hystérique. Non ! J'aurais pu vous tuer ! Je… Je ne sais pas ce que… Je ne peux pas… Il faut…

\- Tu fais une crise de panique, calme-toi.

\- Pap… Je suis dangereux… Je dois… Désolé !"

Il se leva et courut vers le trou. Toriel essaya de l'attraper, mais son blaster se mit sur la route et poussa un long grondement dissuasif. Il entendit Papyrus hurler son nom, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il courut. Tout droit. Toujours tout droit. Jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne puissent plus le porter.


	20. Chapitre 18 : Entre deux feux

_On retient son souffle et on essaye de rester calme. La semaine prochaine, on retrouve tonton Gaster, donc vous allez encore avoir besoin de courage eheheheh._

**Chapitre 18 : Entre deux feux**

Lorsque Sans sortit enfin de l'espèce de transe où il s'était lui-même plongé, il était bien trop tard. Autour de lui, un paysage boisé et enneigé l'encerclait de partout. Il l'étouffait. Avec le recul, sa petite fuite dans les bois ne lui paraissait plus une si bonne idée que cela. Certes, elle lui avait permis de reprendre ses esprits et, partiellement, le contrôle de sa magie, mais il était maintenant perdu, sans aucune idée d'où se rendre pour rentrer au chalet. La nuit tombait, il n'avait pas entendu une seule fois la voix de Toriel, qui devait certainement le chercher, et il commençait à avoir peur.

Pour commencer, il n'avait pas de quoi passer la nuit, ni abri, ni nourriture, ni manteau. Dans son petit pull, trouvé dans une des penderies du châlet, il était frigorifié. La neige qui s'était remise à tomber depuis quelques minutes transperçait la laine et l'humidité coulait le long de ses os. Désorienté, ses propres traces disparaissaient peu à peu, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la situation.

Malgré tout, il essayait de garder la tête froide. Céder à la panique ne l'aiderait pas à rentrer à la maison. Il avait commencé à tracer des croix avec des bâtons sur les arbres qu'il croisait afin d'être certain de ne pas tourner en rond. Il avait eu du mal à ne pas le faire dans un premier temps, mais avançait désormais en ligne droite, sans savoir s'il empruntait la bonne direction. Il pouvait très bien être en train de revenir sur ses pas ou s'éloigner encore plus pour ce qu'il en savait.

Lorsque le soleil se coucha, la situation devint complètement ingérable. La tempête de neige repartit de plus belle et Sans se retrouva perdu dans un océan blanc. Il serra ses vêtements trempés contre lui et se mit en quête d'un abri. Un grand sapin au sol encore sec lui sembla une bonne initiative temporaire. Il rampa sous les épines et vint s'asseoir contre le tronc. Il serra ses jambes contre lui et décida de profiter de ce temps de pause pour se reposer. Il se coucha sur le sol froid et dur et ferma ses orbites pour essayer de dormir.

La nuit fut cauchemardesque. Entre le froid et les bruits de la forêt, Sans ne parvint à accumuler que quelques dizaines de minutes de vrai sommeil. A l'aube, la neige cessa de tomber, mais les températures restèrent glaciales. Sans claquait des dents, roulé en boule sous son arbre, et se frottait frénétiquement les bras dans une tentative inutile de se réchauffer. Il se figea net lorsque des pas retentirent non-loin de là.

Dans un premier temps, il songea que Toriel l'avait peut-être retrouvé, mais son instinct lui dicta de rester à couvert pour le moment. Les pas semblaient bien lourds pour appartenir à la reine au pas habituellement plus léger. A bien écouter, il en déduisit même que plusieurs personnes marchaient, et se rapprochaient de différentes directions, à l'est et à l'ouest. Aux premières paires de bottes visibles, Sans comprit qu'il s'agissait d'humains. Il recula vers le tronc au maximum et pria silencieusement pour que la dense couverture d'épines qu'il avait au-dessus de la tête suffirait à le garder à couvert. Ils se stoppèrent devant l'arbre et plusieurs hommes partirent vers les buissons. Plus inquiétant, l'un d'eux monta dans le pin où il se trouvait. Sans calma sa respiration et essaya de se détendre. La situation était catastrophique.

Seule une paire de bottes resta à découvert. Les autres pas continuèrent de se rapprocher. L'humain se crispait au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, comme si leur vue n'avait rien de plaisant. Sans en comprit la raison rapidement. La capes d'Asgore, les bottes noires de Gaster et plusieurs pattes blanches canices de gardes royaux se stoppèrent à quelques mètres de distance. Le squelette avait foncé droit dans la gueule du loup. Terrifié à l'idée qu'un chien le repère, ou pire, son père, il commença à regarder autour de lui avec affolement, dans l'espoir de trouver une piste dégagée vers laquelle se replier si la situation dégénérait.

Pendant de longues minutes, personne ne parla. Une certaine tension régnait entre les deux groupes que ne pourrait effacer ni le temps, ni la paix. La guerre en était à un stade bien trop avancé pour que les choses puissent redevenir un jour comme avant. Trop de faux pas, de coups en traîtres, de couteau dans le dos pour que les deux peuples puissent de nouveau vivre ensemble sans craindre l'ordre. Il faudrait plusieurs générations pour effacer les horreurs commises. Pour les humains à l'espérance de vie courte, quelques dizaines d'années suffiront. Pour les monstres, dont la plupart ne vieillissait pas ou très peu, c'était une toute autre histoire. Si tant est qu'il resta des monstres une fois la crise passée…

"Ainsi, vous avez le culot de venir me voir sans ce que je vous ai demandé, entama l'humain d'une voix autoritaire."

Sans voir son visage, Sans reconnut l'intonnation typique des militaires : sec, carré, froid, sans émotion. L'homme se tenait également dans un pseudo garde-à-vous, les pieds alignés aux milimètres et les mains derrière le dos.

"Nous avons besoin de plus de temps, répondit sèchement Gaster. Un contretemps est venu modifier nos plans.

\- Allons, docteur Gaster, répondit l'homme d'une voix criante de sarcasme, n'est-ce pas toujours le cas ? Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je vous demande la livraison de l'enfant ? Trois mois, quatre mois ? Je vais finir par croire que vous mijotez quelque chose contre nous et m'impatienter.

\- Assez ! intervint Asgore. Nous vous avons promis l'enfant en échange d'un traité de paix, et nous tiendrons parole. Nous vous demandons simplement plus de temps. La magie est quelque chose de délicat, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de négliger des détails afin que, justement, les événements ne dérapent pas."

L'humain poussa un soupir de résignation.

"Je veux des garanties, où en est le sujet ? Vous disiez lors de notre dernière entrevue que des tests étaient en cours pour garantir sa fiabilité.

\- Il maîtrise de mieux en mieux sa magie et développe même de nouvelles capacités comme la téléportation, répondit le scientifique royal. Il est l'un des seuls sujets à tenir la détermination et à l'utiliser pour faire muter son propre ADN et créer des pouvoirs uniques que nul autre monstre ne peuvent reproduire. A taille adulte, nul doute qu'il devienne puissant.

\- Vous en parlez comme s'il allait devenir adulte un jour, se moqua le soldat. C'est mignon."

Asgore serra les poings.

"Montrez un peu de respect, monsieur Jolanger, ordonna le roi. Nous parlons d'un sacrifice pour que cette guerre cesse enfin, nous ne vous offrons pas un jouet que vous pourrez briser comme vous le voulez.

\- Sauf votre respect, votre Majesté, votre peuple ne mérite ni compassion, ni humanité à mes yeux. Si nous signons la paix, ce ne sera pas sans d'autres contraintes, à commencer par votre enfermement définitif dans le Mont Ebott, comme nous en avons déjà parlé.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? s'emporta le roi. Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu !

\- Les temps changent, monsieur Dreemur. Vous êtes celui qui n'avait pas respecté votre part du contrat. Il est normal que nous demandions des intérêts pour compenser le temps précieux que vous nous faites perdre.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un crétin arrogant, siffla Gaster, mauvais.

\- Mesurez vos mots, vous pourriez le regretter amèrement, docteur, le menaça l'homme. Nous vous accordons trois jours supplémentaires. Si l'enfant n'est pas livré lors de notre prochaine réunion, nous raserons le reste de votre espèce sur votre pitoyable petit camp. Bonne journée, messieurs."

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répliquer et quitta les lieux. Ses soldats sortirent des buissons pour le suivre. Une paire de bottes atterit juste devant Sans, puis le reste d'un humain. Dès qu'il croisa le regard du squelette, il eut un mouvement de recul et braqua son arme sur lui. Sans paniqua et tendit les mains devant lui dans un réflexe défensif. L'âme du soldat vira au bleu et il fut projeté en arrière, droit vers les pieds d'Asgore et Gaster, qui s'apprêtaient eux aussi à partir. Il y eut un silence, avant que le scientifique royal ne s'abaisse pour regarder sous le pin. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise avant que son visage ne se fasse plus sévère.

"Sans… Sans, je t'interdis de bouger."

L'enfant détourna la tête et courut dans la direction opposée. Il entendit Gaster hurler aux gardes royaux de le suivre. Son, âme vira brièvement au bleu, mais il réussit à s'éloigner de la zone de contrôle de son père avant que ce dernier ne parvienne à l'immobiliser. L'enfant traça entre les armes, en essayant de se remémorer les conseils de Toriel sur la route qu'ils avaient empruntés. Faire plusieurs fois demi-tours, zigzaguer entre les arbres, effacer les traces dès qu'il le pouvait. La neige épaisse rendait difficile sa course, mais avait au moins l'avantage de ralentir également ses poursuivants. Il entendait la chef de la garde royale aboyer sauvagement, sur sa piste.

Paniqué, Sans décida de prendre plein est, là où la neige était moins profonde. Ses sens s'alarmèrent quand il se rendit compte qu'il laissait beaucoup de traces derrière lui, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en inquiéter. Déjà au loin, les armures grises des gardes royaux apparaissaient. A quatre pattes, ils allaient beaucoup plus vite que lui. Mais il ne comptait pas se laisser prendre. Il continua à courir, le coeur battant à la chamade. Il bondit hors des buissons et coupa la route à la légion humaine qui attendait encore. Il reconnut sans mal l'homme avec lequel Asgore et son père discutait.

Toutes les armes se braquèrent sur lui. Sans se figea net, terrifié. Asgore et Gaster arrivaient par le nord, et un autre contingent de la garde royale arrivait par là où il était censé fuir. Pris au piège, il se mit à tourner sur lui même. Gaster leva la main et son âme vira au bleu. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Un soldat au moins aussi effrayé que lui tira. Le squelette ne dut sa survie qu'à l'instinct de Gaster qui le poussa du chemin.

"Ne tirez pas ! hurla le soldat humain. Asgore, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Est-ce que c'est l'enfant ?

\- Sans ! Sans, calme-toi, tenta Gaster en s'approchant lentement."

Sans braqua son regard sur lui. Non. Pas comme ça. Il refusait d'abandonner de cette manière. Son oeil vira au bleu et une pluie d'os translucides vola partout autour de lui. Les gardes royaux se jetèrent devant le roi pour éviter les dégâts, tandis que les humains, affolés, entraient dans une rage meurtrière. Le petit squelette hurla et invoqua deux immenses blasters qui se mirent à tirer à vue sur tout ce qui bougeait pour le protéger. Gaster se prit un tir en pleine poitrine et vola sur plusieurs mètres. A défaut, cela lui fit lâcher l'emprise qu'il avait sur son fils. Sans recula d'un pas, avant de reprendre sa course folle sous une pluie de balles de fusils. Excités comme des chiens de chasse, les soldats humains tiraient maintenant sur lui et sur le roi. En se retournant, Sans eut juste le temps de voir Asgore saisir maladroitement son père avant de se mettre à couvert.

Le squelette ne fit pas attention où il mit les pieds et sentit soudain le sol se dérober sous lui. Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de réaliser, il se cogna brusquement contre un pan de roches. Il chuta de plusieurs mètres comme ça, de rochers en rochers, en sentant à chaque fois son âme se fissurer un peu plus à chaque coup. Il s'écroula sur le sol boueux d'une caverne, à bout de forces, mais toujours en vie.


	21. -GASTER-

_Oh oh, on dirait que Gaster est dans une mauvaise situation. Ou l'est-il vraiment ? _

**\- GASTER -**

"Gaster ! Gaster, ouvre les yeux ! Bon sang ! Doggalicia, rapport !

\- Dogerina et Boomer sont morts. J'ai vu Blast partir après le petit squelette. Les humains ont abandonné la poursuite."

Gaster entrouvrit difficilement les yeux. Assis contre un rocher, il eut grand mal à reprendre ses esprits. Son cerveau l'avertit d'une lésion au niveau de la poitrine, mais ne parvenait pas à transformer le message en douleur, ne lui provoquant qu'un mal de tête aigu et malvenu. Un des autres effets secondaires de son opération mentale. Il se redressa dans un grognement mauvais et inspecta les dégâts d'un geste expert. Il avait perdu quelques points de vie dans l'opération, mais par chance, son fils ne faisait pas -_encore_\- beaucoup de dégâts.

Il repoussa délicatement la main d'Asgore en train de lui fournir les premiers soins et se releva. Hors de question de se laisser aller à de la faiblesse en pleine crise. La situation était catastrophique. Cette bourde diplomatique pouvait leur coûter le traité de paix sur lequel le roi, le scientifique et la garde royale travaillait si dur depuis plusieurs mois.

"Tu es blessé, le réprimanda le roi. Ne fais pas l'enfant."

Il poussa un lourd soupir et tourna le dos pour bouder. La chef de la garde royale les dévisagea tous les deux avant d'adopter un ton plus autoritaire. Sur ses gardes, épée toujours au clair, elle décida de reprendre les choses en main.

"Votre Majesté, nous devons regagner le camp. Les bois sont trop dangereux. Blast fera un rapport dès que possible. Nous ne savons pas si les humains ont été touché par l'attaque de la cible, ne risquons pas votre vie inutilement.

\- Nous devons retrouver Sans, s'interposa Gaster. S'il était là, ça veut dire que la reine et les autres enfants sont dans les parages. Il est essentiel de remettre la main sur l'enfant humain. Nous avons besoin de sa détermination. Cela passe avant tout le reste.

\- Sauf votre respect, docteur, s'énerva le soldat, cette affaire n'est pas urgente. L'évacuation de Sa Majesté passe avant tout le reste. L'enfant ne tiendra pas longtemps face à Blast, c'est le meilleur limier de la garde royale.

\- Oui, juste comme vous l'avez montré la première fois dans les bois, ce qui nous a plongé dans cette situation en premier lieu ! Asgore, ils sont incompétents ! Avec ma magie, on pourrait le tracer en quelques heures !

\- Vous pouvez parler de compétence, alors que vous n'êtes pas capable de tenir tête à votre propre fils !"

Asgore serra les poings.

"Ca suffit ! cria-t-il pour couvrir leur voix."

Le squelette et la femme-chien se mirent immédiatement au garde-à-vous, toujours hostiles l'un envers l'autre. Le roi se massa les temps comme pour se forcer à réfléchir avant de relever la tête vers eux. Il regarda un moment autour de lui avant de prendre une décision.

"Doggalicia a raison. Nous ne pouvons pas rester là et risquer d'aggraver les choses. La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin et que l'un de nous trois tombe entre leurs mains. En particulier toi, Gaster, ajouta-t-il comme s'il grondait un enfant. J'ai toute confiance en votre général pour retrouver le jeune squelette, et peut-être même ma femme par la même occasion. Il ne sert à rien d'agir dans la précipitation."

Le scientifique poussa un grognement de mécontentement mais n'opposa pas résistance. Asgore savait qu'il n'oserait pas aller contre sa volonté. La garde royale lui lança un regard victorieux qui ne lui plut vraiment pas avant d'ouvrir la voie pour rentrer au camp.

Elle opta pour un voyage couvert, plus long mais plus sûr. Ils marchèrent près de deux heures dans un silence pesant, en essayant d'éviter les racines cachées et les orties qui leur irritaient les chevilles. Les sentinelles du camp les virent malgré tout arriver de loin et sonnèrent l'alerte afin qu'une équipe vienne à leur rencontre, accompagnée de quelques soigneurs. Gaster laissa le plaisir aux autres de se faire pomponner et traça jusqu'à son laboratoire sans même leur accorder un regard.

Dès qu'il passa les portes du laboratoire, ses suivants surent que ce n'était pas le bon moment d'entamer une discussion. La plupart s'écartèrent de son chemin la queue entre les pattes, les autres firent mine de s'intéresser brusquement à un quelconque dossier qui traînait ou à un pot de fleurs. Gaster insulta leur médiocrité entre ses dents avant de pénétrer dans son coin travail. Il claqua la porte de toutes ses forces pour bien faire comprendre à tous les crétins qui voudraient lui faire perdre son temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois.

Ses orbites balayèrent rageusement le contenu de la pièce avant de se poser sur son bureau, plein à craquer de dossiers inutiles. Parfait. Il poussa un cri sauvage et renversa l'intégralité du contenu du morceau de bois à terre, puis le meuble lui-même à grand coups de pied. Cela ne servit à rien, si ce n'était calmer temporairement cette frustration qui lui rongeait ses entrailles inexistantes.

Il ferma un instant les yeux et se frotta les tempes pour calmer son mal de crâne persistant. Il devait se calmer et penser logiquement. Dans son état, Sans n'irait pas bien loin, mais Gaster le savait plus malin que ces idiots de la garde royale. Le seul avantage de cette poursuite désastreuse était l'éloignement de son frère. Si la garde fouillait les bois aux alentours et débusquait Papyrus, il ne serait pas bien dur de le faire rentrer de lui-même avec quelques menaces. Il ne le laisserait pas tomber comme ça.

A bien y réfléchir, Sans était-il vraiment seul ? Il n'avait vu que lui, mais il n'était pas exclu que son cadet soit caché dans les parages, même s'il en doutait. Son fils paraissait en pleine détresse et n'avait pas maîtrisé ses pouvoirs, signe qu'il devait avoir fait une crise récemment. Le stress, sans doute. L'attaque était encore faible, l'enfant ne lui avait pas fait trop mal, confirmant au moins une des ses théories sur le choc psychique nécessaire pour déclencher des sorts plus destructeurs. La peur n'était pas un facteur assez important pour arriver à son objectif.

Il plaça ses mains dans son dos et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Si seulement Toriel ne s'en était pas mêlée ! Elle avait tout gâché, et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Asgore lui trouvait encore des excuses. Plusieurs têtes avaient sauté pour haute trahison pour bien moins que ça. Elle masquait aussi bien ses traces. Les pisteurs avaient localisé le tunnel par lequel elle avait pris la fuite, mais n'avaient pas pu suivre sa piste dans la neige. Les chutes de la nuit avaient couvert leur échappée. Pourtant, avec quatre enfants sur les bras, elle ne pouvait pas être bien loin. Maintenant que Sans était réapparu, la théorie se confirmait. Mais où pouvait-elle se terrer ? Elle était bien trop soigneuse et bienveillante pour les laisser dormir dans la neige.

Il s'approcha de la grande carte dans le fond de son laboratoire. Son regard buta sur son reflet dans le miroir disposé au centre de celle-ci. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait habitué à ces deux énormes cicatrices de part et d'autre de son visage. Plus inquiétant, un liquide rouge coulait de son nez. Il passa une main dessus et tira une grimace. Du sang. La détermination avait des effets secondaires surprenants. Des monstres qui saignent comme des humains, c'était bien une première. L'écoulement n'était que superficiel, aussi il n'y accorda pas plus d'attention et centra son attention sur la carte.

Il traça un grand cercle rouge là où s'était déroulé leur rencontre avec les humains dans la forêt et inspecta scrupuleusement les environs à la recherche d'une planque où la reine aurait pu trouvé refuge. En admettant le fait que Sans n'avait sans doute pas marché plus de deux heures et venait de l'est, son doigt traça une ligne droite jusqu'à un point plus clairsemé dans la forêt.

"L'ancien camp… Bien sûr."

Une décision risquée. Les monstres avaient quitté ce camp à la hâte après une charge des humains des villages situés à quelques kilomètres à peine derrière eux et qui avait coûté la vie à beaucoup d'entre eux à cause de la couverture des arbres. L'endroit était dangereux et difficile d'accès, mais un champ de force pouvait être activé autour depuis l'ancienne résidence des Dreemur. Toriel ne laisserait pas tomber sans se battre.

Il entoura le village en rouge et sortit son téléphone portable. Il composa le numéro d'Asgore et attendit patiemment que le roi décroche après quelques sonneries.

"Gaster ! Bon sang, mais où es-tu passé ?

\- Laboratoire, répliqua-t-il froidement. Je sais où est cachée Toriel et les enfants.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Certain. Elle est dans l'ancien camp, mais elle est bien protégée. Elle a pour ainsi dire tout l'arsenal de protection de l'époque sous la main. Il me faut un escouade de la garde royale, pas des idiots, les meilleurs guerriers. Elle ne va pas se rendre aussi facilement. Départ cette nuit.

\- Gaster… Tu devrais te reposer, se plaignit le roi.

\- Tu en seras ou non ? l'ignora-t-il copieusement.

\- Oui…

\- Bien. A ce soir."

Il raccrocha sans lui laisser la possibilité de répliquer. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Son regard se posa sur l'immense extracteur à détermination au-dessus de lui. Il restait le problème de Sans. Et s'il le privait temporairement de détermination grâce aux ondes ? Les deux frères tomberaient inconscients en quelques secondes. L'humain résisterait peut-être plus longtemps, mais cela ferait des dommages. Un fin sourire éclaira ses lèvres. S'il parvenait à injecter un peu de détermination à la reine, cela suffirait peut-être à l'affaiblir temporairement et l'empêcher d'agir. Le seul problème était que le rayon allait également le toucher. Il allait devoir faire très attention à ce que ça ne tombe pas entre d'autres mains. Et cela commençait par ne pas en parler à Asgore. Il n'apprécierait forcément pas que le scientifique s'amuse avec des forces qu'il ne contrôlait pas entièrement.

Si l'opération était un succès, les enfants pourraient être livrés le soir-même, afin d'éviter que la situation diplomatique ne s'aggrave. Ensuite, leur avenir serait placé dans les mains de Sans. Mais il ne devait pas brûler les étapes. Il devait aussi penser à l'enfermement des enfants dès leur arrivée au camp. Il leur avait donné bien trop de libertés et il était grand temps d'intervenir.

Il redressa son bureau et ramassa le téléphone de service. Il tapa le numéro du service de mécanologie. Une voix hésitante lui répondit.

"Numéro vingt-huit à l'appareil, que… Que puis-je pour vous docteur Gaster ?

\- J'ai besoin de pièces et d'un kit de construction, ainsi qu'un de vos ingénieurs. Immédiatement.

\- Très bien. Je vous fais livrer ça dans dix minutes.

\- Cinq, ordonna-t-il avec autorité.

\- C…Cinq, oui, bien sûr !"

Il raccrocha et posa ses deux mains sur son menton.

"Bravo Sans, dit-il à voix basse. Tu viens de tous les trahir. Je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi."


	22. Chapitre 19 : Survivant

_Nous avons laissé Sans dans une situation délicate. Va-t-il réussir à s'en sortir ?_

**Chapitre 19 : Survivant**

Couché sur le dos dans la boue, Sans peinait à reprendre ses esprits. La chute avait été douloureuse et violente. S'il avait su maîtriser à grand peine les dégâts sur son unique point de vie, il n'était plus certain d'avoir encore assez de forces pour se redresser. Il avait mal à sa colonne vertébrale et à son crâne, comme si on tapait avec un marteau à l'intérieur. Il prit un appui sur ses coudes et s'appuya contre un rocher pour se mettre en position assise. Plusieurs de ses os étaient striés de fissures inquiétantes qu'il préféra ignorer pour l'instant. Il passa une main derrière sa tête et la retira presque immédiatement lorsque son crâne produisit un craquement sinistre. Ce n'était forcément pas bon signe.

Il l'avait échappé belle. Cette malheureuse rencontre avait au moins eu le mérite de lui servir de leçon. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait pouvoir regagner le chalet, mais il espérait que ce soit avant que son père ne déduise d'où il venait. Sa bêtise risquait de compromettre Papyrus. S'il tombait entre les mains de Gaster, il ne pourrait plus rien faire, si ce n'était se rendre par dépit.

Un bruit au-dessus de lui l'alerta. Une armure noire passa au-dessus de la faille, museau à terre. Un garde royal. Il avait été suivi. Effrayé, il rampa vers un coin plus profond de la grotte pour avoir une meilleure couverture.

"Je sais que tu es là, petit squelette, dit une voix masculine au-dessus de lui. Sans, c'est ça ? Rends-toi, tu n'as plus nulle part où aller."

Il ne répondit pas, et s'accroupit un peu plus pour rester hors de vue. Il entendit le garde royal gratter la pierre, sans doute pour trouver un moyen de descendre. Il devait s'éloigner et vite. Dans une poussée d'adrénaline, il se redressa fébrilement sur ses jambes. Elles tremblaient un peu, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en inquiéter. Il regarda autour de lui : la caverne s'enfonçait profondément dans les ténèbres et semblait rétrécir. Il pourrait sans doute se glisser, échappant à son adversaire, mais pour combien de temps ? S'il débouchait dans un cul-de-sac, il ne resterait plus au soldat qu'à le débusquer comme un lapin. Il n'avait pas tellement le choix. Il pria sa bonne étoile et tituba vers la gorge noire, en essayant d'ignorer le rapprochement de plus en plus perceptible de son poursuivant.

Comme il l'avait prévu, le passage ne tarda pas à se resserrer et devenir difficilement praticable, même pour lui. Il entendit ses os crisser contre la pierre alors qu'il tentait de ramper hors d'atteinte. Mais la délivrance se trouvait de l'autre côté. La grotte débouchait sur un pan de forêt dont il pouvait voir la luminosité rassurante. S'il l'atteignait, il pourrait distancer le garde royal suffisamment longtemps pour essayer de le perdre.

Une main se referma sur sa cheville.

"Je te tiens ! cria victorieusement le garde."

Il tira sèchement en arrière. Sans secoua la jambe pour essayer de se détacher de lui et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à un renfoncement dans la pierre. Il ne pouvait pas lâcher maintenant. Il devait penser à tout ce qu'il perdrait si son père mettait la main sur lui, et il ne l'accepterait pas. Il se concentra et lâcha une main pour la tendre vers l'endroit où il était maintenu. Un os bleu pointu se matérialisa devant lui et fonça droit devant. Surpris, le garde le lâcha un instant. Sans releva sa jambe et poussa de toutes ses forces sur ses mains pour essayer de s'extraire de la faille.

"Reviens ici !"

Une patte rageuse essaya de le récupérer, mais ne put que râcler la pierre. Le squelette lança une nouvelle attaque dissuasive avant de pousser sur ses jambes pour prendre de l'élan. Il s'extirpa tant bien que mal et roula en bas de la petite pente boueuse qui menait vers l'extérieur. Essoufflé, il se redressa sur ses jambes et courut à en perdre haleine, droit devant lui. Il n'avait que quelques minutes avant que le garde ne se rende compte qu'il y avait une issue et qu'il ne cherche un autre moyen de l'attraper. Il essaya maladroitement de se rappeler des conseils de Toriel pour masquer ses traces dans la neige, même si la boue qui salissait la poudreuse rendait la tâche plus difficile que prévu.

Il zigzaga entre les arbres et se concentra pour reconnaître les lieux. Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre l'endroit où il avait fait face à son père et aux humains, encore criblé d'impacts d'os et de balles. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, et décida de partir vers l'ouest. S'il continuait tout droit, pourrait-il atteindre la maison ? Avec un peu de chance, Toriel le cherchait aussi et ils tomberaient l'un sur l'autre. Il y avait aussi un autre moyen. Il ferma les yeux et fit briller son âme du mieux qu'il le put, à la recherche de celle de son petit frère. Dans un premier temps, il ne sentit rien, et puis une petite présence se fit plus marquée. Il décida de faire confiance à son instinct et prit la même direction.

Après une heure de marche, il s'autorisa à ralentir un peu le rythme. Le garde n'était toujours pas réapparu et il espérait qu'il avait perdu sa trace. L'empreinte de Papyrus était de plus en plus forte, et il avait l'impression qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Le squelette avait peut-être lui aussi sentit son appel ? Il l'espérait. Il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il pourrait tenir. Ses jambes faiblissaient et son mal de tête était de plus en plus important, l'empêchant de se concentrer correctement. Ses vêtements trempés et troués laissaient désormais passer le froid et il grelottait. Pourtant, il gardait le cap, refusant d'abandonner.

Le calvaire ne dura heureusement guère plus d'une heure supplémentaire. Alors que la neige recommençait à tomber à gros flocons, il distingua une grande forme à l'horizon. Il resta en retrait dans un premier temps, méfiant, avant de reconnaître une petite forme qui lui tenait la main. Celle-ci pointa un doigt vers lui, avant de s'exclamer de toute ses forces :

"Sans !"

Papyrus abandonna Toriel et courut dans sa direction, les bras ouverts en grand. Sans sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et se laissa tomber à genoux avant de le réceptionner. Le petit squelette le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui en hoquetant bruyamment.

"Je suis désolé, pleura Sans. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je ne te laisserais plus, je suis désolé."

La reine accourut vers eux, avant de se figer net. Elle écarquilla les yeux et posa une main horrifiée devant sa bouche. Sans en déduisit que son état était pire qu'il ne le croyait. Elle retira son écharpe et s'accroupit à côté de lui.

"Mon pauvre enfant, mais que t'es-t-il arrivé ? chuchota-t-elle.

\- La garde royale ! glapit Sans en relevant brusquement la tête. Gaster m'a retrouvé, ils m'ont poursuivi ! Ils vont venir ici, j'en suis sûr. Il va trouver un moyen. Je suis désolé, s'emporta-t-il, je ne voulais pas nous attirer de problèmes, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris."

Son visage se ferma quelques secondes, avant de se radoucir. Elle le souleva délicatement du sol et tendit la main à Papyrus, qui s'empressa de l'attraper, inquiet.

"Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Je ne les laisserais pas faire."

* * *

La vue rassurante du chalet combla Sans de joie. Toriel poussa doucement la porte et entra. Elle déposa Sans dans le grand canapé, où Undyne, le visage tiré par des larmes qui avaient coulé en grand nombre, l'accueillit d'un grand câlin, rassurée. Toriel s'excusa et quitta la maison à la hâte, en promettant de revenir rapidement pour le soigner. Sans serra la fillette contre lui, puis son frère, en manque d'affection, qui vint se greffer à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Charlie, silencieux, se contenta d'un signe de tête.

"J'ai cru que tu étais parti pour toujours, pleurnicha Papyrus. Ne fais plus jamais ça.

\- Tout comme lui, approuva Undyne dans le même état.

\- Je vous le promets, je suis désolé, les rassura Sans. Je… Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

\- Je m'en fiche, mais le refais plus, insista son petit frère."

Il lui tapota doucement la tête. Une grand fracas les fit tous sursauter. Ils relevèrent la tête : un immense mur translucide passa les murs de la maison. Les enfants crièrent, mais il ne fit que leur passer autour, ils le sentirent à peine. Le sort continua sa route jusqu'à s'arrêter à la frontière du camp d'entraînement. Toriel retourna à eux quelques minutes plus tard, satisfaite.

"Avec ça, ils peuvent toujours venir, dit-elle avec une certaine agressivité, non-tournée vers eux, mais vers ce qui pouvait se trouver au-delà de l'énorme dôme qui les entourait désormais. Nous sommes en sécurité, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils devront me passer sur le corps s'ils veulent s'en prendre à vous."

Sans aurait voulu la croire, de toute son âme, mais il savait pertinemment que leur survie n'était plus garantie. Gaster avait inventé la plupart des systèmes de protection de leur peuple. Cela ne prendrait guère plus de quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se débarrasse de la barrière magique dressée autour d'eux. La reine décrocha gentiment Papyrus de son frère et s'installa derrière lui pour inspecter son crâne.

Dès qu'elle appuya un peu dessus, le squelette se plia en deux de douleur en serrant les dents. Papyrus posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche, horrifié.

"Sans ne peut pas se blesser ! paniqua-t-il.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien, le rassura Toriel."

Elle posa une main douce sur l'arrière de sa tête et une lumière verte réparatrice commença à effacer les dégâts de sa dangereuse escapade. Papyrus ne le quitta pas des yeux tout le temps que dura l'opération, terrifié à l'idée que ce ne soit trop grave. Le sort de soin regonfla un peu l'unique point de vie de Sans et il se sentit presque immédiatement plus en forme.

"Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Toriel en continuant le soin. Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça ?

\- Je… J'ai eu peur, avoua-t-il en soupirant. J'ai perdu le contrôle et ma magie est dangereuse. J'ai eu peur de blesser quelqu'un, je voulais pas... Et après, je me suis perdu dans la forêt. J'ai essayé de rentrer, mais je suis tombé sur une réunion entre des humains, le roi, mon père et des gardes royaux.

\- Que faisaient-ils ? demanda-t-elle en se crispant légèrement.

\- Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais les humains étaient en colère parce que Gaster ne m'a pas livré à eux. Après ça, un humain a découvert que j'étais caché et a commencé à me tirer dessus. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir, mais mon père a essayé de m'arrêter. Je… Je lui ai tiré dessus, avoua-t-il, un peu honteux, et ensuite je suis tombé dans une grotte. Un garde royal m'a suivi, mais j'ai réussi à lui échapper. Ensuite, j'ai cherché Papyrus et c'est comme ça que je vous ai retrouvé."

Toriel resta silencieuse à la fin de son récit, mais il pouvait sentir qu'elle retenait son souffle. Papyrus et Undyne l'observaient, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

"Tu as échappé à des humains et à la garde royale, c'est quand même super cool, s'enthousiasma la fillette. Ton frère est trop fort, dit-elle en donnant un coup de poing à Papyrus.

\- Je sais, répondit fièrement le petit squelette. Mon frère, c'est le plus fort de tous les monstres."

Sans bleuit, gêné par les compliments. Après tout, il était quand même celui qui avait foncé tête baissée dans les problèmes. Il avait surtout eu beaucoup de chances de s'en sortir avec quelques égratignures et une fissure dans le crâne. Il n'était pas prêt de recommencer l'expérience de sitôt.

Toriel recula pour vérifier son travail et hocha de la tête, satisfaite.

"Tu as été très courageux, Sans. Mais évitons ce type de situation à l'avenir. Tu nous as fait vraiment peur. Tu dois te reposer et manger maintenant, pour permettre à ta santé de se régénérer. Ce sera peut-être vital si, comme tu l'as prédit, ils arrivent jusqu'ici. Mais avant ça, suivez-moi, les enfants."

Ils obéirent tous et la suivirent vers les couloir qui menait aux chambres. Elle poussa un vase de fleurs dorées et un passage s'ouvrit dans le mur. Un escalier descendait dans l'obscurité. La reine pointa le passage de la main.

"Si les choses tournent mal, s'ils arrivent à passer la barrière, échappez-vous par ici. Ce tunnel mène à l'extérieur… Une fois dehors, prenez à l'ouest, et surtout pas au nord. Il y a un camp humain dressé très près d'ici. Je ne connais pas sa taille, ni sa localisation exacte, donc soyez prudents.

\- Et ensuite ? demanda Sans, inquiet.

\- Allez vous cacher dans les bois. J'ai donné un collier de protection à Charlie, il me permettra de vous retrouver."

L'enfant sortit un pendentif de sous son gilet pour le montrer aux autres. Sans hocha la tête, et elle referma le passage.

"Autre chose : ils ne se laisseront pas avoir une deuxième fois. Tu auras peut-être à te battre, expliqua-t-elle calmement à Sans. Je vais déposer dans votre chambre des orbes magiques. Elles produisent un champ électrique autour du lanceur pendant trois minutes. Rien ne pourra le passer. Tant que vous restez groupés, vous ne risquez rien.

\- Merci, madame Asgore, lâcha Papyrus.

\- Toriel… rectifia-t-elle. Sans, je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais je compte sur toi.

\- Je serai à la hauteur, approuva le squelette."

Elle lui sourit affectueusement, avant de faire marche arrière vers le salon.

"Dans ce cas, n'en parlons plus pour l'instant. J'ai fait une tourte aux champignons et des spaghettis, à la demande pressante de notre très cher Papyrus. A table."

Papyrus sauta de joie. Il prit la main de son frère et le traîna vers la cuisine.


	23. Chapitre 20 : Echec et mat

_Dernier chapitre de cette troisième grosse partie de la fanfiction :D On attaque désormais la dernière partie de l'histoire, qui va nous occuper encore un petit moment. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et m'excuse d'avance pour… Oh, vous verrez bien vous-même ehehehe -insérer le rire de Flowey ici-._

**Chapitre 20 : Echec et mat**

Couché dans son lit, Sans ne dormait pas. Il veillait sur Papyrus, accroché comme un koala à lui, un sourire satisfait plaqué sur le visage. Son petit frère ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle depuis qu'il était revenu, et ne lui parut pas prêt de le faire de sitôt. Il n'en avait de toute manière pas envie. Même s'il ne le disait pas à voix haute, sans doute terrifié à l'idée que son frère le laisse seul encore une fois, le petit squelette avait été très affecté par sa fuite. Undyne avait raconté qu'il n'avait fait que pleurer pendant son absence sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais le regard que lui avait lancé Papyrus confirmait la détresse dans laquelle il s'était trouvé sans lui. Ce n'était pas bon.

Leur lien les mettait en danger tous les deux. Mais comment expliquer cela à un enfant de cinq ans ? Il poussa un soupir et caressa doucement le crâne de Papyrus, qui poussa un soupir d'aise et se roula un peu plus en boule contre lui, comme un gros chat. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Malgré les épreuves, son petit frère était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé. En regardant son visage assoupi, il songea tristement à ce qu'aurait été leur vie si leur maman était toujours là. La seule femme qui avait tenu tête à Gaster… Enfin, jusqu'à Toriel. Ils avaient passé peu de temps ensemble, mais Sans se rappelait avec précision de chacun de ces moments : le jour où elle avait appris à Sans à faire du vélo tout seul, le jour où Papyrus s'était coincé dans un arbre en chassant un chat, le jour où elle s'était opposée à Gaster lorsqu'il avait commencé à s'intéresser à son potentiel magique, le jour où ils avaient regardé une pluie d'étoiles filantes en se racontant des blagues idiotes… Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue, mais il l'effaça d'un revers de la main. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il s'était interdit de craquer et de penser à elle. Elle aurait trouvé la force de protéger Papyrus contre Gaster, pas comme lui.

"Sans, tu pleures ? demanda une petite voix ensommeillée à côté de lui.

\- Non… Je… Je suis juste content de t'avoir retrouvé. Je t'aime, Pap'. Et… Et maman aussi."

Il releva les yeux vers son grand frère.

"A toi aussi, elle te manque beaucoup ?

\- Tous les jours. Si elle avait été là, avec nous, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. On ne devrait pas avoir à vivre ça. Mais quand tout sera fini, je te promets qu'on se trouvera une maison sympa où vivre et que tu n'auras plus jamais à t'en faire pour quoi que ce soit.

\- Sans, rit l'enfant. Tu ne peux pas acheter une maison, tu es un frère, pas un papa.

\- Je trouverais un moyen. Je te le promets."

Papyrus serra son frère et posa sa tête contre son torse. Dans l'obscurité, leurs deux âmes se mirent à briller à l'unisson.

"Tu crois que maman nous regarde depuis les étoiles ? demanda le cadet.

\- Bien sûr. Elle doit être fière de toi, tu sais.

\- Moi, je crois plutôt qu'elle est fière de toi. Tu es peut-être nul pour faire des blagues, mais tu es le meilleur des grands frères. Je t'aime, Sans."

Il retint difficilement les larmes de joie qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il serra son frère contre lui de toutes ses forces, avant de coller sa tête contre la sienne. Ils trouvèrent rapidement le sommeil, sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Une grande explosion tira les enfants du lit en plein cœur de la nuit. Il fit soudain clair comme en plein jour dans la petite chambre. Effrayée, Undyne bondit hors de son lit et courut se réfugier dans celui de Sans et Papyrus. L'aîné se dégagea doucement de son emprise et laissa les deux plus jeunes se prendre dans les bras pour se rassurer. Il se rapprocha de la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'extérieur. Une longue rangée de monstres se tenait derrière la barrière magique, en armure. Au centre se tenaient Gaster et Asgore, reconnaissables à leurs armures blanches qui perçaient l'obscurité de la nuit. Le regard du scientifique royal se tourna vers Sans, comme s'il avait détecté sa présence. Le squelette recula vivement et fit coulisser le rideau.

"Ne bougez pas d'ici, ordonna-t-il aux enfants. Je vais voir Toriel."

Il courut hors de la chambre alors qu'une deuxième salve de sort s'abattait sur la barrière. Undyne poussa un cri perçant, terrorisée, alors que Papyrus tentait de la rassurer tant bien que mal, les jambes tremblantes. La reine était déjà dans le couloir. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur dorée. Charlie lui tenait fermement la main. Elle sourit pour essayer de paraître rassurante, mais la situation était critique et cela pouvait se lire dans son regard. Elle attrapa un sac et enfourna les orbes magiques à l'intérieur, avant de le tendre à Sans.

"Prends Charlie avec toi et restez dans la chambre. Si la barrière lâche, ne m'attendez pas et foncez dans le tunnel. Je vais sortir essayer de les raisonner. Quoi qu'il arrive, n'intervenez pas. Même s'ils… Même s'ils me tuent, dit-elle sombrement. Je vous couvrirai tant que je le pourrais.

\- Je ne sais pas si je serais à la hauteur, avoua Sans, angoissé."

Elle s'accroupit et posa deux mains douces sur ses épaules.

"Sans, tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Tu sais faire les bons choix, tu l'as démontré plusieurs fois. Fais-toi confiance et fais ce qui est nécessaire pour les protéger. As-tu remarqué que ton oeil brille de deux couleurs ? Le bleu pour la patience, le jaune pour la justice. C'est un trait rare, et même si tu ne sais pas encore comment l'utiliser, tu sauras quoi faire le moment venu. J'ai toute confiance en toi. Veille sur eux comme tu l'as toujours fait et tout se passera bien.

\- Merci, Toriel."

Elle embrassa le squelette sur le haut du crâne, avant de récupérer une grande lance posée contre le mur. Sans lui adressa un signe de tête avant de pousser l'humain dans la chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière eux, avant de se tourner vers ses trois compagnons de route.

"On doit se tenir prêts à partir, dit-il d'une voix douce pour ne pas inquiéter davantage Undyne et Papyrus. Quoi qu'il arrive, vous restez tous derrière moi. Undyne, Papyrus, je veux que vous vous teniez la main, et que vous ne la lâchiez jamais, sous aucun prétexte. Charlie…"

L'enfant leva légèrement sa ceinture, où un couteau de combat brillait à la lumière de la lune.

"Je peux me battre aussi. Je couvrirais vos arrières, dit-il avec détermination."

Sans lui lança un regard incertain, mais décida de lui faire confiance. Après tout, il avait prouvé depuis le temps être capable de gentillesse et de compassion. Même s'il ne pourrait jamais baisser entièrement sa garde devant un humain, quel qu'il soit, Sans avait la conviction qu'ils étaient du même camp. Toriel lui avait conseillé de suivre son instinct, et c'était exactement ce qu'il ferait.

Il s'avança vers la fenêtre et tira une nouvelle fois le rideau. Toriel s'avança fièrement vers la ligne de soldats, nullement impressionnée par leur nombre ou leur armement. Sans ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais Asgore en prit de toute évidence pour son grade. Le roi baissa la tête et recula d'un pas sous le flot de paroles de la reine. Un seul monstre répondait sans se préoccuper de leur dispute de couple : Gaster. Le scientifique royal avait toujours cette manie étrange de parler en agitant ses mains et ses bras de tous les côtés. Sans saisit rapidement qu'il la menaçait, et les regards insistants qu'il lançait dans leur direction lui indiqua qu'il avait effectivement repéré son fils.

Le ton et la tension grimpa rapidement. Gaster s'agaça bien plus vite que Toriel, et les armes des gardes royaux se levèrent une nouvelle fois vers le champ de force. La reine invoqua des centaines de petites boules de feu autour d'elle, prête à se battre. Ses sorts pouvaient passer la barrière, pas les leurs. Pas pour l'instant, en tout cas. Ils tirèrent, et Toriel répliqua immédiatement. Elle visa avant tout Gaster, qui esquiva sans la moindre difficulté. Le bouclier magique vibra de manière inquiétante, signe qu'il lâcherait sans doute bientôt. La reine lança une nouvelle salve d'attaque, et réussit à toucher plusieurs gardes royaux plus ou moins sévèrement avec ses boules de feu.

Mais rien ne rivalisait avec la persévérance du scientifique royal. Asgore dégaina son trident. Il brillait d'une lueur verdâtre inhabituelle, autour de l'énergie rouge qui le composait habituellement. Sans eut un très mauvais presentiment en le voyant s'approcher seul du bouclier. Gaster s'amusait avec Toriel, il savait depuis le début qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. La reine sembla le réaliser elle aussi. Elle fit un pas en arrière, puis un deuxième, avant de courir vers la maison. Le roi planta son arme dans le bouclier. Il explosa dans un grand fracas, avant que les cris sauvages des gardes ne retentissent. Sans glapit de terreur, incapable de bouger. Des chiens rattrapèrent Toriel avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte. Ils la plaquèrent au sol et Sans put l'entendre très clairement insulter les gardes.

Il fallait agir et vite. Sans enfila le sac avec les orbes sur son dos, puis prit la main d'Undyne et Papyrus, complètement perdus. Les enfants sortirent de la pièce et courut au fond du couloir, alors que les fenêtres de la maison éclataient une à une. Le passage s'ouvrit devant eux. Sans fit passer les enfants devant lui avant de refermer le mur. Il n'eut pas besoin de mots pour encourager son frère, la fillette et l'humain à courir le plus vite qu'ils le purent. Gaster ne se laisserait pas tromper deux fois. Dès qu'il trouverait le passage secret, il lancerait la garde à leur trousse et cela ne prendrait pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne les rattrapent.

"Charlie, prends Undyne sur ton dos."

L'humain s'exécuta malgré les protestations de la fillette. Sans en fit de même avec son petit frère. Cela ralentit considérablement leur allure, mais bien moins que lorsque les deux enfants étaient à terre. Concentré sur le long tunnel devant eux, Sans entendit à peine les pleurs paniqués de son frère, accroché en koala dans son dos. Tout droit. Toujours tout droit.

Bien trop vite, des pas retentirent derrière eux, d'abord loin, puis de plus en plus près. Sans réalisa bien trop tard qu'ils venaient également de devant eux. Il ne s'en rendit compte qu'en aperçevant des faisceaux lumineux devant eux. Dès que les gardes les repérèrent, ils accélérèrent le pas. Les chiens aboyèrent de manière agressive et en quelques secondes, ils encerclèrent les enfants. Terrorisé, Papyrus se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, rapidement suivi par Undyne. Sans regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'une sortie, en vain.

"Tu n'as plus nulle part ou fuir, petit squelette, sourit le chien qui bloquait la sortie, que Sans identifia rapidement comme étant celui qui l'avait chassé la veille. Il est temps d'arrêter de courir, tu n'as plus nulle part où aller.

\- Recule ! cria Sans."

Il tendit la main et lança une salve d'os dans leur direction. Immédiatement, les troupes à l'arrière firent un pas en avant. Charlie, acculé, sortit son couteau et le pointa sur les gardes, les mains tremblantes. Le squelette réfléchit à toute vitesse. Ca ne pouvait pas finir comme ça ! Il avait promis de donner le meilleur de lui-même à Toriel. Il avait promis de protéger Papyrus. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque le plan vint finalement à lui. Il saisit l'humain par le bras, et ses yeux se mirent à luire, puis l'ensemble des enfants.

"Il se téléporte, Blast ! hurla une femme. Tire !"

L'homme leva son arme vers lui. Le coup partit juste au moment où les enfants disparurent.

Ils atterrirent difficilement à la lisière de la forêt, juste derrière la maison et la rangée de gardes, qui ne s'étaient pas encore aperçut de leur présence. Tout le monde avait été téléporté, ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Les choses s'étaient peut-être mieux passées qu'il ne l'aurait cru, finalement.

"Sans ! cria soudain Charlie, alerte."

Le squelette se retourna. Undyne pendait mollement dans ses bras, terriblement silencieuse. Sans se jeta à son chevet et lui leva doucement la tête. Son œil gauche saignait abondamment, transpercé par une fléchette de taille importante. Elle avait perdu connaissance.

"Eh oui, Sans, voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on n'écoute pas son père."

Sans sursauta et releva la tête vers la voix. Des gardes royaux sortirent de tous les côtés, les encerclant entièrement, armes braquées dans leur direction. Gaster se tenait derrière eux, jubilant, Asgore, dépité, à ses côtés. Il n'avait plus assez de forces pour se téléporter.

Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire possible. Un des gardes visa Sans et fit feu. La fléchette se planta dans son âme. Presque immédiatement, le squelette se sentit vider de ses forces et s'effondra à terre sous les cris de terreur de Papyrus, tiré de force en arrière par son père.


	24. Chapitre 21 : Sujets de laboratoire

_On monte un petit peu plus en tension. Courage !_

**Chapitre 21 : Sujets de laboratoire**

Sans eut du mal à revenir à lui. Il se sentait faible, comme si quelqu'un l'avait vidé de sa force vitale et qu'elle peinait à retrouver son état normal. Sa tête était lourde, et il ne parvenait pas à se redresser correctement pour trouver une position plus confortable. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, l'esprit encore embrumé et regarda autour de lui.

Il était seul dans une petite cage qui donnait sur un des nombreux laboratoires du docteur Gaster. Il voulut s'approcher des barreaux pour en voir plus, mais il réalisa rapidement que son cou était entravé par une chaîne en métal. Réduit à l'état d'animal. Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça ?

"Arrête ! cria une voix familière. Ne lui fais pas de mal !

\- Lâche cet humain, Papyrus. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

\- C'est mon ami ! Tu n'as pas le droit !"

Alerté, Sans tira sur son lien et se jeta tant bien que mal contre les barreaux. Dans la cellule d'en face se jouait une scène inédite. Papyrus se dressait face à Gaster, entouré par des tas d'os colorés. Charlie, terrifié, était recroquevillé sur lui-même derrière lui et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Son père s'agaça rapidement. Il leva la main et l'abattit violemment sur la joue de son fils. Sans hoqueta de surprise. Il ne l'avait encore jamais frappé. Une nouvelle étape sur l'échelle de l'horreur venait d'être franchie. Loin de se démonter, Papyrus se releva de nouveau. Il tendit les mains devant lui et poussa un cri empli de colère et de rancœur. Une salve d'os orangés, bleus et blancs s'abattit sur Gaster, le contraignant à se mettre à couvert.

Sans devait intervenir avant que les choses ne tournent mal. Il essaya d'invoquer sa magie, mais une douleur lancinante lui vrilla la tête, l'en dissuadant immédiatement. Gaster se releva, un marteau à la main. Impuissant, Sans attrapa les barreaux à deux mains.

"Papyrus ! Attention !"

Le squelette, destabilisé, se tourna instinctivement vers son frère. Deux gardes royaux entrèrent dans son champ de vision et lui attrapèrent chacun un bras. Papyrus hurla de colère et commença à se débattre en lançant des os de tous les côtés. Son blaster ne tarda pas à apparaître et rata Gaster de peu. Le scientifique courut sous les impacts. Il saisit l'humain de force par le bras et le tira en arrière. Charlie cria, terrorisé, et chercha à se défaire de la poigne de fer du squelette, en vain. Gaster le poussa sans ménagement dans une petite cage et claqua la porte. Il tourna ensuite un regard haineux vers Papyrus, maintenu les bras écartés. Sans se débattit de toutes ses forces, effrayé de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire. A trop tirer, la chaîne se décrocha du mur dans un bruit de métal. Immédiatement, Sans sentit la magie revenir dans ses os. Il ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et se téléporta entre Gaster et son frère, le regard noir.

"Qu'est-ce que… glapit Gaster."

Sans leva la main et deux grands blaster se matérialisèrent à ses côtés, braqués sur son père.

"Fais du mal à mon frère et je te tue, dit-il avec rage. Lâche-le !"

Gaster hésita, puis fit signe aux gardes royaux de lâcher son frère. Papyrus courut se réfugier derrière Sans. Le squelette plaça une main protectrice sur son épaule et fit disparaître les blasters. Il ne servait à rien de tenter quelque chose de stupide. La porte était fermée et la téléportation lui avait siphonné le peu de niveau magique qu'il avait accumulé dans son sommeil. Sans se détourna de son père et serra Papyrus contre lui. Le petit squelette tremblait comme une feuille. Il éclata en sanglots dans ses bras.

"Il veut tuer Charlie ! cria-t-il. Il veut prendre son âme ! Je l'ai entendu dire !

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Papyrus, se radoucit Gaster. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous avons besoin de son âme. C'est pour le bien de ton frère. Il faut qu'il devienne plus fort.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, se révolta Sans. Je ne t'ai rien demandé et je refuse de continuer à jouer les cobayes pour tes expériences, papa.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu es intelligent, tu as déjà deviné ce qui va se passer. Si tu n'es pas assez fort, Papyrus va mourir et ce sera de ta faute, dit-il d'une voix sombre."

Dans ses bras, Papyrus hoqueta d'effroi et enfouit son visage dans la robe blanche de Sans. Le squelette lança un regard nerveux vers Charlie, recroquevillé dans sa cage, puis à Gaster. Il l'obligeait à choisir. Sacrifier l'humain au risque de montrer à Papyrus qu'il n'était pas sans failles, ou sacrifier Papyrus et ne jamais se le pardonner. S'il devait être livré aux humains, il voulait pouvoir défendre son petit frère, mais il ne pouvait pas briser sa confiance maintenant alors qu'ils allaient sans doute devoir être plus unis que jamais pour traverser la terrible épreuve qui se profilait à l'horizon. Sans avait foncé tête la première dans le plan de son père. Il lui arrachait son frère de force et il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Il se sentait terriblement idiot. S'il ne s'était pas enfui, Toriel aurait eu plus de temps pour lui apprendre à se battre et pour partir loin d'ici.

Il serra les poings et baissa la tête.

"Est-ce que je vais vraiment pouvoir protéger Papyrus ?

\- Plus que si tu n'utilises pas sa détermination, dit-il en pointant l'humain, horrifié, qui réalisait peu à peu où la discussion allait.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Je dois faire ?"

Papyrus se tendit dans ses bras. Le sourire de Gaster s'élargit.

"Une âme humaine ne peut être absorbée que par son meurtrier, Sans. Tu vas devoir tuer cet humain toi-même. C'est la méthode la plus simple et la moins douloureuse pour ton ami. Si tu ne le fais pas, je vais devoir arracher son âme et le purger de sa détermination. Cela prendra des heures et il va simplement agoniser. Mais le choix te revient entièrement, dit-il malicieusement.

\- Sans, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'écria Papyrus. C'est mal ! Charlie n'a rien fait !"

Le squelette ne répondit pas. Dans la cage, Charlie se mit à pleurer, désespéré. Il se sentait mal de lui faire ça. Le pauvre gamin n'avait rien demandé. Mais au fond, Sans savait que les choses finiraient de cette manière pour lui. Les monstres ne l'auraient jamais aussi bien accepté que Toriel ne l'avait fait. Les humains étaient trop différents, trop… violents pour pouvoir vivre avec eux. Essayait-il de se convaincre de faire le bon choix ? Il ne savait pas. Il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Gaster, agacé par les jérémiades de Papyrus, s'avança pour décrocher le squelette de son frère. Dès qu'il avança, Sans recula vivement en serrant la prise sur lui. Son oeil vira au bleu.

"Si je le fais, promets-moi que tu ne lèveras plus jamais la main sur lui, demanda Sans d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion. Je ne veux plus que tu le touches, ou que tu lui fasses du mal. Jamais, insista-t-il lourdement.

\- Il n'a toujours été qu'une perte de temps, mais si ça peut te faire plaisir et enfin te faire réaliser que cet idiot n'arrivera jamais à ton niveau, je peux t'accorder cette concession. Messieurs, dit-il à l'attention des gardes royaux, accompagnez-les dans leur cellule.

\- Est-ce qu'on lui remet le collier anti-magie ? demanda un des gardes en pointant Sans de la tête.

\- Bien sûr. Je n'ai pas envie que notre petit prodige nous fausse compagnie une nouvelle fois. J'en ai assez de courir après mes enfants. J'ai à faire sur le Core. Préparez l'humain pour ce soir.

\- Bien, monsieur."

Un des gardes s'approcha de Sans et fit un geste pour lui attraper le bras. Sans se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule et suivit la femme-chien qui était déjà partie devant. Il haussa les épaules et le colla derrière. Les deux gardes royaux les menèrent dans un couloir et les poussèrent sans ménagement dans une cellule plus grande que celle du laboratoire à la porte grise. Un des gardes fit claquer un nouveau collier en métal autour du cou de Sans et appuya sur un bouton. Il sentit sa magie vaciller et il tomba à genoux en réponse. Inquiet, Papyrus se précipita à ses côtés. La porte claqua durement, les laissant enfin seuls.

Sans se traîna contre le mur et poussa un long soupir. Papyrus s'installa en face de lui. Son visage alternait entre la tristesse, la colère et l'incompréhension. Son frère savait que la cocotte-minute ne tarderait pas à exploser. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait nulle part où fuir pour éviter cette conversation. Quoiqu'il se passerait maintenant, Papyrus ne comprendrait pas sa décision et lui en voudrait. Autant jouer franc-jeu dès le début pour limiter les dégâts par la suite.

"Tu vas vraiment tuer Charlie ?"

Sa petite voix chevrotante lui brisa le coeur. Il releva la tête vers son frère. Un espoir tenace continuait de briller dans ses yeux, mais il le sentait faiblir à mesure que le silence s'installait entre les deux frères. Sans aurait voulu lui promettre que tout irait bien, qu'il faisait ça pour sa sécurité, mais il était bien placé pour savoir que rien ne justifiait de prendre une vie pour en sauver une autre. Il n'était pas un dieu, un pouvoir pareil ne devrait pas exister. Il était l'une des raisons pour laquelle la guerre s'était déclarée. Et elle serait sans doute la raison pour laquelle un des deux camps finirait tôt ou tard par l'emporter.

Sans baissa les yeux et joua avec ses mains. Comment expliquer à un enfant de cinq ans que commettre l'irréparable était nécessaire ? Il prit son courage à deux mains et releva la tête vers lui.

"Je n'ai pas le choix, Papyrus, dit-il, la voix brisée. Ils vont nous livrer aux humains très bientôt, et ils vont nous faire du mal. Je vais devoir te protéger, et je ne peux pas le faire si je ne suis pas assez fort.

\- Je peux me défendre tout seul ! Tu n'as pas besoin de toujours me protéger, Sans ! Ce n'est pas juste. Lady Toriel a dit que ma magie était forte. Montre-moi comment me battre, je… J'écouterais tout, supplia-t-il. Je ferais tout comme tu dis, s'emporta-t-il en commençant à pleurer, même… Même s'il faut faire du mal à quelqu'un. Même si je me fais mal. Mais… Mais ne tue pas Charlie. S'il te plaît… Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Et puis… Lady Toriel ne le laisserait jamais tomber ! Et elle a confiance en toi. Elle a dit que tu pouvais nous protéger. Et moi… Moi j'ai confiance en elle. Tu peux le faire, Sans, moi, je crois en toi. Je suis sûr que tu peux faire un petit peu mieux que ça… Si tu essayes vraiment. Tu dois essayer. Fais-le pour moi."

Il se leva et fit un pas vers lui.

"Tu m'as dit d'arrêter de faire confiance sans réfléchir parce que ça pouvait me faire très mal. Alors réfléchis-y, parce que tu vas te faire très mal là, dit-il en pointant la poitrine de son frère. Et moi j'aime pas te voir…. mal. Tu peux le faire, Sans. J'ai confiance en toi. Il faut sauver Charlie."

Sans sentit son regard s'embuer. Il résista quelques secondes avant de laisser les larmes couler. Comment pourrait-il seulement se regarder dans la glace après ça ? Papyrus vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui serra le torse avec détermination.

"Mes… Mes enfants ? appela une voix à l'extérieur. Sans, Papyrus, vous êtes là ?

\- Lady Toriel ? demanda Papyrus, la voix plein d'espoir. Oui ! Oui, on est là !"

Sans ne dit rien à voix haute, mais il comprit rapidement qu'elle ne se trouvait pas derrière la porte, mais certainement dans une autre cellule.

"Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Je n'ai pas réussi à vous protéger. Je… Je suis avec Undyne. Elle est encore endormie, mais elle va bien. Gaster a soigné son œil. Enfin… Elle ne verra plus de cet oeil-là. Mais tout ira bien pour vous. Vous êtes blessés ? Où est Charlie ?"

Sans lança un regard inquiet vers son frère et hocha négativement la tête pour l'avertir de ne rien dire, mais Papyrus ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Prêt à tout pour sauver l'humain, il se précipita vers la porte.

"Papa a demandé à Sans de le tuer, dit-il en éclatant en sanglots. J'essaie… J'essaie de l'en empêcher, mais Sans dit que c'est pour me protéger et qu'il n'y a pas d'autres choix. Dites-lui qu'il a tort ! hurla Papyrus. Dites-lui que j'ai raison et qu'il y a toujours un autre moyen ! Je ne veux pas que Charlie meurt, mais je ne veux pas que mon frère soit mal à cause de moi. Je… Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

\- Sans, demanda la voix de la reine avec tristesse, c'est vrai ?"

Le squelette poussa un soupir. Il se coucha à terre et ramena ses genoux contre lui.

"Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement. Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas que les humains tuent mon petit frère, se reprit-il d'une voix sombre.

\- Sans, ce n'est pas la sol…

\- Alors trouvez-en une autre ! cria le squelette."

Il se boucha les conduits auditifs et tourna le dos à son frère. Il avait besoin de repos et de calme. Il ne supportait plus la tension et le poids permanent des responsabilités sur ses épaules. Il voulait protéger son frère et terminer ce cauchemar. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Papyrus fronça les sourcils et alla de coucher de l'autre côté de la pièce, à l'opposé de son frère.

Derrière son écran d'ordinateur où les caméras des cellules continuaient de tourner, quelques salles plus loin, Gaster sourit.


	25. Chapitre 22 : Les lois du marché

_J'avoue, vos réactions m'ont fait beaucoup rire lors du dernier chapitre. Mais malheureusement, nos pauvres petits squelettes ne sont pas au bout de leur peine :D_

**Chapitre 22 : Les lois du marché**

Un silence lourd régnait entre les deux enfants. Papyrus était assis dans un coin de la cellule, les genoux serrés contre lui. Sans se trouvait à l'opposé, près de la porte, roulé en boule sur le sol, et lui tournait le dos. Il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, essayer de recoller les morceaux, mais il avait décidé de baisser les bras et d'attendre de voir ce qui se produirait. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Son petit frère refusait d'accepter ce qui allait se passer et Sans ne changerait pas d'avis. Quelle heure était-il maintenant ? Sans point de vue sur l'extérieur, le squelette avait perdu toute notion de temps. Il craignait que la situation n'empire.

Il avait aussi froid. Le sol gris bétonné n'était pas des plus confortables, même pour lui qui avait pourtant l'habitude de dormir où bon lui semblait. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver de position adéquate, et Papyrus qui reniflait en ambiance sonore n'aidait pas. Toriel essayait de le réconforter comme elle le pouvait depuis la cellule d'à côté, mais son frère avait besoin de soutien tactile que personne ne pouvait lui apporter pour le moment. Un grésillement désagréable s'échappait également de la caméra de surveillance. Gaster ne devait rater aucune miette de ce qui se passait dans la cellule, et cela rendait Sans encore plus en colère. Il devait jubiler de leur condition, et il y avait de quoi. C'était la première fois en cinq ans que Sans repoussait son frère. Ils s'étaient déjà disputés, comme tous les frères, mais jamais sur des sujets aussi graves que celui-ci.

"Sans, Papyrus, levez-vous et collez-vous contre le mur."

Les deux enfants sursautèrent lorsque la voix de leur père résonna dans le vieux haut-parleur de la pièce. Papyrus obéit immédiatement, mais Sans ne bougea pas d'un os. Il serra les poings et décida de l'ignorer.

"Sans… menaça la voix. Obéis.

\- Ou quoi ? répondit-il d'une voix sombre."

Un lourd soupir se fit entendre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur lui. Papyrus hésita à s'approcher, mais se ravisa finalement, le regard triste. Gaster ne lui adressa même pas un regard et se tourna vers Sans.

"Lève-toi et va te mettre contre le mur, ordonna-t-il froidement."

Il saisit violemment Sans au bras et le força à se relever. Le squelette voulut se défendre avant de se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait plus faire de la magie. Il se dégagea et partit rejoindre Papyrus avec lenteur. Le petit squelette se rapprocha de lui et lui prit la main. Sans fit mine de ne pas réagir, mais il fut rassuré de le voir faire un pas vers lui. Peut-être que la situation n'était pas si tendue.

Gaster ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer un humain et Asgore. Le squelette se crispa en le reconnaissant immédiatement. Monsieur Jolanger, l'homme qui avait marchandé sa vie dans la forêt, lui faisait maintenant face. Sans fit un pas en avant pour cacher légèrement Papyrus derrière lui.

"Ce sont eux ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'excitation.

\- Comme promis, répondit Asgore. Vous pouvez dire à votre chef qu'ils sont prêts à être livrés vendredi comme convenu, et qu'il pourra avoir les deux à la seule condition qu'il annule sa clause sur Mont Ebott.

\- Je ne crois pas que vous êtes en position de négocier, monsieur Dreemur.

\- Et je ne crois pas que vous êtes en position de refuser alors que vous êtes seul, entouré par mon peuple."

L'homme le darda d'un regard méprisant avant de s'avancer vers les enfants. Il s'accroupit devant Sans, qui recula d'un pas, méfiant.

"Comment on l'active ? demanda-t-il à Gaster.

\- Ce n'est pas un robot, répondit sèchement son père. Vous ne pouvez pas exiger de lui d'obéir au moindre de vos caprices.

\- Pour l'instant, répondit-il d'une voix menaçante. Retirez-lui le collier, je veux des preuves."

Gaster poussa un soupir d'agacement mais s'exécuta. Il attrapa Sans par le bras et décrocha le collier dans son cou à l'aide d'un boîtier. Presque immédiatement, l'oeil de Sans vira au bleu.

"Activez-le, ordonna l'humain. Je veux voir sa magie.

\- Pour qui me prenez-vous ? siffla Gaster. Cela fait des années que je travaille sur eux, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais…

\- Fais-le, Gaster, approuva Asgore."

Le scientifique leva les yeux en l'air. Il posa un regard mauvais sur Papyrus, tétanisé contre le mur. Sans prévenir, il leva la main et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur la joue du petit squelette. Papyrus tomba en arrière sous la violence du choc, le regard terrorisé. Sans bondit devant son frère et invoqua deux énormes blasters, le regard haineux. Il tira un grand coup devant lui, mais un champ de force entourait les trois intrus et ne leur fit aucun dégât. Il comprit rapidement que ça ne servirait à rien.

Il se retourna et courut vers Papyrus. Le petit squelette tremblait comme une feuille et il se cacha immédiatement dans la chemise de son frère.

"Impressionnant, dit l'homme. Il m'a l'air d'être une sacrée boule de nerfs. Avec un peu de cadre, je suis sûr que je pourrais en faire ce que je veux. Il me rappellerait presque vous, Docteur. Est-ce que le fait qu'ils s'agissent de squelettes est une coïncidence ?"

Gaster ne répondit pas, mais son regard assassin parla pour lui. L'homme éclata de rire. Il se baissa et attra Sans sous le menton. Le squelette n'hésita pas. Il invoqua un os dans sa main et essaya de planter l'humain avec. Gaster arrêta net son geste en le faisant reculer magiquement.

"Assez, dit-il fermement. Vous avez vu ce dont il est capable. Je veux maintenant que vous quittiez mon laboratoire. Ce n'est pas une bête de foire. Et j'ai à faire. Asgore.

\- Venez, monsieur Jolanger. Laissons le docteur Gaster reprendre le travail. Puis-je vous inviter à prendre une tasse de thé ?"

Ils quittèrent tous les trois le laboratoire. Le scientifique royal prit bien sûr le soin de remettre le collier à Sans avant de partir. Une fois la porte claquée, Sans se détendit légèrement. Il se tourna vers Papyrus, hésita un instant, avant de finalement s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le squelette le prit dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots.

"Je suis désolé, dit Sans. Il n'avait pas à te faire ça. Et je n'avais pas à être méchant comme ça avec toi.

\- J'ai p… J'ai peur, Sans… Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi ils en ont après nous ?

\- J'en sais rien. Mais je ne les laisserais pas faire, d'accord ? On va sortir d'ici, je te le promets.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est comme ça ? Il n'était pas comme ça, avant, pleura Papyrus. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?"

Sans sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Des larmes de colère et d'impuissance. Il les effaça d'un revers de main. Il n'avait pas le droit de craquer maintenant. Il devait rester fort pour son petit frère.

"Bien sûr que non, dit-il d'une voix douce. Tu es le meilleur, Pap'. Ne pense plus à lui. Tu sais bien que ça n'a toujours été que toi et moi. Tu sais quoi ? A partir d'aujourd'hui, il n'existe plus. On va s'en sortir, tous les deux, et je prendrais soin de toi, et je te promets que tu n'auras plus jamais à avoir peur de lui. Je ne le laisserais plus te faire de mal, Papyrus. Je te le promets. Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé, dit-il en sentant les larmes couler.

\- C'est pas de ta faute, Sans. Moi aussi j'aimerais te promettre qu'il ne te rendra plus jamais triste et que tout ira bien. Même si tu dois faire du mal à Charlie."

Sans éclata en sanglots et serra son frère contre lui. Les tensions venaient de s'envoler d'un coup. Pourtant, ce court moment que quiétude ne dura que quelques secondes. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Gaster. Sans lui lança un regard noir et garda son frère contre lui. Le scientifique souffla bruyamment.

"Je savais qu'autoriser cette visite apporterait des problèmes, grogna-t-il. Arrête de pleurer, Sans, tu n'es pas un bébé. Il est l'heure. Prends ton frère et suis-moi. Ne tente rien de stupide, tu le regretterais immédiatement.

\- Je ne veux pas que Papyrus voie ça, s'interposa-t-il.

\- Oh que si, il va le voir. Et Toriel. Et Undyne aussi. Je veux que tous arrêtent de te prendre pour un enfant innocent, Sans. Tu es une arme de guerre à partir d'aujourd'hui, et je ne tolérerais pas de sentimentalisme déplacé à l'encontre de cet humain ou de Papyrus. Tu vas devoir apprendre à faire avec le regard des autres, ou toi et ton frère n'auront aucune chance dehors. Tu l'as vu comme moi, cet homme ne rigole pas. Je veux que tu comprennes que je ne fais pas ça pour être méchant, ou pour te punir. Je t'aide à avoir le maximum de clés en main pour t'en sortir. Si tu n'y mets pas du tiens, non seulement tu vas condamner ton frère, mais aussi l'intégralité des monstres. Car cet homme ne va pas simplement donner une petite gifle à Papyrus, Sans. Il va expérimenter dessus. Il va lui faire vraiment mal. Et tu ne pourras rien y faire. Si tu n'as pas le discernement nécessaire pour te battre, ils le tueront avant même que tu n'aies pu faire quelque chose. Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Il est temps que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme un enfant, parce que tu n'en es plus un depuis très, très longtemps."

Gaster passa derrière lui et lui retira son collier.

"Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Sans. Je ne suis pas non plus celui de Papyrus. Tout ce que je veux, c'est t'aider à survivre. Nous avons perdu un temps précieux à te courir après, et je reconnais que c'était en partie de ma faute. Que dis-tu d'un marché ? Tu me laisses t'aider, tu obéis à ce que je te demande de faire, et en échange, je réponds à toutes tes questions sur la situation et sur ce que tu vas devoir faire. Plus de cellule. Une relation de confiance."

Sans baissa la tête vers Papyrus avec inquiétude. Gaster poussa un soupir.

"Et je promets de ne plus lever la main sur ton frère si c'est la seule chose qui te fait peur. Il pourra rester avec Toriel et Undyne le temps que je perfectionne ton entraînement. Il nous reste cinq jours, Sans. Après ça, tout sera entre tes mains et tu pourras faire comme bon te semble. Avons-nous un marché ?"

Il lui tendit sa main. Sans la regarda, hésitant. Il n'avait toujours pas confiance en lui, et ce n'était pas quelques jolies phrases qui le feraient changer d'avis. Mais il avait au moins raison sur un point. Sans avait besoin de contexte, de réponses et d'objectifs pour affronter peu importe ce pourquoi on allait les vendre à l'ennemi. Il ne pouvait pas faire sans, et il ne pouvait pas non plus partir sans toutes les armes en main pour aider Papyrus à supporter l'épreuve à venir. Il poussa un lourd soupir et lui prit la main.

"On a un marché, répondit-il avec détermination."


	26. Chapitre 23 : Le point de non-retour

_You call for help. … But nobody came =)_

**Chapitre 23 : Le point de non-retour**

Assis dans un couloir sombre, Sans patientait, seul. Gaster avait emmené Papyrus depuis une vingtaine de minutes maintenant, et il commençait à douter de la véracité de ses promesses vides. La grande porte de fer devant lui ne laissait rien filtrer : ni bruit, ni voix. Il ignorait tout de l'épreuve qui l'attendait. La seule chose dont il était certain était qu'elle ne serait pas plaisante du tout. Mais avait-il seulement le choix ? Il pouvait encore sentir le contact des doigts de cet humain sur son visage. Son regard était froid, peut-être même plus que celui de son père. Les livres d'histoire disaient que les hommes pouvaient tourner les monstres en poussière d'un seul coup s'ils étaient assez déterminés. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que celui-ci en soit capable.

Sur le mur devant lui, plusieurs flacons étaient disposés. Chaque étiquette qui les recouvrait portait les étranges symboles de son père. Pour éviter que des scientifiques humains s'approprient son travail, il avait créé ce langage secret et compris uniquement par ses associés les plus proches, ses suivants. Plus les années passaient et plus cela ressemblait à un culte. Sans savait par expérience qu'au moins l'un d'eux le surveillait actuellement. Une caméra était braquée sur lui au-dessus de la porte. Peut-être cet horrible homme-chat. De tous ses assistants, il était celui que Sans détestait le plus. Jaloux du travail de Gaster, il prenait un malin plaisir à faire mal au squelette lorsque ce dernier avait le dos tourné, juste pour se décharger. Il n'avait pas le cran de s'opposer directement au scientifique royal, aucun d'eux ne l'avait, mais tous crachaient dans son dos dès que l'occasion se présentait. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Asgore était en réalité le seul qui ne voyait aucun défaut chez lui. Cela en devenait presque inquiétant.

La porte par laquelle il était entré s'ouvrit sur un autre des assistants du docteur, une petite créature semblable à un bonhomme de pain d'épices en trois dimensions. Il était à peine plus grand que lui, mais avec le chat, il était aussi l'un des seuls suivants avec des bras. Plus pratique pour accrocher le tas d'électrodes qu'il tenait dans les mains. Sans se préoccuper des états d'âmes du squelette, il tira sa chemise pour le mettre torse nu et commença à brancher l'appareillage sur ses côtes et son âme. Bien sûr que Gaster ne l'enverrait pas juste comme ça tuer un humain. Il voulait décortiquer, analyser et disséquer chacune de ses réactions, mentales, physiques et sociologiques. Comme à chaque fois. La science passait avant tout.

Le laborantin se retira et referma la porte derrière lui. Une lumière verte s'alluma au-dessus de celle menant vers le terrain d'expérimentation. Comme son père le lui avait indiqué avant de l'enfermer ici, il se leva et se plaça derrière la porte. Ce ne serait qu'une mauvaise étape à franchir. La situation évoluerait ensuite en sa faveur. Il devait garder Papyrus comme unique objectif. Peu importait le prix.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit de métal rouillé sur Gaster. Son père lui adressa un grand sourire et lui ouvrit la voie d'un grand geste de main. Sans entra dans l'immense pièce blanche avec appréhension. Au centre de la pièce, Charlie se débattait sur une table, chevilles, poignets, cou et vent ceinturés par des menottes de métal. Il hurlait de colère et de peur après Papyrus. Sans suivit son regard et fut tétanisé sur place. Derrière une vitre en verre, Toriel, Undyne et Papyrus avaient les yeux braqués sur lui. Son petit frère pleurait déjà, et la fillette-poisson n'allait pas tarder à en faire de même à en juger par son visage inquiet. Dans une deuxième pièce, elle aussi derrière une vitre, Asgore était installé sur son grand trône, entouré par ses plus proches conseillers et quelques membres influents de la Garde Royale. C'était un véritable zoo, et il était l'animal au coeur de toutes les attentions.

"Suis-moi, ordonna Gaster."

Il accompagna le petit squelette dans un cercle bleu tracé sur le sol. A sa vue, Charlie se figea.

"Sa-Sans ? supplia-t-il. Aide-moi ! Il est complètement fou !"

Le squelette ne répondit pas et détourna le regard, qui dévia inévitablement sur Papyrus. Il prit une grande inspiration. Il devait garder son sang-froid. Ne rien laisser paraître. Obéir. Ce serait bientôt fini. Il devait rester concentré. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement. Il serra les poings pour essayer d'étouffer la peur qui grandissait en lui.

"Gaster ! supplia Toriel derrière la vitre. Ce ne sont que des enfants ! Tu ne peux pas lui demander ça ! Asgore ! Espèce de couard ! Dis quelque chose ! hurla-t-elle, presque hystérique."

A son ton paniqué, Undyne éclata en sanglots. La reine s'abaissa près d'elle pour la rassurer. Le scientifique royal l'ignora copieusement et s'accroupit devant Sans. Le squelette fit un pas en arrière pour mettre de la distance avec lui. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il acceptait de devenir un pion dans son échiquier que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Le lien père-fils était brisé et plus rien ne pourrait jamais le reconstruire à présent. L'homme poussa un soupir et se releva, plus froid.

"Tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Une fois qu'il sera mort, tu devras arracher son âme de son corps et la placer contre ta poitrine pour l'absorber. Je vais rejoindre Asgore. Prends le temps qu'il te faut."

Il s'éloigna sans un regard pour lui. Il traversa la vitre comme si elle n'était qu'une formalité et alla s'asseoir à côté du roi. Sans se retrouvait seul avec Charlie. Il n'était plus certain de vouloir le faire. Maintenant que l'enfant était devant lui, sans aucune défense, il commençait à trouver l'expérience déplaisante. Comme si une exécution pouvait être quelque chose d'autre. Toriel lui criait dessus et tapait derrière la vitre, mais Sans ne l'entendait plus. Gaster s'était sans doute assuré d'insonoriser les pièces à volonté. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Il n'aurait pas supporter ses supplications ou celles de Papyrus.

Il prit une grande inspiration et fit le vide dans son esprit. Devant lui, Charlie cessa de se débattre et se mit à pleurer, effrayé. Peut-être acceptait-il finalement ce qui allait arriver ? L'oeil de Sans vira au bleu et il leva la main devant lui. Elle tremblait de manière incontrôlée. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver cette décision juste ou justifiée. Charlie n'avait jamais rien demandé. Papyrus et lui non plus. Dehors, pourtant, c'était tuer ou être tué.

"Je suis désolé, Charlie, murmura-t-il. J'ai les mains liées.

\- N-non ! Attends !"

Il activa sa magie. Un gigantesque os sortit du sol et transperça la table et l'humain sans la moindre difficulté. Charlie poussa un cri terrifiant et commença à convulser sur la table. Sans recula d'un pas, avant de poser ses mains sur sa bouche, horrifié. Du sang en grande quantité coulait sur le sol, là où son attaque avait fait le plus de dégâts. Il avait fait ça. Ses jambes ne le supportèrent plus et il tomba à genoux avant d'éclater en sanglots, les mains sur la tête. Il avait tué un enfant de sang froid ! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Gaster choisit ce moment précis pour retirer l'isolement des portes. Les cris d'horreur de Toriel lui parvinrent aux oreilles, mêlés aux pleurs de Papyrus et Undyne. Il n'osa pas les regarder. Il ne voulait pas les regarder. Le seul qu'il voyait depuis le sol était Gaster. Gaster et son éternel sourire satisfait. Pas une émotion ne transparaissait de son visage. Sans sentit la colère montait en lui. Pourquoi lui faisait-il subir ça ? Quel plaisir en tirait-il ? Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : le détruire avec tout ce qu'il avait en sa posséssion. Pourtant, il devait réfreiner ses instincts pour le moment. Papyrus passait avant. Toute cette stupide mascarade était pour sa protection.

Sans releva la tête vers l'humain. L'immense os magique qui le transperçait était en train de disparaître, mais Charlie restait terriblement immobile. Le squelette s'approcha doucement de lui et détourna le regard. Les yeux exhorbités l'enfant haletait encore faiblement, la bouche couverte de sang. Au-dessus de sa poitrine, une petite boule d'un jaune intense brillait : son âme. Sans tendit la main et s'en saisit avec précaution. Instinctivement, la petite âme se rapprocha de sa poitrine. Il se contenta d'appuyer dessus et elle disparut dans sa propre âme. Charlie poussa un dernier hoquet avant de se figer définitivement, le regard braqué sur lui.

Pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien. Et soudain, une vive douleur le prit à la poitrine. Il bascula en arrière à cause de la douleur et sentit chaque particule de l'humain pénétrer sa propre âme. Son oeil vira au bleu, puis un fin filin jaune embrasa une partie de sa pupille. Il se sentit immédiatement plus fort, mais aussi plus puissant, comme si toute une partie de son esprit venait de se déverrouiller. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine, essoufflé.

Gaster le rejoignit tranquillement. Sans bondit en arrière, le regard noir.

"Calme-toi, il n'y a pas lieu de…"

Un blaster d'une puissance effroyable le faucha avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un autre mot. Le scientifique vola à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais les dégâts ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Sans sentait les points de vie de son adversaire continuer à baisser, sans qu'il ne le contrôle. Gaster se releva, l'air contrarié et leva un pistolet dans sa direction. Il fit feu. Le squelette ne sut comment, mais il arriva à prédire avec précision la trajectoire de la fléchette et l'esquiva en se téléportant juste à côté. Il n'était plus qu'instinct de survie et envie de vengeance.

"Sans, tu utilises trop de magie, tenta de le résonner une nouvelle fois Gaster en tirant la grimace. Calme-toi ou tu risques de faire une overdose et de te tuer. Tu viens d'absorber une âme, elle lutte pour prendre le contrôle de ton corps. Tu dois contrôler son pouvoir. Concentre-toi."

Le squelette obéit. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller comme ça. Il pouvait voir du coin de l'oeil les gardes royaux s'agiter derrière Asgore. Si son père n'avait pas le cran de s'en prendre à lui, ils le feraient. Il prit une grande inspiration et cala sa respiration sur les battements de son coeur. Petit à petit, les blasters et les attaques se désagrégèrent. Sans se laissa tomber au sol, complètement épuisé. Gaster se redressa en faisant la grimace et boita pour le rejoindre. Dans le même temps, la barrière qui séparait la reine se dissipa. Toriel courut vers Charlie et commença à lui administrer un sort de soin qui n'aurait plus aucun effet maintenant que l'enfant était dépourvu d'âme. Papyrus lança un regard vers son frère, avant de tourner la tête et rejoindre Toriel. Sa réaction brisa le peu de bravoure qui lui restait et il fondit de nouveau en sanglots.

"Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre, dit calmement Gaster derrière lui. Ce sont des idiots, Sans. Tu as fait le bon choix. Je suis fier de toi."

Ses derniers mots sonnèrent comme un nouveau coup de massue. Lorsqu'il tenta de lui prendre le bras pour l'aider à se relever, Sans se dégagea d'un violent coup d'épaule.

"Je peux marcher tout seul, répliqua-t-il froidement.

\- Comme tu le souhaites. Je te ramène dans ta chambre. Ton frère t'y rejoindra dans quelques minutes, le temps que nous réglions le problème de la reine. Je doute qu'elle nous laisse approcher le corps de l'enfant, et j'ai une dissection programmée. Je déteste avoir du retard sur mon planning."

Sans hocha simplement la tête, inexpressif. Il avait perdu toute envie de se battre pour le moment. Il voulait simplement passer à autre chose. Pourtant, il avait la forte intuition que le cauchemar était encore loin d'être terminé.


	27. Chapitre 24 : Le regard des autres

_On continue notre opération « Va te faire foutre Gaster » avant le début des gros, gros problèmes. Accrochez-vous, la descente aux enfers ne fait que commencer. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 24 : Le regard des autres**

Sans était recroquevillé dans un lit trop grand pour lui. Il entendait Gaster et Toriel crier l'un sur l'autre dans le salon, mais ne pouvait plus y faire grand chose. Les gardes l'avaient escorté jusque dans sa chambre, dans la "tente" royale. Le petit squelette n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du couchage vide en face de lui. Les affaires de Charlie s'y trouvaient encore et il se sentait affreusement coupable. Cette sensation était accentuée par le fait qu'il était seul. Il ne savait pas où étaient son frère et Undyne. Probablement avec la reine.

En se concentrant, il l'entendit négocier pour entrer avec les enfants, ce à quoi Gaster répondait qu'elle ne ferait que le perturber davantage alors qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour réaliser la gravité de la situation. La situation serait-elle toujours comme ça à présent ? On prenait des décisions pour lui sans jamais demander son avis. Une troisième voix se rangea du côté de Toriel, celle d'Asgore, prétextant que Sans n'arriverait à rien de bien si personne n'était là pour le rassurer. Mais il ne voulait pas être rassuré ! Il voulait qu'on lui hurle dessus pour le punir du meurtre odieux qu'il venait de commettre, qu'on lui dise que son acte n'était pas justifié et que même pour un peu de puissance, il ne pourrait de toute façon pas protéger son frère de ce que les hommes lui feraient. Il voulait redescendre sur terre et récupérer le sang-froid qui le caractérisait habituellement, plutôt que ce manque affligeant de combativité qui le prenait depuis qu'il avait vu le corps de Charlie. Il devait se convaincre que tout ça était utile, mais même lui n'y croyait plus. Toriel avait raison : il n'était pas une arme. Il avait huit ans et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de devenir.

Les voix se rapprochèrent dans le couloir. Gaster avait cédé, probablement agacé par la prise de décision d'Asgore, sans doute uniquement motivée par une envie de se faire pardonner par Toriel. Le sentimental n'entrait jamais en ligne de compte chez son père et l'amour tout particulièrement. La porte fut déverrouillée et s'ouvrit sur Toriel, son petit frère et Undyne, le visage toujours à moitié bandé. Sans leur adressa un bref regard avant de recouvrir intégralement son corps avec la couverture. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Toriel et Asgore s'échanger un coup d'oeil inquiet. A son grand soulagement, elle ne semblait pas en colère, simplement triste.

Doucement, elle s'approcha du lit, puis s'assit au bord du matelas. Sans ne bougea pas, le regard vide.

"Mon pauvre petit, mumura-t-elle. Sans, regarde-moi, dit-elle d'une voix douce mais ferme."

Il hésita un moment avant d'obéir avec nervosité. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire amer et lui caressa délicatement la joue.

"Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, dit-elle douloureusement, en retenant ses larmes. Ce qui est arrivé… Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu es une victime dans cette histoire, pas un assassin. Je veux que tu saches que je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Tu as fait ce que l'on t'as demandé, tu n'es pas responsable."

Le squelette frémit. Les larmes montaient déjà. Mais pourquoi avait-il envie de pleurer ? Par culpabilité, soulagement, tristesse, colère, fatigue ? Il se sentait complètement perdu, comme si tout ce qu'il vivait n'avait plus aucun sens. Dès qu'elle posa une main sur son épaule, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit exploser la jarre. Il éclata brutalement en sanglots et se jeta dans les bras ouverts de Toriel. Il expulsa ce mélange d'émotions sur sa belle robe mauve et ne cessa de répéter les même mots, inlassablement.

"Je suis désolé, je voulais pas, je suis désolé."

La reine le serra dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement le haut du crâne. Très vite, deux petits bras vinrent lui encercler le dos. Il stoppa net les pleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il montrait à Papyrus qu'il avait raison d'avoir peur et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien y faire ! Il baissa les yeux sur son petit frère. Des sillons noirs avaient tracé leur route sous ses yeux, mais il lui sourit faiblement. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, il savait qu'il lui pardonnait. Undyne, derrière lui, restait neutre, mais elle lui adressa un petit signe de main. A la porte, Asgore esquivait son regard.

"Toriel, il est l'heure, dit-il d'une voix triste."

La reine se crispa. Elle poussa un lourd soupir avant de reculer et de prendre Sans par les épaules. Papyrus s'accrocha à son grand frère.

"Je serais là à votre départ, dit-elle, la voix tremblante d'émotion. Sans, promets-moi de ne pas baisser les bras, d'accord ? Ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant, tu dois en tirer les leçons nécessaires et apprendre à vivre avec. J'ai confiance en toi. Sauve Papyrus, reviens à la montagne et prouve-leur à tous qu'ils ont tort. Prouve à Gaster et Asgore que tu vaux mieux qu'eux. Prouve-moi que j'ai eu raison de te faire confiance."

Elle décrocha un collier au pendentif en forme de Deltarune, le symbole de leur peuple. Elle le passa autour de son cou.

"Trouve des alliés. Tous les hommes ne sont pas des meurtriers. Ils t'aideront à t'enfuir.

\- Mais j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. J'ai peur qu'ils s'en prennent à Papyrus et… Je ne peux pas le perdre.

\- Tu ne le perdras pas. Vous êtes les deux petits squelettes les plus forts et braves que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer. Et je vous promets qu'à la minute où cette histoire est terminée, vous n'aurez plus jamais à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. Et surtout pas de… lui, dit-elle en adressant un regard noir à Gaster, qui patientait derrière le roi, agacé. Tu vas t'en sortir, Sans. Crois en toi."

Ses mots le touchèrent plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Elle les serra dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de se lever. Undyne partait avec elle. La petite fille les rejoignit dans le lit pour les serrer rapidement dans les bras. Sans s'aperçut qu'elle retenait difficilement ses larmes. Elle suivit ensuite Toriel dehors. Gaster attendit qu'ils s'engagent dans le couloir avant d'entrer à son tour. Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Papyrus se colla à son grand frère et lui adressa un regard nerveux. Son père avait trahi la maigre confiance qu'il avait encore en lui. Même la bonté de son petit frère avait des limites, et elles avaient, semblaient-elles, atteint leur maximum.

Le scientifique s'assit au bord du lit. Les deux petits squelettes eurent un mouvement de recul, mal à l'aise.

"Je sais que vous avez peur et que vous devez me prendre pour un monstre. Mais vous devez comprendre que j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour éviter ce moment. Tu penses sans doute que je suis un monstre et que ce que je fais est mal, mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix, Sans.

\- Maman, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça, cracha Papyrus d'une voix amère.

\- Ta mère est morte, Papyrus. Elle est morte parce que des humains l'ont torturée pendant des jours et des jours, parce qu'ils ont brisée un à un chacun de ses rêves et de ses espoirs, juste pour obtenir une poignée d'information. Elle est morte parce qu'elle venait de t'avoir et qu'elle en a été affaiblie, lâcha-t-il d'un ton cinglant. Si elle m'avait écouté, si elle avait avorté comme je lui avais demandé de le faire, elle serait toujours en vie."

Papyrus hoqueta d'horreur avant d'haleter. Les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules sur ses joues alors que son père continuait de broyer le peu de joie de vivre qu'il lui restait. Sans ne fut lui pas surpris de cette annonce. Son père avait toujours tenu Papyrus responsable pour la mort de sa mère. Son frère avait tout fait pour l'épargner, mais de toute évidence, Gaster avait décidé que l'innocence et la gentillesse n'avait plus de place dans leur famille.

"Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, hein ? répondit Sans, les mâchoires crispées. C'est tellement plus facile de blâmer Papyrus. Si Maman est morte, c'est parce que tu ne l'as pas écoutée quand elle a dit qu'il fallait partir de la maison au lieu d'attendre que les combats viennent à nous. Et maintenant, il n'y a plus aucun squelette. Ils t'ont tous écouté, et ils sont tous morts à cause de toi. Si on en est là, c'est parce que tu es incapable de faire les bons choix.

\- Je suis incapable de faire les bons choix ? se moqua Gaster. Sans, as-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai fait pendant que vous étiez sur les routes ? Tu sais d'où viennent ces cicatrices ? J'ai conçu un plan de longue date, j'ai essayé de l'éviter, mais lorsque je me suis aperçu que ça ne pourrait pas être évité, j'ai été contraint de me faire retirer la partie de mon cerveau qui gère les émotions. Je t'ai fait me haïr pour que tu arrêtes de me voir comme le père modèle de ton enfance, pour que tu sois prêt à ce qui va se passer dehors. Sans, j'ai consacré les six derniers mois à essayer de te sauver la vie.

\- Non, répondit sèchement Sans, tu as passé les six derniers mois à me faire du mal comme les humains ont fait du mal à Maman, juste parce que tu n'acceptes pas qu'elle ait raison. Si Papyrus meurt là-bas, dit-il d'une voix sombre, je te promets que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour faire rater ton plan, même si je dois en mourir. Même si je dois te tuer."

La main de Gaster s'abattit brutalement sur sa joue. Sans ne broncha pas, il ne lui laissa pas la satisfaction de le voir souffrir.

"Maman aurait honte de toi, l'acheva le squelette."

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Gaster. Il l'attrapa au vol et la regarda avec incompréhension. Son visage se ferma alors que le fossé qui existait entre eux s'élargissait encore un peu plus. Il se redressa, lui adressa un regard inquisiteur et tourna les talons. La porte claqua sèchement derrière lui et il entendit la clé tourner plusieurs fois dans la serrure.

Sans adressa un regard triste à son petit frère, toujours accroché à lui. Il ne pleurait plus, mais son expression indiquait qu'il était en grande réflexion.

"Sans… ? demanda-t-il enfin. Est-ce que tu crois qu'on va se faire tuer comme maman ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Maman va nous protéger. Elle est toujours là, avec nous, et elle ne le laissera pas faire. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu me promettes que tu vas rester fort et que tu feras tout ce que je te dis de faire. Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui, répondit-il avec détermination. Toriel a dit qu'on va gagner. Alors on va gagner. Oh ! s'écria-t-il soudain. Regarde, Sans !"

Il se leva sur le lit et se redressa, l'air sérieux. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur orangée, et un énorme blaster se matérialisa derrière lui. Il se retourna vers son travail, tout sourire.

"Je sais faire ça maintenant ! Tu vois ? Tu n'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi ! Tu… Tu pourras m'apprendre à me téléporter comme tu fais ? Comme ça, si c'est toi qui est blessé, je te porterais jusqu'à la maison ! Toriel dit que je suis super fort !

\- On fait un marché. Si tu es sage et que tu fais tout ce que je te demande chez les humains, je t'apprends à te téléporter dès que l'on revient."

Il lâcha un "Wowie !" de joie avant de danser en sautillant sur le matelas. Sans sentit son coeur se briser. Dans quelques jours, il tiendrait peut-être le corps sans vie de son petit frère dans ses bras.


	28. Chapitre 25 : Grand départ

_Il va falloir être fort. Les problèmes ne font que commencer. L'heure du grand départ vient de sonner._

**Chapitre 25 : Grand départ**

Installés à l'arrière du carrosse royal, son petit frère endormi contre lui, Sans regardait le paysage défiler, le visage fermé. Gaster se tenait droit à côté d'eux, le visage aussi froid qu'à l'ordinaire. Il ne leur avait pas adressé un mot ces trois derniers jours. Toriel avait obtenu l'autorisation de rester avec eux et avait essayé de préparer au mieux Sans pour ce qui l'attendait. Elle lui avait appris quelques techniques de défense et d'attaque simple que le squelette s'était efforcé d'assimiler aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Mais ils avaient eu peu de temps, et l'heure du départ arriva bientôt.

Au petit matin, bien avant l'aube, Gaster était venu les chercher. Sans avait traîné un Papyrus encore ensommeillé dans la douche. Celle-ci était glacée, et ils durent se frotter encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les gardes estiment qu'ils soient assez propres. Ils avaient ensuite pris le petit-déjeuner le plus riche et garni qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Si Papyrus toucha à absolument tout, Sans grignota à peine. Tout ceci avait un goût amer de dernier repas du condamné. Les gardes les poussèrent ensuite vers le laboratoire, où Gaster les avaient inspecté une dernière fois, avant de leur faire revêtir des blouses blanches. Enfin, ils avaient tous les deux été parqués à l'arrière du carrosse royal et enchaînés, comme s'ils pouvaient tenter quoi que ce soit désormais. Gaster, Asgore et Toriel n'avaient pas tardé à les rejoindre et le convoi s'était mis en marche.

Epuisé par le réveil trop matinal, Papyrus n'avait pas tardé à replonger dans un sommeil réparateur. C'était mieux comme ça. Il n'avait pas à supporter le regard noir de son père braqué sur eux, ou celui rempli de tristesse de Toriel. La reine faisait bonne figure, mais Sans l'avait vu par deux fois repousser sèchement la main de son mari, l'air crispé. Le squelette aurait aimé lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, qu'elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu pour les protéger, mais les chaînes anti-magies lui pompaient tellement d'énergie qu'il n'était même pas certain d'en avoir la force. Elle le savait de toute manière. Ne rien dire facilitait aussi les choses. Si elle s'attachait trop à eux, il serait compliqué de partir sans regrets.

Alors que l'aube pointait le bout de son nez, Papyrus s'éveilla doucement. Sans lui offrit un sourire rassurant et lui carressa doucement la tête pour qu'il reste calme. Le petit squelette lança un regard timide à son père, avant de se rembrunir et se coller un peu plus à son frère pour mettre le maximum de distance entre eux deux, malgré la taille exiguë de leur moyen de transport. Sans adressa un sourire victorieux à son père. Malgré tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour les séparer, il avait échoué. Peu importe ce que l'avenir leur réservait : ils resteraient unis.

"Où se situe le point de rendez-vous ? demanda Gaster pour briser le silence.

\- Dans la forêt qui borde Mont Ebott, répondit Asgore.

\- Ils vont tenter de nous convaincre une nouvelle fois d'aller mourir dans la montagne, soupira le scientifique. On doit être plus ferme avec eux. Ils ont eu ce qu'ils ont demandé, maintenant c'est à nous d'obtenir ce que l'on veut.

\- Peut-être que ça vaudrait mieux, s'opposa Toriel. Je préfère encore vivre sous terre que sacrifier des enfants qui n'ont rien demandé à personne.

\- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, votre Majesté, répondit le scientifique, crispé. Sans n'est pas un enfant, c'est une arme de guerre.

\- C'est un jeune squelette de huit ans qui a eu la malchance de perdre sa mère. Si Arial avait été là, elle t'aurait arraché le coeur plutôt que de te laisser t'en prendre à eux. Tu devrais avoir honte, Gaster, et ne pas fanfaronner comme si ce plan était une réussite. S'ils reviennent de ça, et ils vont en revenir, je m'assurerais personnellement que tu ne puisses plus jamais les atteindre d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tu ne les reverra jamais. De toute manière, après ce qu'ils auront vécu là bas, je doute qu'ils acceptent de te revoir."

Sans apprécia grandement qu'elle prenne leur partie. Papyrus ne comprenait pas trop ce qui était en train de se passer, mais il se rangea lui aussi du côté de Toriel. Son frère savait que le discours de son père sur le fait qu'il était responsable de la mort de sa mère l'avait marqué. Les deux nuits suivantes, le petit squelette avait eu d'horribles cauchemars. Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir à entendre ça, et Sans ne lui pardonnerait sans doute jamais de l'avoir blessé à ce point.

"Ca ne sert à rien, lâcha le squelette d'une voix sombre. Il n'a plus d'émotions, il pense qu'il est intouchable.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Sans, soupira Gaster. Tu n'es qu'un…"

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et détourna le regard, agacé. Toriel leur prit la main et leur sourit gentiment. Le reste du trajet se passa dans le calme. De temps à autre, un garde royal passait devant la vitre pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Bientôt, le paysage devint plus boisé et la route plus agitée. Le carrosse ne cessait de s'embourber dans la neige, et Asgore décida bientôt de poursuivre à pied. Le lieu du rendez-vous n'était plus qu'à trente minutes de marche.

Sans ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné par la taille de la montagne devant laquelle ils se trouvaient. Les légendes disaient que ceux qui s'y rendaient ne revenaient jamais, dévorés par les dieux qui sommeillaient à l'intérieur. Le jeune squelette aurait tout donné pour s'enfuir là tout de suite vers son sommet et embrasser ce destin plutôt que celui qui l'attendait. Les gardes royaux les détachèrent un court instant avant de leur mettre d'autres chaines plus légères, qu'ils accrochèrent à la ceinture de cette femme-chien de la garde royale que Sans ne pouvait plus voir en couleur.

Elle les tira méchamment pour les forcer à avancer alors que tout le monde se mettait en route. Au début, les deux enfants s'accrochèrent malgré le rythme rapide de marche, mais très vite, Papyrus n'arriva plus à suivre. Sans essaya de ralentir pour faire passer le message, mais la garde ne cessait de tirer sèchement sur la corde comme s'ils étaient des chiens récalcitrants, jusqu'au moment où Papyrus glissa et s'effondra dans la neige. Sans se précipita auprès de lui.

"Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

\- Non… Non, ça va, dit-il en retirant la neige de sa fine blouse."

La garde poussa un lourd soupir et vint attraper violemment Papyrus au bras. Surpris, le squelette poussa un cri avant de la mordre. Elle se retourna et le gifla violemment. Papyrus retomba dans la neige en se tenant la joue, les yeux embués de larmes. Elle allait revenir à la charge pour le forcer à se relever, mais Sans lui barra la route. Son oeil vira au bleu.

"Lève encore la main sur lui juste pour voir, menaça-t-il.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur.

\- Toi non plus."

Elle leva la main pour le corriger, mais Sans tira. Un os d'une trentaine de centimètres lui transperça le bras. La femme-chien poussa un cri de terreur et recula vivement alors que le reste du groupe se rapprochait. Toriel lança un regard à Papyrus, toujours à genoux dans la neige, puis à Sans. Son visage se ferma.

"Détachez-les, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Hors de question, s'interposa Gaster. On doit les garder sous…

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis encore la reine des monstres, Gaster, et j'ordonne le retrait des chaines des enfants. Ce ne sont pas des animaux et je ne compte pas les laisser vivre leurs derniers instants parmi nous de cette façon. Reste à ta place, Gaster."

Outré, le scientifique se tourna vers Asgore, mais ce dernier approuva sa femme. Le squelette poussa un lourd soupir et s'éloigna à grands pas. Un garde vint détacher les enfants. Toriel récupéra Papyrus au sol et le prit dans ses bras.

"Mon pauvre petit, tu vas attraper froid. Ce sont des brutes, grogna-t-elle à l'attention du capitaine de la garde royale, en train d'être soignée par ses sbires. Viens, Sans."

Elle tendit une main que Sans prit volontiers, rassuré. Le reste du trajet se passa plus sereinement. Les enfants trouvèrent même la force de rire un peu avec leur protectrice. Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas bien longtemps. Tous les visages se fermèrent lorsqu'apparurent au loin les silhouettes des hommes. Les monstres s'arrêtèrent à une distance respectable, et seule Gaster et Asgore s'avancèrent vers les humains.

Dans les bras de Toriel, Papyrus se mit soudainement à trembler. Peut-être réalisait-il finalement ce qui allait se passer, ou peut-être avait-il froid. Sans ne lui fut d'aucun secours. Il avait le regard braqué sur l'échange des deux groupes, le coeur serré. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. La reine déposa Papyrus à terre, puis s'accroupit devant les deux petits squelettes.

"Je ne vais pas pouvoir vous accompagner plus loin, mais je suis de tout coeur avec vous deux. Je sais au fond de moi que vous allez vous en sortir, tous les deux. Ensemble. Papyrus, reste brave et écoute bien ton frère, il saura être là pour toi. Et Sans… Oh, mon petit, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux en posant une main sur sa joue. Tu es incroyable, une véritable force de la nature. Ne baisse pas les bras, d'accord ? Quoi qu'il arrive, tiens tête, ne lâche rien et bats toi. Pour moi. Pour ton petit frère. Si jamais vous réussissez à vous enfuir, courrez vers la montagne. Je compte aller m'y établir. Je passerais tous les jours pour m'assurer que vous n'êtes pas là. Et bien sûr, si je trouve un moyen de vous aider, je le ferais sans hésiter. Tu vaux la peine qu'on se batte pour toi, Sans. Tu vas sauver ton petit frère."

Sans sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se jeta contre Toriel, qui le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Papyrus se glissa entre eux pour profiter lui aussi du câlin. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Sans. Gaster. Il n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux.

"Il est l'heure, dit-il simplement. Allons-y."

Sans prit une grande inspiration, puis prit la main de Papyrus. Ils s'avancèrent tous les deux vers le groupe d'humains, derrière leur père.

"Bien le bonjour, dit l'humain d'une voix désagréable en s'accroupissant devant les deux enfants. Nous vous attendions depuis très, très longtemps."

Jolanger passa un doigt sur la joue de Papyrus. Le petit squelette frémit de terreur et se cacha derrière son frère. Sans resta immobile, yeux dans les yeux avec le serpent. Toriel avait raison. Il devait leur tenir tête et refuser de lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

"Nous avons rempli notre part du contrat, déclara calmement Asgore. Nous attendons désormais que vous accomplissions la vôtre.

\- Avec plus de six mois de retard, répliqua sèchement l'humain. Mon employeur est très insatisfait. Nous renouvelons notre souhait de voir votre peuple enfermé dans la montagne. Nous vous laissons deux mois pour emménager, c'est un délai plus que respectable.

\- Nous n'irons pas, grogna Gaster.

\- Alors vous mourrez tous, répondit-il simplement. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Il ne reste plus assez de votre armée pour nous arrêter de toute manière. Soyez sage, Asgore. Nous vous faisons confiance pour faire le bon choix."

Le roi ne répondit pas et se braqua. L'homme sourit, puis se tourna vers les gardes qui attendaient derrière eux.

"Embarquez les sujets. Et ne les blessez pas ! avertit-il. Je les veux en excellente condition pour les présenter devant l'Empereur."

Pour changer, les gardes leur enfilèrent des chaines. Gaster posa une main sur l'épaule de Sans, mais ce dernier se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule.

"Va brûler en enfer, Gaster, cracha-t-il."

Il resta silencieux, et une nouvelle larme coula le long de sa joue. Les gardes poussèrent les enfants et ils disparurent bientôt à l'horizon, accompagnés par un régiment d'humains en armure.


	29. Chapitre 26 : De l'autre côté

_Hey ! On attaque pour de vrai la dernière grande partie de cette fanfiction. Bienvenue chez les humains !_

**Chapitre 26 : De l'autre côté**

Anxieux, Sans regardait le paysage défiler au travers des barreaux de leur cage. Après près de deux heures à crapahuter dans la jungle, les deux squelettes avaient été jetés sans grande considération dans une roulotte-prison, une de celles qu'on utilisait pour transporter les animaux du cirque. Les humains ne cessaient de leur adresser des regards curieux, haineux, moqueurs alors que les deux enfants, terrorisés, s'étaient collés dans un coin de leur moyen de transport, collé l'un contre l'autre. Ils n'avaient plus aucun repère et plus personne pour leur venir en aide. Ici, ils étaient chez l'ennemi, et ils étaient désormais livrés à eux-mêmes.

Dans les bras de son grand frère, Papyrus tremblait comme une feuille, fermement accroché à son torse. Sans avait réussi à calmer temporairement les larmes qui avaient suivi la crise de panique qu'il avait eu en montant dans le chariot, mais pas la peur de l'inconnu. Et puis, il était fort mal placé pour le réconforter. Même s'il essayait de tenir la façade pour eux deux, Sans était lui aussi terrifié. Il réalisait peu à peu la gravité de la situation et le caractère inéluctable de leur destinée. Il n'avait plus exactement le choix de se défiler cette fois-ci, cependant. Papyrus comptait sur lui et il ne comptait pas le décevoir.

La forêt enneigée laissa bientôt place à une grande plaine. Au loin, une grande ville se détachait du décor, encerclée par une forteresse de pierres. Dès l'approche du convoi, des trompettes et des cloches résonnèrent dans le lointain, annonçant leur venue. Les premières habitations ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition, et avec elles les premiers traumatismes. Curieux, les humains sortaient des chaumières pour regarder les soldats. Les doigts se tournèrent rapidement sur eux. Sans serra son frère contre lui pour le protéger de ces vautours malveillants. Mais malheureusement, à l'entrée de la ville, la situation empira.

Après avoir passé le pont-levis, le convoi s'engagea dans une place noire de monde. Les humains grimpaient les uns pour les autres pour apercevoir les monstres et certains commencèrent à passer les mains dans la cage pour les toucher. Sans réussit à repousser les premiers, mais très vite, un homme qui devait faire trois fois sa taille réussit à aggriper la jambe de Papyrus. Le petit squelette poussa un cri perçant avant que Sans ne se jette contre les barreaux, son oeil d'une couleur bleu acier pour le faire reculer. Bien loin de se démonter, l'homme applaudit à tout rompre, suivi par la foule. Désarçonné, le squelette récupéra néanmoins son petit frère et le ramena vers le centre de leur cellule, hors d'atteinte. Toutes les réactions ne furent pas aussi bienveillantes. Une première brique s'écrasa contre les barreaux de leur cellule au passage d'une série d'immeubles, puis une deuxième, qui s'échoua à leurs pieds. Des insultes commencèrent à fuser de tous les côtés alors que des hommes et des femmes se jetaient sur le chariot, repoussés tant bien que mal par les soldats.

"Créations du Diable !

\- Assassins !

\- Tueurs d'enfants !"

Une femme vicieuse réussit à se hisser sur la route et jeta une pierre dans leur direction, qui claqua durement dans le dos de Papyrus. Ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop pour le petit squelette qui éclata de nouveau en sanglot, terrifié par l'avalanche de haine qui leur tombait dessus.

"Pour...Pourquoi ils nous détestent ? demanda-t-il à son frère d'une voix tremblante.

\- Parce que nous sommes en guerre et qu'ils ont perdu des personnes qui leur sont chères, tout comme nous. Ils sont en colère. Ne fais pas attention à eux.

\- Sans, j'ai peur, pleura Papyrus. Je… Je veux rentrer à la maison."

Il se blottit un peu plus contre son frère. Le coeur serré, Sans raffermit sa prise autour de lui et le berça doucement pour ignorer la foule. Lui aussi aurait tout donné pour pouvoir rentrer à la maison, mais ce n'était plus possible. Il en voulut encore plus à Gaster de l'avoir embarqué là dedans. Sans aurait pu se débrouiller seul. Il avait envoyé Papyrus dans cette histoire juste pour l'atteindre et lui faire du mal. Il le détestait de toute son âme. Il allait lui faire payer à la minute où ils sortiraient d'ici. S'ils sortaient un jour.

La foule se fit moins dense à l'approche du coeur de la ville. Ils se dirigeaient vers un grand manoir, situé entre une cathédrale et un tribunal. Les gardes serrèrent les rangs et se firent plus nombreux, mais les enfants retrouvèrent bientôt un semblant de tranquillité. Le chariot ralentit devant le porche de la gigantesque structure avant de s'arrêter. Une grande allée pavée encadrée par des fontaines et des jardins parfaitement entretenus montait jusqu'à l'entrée d'une maison aux murs blancs et noirs. Un grand chenil se tenait sur leur droite, où plusieurs chiens de chasse se chevauchaient en aboyant agressivement dans leur direction.

Jolanger descendit de cheval et s'approcha tranquillement de la cage. Il ouvrit la porte et sourit aux deux squelettes, collés contre le mur du fond, loin, très loin de lui. Il tendit la main vers les enfants.

"Venez, il n'y a rien à craindre. Vous êtes en sécurité ici."

Sans ne bougea pas d'un pouce et se contenta de lui adresser un regard mauvais. L'homme éclata d'un rire idiot.

"Tu tiens beaucoup de ce docteur Gaster, tu sais ? On peut le faire de deux manières. Soit vous venez gentiment et tout se passe bien, soit je viens vous chercher de force et vous allez le regretter, menaça-t-il, subitement sérieux."

Papyrus frémit de terreur et lança un regard vers son frère. Sans poussa un soupir et se leva. Il prit la main du petit squelette et s'approcha de l'humain, sur ses gardes. Jolanger lui adressa un sourire satisfait et lui tapota gentiment la tête.

"Bon garçon, le félicita-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un caniche. Tu as fait le bon choix."

Sans ne broncha pas, ni ne répondit à sa provocation ouverte. Ils descendirent du camion et les soldats leur attachèrent de nouvelles chaines anti-magie aux poignets, plus légères. Un soldat les attacha à la ceinture de leur nouveau "propriétaire" et ils suivirent docilement jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir dans un silence pesant. L'intérieur était encore plus luxueux que l'extérieur. Un grand tapis rouge traçait les chemins vers l'étages et les ailes est et ouest. Plusieurs majordomes se précipitèrent vers les soldats pour les décharger de leurs armures et leur proposer des rafraîchissements. Ils ignorèrent totalement les deux petits squelettes, même si quelques uns osèrent leur lancer un regard curieux ou froid. Un vieil homme à la jambe de bois congédia ensuite leur escorte vers la zone militaire du palais. Seul resta bientôt les deux gardes les plus proches de Jolanger, les deux squelettes et l'homme.

"Monsieur l'Empereur vous attend dans la salle du trône, annonça le boîteux.

\- Bien, très bien même. Je vais escorter les enfants jusqu'à lui avant de laisser les scientifiques s'occuper d'eux. Leur chambre est-elle prête ?

\- Oui, monsieur. Ils seront gracieusement logés dans une des chambres à côté du laboratoire, comme monsieur l'a demandé.

\- Merci, Georges. Vous pouvez disposer."

L'homme s'inclina et se dirigea vers l'étage sans se retourner. Sans le regarda partir avec appréhension. Jolanger se tourna vers eux et s'accroupit à leur niveau. Papyrus tira sur ses chaînes pour se réfugier derrière son frère.

"N'ayez pas peur. C'est un grand honneur de nous servir et vous devez en être fiers, monstres. N'oubliez pas de faire preuve de respect devant l'Empereur. Il serait dommage de vous punir à peine quelques minutes après votre arrivée, pas vrai ?"

La dernière question sonna comme une menace. Sans détestait déjà cet homme. Pour qui se prenait-il à leur parler de cette façon ? Il avait la désagréable impression de n'être plus qu'un jouet jeté aux mains d'enfants trop capricieux. Il s'en voulut de ne pas trouver quoi lui répondre. Même s'il voulait plus que tout se rebeller et remettre cet idiot à sa place, il refusait que Papyrus soit la victime des conséquences de son acte. Alors il serra les dents et acquiesça sans rien dire. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire de toute façon.

L'homme se releva et les tira pour qu'ils suivent. Les deux gardes les encadrèrent de près derrière eux pour prévenir toute tentative de fuite. Leur groupe traversa la porte qui menait vers l'aile est et déboucha dans un grand couloir couvert de portraits. Des hommes et des femmes inconnus semblaient dévisager les enfants dans des tenues colorées et nobles. Sans doute s'agissait-il ici de la lignée de l'Empereur. Le dernier tableau surplombait une grande porte de bois noir. Il représentait un homme chauve d'une quarantaine d'années au visage sévère et au bouc noir soigneusement taillé dans un costume militaire bleu. Une femme bien plus jeune que lui était assise à côté de lui dans une robe blanche, une main sur son ventre rebondi. La peinture devait être récente, elle luisait encore, comme si elle venait à peine d'être apposée.

Jolanger donna deux coups dans la porte et recula, les mains derrière le dos. Il ne se passa rien pendant presque cinq minutes avant qu'un garde ne daigne ouvrir. Une vieille dame passa avec un tout jeune enfants de quelques mois à peine dans les mains et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Sans resta un long moment à contempler le bébé : il avait les yeux rouges comme le sang, une couleur loin d'être habituelle chez les humains. La nourrice s'éloigna et prit elle aussi les escaliers au bout du couloir. Le garde devant eux leur fit signe d'avancer.

Les deux enfants entrèrent dans une nouvelle salle au plafond haut et rempli de peintures religieuses. Plusieurs rangées de gradins bien remplis encerclaient un tapis rouge qui menait à deux trônes légèrement surélevés sur un estrade. L'assemblée bavarde cessa peu à peu de parler alors que Jolanger forçait les deux petits squelettes à avancer. Sans se sentit scruter de tous les côtés, alors que des murmures étaient perceptibles. Terrifié, Papyrus se colla un peu plus à son frère qui lui prit doucement la main pour le calmer. De leurs courtes vies, ils n'avaient jamais vu autant d'humains rassemblés dans une même pièce. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les deux trônes vides.

"L'Empereur et son épouse, annonça un majordome d'une voix forte."

L'homme chauve du tableau entra par une porte périphérique, suivi par une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. En apercevant les deux monstres, un grand sourire fendit le visage de l'Empereur. Jolanger et les gardes s'inclinèrent. Papyrus jeta un regard nerveux à Sans, mais le squelette ne bougea pas. Il n'embrasserait certainement pas la main qui cherchait à lui faire du mal. Alors que la femme s'asseyait, l'Empereur vint serrer chaleureusement la main de Jolanger.

"Très bon travail, mon brave. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez réussi à faire plier le roi Asgore. Les sujets sont-ils conformes ?

\- J'ai pu voir par moi-même l'étendu des pouvoirs de l'aîné. Ils feront l'affaire avec un peu de conditionnement. Après tout, ils restent des monstres et je n'oserais jamais les mettre au niveau intellectuel de Sa Majesté.

\- Ils ont des noms ?"

Sans serra les poings. Et encore une fois, on parlait d'eux comme s'ils n'existaient pas ou étaient trop idiots pour comprendre. Finalement, peut-être que ce ne serait pas si différent de la maison.

"Le plus âgé se nomme Sans, et l'autre Papyrus. Et vous ne devinerez jamais, ce sont les propres rejetons du docteur W.D Gaster.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il. Je le pensais plus fidèle que ça aux standards de sa feu-épouse. Quoique… Après tout, ne se débarrasse-t-on pas du chien par peur des souvenirs après un décès ?"

Il éclata de rire et l'assemblée le suivit, hypocrite. L'homme attrapa Sans au menton et le força à le regarder.

"Je m'assurerais personnellement que son sacrifice ne soit pas vain. Où en sont les recherches sur la détermination ? Docteur Gregoire ?"

Un homme en blouse blanche releva la tête au premier rang de la tribune. Il escalada maladroitement le rebord et vint se placer aux côtés de Jolanger.

"Les travaux réalisés sur votre enfant avancent convenablement. Cependant, pour dresser une barrière magique, nous aurons aussi besoin de l'essence d'un monstre. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons besoin de ces deux-là. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle nous avons besoind d'eux. Nous avons déterminé que la détermination peut être contrôlée. Si nos informations sont correctes, l'aîné des deux en a une trace importante. Nous pourrons donc l'utiliser dans notre projet d'anéantissement des monstres, si tant est, bien sûr que nous puissions aller jusqu'au bout du projet.

\- Je ne tolérerais pas l'échec. Jolanger, où vont-ils loger ?

\- Nous avons une chambre pour eux à l'étage. Nous ne souhaitons pas en faire pour l'instant des prisonniers. Après tout, ils sont peut-être les sauveurs de notre humanité, votre Majesté.

\- C'est exact. Conduisez-les dans leurs quartiers et désinfectez-les. Je les veux à ma table, ce soir. Nous leur expliquerons ce qu'il va se passer.

\- Bien, mon Seigneur."

Jolanger se tourna vers les enfants. Il détacha les chaînes, mais leur laissa les bracelets anti-magie. Sans recula d'un pas et regarda autour de lui. La porte était fermée, il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir. Peut-être qu'il trouverait une issue dans leur chambre ? Il décida de jouer le jeu.

"Remerciez l'Empereur, ordonna Jolanger. A genoux, embrassez-lui les pieds.

\- Non, répondit simplement Sans. Je suis un chien, je pourrais lui donner la rage, dit-il ironiquement."

Le peuple retint son souffle derrière eux, choqués. Sans regarda l'Empereur dans les yeux, provocateur.

"Il me plait, dit simplement l'Empereur. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui, Jolanger. Il ne sait encore rien de ce qui l'attend. L'audience est terminée pour aujourd'hui. Merci à tous."

L'Empereur se retira et sa femme le suivit. Jolanger se retourna vers Sans, le visage fermé. Il leva la main et l'abattit sur sa joue. Sans ne broncha pas.

"Ne manque plus jamais de respect à l'Empereur. Bien, dit-il en se calmant subitement. Suivez-moi, je vous prie."

Sans ne répondit pas et lui emboîta le pas, Papyrus sur les talons. Ils voulaient jouer à "Qui est le plus hypocrite ?", ils n'avaient pas encore mesuré qui ils avaient devant leurs yeux. Un faible sourire illumina le visage du squelette.


	30. Chapitre 27 : Détermination

_Hey ! Gros chapitre cette semaine, pour parler de sujets qui vont nous occuper un petit moment ensuite. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 27 : Détermination**

La porte claqua sèchement derrière les petits squelettes. Leurs draps dans les mains, ils se retournèrent vers leur nouvel espace de vie avec suspicion. Ils se trouvaient dans une grande chambre spacieuse aux murs vert pâle. Deux lits étaient collés contre les murs, chacun avec une peluche en forme d'animal dessus. Au centre, un tapis multicolore était envahi de divers jouets. Elle aurait presque pu être parfaite s'il n'y avait pas ces immondes barreaux noirs devant les carreaux de chacune des trois grandes fenêtres. Une porte ouverte sur le côté droit conduisait à une grande armoire remplie de gâteaux et d'autres jouets, juste à côté d'une deuxième porte qui menait à la salle de bain la plus grande qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu.

Papyrus déposa les draps dans les mains de Sans, et s'installa devant les jouets au centre de la pièce. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur un cube aux facettes colorées en désordre qu'il s'appropria en quelques secondes, comme hypnotisé. Son frère poussa un soupir et s'occupa de faire les lits. Il n'avait pas besoin de tester les murs et les bibliothèques pour savoir qu'il n'y aurait aucune échappatoire ici. C'était une prison déguisée pour obtenir leur confiance, ni plus ni moins. Il regarda avec dédain les jouets avant de monter dans le lit de droite et se tourner contre le mur.

"Sans ? appela Papyrus."

Il ne répondit pas, mais sentit bientôt un poids sur le bord du matelas. Papyrus se hissa difficilement sur le lit trop grand pour lui avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos de son frère et de le serrer dans ses bras.

"Ils ont l'air plutôt gentils, tu ne trouves pas ? En tout cas, ils n'ont pas essayé de nous tuer pour l'instant. Si ça se trouve, tout va bien se passer ?

\- Oh, Papyrus… soupira le squelette. Ils ne sont pas "gentils". Ils font les hypocrites dans l'espoir qu'on se laisse faire. Ne leur donne pas ta confiance, ils ne la méritent pas. Crois-moi.

\- Mais si on est gentils avec eux, peut-être qu'ils ne deviendront pas méchants ? insista-t-il, la voix pleine d'espoir. Et puis… Ça ne peut pas être pire qu'avec papa, pas vrai ?"

Il ne répondit pas. Papyrus était trop jeune pour discerner ce ton désagréable employé par les adultes lorsqu'ils essayaient d'appâter un jeune renard pour mieux lui briser le cou. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Le pauvre se raccrochait à ce qu'il pouvait pour se rassurer, tout comme lui, mais Sans ne supporterait pas de voir la déception dans ses yeux lorsqu'ils briseraient une nouvelle fois ses espoirs, peut-être encore plus durement que Gaster ne l'avait fait.

Le petit squelette, voyant que son frère ne réagissait pas, se tut. Il se glissa sous la couverture avec lui, le cube dans les mains, et joua silencieusement avec, dos à lui. Au bout de dix minutes à peine, il dormait à poings fermés, son nouveau jouet collé contre lui. Sans décida d'en faire de même. Les humains n'étaient pas encore hostiles, il valait mieux emmagasiner un maximum de forces pour ce qui les attendaient ensuite. Il serra Papyrus contre lui et laissa son esprit vagabonder.

* * *

Une douce lumière flottait dans un couloir dont il ne parvenait pas à voir le bout. Sans regarda autour de lui, légèrement perdu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce rêve. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait ici. Habituellement, il se contentait de marcher tout droit et d'essayer d'ignorer les murs qui se rallongeaient à son passage. Cette fois, cependant, c'était différent.

Des pas résonnaient au loin. Apeuré, l'enfant regarda autour de lui pour trouver un coin où se cacher. Un des gros piliers ferait l'affaire. Il courut derrière une énorme colonne de marbre et s'accroupit, assez pour avoir un aperçu sur la scène, mais pas assez pour être vu.

Un squelette au manteau bleu et à l'écharpe rouge s'avança d'un pas traînant au milieu de l'allée. Une odeur de sauce tomate flottait derrière lui, persistante. Il avait l'air épuisé, mais surtout très en colère. Sans mit du temps à le reconnaître, tellement il était différent. Mais il n'avait aucun doute sur la question. C'était lui. Plus vieux, plus triste, plus en colère. Allait-il finir comme ça ? Il hésita, puis sortit des ténèbres. Le squelette braqua son regard sur lui.

"Qu'est-ce que…"

Il poussa un soupir et regarda autour de lui.

"Ecoute, gamin, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Ce n'est pas ta ligne temporelle, et tu es trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui va se passer ici. Tu dois te réveiller.

\- C'est l'écharpe de Papyrus, remarqua le plus jeune des deux, en pointant le tissu que l'autre Sans portait autour du cou. Est-ce qu'il est…"

Il ne répondit pas et détourna le regard. Sans sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer. Des pas résonnèrent plus loin dans le couloir. Un enfant se glissa hors de l'obscurité, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres et un couteau à la main. Il avait les yeux rouges. Le jeune squelette eut un mouvement de recul. C'était comme ce bébé, devant la salle du trône. Simple coïncidence ? Il interrogea son aîné du regard, mais celui-ci se contenta de mettre une main devant lui pour le faire reculer en arrière.

"Tu dois partir maintenant, insista-t-il. Tu n'as pas à t'infliger ça maintenant.

\- Sans, Sans, Sans, chantonna la voix du petit humain. Toujours là ? Tu ne commences pas à… Oh ! Mais tu as trouvé un nouvel ami ?"

L'oeil du petit squelette vira au bleu, plus par peur que pour attaquer cette fois. Le visage de l'humain était déformé par la haine et un liquide noir sombre coulait de ses yeux et sa bouche. Même s'il allait physiquement bien, ses vêtements étaient troués de partout et couverts de sang. D'un coup, il bondit en avant en éclatant de rire. Sans sentit son âme virer au bleu et il vola en arrière alors que l'autre Sans se jetait devant lui. Un craquement horrible accompagna son geste. Choqué, le petit squelette resta les yeux écarquillés alors que son "futur-lui" tremblait, une main sur sa poitrine, assis sur les fesses.

"Bon… Eh bien, je suppose que c'est la fin, pas vrai ? Juste… Ne viens pas pleurer alors que je t'ai averti."

Il se releva difficilement et se rapprocha du mur où son jeune lui l'attendait, tétanisé par la peur. L'humain ne s'en formalisa pas et continua sa route. Sans courut vers son autre lui et essaya de le soigner avec ses maigres pouvoirs, les larmes aux yeux.

"Désolé, gamin. Mais ça ne fonctionnera pas. Un seul point de vie, tu te souviens ? Et puis, articula-t-il difficilement, ce n'est pas ton univers. Ce ne serait pas… juste. Retourne auprès de ton Papyrus.

\- Mais… Je… Il doit y avoir un mo...

\- Ah… Crois-moi, s'il y en avait un, je ne serais pas mort cent-vingt-sept fois aujourd'hui. Tu as quoi… dix ans ? N'y pense pas… Pas tout de suite. Sauve… Sauve Papyrus. Tout ira bien. Ça… Ça ne sert à rien de faire de vieux… os de toute… toute façon."

Il tira une grimace et cracha un peu de sang.

"Welp… Je… Je retourne chez Grillby. Pa… Papyrus, est-ce que… tu veux… quelque chose ?"

Puis il tomba en cendre. Sans resta un moment à fixer la poudre blanche, les yeux dans le vague. Était-ce comme ça que tout était condamné à finir ?

* * *

"Sans ! Sans, réveille-toi, tu me fais peur, pleurnicha Papyrus."

Le squelette eut du mal à émerger. Il se redressa difficilement sur le lit couvert de sueur et totalement désorienté. Des os bleus translucides étaient encastrés dans le mur en face et derrière lui. Perdu, il mit du temps à calmer les pulsations erratiques de son cœur pour recouvrer peu à peu le sens de la réalité. Il avait perdu le contrôle pendant un de ses cauchemars. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Habituellement, Papyrus n'était pas là pour voir les dégâts qu'ils causaient. L'attaque était plus forte que d'habitude, cependant. Il ne souvenait pourtant pas s'être battu lors de cette rencontre… étrange, avec un de ses doubles du futur.

Il prit de grandes inspirations avant de finalement se tourner vers son petit frère. Les yeux encore larmoyants, il avait l'air aussi secoué que lui. Sans reprit le contrôle et le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

"Tout va bien, désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

\- C'est pas grave. Mais… Mais ne le refais plus. Je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller et j'ai cru pendant un moment que… Ne le fais plus.

\- Je ne le ferais plus, je te… Je te le promets."

On toqua à la porte. Le corps de Sans se crispa immédiatement et il repoussa Papyrus derrière lui. Deux femmes en robe rouges et noirs entrèrent avec un panier. Il y en avait une jeune au visage sévère et une plus âgée qui ressemblait à Gerson, une vieille tortue célèbre pour avoir survécu à presque toutes les batailles qui avaient opposé monstres et humains ces dernières années, y compris les plus meurtrières. Elle avait l'air d'une mamie gâteau, un peu comme Toriel, même si la reine n'était pas si vieille.

La plus jeune des deux fit la grimace en apercevant les deux squelettes, retranchés dans un coin de la pièce.

"Votre Majesté nous envoie vous… désinfecter, dit-elle d'un air de dégoût. Vous mangez avec Sa Gracieuseté ce soir, et il aimerait éviter d'attraper des maladies.

\- N'écoutez pas cette harpie, reprit la vieille dame. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, nous allons simplement faire votre toilette. Abigaëlle, enfin, ce sont des enfants.

\- Ce sont des monstres, rectifia-t-elle."

La vieille dame s'approcha d'eux. Papyrus releva timidement la tête vers elle. Sans jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre femme. Ils étaient deux, elles étaient deux. Le choix était vite fait. Il dégagea Papyrus de son dos et lui sourit pour l'encourager à l'accompagner. Le petit squelette hésita, mais prit finalement la main que la dame lui tendait. L'autre, beaucoup plus sèche, attendit qu'ils soient rentrés dans la salle de bain pour attraper brusquement Sans par le bras et le traîner à son tour dans la petite pièce. Il y avait deux douches. La première, déjà occupée par Papyrus, laissait entendre de petits rires. Cela réchauffa un peu le cœur de son frère. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il savait que son expérience à lui ne serait pas agréable.

Il entra dans la cabine de douche en soupirant et laissa la femme lui retirer la chemise de laboratoire prêtée par son père. La femme fit couler de l'eau glacée sur lui, le faisant sursauter. Il essaya d'éviter le jet, mais elle repoussa sèchement en dessous avant de commencer à le frotter avec une brosse rêche. Sans se laissa faire, en grimaçant lorsque qu'elle fit exprès d'appuyer pour lui faire mal. Elle le tira ensuite hors de la cabine, avant même Papyrus, et l'essuya rapidement avant de lui faire enfiler un smoking ridicule qui lui collait à la peau. Elle se débarrassa ensuite du collier anti-magie pour le remplacer par un bracelet plus discret qui avait la même fonction. Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de dire "ouf", elle ramassa ses affaires et quitta la pièce sans même lui adresser un regard et l'abandonna au milieu de la salle de bain. Incertain, Sans décida d'attendre son petit frère.

Il sortit quelques minutes après, joyeux, dans les bras de la vieille femme qui s'occupait de lui. Il sentait la rose, au sens littéral. Elle le déposa à terre et l'essuya avec douceur, avant de lui présenter son costume de soirée, semblable à celui de Sans. Elle accrocha un petit nœud papillon rouge autour de son cou, avant de lui placer le bracelet anti-magie à contrecœur, visiblement agacée par sa présence. Elle ressemblait à Toriel, Sans espérait avoir l'occasion de la voir souvent pour la rallier à leur cause.

"Oh, Abigaël n'a même pas bien fait son travail, dit-elle en le regardant."

Elle attrapa un ruban bleu posé sur l'évier et l'accrocha en nœud papillon autour du cou de Sans, qui se laissa faire.

"Merci de ne pas lui avoir fait… mal, dit-il à voix basse.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai longtemps travaillé au service du roi Asgore, vous savez. C'est tragique ce qui est arrivé entre nos peuples et je refuse de vous laisser penser que tous les hommes sont des animaux sans morales. Je sais que l'âme des monstres est faite de compassion, dit-elle en pointant son torse.

\- C'est quoi votre prénom ?

\- Je m'appelle Hélène. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous pendant votre séjour ici. Vous pouvez m'appeler n'importe quand, il vous suffit de tirer sur ce gros cordon, à côté du lit de ton petit frère."

Il y avait en effet une grosse corde rouge qui tombait du plafond. Sans s'était demandé à quoi elle servait. Il avait sa réponse.

"Il s'appelle Papyrus. Et moi, c'est Sans, se présenta-t-il.

\- Papyrus, c'est un chouette nom, dit-elle en chatouillant le petit squelette. Bien, je vais vous conduire à l'Empereur pour votre dîner. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il paraît froid sur les bords, mais ce n'est qu'une façade."

Sans tira la grimace. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller, mais on ne leur laissait pas le loisir de choisir, de toute évidence. Ils accompagnèrent leur nourrice à l'extérieur de la chambre. L'esprit du squelette se mit immédiatement en marche. Aucun garde ne les accompagnait. S'il lui prenait l'idée d'attaquer la vieille dame, il pourrait tenter de s'enfuir. Mais pour aller où ? Il ne connaissait encore rien du palais. Il allait devoir gagner sa confiance pour récolter plus d'informations. Le couloir de l'étage ressemblait en tout point à ceux du rez de chaussée : long, riche, rouge avec des tableaux. Mais ces derniers présentaient cette fois des scènes de bataille. Dans les premiers, humains et monstres combattaient côte à côte. Mais plus les peintures passaient, moins l'esprit de camaraderie se faisait sentir. Le dernier représentait l'Empereur, un pied sur le corps du roi Asgore, le visage transpercé d'une flèche. Ils avaient l'air bien sûr d'eux. Sans doutait que la guerre se termine de cette façon. Les monstres ne le pouvaient pas de toute manière. Si Asgore tombait, les monstres tomberaient avec lui. Ils n'étaient plus assez pour s'organiser sous les ordres d'un autre dirigeant. Gaster pourrait faire l'affaire pendant un temps, mais il était trop autoritaire et amoureux de son travail pour ne pas péter les plombs au bout de deux semaines. Et puis, vu la facilité déconcertante qu'il avait de vendre les siens à l'ennemi, son "peuple" pourrait aussi très bien se retourner contre lui. L'image lui rendit le sourire malgré lui.

Ils descendirentle grand escalier et prirent cette fois le couloir droit. Encore un couloir. Encore des tableaux. La décoration ici était d'une monotonie affligeante. Hélène les accompagna devant une grande porte aux bordures dorées. Deux gardes surveillaient les passages, l'œil mauvais. Sans songea que tous les soldats se ressemblaient. Qu'ils aient la tête d'un chien ou celle plate et flasque des humains, ils restaient toujours nerveux, froids et distants de tout. Il glapit en réalisant que lui-même était toujours nerveux, froid et distant de tout. Il en fut troublé. "Ce n'est pas un enfant, Toriel, c'est une arme." Il serra les poings. Gaster avait peut-être raison sur ce point, mais Sans n'était pas devenu comme ça sans raison.

"Je ne vais pas pouvoir vous accompagner plus loin, s'excusa la nourrice. Je passerais vous récupérer à la fin du repas. Passez une bonne soirée et… Courage."

Elle leur sourit gentiment avant de les laisser aux mains des gardes. Son absence se fit immédiatement resentir. L'ambiance devint moins chaleureuse alors que les deux soldats les poussaient sans ménagement dans la salle. La porte claqua derrière eux. Papyrus agrippa le bras de son frère, effrayé. La pièce était encore plus grande que la salle du trône. Des grands vitraux représentaient une fois encore des scènes de l'histoire des humains et des monstres, teintant de lumières colorées une grande table au milieu de la pièce. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, si ce n'était les cuisines, dans un autre coin, à une dizaine de mètres. L'Empereur était déjà installé avec sa femme et un bébé, dans une chaise haute, juste à côté d'elle.

"Approchez donc, les enfants, dit-il d'une voix forte et accueillante. N'ayez crainte."

Sans poussa un faible soupir et avança. Deux assiettes étaient dressées en face de lui. Les deux squelettes s'installèrent en silence devant chacune d'elle, le regard bas. Sous la table, Papyrus serrait toujours la main de son frère. L'Empereur les dévisagea l'un après l'autre, puis leur sourit.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin d'angoisser à ce point. Vous n'êtes pas en danger et vous allez partager un bon repas. Je ne vous ai pas présenté ma délicieuse épouse, Iris, changea-t-il de sujet et pointant la femme blonde à côté de lui, et notre fille, Chara."

A l'entente de son nom, le bébé gazouilla légèrement. La petite humaine avait déjà des cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Mais ce fut ses yeux rouges qui mirent Sans mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais quelque chose ne lui paraissait pas normal dans les yeux de cet enfant. Se pouvait-il… Qu'il soit le même que dans son cauchemar ? Après tout, il n'avait pas réussi à déterminer quel était le genre de son assaillant. Peut-être bien qu'il s'agissait d'elle.

"Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Ses yeux rouges. Chara est née avec un trait d'esprit extrêmement rare, la détermination. Tous les humains en naissent avec un : patience, persévérance, bravoure, justice, gentillesse, honnêteté ou détermination. Il disparaît généralement après quelques années, mais chez certains humains, ce trait s'affirme et ils développent des pouvoirs pour l'utiliser. Nous les appelons les mages. Nos recherches tendent à prouver que lorsqu'un enfant naît avec le trait de la détermination, il le gardera toute sa vie. Chara est promise à un grand avenir. Mais je parle beaucoup, Gaster a déjà dû vous expliquer tout ça."

Était-ce la raison pour laquelle ses yeux étaient rouges ? Sans savait que la détermination était associée à cette couleur. Pourtant, lui aussi en possédait, et cela n'était jamais arrivé. Confus, il fronça les sourcils.

"Je vois dans tes yeux que tu as des questions, répondit l'Empereur à sa question silencieuse. Quelles sont-elles ?"

Des cuisiniers s'approchèrent et déposèrent des plats dans leurs assiettes. Dès que les cloches furent levées, son estomac grogna d'excitation. Un gigantesque morceau de viande était accompagné de pommes de terre et de légumes. Sans avait oublié qu'il était possible de manger autant depuis le début de la guerre. Un problème demeurait cependant. Il y avait au moins cinq types de fourchettes et de couteaux de chaque côté de l'assiette. Papyrus n'avait pas ce problème. Il avait récupéré le morceau de viande avec une grande cuillère et croquer dedans à pleine dents. Amusé, l'Empereur le regarda se débattre avec l'énorme cuisse pendant quelques secondes avant de demander à un cuisinier de l'aider et de couper la viande en morceaux. Sans piocha une fourchette et un couteau au hasard et commença à manger lui aussi. L'Empereur le regarda étrangement alors qu'il aspirait la nourriture à travers ses dents.

"Comment est-ce que ça… fonctionne ? Vous êtes des squelettes, vous n'avez pas d'estomac.

\- On ne mange pas de nourriture solide, on transforme tout en magie, répondit Papyrus, enthousiaste de connaître la réponse.

\- Je vois…"

Sans se tourna légèrement vers lris. Elle le regardait curieusement, toujours aussi silencieuse. Le squelette décida de l'ignorer.

"Les monstres aussi ont des traits magiques, remarqua Sans doucement. Les même que les humains.

\- Exact. Les monstres de type "supérieurs" sont capables de les développer, comme le couple royal, votre père, la plupart des gardes royaux, et par descendance, vous deux. Les traits des monstres ont cependant plus de nuances que ceux des hommes. Les traits qui découlent de la patience peuvent ainsi créer de le trait de la sincérité et de l'humilité, par exemple, ceux de l'honnêteté dérivent sur la fiabilité, la gentillesse sur la compassion et la clémence… Mais la détermination, en revanche, peut se transformer en haine quand elle est mal utilisée. Vous deux, êtes spéciaux pour cette raison."

Papyrus regarda son frère, puis l'Empereur.

"Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

\- Tu ne le sais pas ? Et toi, Sans ?"

Sans hésita avant de répondre.

"Les monstres ne peuvent pas posséder de détermination, car c'est un trait trop proche des émotions humaines destructrices. C'est incompatible avec notre magie. Mais nous sommes spéciaux, parce que Gaster nous a "modifié" pour que l'on puisse la supporter, comme… Comme des humains. C'est pour cette raison que l'on peut faire des choses que certains autres monstres sont incapables de faire. Et c'est pour ça qu'on est là.

\- Exactement, le félicita l'Empereur. Tu m'as l'air d'avoir de solides connaissances en science. Cela facilitera le travail. Voyez-vous, si vous êtes là, c'est parce que nous avons besoin de l'âme d'un monstre et de l'âme d'un humain pour créer une barrière magique capable de sceller les monstres dans le Mont Ebott. Nous faisons preuve de grande clémence envers votre peuple en évitant ainsi le génocide de masse. Nos mages sont puissants, mais nous avons besoin de votre aide pour aider à ce petit problème…. Dans un premier temps."

Il prit son verre et avala une gorgée de vin.

"Dans un second temps, nous allons faire de vous nos ambassadeurs. Comme je viens de l'expliquer, il est possible de transformer la détermination en haine, ce n'est pas incompatible. C'est une magie bien plus puissante et violente, presque inarrêtable. Si Asgore oppose résistance, nous serons contraints de vous utiliser pour régler le problème de l'intérieur. Seuls les mages et les monstres ayant fondé la barrière pourront y entrer et sortir à leur guise. Je ne vais certainement pas envoyer mes hommes en bas. Mais il y a vous. De plus, même si nous n'en arrivons pas à de telles extrémités, pouvoir accéder à certaines informations pourrait nous être fort utiles. Cela nous amène à votre rôle et ce que nous allons faire avec vous ces prochains jours."

Il s'appuya sur la table, un grand sourire aux lèvres, qui fit frémir Papyrus de terreur. Cet homme n'était pas fiable, songea Sans.

"Nous allons tout d'abord tester vos capacités sur des tests simples et qui ne devraient vous poser aucun problème. Ensuite, nous travaillerons sur votre détermination et sur la barrière. Il y aura quelques expériences désagréables, je ne vais pas vous mentir, mais ce ne sera que temporaire. Cela nous amènera à dans deux semaines, où nous scellerons les monstres sous terre. Nous travaillerons ensuite sur votre faculté à répondre aux ordres. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas prisonnier. Nous espérons que ces bracelets et les mesures concernant votre enfermement dans votre chambre ne soient que temporaires. Si vous vous comportez convenablement, nous vous autoriserons à aller où bon vous semble dans le palais, et peut-être même à l'extérieur. Après tout, vous êtes le futur des hommes et des monstres, nous ne pouvons pas vous traiter comme des prisonniers. Voyez cela comme… un gage de gratitude. Et puis, j'aimerais offrir à Chara une chance d'obtenir une paix durable dans le futur. Un futur où l'un de vous deux gouvernera votre peuple, et elle le mien."

Sans ne répondit pas. Tout était bien beau sur le papier, mais comment cela se passerait en réalité ? Il ne croyait pas à cette idéologie utopiste après la manière dont ils avaient été traités depuis leur arrivée ici. Ils terminèrent le repas sur des sujets plus légers. L'Empereur essaya d'en savoir plus sur eux. Il réussit à faire sortir Papyrus de sa coquille, petit à petit, mais Sans resta obstinément froid et vague.

Il ne comptait pas baisser sa garde. Il ne comptait pas trahir son peuple. Et surtout, il ne comptait certainement pas laisser cet abruti à tête couronnée transformer son petit frère en instrument politique. Il savait globalement vers où ils allaient désormais. Il allait devoir se montrer à la hauteur de l'espoir qu'avait placé Toriel en lui pour s'en échapper maintenant.


	31. --GASTER--

_The baby is coming ! Cours, Gaster, cours !_

**\- GASTER -**

Le scientifique royal jouait avec une petite boule de métal depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Ses assistants le regardaient faire à distance, nerveux, les mains dans les cartons. Toriel était sur le point d'accoucher et Asgore avait ordonné le départ immédiat des monstres vers Mont Ebott dans la foulée. Il ne voulait plus de coulée de cendres, et avançait que l'héritier à naître apporterait l'espoir dont les monstres avaient cruellement besoin. _Si seulement_, songea Gaster. La naissance de son premier enfant avait complètement ramolli le cerveau du roi. Il en était même venu à demander Gaster en parrain ! Lui ! La paternité rendait les gens idiots. Il en savait quelque chose.

Depuis le départ de Sans et Papyrus, tout ce qu'il ressentait était un grand vide. Il avait beau avoir tenté de se remettre au travail, essayer de noyer ses attentes dans la paperasse royale, quelque chose l'empêchait de se concentrer. Sans ses émotions, cependant, il était incapable de déduire s'il s'agissait de colère, de tristesse ou simplement d'impatience. Peut-être sans doute un peu des trois. Son opération avait été un échec. Non seulement il continuait à ressentir, mais maintenant, il n'arrivait même plus à discerner les émotions les unes des autres. Un raté jusqu'au bout. Sans avait raison, quelque part. Si sa mère n'était pas morte, il ne serait sans doute jamais tombé aussi bas.

Un long soupir s'échappa de sa gorge alors que la boule de métal retombait tristement au sol. Il avait peut-être sacrifié ses enfants pour rien. Asgore avait changé d'avis comme on change de chemise. Il y avait quelques années, jamais il n'aurait plié le genou comme ça devant les hommes. Les temps changeaient, de toute évidence. Mais pas lui. Gaster continuait de rêver un passé qui n'existait plus. Même si Sans réussissait l'exploit qu'il attendait désespérément de lui, qu'adviendrait-il ensuite ? Les monstres étaient maintenant trop peu pour reconstruire ou tenir un siège, et parmi les rares encore debouts, nombreux étaient ceux traumatisés par la guerre. Il faudrait des générations pour effacer les conséquences des batailles, des pertes, des erreurs. Lui-même ne pourrait pas assurer de nouvelle descendance : mis à part ses deux fils et lui, il n'existait plus de squelettes parmi les monstres. Son espèce était vouée à s'hybrider et à long terme, à disparaître complètement. Il pourrait au moins se vanter d'avoir laissé sa marque dans la longue histoire de leur peuple.

"Docteur Gaster ? appela doucement l'un de ses assistants, au téléphone. Sa Majesté vous réclame. La reine est sur le point d'accoucher et il souhaite votre aide."

Il poussa un lourd soupir et se leva. Pour qui le prenait Asgore ? Il était scientifique royal, pas sage-femme ! Pourtant, il obéit docilement à l'ordre de son monarque. Il avait beau avoir du mal à comprendre les décisions de ce dernier ces derniers temps, jamais il n'oserait lui manquer de respect. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il était impossible de lui reprocher, c'était bien sa fidélité à la famille Dreemur. Au fond de lui, il espérait que Toriel trouve la force de le pardonner un jour. Il ne détestait pas la reine, bien au contraire, mais le sujet des enfants avait toujours été sensible. Ce n'était pas le premier héritier de la couronne. Le précédent était décédé quelques minutes après sa naissance, et elle en avait gardé un traumatisme que le temps n'était pas parvenu à éteindre. Cela expliquait ce besoin presque maladif de materner n'importe quel jeune monstre un peu isolé qu'elle trouvait sur le chemin.

La petite Undyne en était le parfait exemple. Même si elle n'avait pas de sang royal, Asgore et Toriel l'avaient adoptée. Cela n'était qu'une question de jours avant que l'annonce ne soit officialisée. Dommage. Si la reine ne collait pas autant la fillette, il l'aurait bien lui-même "adoptée" pour poursuivre les années de travail gâchées par le départ de Sans. La gamine avait une volonté de survie hors-norme, et il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle puisse elle-aussi tenir la détermination. Peut-être était-ce une caractéristique des enfants de sa génération. La guerre avait été rude pour tous, et les rares jeunes monstres encore en vie étaient devenus des adultes à peine l'adolescence passée. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les faibles dans ce monde.

A l'extérieur de son laboratoire, soldats et civils s'agitaient en tous sens pour remplir les charrettes de vivres et de matériel de guerre. La nouvelle de la fuite vers la montagne s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre et chacun se préparait sans ciller à une vie dans l'obscurité. Tout le monde était-il donc si résigné à abandonner ce pourquoi ils s'étaient battus pendant tant d'années ? Gaster ne comprenait pas. Mis à part quelques rares personnes comme lui, la plupart des monstres avaient approuvé la décision d'Asgore d'arrêter la guerre et vivre en paix sous la montagne. Réalisaient-ils seulement ce que cela signifiait ? Ne plus revoir le ciel, ne plus jamais pouvoir cultiver des légumes, vivre comme des bêtes sans électricité… Il pourrait toujours régler ce problème. Il y avait déjà une source d'énergie sous le Mont Ebott, le Circuit Ordonné de Réutilisation d'Énergie, le CORE en plus court, que le scientifique avait lui-même conçu. L'étendre à l'ensemble de la montagne ne serait pas bien compliqué. Encore fallait-il avoir les matériaux pour. En plus d'alimenter les monstres en magie, l'immense machine apporterait l'électricité et de quoi créer des sources d'alimentation artificielles. Son avenir était tout tracé. Encore fallait-il qu'il en veuille bien. **Il n'était pas fait **pour une vie bien rangée de laborantin. Il était avant tout un soldat et un homme d'action. L'inactivité le tuerait avant d'avoir accompli son oeuvre.

Il poussa un lourd soupir en s'arrêtant devant le "palais" royal amovible. Les hurlements de Toriel étaient perceptibles de derrière la porte d'entrée. Il poussa la porte et traîna des pieds jusqu'au canapé du salon où la reine était allongée, Asgore agenouillé à côté d'elle, la main écrabouillée par la poigne sans pitié de sa femme. Les médecins supposés s'occuper de son cas se tournaient les pouces un peu plus loin, attendant comme d'habitude que Gaster prenne les choses en main. A quoi servaient-ils de toute manière ? D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, ils avaient tout le temps compté sur lui pour régler le moindre problème. Le scientifique était trop laxiste avec eux.

"Vos Majestés, docteurs, salua-t-il.

\- Ne reste pas planté là et aide-moi ! hurla Toriel, complètement hystérique."

Asgore lança au scientifique royal un regard plein de désarroi. Le roi était au bout du rouleau. Sa main également. Si Toriel s'adressait avec la même gentillesse aux docteurs, il ne doutait pas une seconde de pourquoi il avait été appelé à la rescousse. La reine était douce et gentille, mais lorsqu'elle était en colère ou qu'elle avait mal, il ne fallait pas rester dans les parages. Le scientifique enfila une paire de gants et s'approcha en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Le bébé se présente par le siège, dit-il après un examen rapide. Êtes-vous incompétents au point de ne pas l'avoir remarqué ? agressa-t-il les médecins qui détournèrent le regard. Il faut vraiment tout faire soi-même…

\- C'est que… Vous êtes le seul qui maîtrise la magie bleue, docteur, se justifia une baleine en blouse blanche, s'attirant un regard foudroyant de son supérieur hiérarchique."

Gaster se releva. Son oeil brilla d'une teinte bleutée et il tendit la main vers le ventre de la reine. Il trouva rapidement le coeur de l'enfant et le fit passer au bleu. Il lui suffit ensuite d'attendre les contractions pour aider la reine à expulser le bébé, tant bien que mal, ce qu'elle finit par faire après dix longues minutes d'effort. Le squelette récupéra le petit être qui bêla immédiatement d'une voix aiguë.

"C'est un garçon, annonça Gaster en le recouvrant dans le drap qu'un des infirmiers lui apporta. Félicitations."

Asgore renifla bruyamment avant d'éclater en sanglots. Il se leva et alla serrer le squelette dans ses bras. Ce dernier resta stoïque, presque choqué par ce contact physique soudain et inhabituel. Gaster se débarrassa du bébé et le refourgua dans les mains de son père, qui lui même alla le déposer avec douceur dans les bras de la nouvelle maman, en larmes elle aussi. La scène ne le toucha pas plus que ça. Pourtant, sa main tremblait légèrement.

Les souvenirs affluèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler et il fut contraint de s'asseoir pour reprendre son souffle. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

"Oh ! Regarde, il a bougé. Il y a une petite fissure, rit gaiement Arial.

\- Il en met du temps. C'est encore long ?

\- Gaster, tu es trop impatient."

Confortablement installée dans le lit conjugal, Arial regardait l'immense boule translucide dans lequel son futur enfant évoluait, songeuse. Les squelettes n'avaient pas à proprement parlé d'utérus. Tout se passait dans une poche magique où les parents pouvaient suivre la croissance du bébé de A à Z. Le minuscule squelette, la tête en bas, s'agita doucement et gratta un peu plus la poche. Elle ne tarderait pas à exploser, libérant enfin le petit prodige qu'ils attendaient depuis tant d'années. Il était bien formé, Gaster avait suivi personnellement la grossesse, et rien ne viendrait gâcher ce moment, pas même le téléphone. Asgore appelait toutes les deux minutes pour savoir si le bébé était né maintenant, et le scientifique, angoissé, avait fini par jeter le mobile dans la cuvette des toilettes dans la panique pour avoir la paix.

Arial força son mari à reculer de son ventre. Elle savait que si le bébé ne brisait pas l'enveloppe magique dans les minutes à venir, son idiot de mari allait foncer au laboratoire chercher ses machines bizarres pour faire des analyses. Gaster était incapable de se détendre et d'apprécier l'instant. Mais elle l'avait aussi épousé pour cette raison : sa perpétuelle nervosité le rendait facile à troubler et lui donnait un certain charme.

Le bébé donna un nouveau coup de poing, et cette fois, le minuscule bras passa au travers. Arial poussa un glapissement de surprise. La bulle magique céda brutalement et la jeune mère rattrapa instinctivement son enfant. Le petit squelette ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, avant de bailler aux corneilles et pousser un piaillement de mécontentement, comme si on venait de le déranger de sa sieste. Deux fentes blanches apparurent dans ses orbites et il commença à chouiner. Arial sourit à Gaster.

"C'est un garçon, dit-elle, enchantée. J'ai gagné !

\- Mais Sans n'est même pas un vrai prénom ! argumenta-t-il. Tu imagines comment vont réagir ses futurs camarades de classe si…

\- Il s'appelle Sans et c'est tout, menaça-t-elle. On s'est mis d'accord. Tu avais le droit de le nommer si c'était une fille. Ne fais pas ton mauvais joueur, Wingdings.

\- D'accord, d'accord, céda-t-il. Va pour Sans…"

Il tendit une main tremblante vers le minuscule crâne. Sans lui saisit le doigt. Il leva les yeux vers lui… puis éclata en sanglots. Gaster prit une inspiration. Une seule pensée traversa son cerveau : il n'allait pas dormir avant un long, long moment.

"Gaster ? Gaster ? Tu vas bien ?"

Le scientifique secoua la tête et revint à lui. Il poussa un grognement alors qu'une douleur lancinante lui perçait le crâne. Asgore était accroupi devant lui, sincèrement inquiet. Pourquoi ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. S'était-il endormi ? Il lança un regard vers Toriel. Elle s'extasiait devant le petit être aux poils blancs qu'elle tenait dans les bras et qui lui tenait le doigt.

"Oui… Je suis juste fatigué, répondit-il, légèrement troublé. Je… Je vais vous laisser en famille. J'ai encore du travail.

\- Bien sûr, merci encore. Notre petit Asriel est en parfaite santé, grâce à toi.

\- Asriel… Oh. "As"gore et To"riel", réalisa-t-il. Vraiment ? dit-il, sceptique. Asgore, très cher, il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à nommer les choses de manière plus originale.

\- J'ai fait au mieux."

Le squelette se redressa. Toriel lui adressa un regard rapide, avant de détourner le regard, sourcil froncé. Elle lui en voulait toujours, de toute évidence. Ce petit moment n'avait été qu'un aparté dans leur quotidien morne. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, les jambes encore flageolantes.

Il ne fit pas deux pas dehors avant de tomber à genoux et d'éclater en sanglots de manière incontrôlable, comme un enfant, sans même savoir ce qui le rendait triste à ce point. Mais que lui arrivait-il à la fin ?


	32. Chapitre 28 : Confiance

_Alors ces humains ? Moins terribles que Gaster ? Ah, ah, ah. Surprise._

**Chapitre 28 : Confiance**

Assis sur une chaise, Sans regardait Papyrus courir sur une espèce de tapis mécanique depuis plus de trente minutes maintenant. Le petit squelette, épuisé, peinait à tenir le rythme et haletait bruyamment. Il ne pouvait cependant pas reculer. Enfermé dans une petite boîte, il ne pouvait qu'avancer ou se faire très mal dans le cas contraire. Sans en savait quelque chose, il avait été à sa place avant lui. Le docteur Grégoire l'avait forcé à courir pendant une heure trente avant que ses jambes ne lâchent d'épuisement et qu'il ne s'effondre en larme contre la vitre, incapable de se relever malgré les insultes et les pics électriques dans ses côtes. Rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis Gaster. La pseudo-liberté qu'ils avaient entre les expériences n'était qu'une douce illusion et Sans s'en rendait compte plus que jamais.

Papyrus lui lança un regard plein de détresse. Sans l'encouragea à voix basse. Le petit squelette était terrorisé après avoir vu Sans se faire hurler dessus pour qu'il se relève. Il donnait déjà tout ce qu'il avait et s'épuisait trop rapidement. Son frère savait qu'il ne tiendrait certainement pas aussi longtemps que lui. Et cela ne tarda pas à être prouvé. La cheville du squelette se tordit et il s'effondra de tout son long. Le scientifique, un bonhomme aux cheveux noirs et aux traits tirés, se fâcha immédiatement. Il brandit son bâton et le passa vicieusement dans un petit trou pour flanquer une décharge électrique dans la poitrine de Papyrus. Mais plutôt que de se relever, le petit squelette hurla et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

"Lève-toi ! hurla-t-il. Espèce d'incapable !"

Il replaça le bâton dans le trou et frappa l'enfant à la tête. Sans réagit aussitôt. Il courut vers l'homme et se jeta sur son bras pour l'empêcher de recommencer. Plusieurs soldats qui montaient la garde accoururent pour lui faire lâcher prise à coup de pics électriques. Sans finit par obéir. Avec le bracelet qui lui interdisait toute magie, il ne pouvait de toute manière pas faire grand-chose. Il tituba jusqu'à sa chaise en grognant à chaque pas avant de se rasseoir. Cela eut au moins pour effet de calmer le scientifique, exaspéré.

"On en a fini pour aujourd'hui, dit-il en grognant. Vous pouvez les laisser sortir."

Il ouvrit la porte de la cage. Papyrus lui passa entre les jambes à toute vitesse et courut se réfugier dans les bras de son frère. Sans lui prit la main et le guida vers la sortie, non sans adresser un regard noir au scientifique qui, mal à l'aise, regarda ailleurs.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur arrivée et les deux squelettes commençaient à prendre leurs marques. Si l'on écartait les séances dans le laboratoire le matin et l'après-midi, la vie n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'ils ne le pensaient au début. Ils avaient accès libre dans tout le palais, à la seule condition d'être à l'heure pour les repas et rentrés dans leur chambre à vingt et une heures. Jusqu'à présent, les deux squelettes obéissaient, même si Sans prenait un malin plaisir à tester les limites de ses bourreaux. Il ne lui faisait aucun doute que cette mascarade n'existait que pour les empêcher de songer à s'enfuir. Il avait bien vu à quel point ils craignaient sa magie lors d'une expérience où il avait dû détruire un bocal à distance et où il avait invoqué un blaster par erreur. Il en avait perdu le contrôle et avait blessé deux scientifiques dans l'opération. Depuis, les expériences se faisaient avec les hommes de science à bonne distance. Les risques du métier.

"Ils ne t'ont pas fait mal ? demanda Sans à son frère alors qu'ils remontaient le couloir. Ce sont des brutes.

\- Ça va, répondit-il d'une petite voix. Je n'aime pas les pics électriques. Ça fait mal, grogna-t-il en se grattant le bras là où l'arme l'avait brûlé."

Depuis que les humains avaient découverts que les deux squelettes régénéraient avec juste un peu de nourriture, ils s'en donnaient à coeur joie sur la résistance à la douleur. Ils n'avaient encore jamais testé jusqu'au seuil critique, mais Sans ne doutait pas que ce jour arriverait bientôt. Il n'avait pas hâte d'y arriver.

Le squelette lança un coup d'oeil vers l'horloge du grand hall. Il était seize heures trente. Sans passa une main douce derrière le crâne de son petit frère.

"Hélène a dû préparer le goûter, tu as faim ?"

Papyrus était déjà parti en trombe dans les escaliers. Il avait développé une addiction inquiétante aux gâteaux sucrés et au chocolat chaud. Sans sourit. Il préférait le voir comme ça que recroquevillé dans sa boîte de verre. Il le rejoignit en bas des marches et ils se dirigèrent vers les cuisines en discutant de tout et de rien. C'était un peu leur deuxième maison. Hélène était la seule personne en qui les deux squelettes avaient pleinement confiance et elle s'occupait d'eux toujours avec gentillesse et douceur, même lorsqu'il fallait soigner les plaies importantes laissées par le laboratoire. Papyrus passa en trombe dans les cuisines et sauta dans les bras de la vieille dame qui le serra contre elle en riant. Tout n'était pas tout noir. Papyrus avait enfin trouvé un adulte qui voulait bien de son amour et Sans commençait à songer qu'il considérait leur "Nanou" comme une maman adoptive. Son frère restait plus distant, toujours un peu méfiant, mais chérissait le support moral qu'elle leur apportait, peu importe l'heure du jour ou de la nuit.

"Vous avez terminé plus tôt aujourd'hui, tout s'est bien passé ? s'inquiéta-t-elle."

Papyrus se rembrunit un peu. La vieille femme adressa un regard interrogatif à son frère.

"Ils nous ont fait courir sur un tapis jusqu'à ce qu'on ne tienne plus sur nos jambes, dit-il froidement. Papyrus a tenu moins longtemps et ils ont essayé de le frapper.

\- Et tu t'es interposé, devina Hélène. Ce sont des brutes, grogna-t-elle. Un pauvre petit bout de chou comme toi, dit-elle en chatouillant Papyrus. Allez vous asseoir, je vais vous apporter le goûter."

Papyrus bondit joyeusement vers la table. Sans s'extasiait toujours de la capacité de son petit frère à agir comme un enfant normal malgré tout ce qui lui arrivait. Là où lui avait été détruit physiquement et psychologiquement, sans doute avec des séquelles qui le suivrait toute sa vie, son petit frère n'éprouvait aucune difficulté à séparer les moments de douleur et les moments de joie. Ou peut-être camouflait-il très bien ses émotions. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il se glissa silencieusement à côté de son frère qui sautillait sur sa chaise, excité.

Hélène déposa une assiette remplie de gâteaux sur la table et deux bols de chocolat chaud. Papyrus se jeta sur la nourriture. Sans prit un gâteau au chocolat pour faire plaisir à la vieille dame mais il n'avait pas très faim. Il n'avait plus goût à rien, à dire vrai. Il ne mangeait plus beaucoup, ne dormait presque pas ou au contraire ne faisait que ça lors de leurs journées de repos et il laissait simplement Papyrus le traîner où il le voulait en traînant des pieds. Toriel lui manquait et chaque jour qui passait sans qu'il n'agisse ne faisait que lui donner l'impression qu'il trahissait la confiance qu'elle avait placé en lui. Il avait bien essayé de s'enfuir. Plusieurs fois. Malheureusement, et il l'avait appris à ses dépens, s'il approchait de la porte d'entrée il recevait une puissante décharge électrique dans son poignet pour le dissuader de faire un pas de plus. Il haïssait cette foutue chaîne qui le maintenait attaché à sa niche. Même s'ils pouvaient sortir dans les jardins, il avait l'impression de manquer d'air et d'étouffer entre ces vieux murs poussiéreux couverts de visages inconnus et paternalistes.

"Tout va bien, Sans ? demanda Hélène. Tu as l'air songeur.

\- Je suis juste fatigué, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Tu n'as rien man…

\- Je n'ai pas faim."

Il repoussa le gâteau du bout de la main. Elle lui adressa un regard entre peine et inquiétude. Papyrus, loinde se douter de ses états d'âme, lorgna sur son goûter avec envie. Sans le glissa discrètement dans sa direction à sa plus grande joie. La vieille femme n'ajouta rien, mais le serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de se remettre à la vaisselle.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une carrure imposante. Sans baissa immédiatement les yeux en reconnaissant l'Empereur. Alors qu'Hélène s'éclipsait de la pièce comme le code l'exigeait, l'homme s'installa tranquillement à côté de Papyrus. Le jeune squelette lui adressa un regard nerveux et recula la chaise de quelques centimètres pour se rapprocher de son frère, mal à l'aise. Il adressa un grand sourire aux enfants.

"J'ai une question pour vous deux, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Est-ce que j'ai été bon avec vous ? Depuis votre arrivée, je veux dire."

Sans plissa légèrement les yeux. Son instinct lui dictait que quelque chose n'était pas normal dans l'attitude du monarque. Il déglutit difficilement avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

"Oui, monsieur, répondit Sans d'une petite voix."

Il sourit, avant de prendre la main de Papyrus. Le squelette résista un peu avant de se laisser faire. L'homme passa un doigt le long de son bras, toujours le visage figé dans cette expression douce et paternelle.

"Tu vois, Sans, la confiance est comme le bras de ton petit frère. Lisse, droite, sans faille, blanche. Parfois, de petites tâches y apparaissent, dit-il en pointant une tache de chocolat, mais rien que le temps ou une excuse ne peut effacer. Mais parfois, cette confiance devient plus fragile. C'est ce qui s'est passé avec le roi de votre peuple. Nous lui avons donné notre confiance, mais il a commencé à développer la magie dans notre dos. Mais laisse-moi te dire, Sans. La confiance a parfois ses limites. Et lorsqu'elle arrive à ses limites…"

Il serra brutalement la prise sur le poignet de Papyrus et releva son avant-bras avec brutalité. L'os céda dans un craquement horrible et le petit squelette hurla de douleur. Il échappa à la prise de l'empereur avant de tomber au sol et se recroquevilla dans un coin de la pièce, son bras brisé contre lui. Sans resta immobile, sous le choc. L'Empereur se releva tranquillement.

"Il s'agissait de ton seul et unique avertissement, Sans. Si tu essayes encore une fois de t'en prendre au docteur Grégoire, tu n'aimeras pas ce qui se passera ensuite."

Le squelette déglutit, terrifié. L'homme se leva et quitta la pièce comme il était venu, sans même un regard dans sa direction. Sans bondit de sa chaise et courut vers son petit frère. En larmes, Papyrus tremblait comme une feuille, ébranlé. Sans lui fit tendre son bras, les mains elles aussi en proie à de violentes secousses. Il remit doucement l'os en place, arrachant de nouveaux hurlements à son petit frère avant de serrer la prise dessus. Il arracha un pan de sa chemise et l'enroula autour de son bras pour maintenir l'os en place.

"On… On va aller à l'infirmerie, d'accord ? lui dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Je… Je suis désolé, Pap', c'est ma faute, je…"

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Papyrus fit attention à ne pas bouger son bras gauche et enlaça son frère avec le droit. Sans n'était pas triste, il était terriblement en colère. Il avait baissé sa garde et voilà ce qu'ils en avaient fait ! Il détestait les humains. Il les haïssait au plus profond de son âme et il se jura de ne plus jamais offrir sa confiance à l'un d'entre eux.

"Sans, c'est pas ta faute, ne pleure pas… l'encouragea son petit frère.

\- Eh. Tu as toujours été le plus cool de nous deux, petit frère, dit-il en lui caressant affectueusement la joue. On va sortir d'ici, je te le promets. On va leur montrer qu'ils ne peuvent pas jouer avec nos vies comme si on était des poupées. Je ne les laisserais plus te faire de mal. Je ne laisserais plus jamais personne te faire de mal, répéta-t-il, terriblement sérieux. Toi et moi, jusqu'au bout.

\- Toi et moi, jusqu'au bout, répéta le petit squelette en collant son front contre le sien."

Ils restèrent dans cette position encore quelques secondes avant que Sans ne se décide à bouger. Il prit Papyrus dans ses bras, sa main toujours serrée sur le bandage, et il prit la direction de l'infirmerie. Hélène voulut l'accompagner, mais le squelette l'en dissuada d'un regard noir. Elle était peut-être plus gentille que la moyenne, mais elle n'en restait pas moins l'une d'entre elles. Elle avait laissé faire. Elle avait laissé passé sa chance avec Sans.

Comme l'Empereur l'avait dit, la confiance était quelque chose de fragile. Et il venait de briser les rares sentiments qu'il avait encore pour l'humanité en s'en prenant à son petit frère.


	33. Chapitre 29 : Lueur blanche

_Sansy ne compte pas se laisser faire. Et il va le montrer bien assez tôt :D_

**Chapitre 29 : Lueur blanche**

Assis sur un des bancs du grand jardin, Sans regardait Papyrus jouer avec plusieurs poupées descendues de leur chambre. Avec un seul bras, l'autre plâtré, il éprouvait quelques difficultés à articuler ses mouvements. Son frère, perdu dans ses pensées, n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du bandage. A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, l'injustice de l'acte le mettait un peu plus en colère. Papyrus n'avait rien fait. L'Empereur n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à lui juste pour l'atteindre. Sauf qu'il le pouvait. Il avait été assez clair sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient plus que des espèces d'animaux savants désormais. Ils lui appartenaient comme un chien appartient à son maître.

Il serra les poings, agacé par son inactivité. Gaster et Toriel l'avaient prévenu. Ils allaient s'en prendre à Papyrus parce qu'il était plus jeune, naïf et facilement manipulable. S'il voulait qu'il survive, c'était à lui de prendre les choses en main. Il devait s'en sortir, retourner à la montagne, confronter son père et reprendre une vie normale avec Toriel, loin des laboratoires, de la guerre et de la peur constante qui lui nouait l'estomac et rythmait sa vie.

Le jardin lui parut un bon point pour commencer son plan. Il était grand, couvert d'arbres, et seules de grandes haies et des arbres empêchaient d'en sortir. S'ils parvenaient à échapper à l'attention des gardes qui les regardaient au loin, il pourrait aisément partir. Mais pour faire quoi ? Dehors, il y avait la ville. Et les hommes n'aimaient pas les monstres. S'ils se faisaient attraper, toutes les tortures qu'on leur faisait subir au laboratoire ne serait plus qu'une vaste blague. Et même si par miracle ils s'en sortaient, ne risquait-il pas de provoquer un génocide de son peuple en fuyant ses responsabilités ? Pourquoi tout reposait-il sur lui ?

Des éclats de voix le sortirent de sa rêverie. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers l'entrée de l'énorme manoir. L'Empereur se trouvait sur le seuil, entouré d'une vingtaine d'humains aux costumes riches. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard du squelette, Sans sut immédiatement qu'il venait pour eux. Il quitta immédiatement le banc pour se rapprocher de Papyrus et le couvrir de son corps si cet homme osait encore lever la main sur lui. Son frère, alerté par son attitude, lâcha les jouets et se cacha derrière lui, fermement agrippé à sa main. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que de petits claquements d'os retentissent derrière lui alors que son petit frère tremblait maintenant comme une feuille. Il tirerait au moins une chose positive de sa fracture : ne jamais faire confiance à un homme qui a le pouvoir de l'anéantir en un claquement de doigts.

Les hommes se rapprochèrent d'eux, pas le moins du monde impressionné. L'œil de Sans se mit à luire, faible menace. Contre vingt d'entre eux, il ne pourrait pas grand-chose, mais s'il en emportait quelques-uns avec lui, ce serait déjà ça de gagné. Un frisson de dégoût lui remonta l'échine lorsqu'il remarqua que les invités de l'Empereur les dévisageaient comme des bêtes de foire. Il ne supportait plus ces regards.

"Je peux le prendre dans mes bras ? osa demander l'un des hommes, un jeune adolescent en costard.

\- Lui, il ne vaut mieux pas, grogna l'Empereur. L'autre, en revanche, est inoffensif. Viens ici, Papyrus."

Son petit frère ne bougea pas, terrifié. Sans donna un coup de pied à terre d'avertissement lorsqu'il fit un pas vers lui. Nullement effrayé, l'Empereur le contourna et attrapa Papyrus par le bras. Sans tenta de l'en empêcher mais la foule se rassembla immédiatement autour de l'homme d'état, lui bloquant la route. Papyrus était pris au milieu de l'assemblée, balloté de bras en bras comme un vulgaire animal de compagnie. L'adolescent le secoua comme une marionnette, pour s'assurer qu'il était réel. Sans sentit le contrôle lui échapper petit à petit. Il lança un coup d'œil à son bracelet, serra les poings, puis lui lança un coup d'œil de nouveau. Le retirer n'était pas si compliqué, ce n'était qu'une lanière de cuir après tout. Il n'était là qu'en dissuasion.

Lorsque l'adolescent appuya sur le plâtre de son frère, le faisant crier de détresse et de douleur, ce qui déclencha une crise d'hilarité de l'assemblée, son cerveau passa en mode automatique. Il attrapa le bracelet et profita de la diversion pour le retirer d'un geste sec. Immédiatement, le flux magie revint violemment vers son âme. La lueur de son œil s'accentua et deux énormes blasters apparurent derrière lui. Surprise, l'assemblée se tut brusquement et se tourna vers lui, légèrement inquiète. Papyrus, les yeux larmoyants, secoua la tête pour tenter de le dissuader d'attaquer, en vain.

"Sans, peut-on en discuter ? demanda l'Empereur d'une voix douce mais teintée de colère.

\- Lâchez mon frère ! hurla-t-il. Lâchez-le !

\- Sans, ce ne sont pas des ma…"

Il tira. Le rayon toucha un des hommes au hasard en pleine poitrine. Il s'effondra face contre terre, mort. Sans sentit le contrôle lui échapper, comme lorsqu'il était dans la cuisine. Ce besoin sauvage, bestial de tout détruire s'imposait à lui comme une chanson entêtante. Il avait envie de tuer. Et cette fois, il ne comptait pas ressentir le moindre remord. Les hommes paniquèrent en apercevant le cadavre, puis s'éparpillèrent dans le jardin en criant. Papyrus eut juste le temps de couvrir son visage alors que les paires de bottes lui passaient dessus avec indifférence. Seul l'Empereur ne bougea pas, le regard mauvais et le visage impassible, alors que les gardes arrivaient de tous les côtés, armes à la main, braquées sur lui. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient déjà violemment plaqué Papyrus au sol, ne laissant aucune chance au squelette de se défendre. Il hurlait à plein poumons, son bras cassé retourné dans son dos.

"Ne le tuez pas, ordonna l'empereur en levant une main. Sans, voyons, dit-il d'un ton paternaliste, est-ce là une façon de traiter les invités de ton maître ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas mon maître ! cracha-t-il. Et si vous faites un pas de plus, je vous tue.

\- Allons, allons, pas besoin d'en arriver à de telles extrémités. Regarde-toi. Tu es déjà épuisé."

Il fit un pas vers lui. Sans se tendit et les blasters produisirent un grognement menaçant. Une rangée d'os fonça dans sa direction, mais il l'esquiva d'un simple pas sur le côté.

"Tu rends la chose plus difficile qu'elle ne devrait l'être, dit-il en perdant son sang-froid. Tu t'épuises inutilement et viendra le moment où tu seras en panne de magie. Veux-tu donc arrêter d'être aussi difficile et te rendre ? Je te promets que si tu le fais maintenant, il n'y aura pas de conséquences sur ton frère. En revanche, si tu refuses, je te rappelle gentiment qu'il a de nombreux autres os facilement cassables."

Papyrus frémit d'effroi et redoubla d'effort pour se débattre. Sans lui jeta un coup d'œil nerveux. Il avait été trop loin pour faire demi-tour maintenant. Quoi qu'il se passait, il ferait du mal à Papyrus. Il agissait comme Gaster, et il savait parfaitement bien comment ce type d'histoires finissait. L'Empereur fit un nouveau pas vers lui. Le pas de trop. Sans hurla et tira les blasters sur lui, avant de bondir en avant, un os magique dans chaque main. Il l'attrapa au col avant que les gardes ne puissent réagir et lui planta son poignard improvisé dans le ventre. Une fois. Deux fois. Cinq fois. Il arrêta de compter après ça, complètement aveuglé par la haine et la colère. Des gardes lui saisirent les bras et le tirèrent en arrière de force. Sans continua de hurler et de se débattre, donnant coup de pieds et de dents dans toutes les mains qui s'approchaient trop près de lui.

Et soudain, une arme entra dans son champ de vision. La crosse frappa durement contre sa tête et il tomba au sol sur le flanc, sonné. Immédiatement, deux menottes anti-magiques vinrent lui plaquer les mains dans le dos. L'Empereur, salement amoché, repoussa les mains qui lui masquaient la vue.

"Emme... Emmenez-les au cachot, articula-t-il difficilement. Séparés."

Deux paires de bras le soulevèrent du sol. Il se sentait terriblement faible et épuisé. Il entendait Papyrus hurler son prénom quelque part autour de lui, mais partout où il posait les yeux, il n'y avait que des soldats. Avant d'atteindre l'entrée du palais, il perdit connaissance.

* * *

Assis sur une chaise dans le couloir, Sans attendait. Cela faisait plus de deux heures maintenant que sa maman et son papa étaient entrés dans la pièce, et il s'impatientait. Combien de temps cela prenait pour mettre au monde un petit frère ? Du haut de ces trois ans, il s'agissait d'une de ces questions auxquelles les adultes ne pouvaient pas répondre. Coincé avec le roi Asgore, si grand qu'il ne voyait même pas le bout de ses cornes, il s'inquiétait. Trouvait-il cette attente normale, lui aussi ?

Un cri déchirant perça l'espace. Sans bondit sur ses jambes et se rua vers la porte. Il n'osa pas ouvrir, mais se contenta de rester derrière, en sautillant. Il entendait son père parler lui aussi, et les médecins. Très vite, un cri de bébé se fit entendre. Presque immédiatement derrière, Sans ressentit un drôle de picotement dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas douloureux… Simplement rassurant. Comme si une pièce d'un gigantesque puzzle venait d'être ajouté à sa vie.

"Oh, oh, se moqua gentiment Asgore derrière lui. En voilà un jeune squelette pressé de voir son frère."

Sans ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il parlait, mais ses yeux furent rapidement attirés par une petite lumière qui ne venait pas du couloir. Elle venait de son âme, plus forte que jamais. Abasourdi, il resta quelques secondes à la regarder, puis leva la tête vers Asgore sans comprendre. Le roi s'accroupit à côté de lui et fit glisser doucement son âme hors de son corps.

"Tu vois cette lumière ? Elle signifie que tu es heureux. Tu es en train de tisser un lien avec ton petit frère avant même de l'avoir vu. Les squelettes sont capables de sentir les membres de leur famille à distance. Même si tu as peur, même si tu es perdu, tu n'auras qu'à briller et ton frère te répondra instinctivement en retour. Vous êtes liés désormais, comme deux facettes d'une même pièce."

Le regard du petit squelette s'illumina à cette révélation. L'impatience grandit encore plus en lui. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était lié à lui, il voulait plus que jamais découvrir son petit frère. Cela ne devrait plus prendre longtemps désormais. Il était sorti, non ? Pourtant, la porte resta fermée, et les cris de sa mère continuaient de se répercuter dans le couloir, étouffés par le mur. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Gaster lança un regard vers son fils, puis vers Gaster. Il déposa un tas de serviettes dans les bras d'Asgore, lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille et disparut de nouveau dans la pièce. La porte claqua derrière lui. Perdu, Sans lança un regard nerveux à Asgore. Le roi semblait inquiet.

"Où est Maman ? balbutia-t-il, la voix tremblante.

\- Sans, ta maman est encore occupée. Ton papa est avec elle. Tu… Tu vas venir à la maison avec moi.

\- Qu… Quoi ? Mais…"

Le roi se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ils quittèrent le couloir sans un mot de plus. Sans sentit l'inquiétude le gagner, mais se laissa faire. Après tout, Asgore était adulte, il savait mieux que lui. A la place, son regard bascula sur le tas de serviettes. Un tout petit squelette était enveloppé à l'intérieur, ses grands yeux posés sur lui. Sans se pencha pour mieux voir, émerveillé.

"C'est…

\- C'est ton petit frère, oui. Papyrus.

\- Papyrus, répéta Sans avec un grand sérieux. Bonjour Papyrus !"

Le bébé lui attrapa le doigt et le mit dans sa bouche. Sans lança un regard inquiet à Asgore, pas certain qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de normal. Le roi sourit doucement, amusé.

"Je crois qu'il t'aime bien."

Sans sourit franchement cette fois, ravi de cette annonce. Le château du roi n'était pas très loin. La reine Toriel vint immédiatement récupérer le bébé et prendre soin de Sans. Elle échangea cependant un regard lourd de sens avec Asgore, qui ne tarda pas à faire demi-tour. Ce soir-là, Sans put se coucher tard, manger de la pizza et même prendre son petit frère dans les bras. Mais rien ne le prépara à ce qui se passa au beau milieu de la nuit.

Alors qu'il dormait paisiblement dans l'une des nombreuses chambres d'amis du palais, un pincement désagréable le prit soudainement au cœur. Il se réveilla en sursaut et, comme tous les enfants qui ne comprennent pas pourquoi ils ont mal, se mit à hurler. Son cri trouva son écho dans la pièce d'à côté. Papyrus pleurait lui aussi. Sauf que contrairement à toutes les fois précédentes, sa maman n'était pas là pour venir le consoler. Alors il finit par se calmer tout seul et sortit de son lit, les jambes un peu tremblantes. Il sautilla légèrement pour atteindre la poignée de la porte et sortit à pieds nus dans le couloir, plongé dans l'obscurité.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre où se trouvait Papyrus, illuminée, et poussa doucement la porte. Toriel était là avec Asgore, les yeux rouges, et elle berçait doucement Papyrus dans ses bras. Le couple royal leva le regard vers lui et il n'eut plus aucun doute. Quelque chose de grave venait de se passer. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna, surpris. Son père venait d'arriver, lui aussi le crâne couvert de sillons noirs.

"Papa ? Où est Maman ?"

Gaster s'assit devant lui, les jambes croisées. Il chercha ses mots.

"Après l'accouchement, ta maman ne s'est pas sentie bien et… Son niveau de magie a brutalement baissé. Elle… Elle est partie Sans. Elle ne reviendra pas. Elle…"

Il ne put continuer, les larmes recommencèrent à dévaler ses joues. Sans ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire par "elle ne reviendra pas", mais lorsque Toriel vint prendre son papa dans ses bras pour le consoler, il comprit immédiatement que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Il hoqueta de peur, puis éclata à son tour en sanglots, perturbé par l'ambiance sombre de la pièce.

* * *

Ce fut le cœur lourd que Sans reprit connaissance. Il tenta de bouger ses bras pour se frotter les yeux, mais il ne put pas le faire. Légèrement paniqué, il leva la tête au-dessus de lui. Des chaînes étaient attachées au plafond et ses bras étaient coincés dedans. Il ne touchait pas le sol, ses pieds pendaient une vingtaine de centimètres au-dessus des pavés.

Sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal, et il avait l'impression de voir encore un peu flou. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été emmené ici. Il ne se souvenait à vrai dire de plus grand chose après le moment où il avait vu Papyrus se faire emmener dans le cœur de la foule. Son cœur rata un battement. Où était Papyrus ?

"Papyrus ? Pap… ?"

Il se débattit mollement au bout des chaînes. Ils l'avaient emmené ailleurs. Etait-il en danger ? Et s'ils lui faisaient du mal ? Il paniqua et commença à s'agiter, se faisant plus mal qu'autre chose, terrifié à l'idée que son petit frère soit dans la même position que lui avec son bras cassé. Les liens le privaient de sa magie, il ne pouvait pas se téléporter pour le rejoindre cette fois.

Alors il ferma les yeux, et se concentra. Dans l'obscurité, une petite lueur apparut, lointaine. Sans voulut s'en approcher, en vain. Mais elle existait. L'âme de Papyrus. Il était vivant. Il en souffla de soulagement, avant de baisser les yeux sur sa poitrine. Son âme brillait. Il sourit doucement. Son petit frère utilisait leur lien pour essayer de le rassurer. Il lui rendit la pareille.

"Je vais te sortir de là, Pap'. Je… Je te le promets. Je te le promets."

Ils avaient peut-être pris sa magie, mais le lien qui unissait les deux frères était trop fort pour être arrêté. Et Sans comptait bien ne pas laisser tomber son petit frère.


	34. Chapitre 30 : Tenir bon

_Hey :D On avance encore un peu dans l'histoire. Vous allez devoir tenir bon dans ce chapitre vous aussi, parce que ça va devenir de pire en pire à chaque chapitre désormais, je vous préviens xD_

**Chapitre 30 : Tenir bon**

Sans se sentait de plus en plus faible. Cela faisait des jours qu'il se trouvait dans cette position humiliante, perché au-dessus du sol. Il n'avait rien mangé ou bu depuis son enfermement et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps dans des conditions pareilles. Depuis trois jours, les scientifiques allaient et venaient dans sa cellule pour jouer avec son âme. Des tas de fils y étaient branchés, et de temps à autres, une décharge électrique désagréable le faisait sursauter et souffrir. La tête basculée en avant, fiévreux, il somnolait, dans l'espoir que cela enlève la douleur. L'immobilité et les manipulations avaient brisé le peu de courage qu'il avait encore. Il avait perdu toute envie de se battre.

La seule chose qui l'aidait à tenir, c'était cette lueur blanche. Tant que Papyrus s'accrochait, tant qu'il lui montrait qu'il était là, il tiendrait. Il refusait d'abandonner son petit frère aux mains de ces humains sordides. S'il devait mourir, il le ferait en s'assurant que lui puisse s'en sortir pour eux deux. La haine et ce sentiment d'injustice tenace le maintenait en vie, tant bien que mal.

La lueur sembla se rapprocher. Inquiet, Sans releva doucement la tête vers la porte. Le moindre mouvement de ses bras ou de ses épaules lui faisait mal, mais il devait savoir. Le morceau de métal s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre et un humain entra. Pas n'importe quel humain, songea rapidement Sans. L'Empereur était de retour. Il était dans un sale état. Sa respiration était sifflante et un bandage entourait son ventre, là où Sans l'avait poignardé. Même s'il essayait de se contrôler, il tremblait comme une feuille, pâle comme la mort. Il traînait Papyrus par son bras brisé, bâillonné, bras ligotés dans le dos. Son petit frère pleurait, mais ce ne fut rien face au choc qu'il eut en découvrant Sans. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il hurla son nom, étouffé par le tissu.

Sans trembla de rage et de douleur. Il se jeta en avant dans un geste désespéré avant que les chaînes trop tendues ne le propulse de nouveau durement contre le mur. L'Empereur jeta violemment Papyrus à terre. Le squelette atterrit sur le côté, puis rampa sur quelques mètres pour lui échapper. Une lueur grise attira l'œil de Sans. Dans sa main, l'homme tenait un grand marteau. Sans jeta un regard affolé vers Papyrus, puis se débattit de toutes ses forces.

"Non ! Non ! supplia-t-il alors que les larmes dévalaient son visage. Il n'a rien fait ! Frappez-moi à la place !

\- Ne sois pas idiot, grogna l'homme. Un seul coup pourrait te tuer, Sans. Mais tu dois comprendre quelque chose. Tu es indispensable à notre plan. Lui, pas. Tant que tu continueras à te comporter comme ça…"

Il leva le marteau et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur les jambes de Papyrus. Le squelette hurla en ruant au sol. Des larmes d'impuissance coulèrent le long du visage de Sans.

"Je vais vous tuer ! hurla-t-il. Je vais tous vous tuer !

\- Oh, vraiment ?"

Il leva une nouvelle fois son marteau et retourna Papyrus d'un coup de pied, avant de frapper son bassin. Son frère hurla une nouvelle fois. Alors Sans ne put plus le supporter. Malgré les chaines anti-magie, une haine sauvage gronda au fond de son âme. Ses yeux virèrent au noir intense et une dernière poussée le libéra finalement de ses chaînes. Ses jambes tremblaient, mais il resta debout. L'Empereur en fut contrarié. Il leva une nouvelle fois le marteau, mais sans prévenir, Sans se jeta sur l'arme en hurlant. Surpris par son poids, l'homme lâcha l'arme et opta pour une retraite rapide, tiré en arrière par les gardes royaux. La porte claqua durement, mais Sans se rua malgré tout dessus. Il frappa sur le métal de toutes ses forces, avec ses poings, avec sa magie, en vain. Même poussé par la détermination, la faiblesse de ces derniers jours se fit rapidement ressentir. Sa magie l'abandonna brutalement et il vascilla, essoufflé.

"Pa… Papyrus !"

Il abandonna la porte pour courir au chevet de son petit frère. Les mains tremblantes, il s'acharna sur ses liens pour le libérer, puis retira son baîllon. Son petit frère ne répondit pas. Il haletait bruyamment, le visage tiré par la douleur. Sans lui souleva doucement le dos, mais il poussa un cri de douleur. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, paniqué, et commença à crier à pleine voix, de peur et de douleur, en essayant de repousser les mains de Sans. Son frère tint bon et le maintint contre lui, incapable de retenir ses larmes. De larges fissures et fractures couvraient son bassin et ses jambes. Il n'était pas capable de soigner ça, ou même d'atténuer la douleur.

"Je suis désolé, pleura Sans. C'est de ma faute. Si j'avais pas… Oh mon dieu, Papyrus, ne meurs pas, je t'en supplie. Reste… Reste avec moi. Si tu pars, je ne sais pas si… Je ne veux pas… Je t'aime Papyrus, reste avec moi, continua-t-il, la voix brisée. S'il te plaît..."

Petit à petit, son frère se calma. Lorsque Sans releva les yeux vers lui, il le regardait, le regard rempli de larmes.

"Pour… Pourquoi ils nous font ça ? demanda Papyrus d'une voix faible.

\- Parce qu'ils ont peur de nous. Parce qu'ils pensent qu'on doit leur obéir. Ne… Ne les laisse pas t'atteindre, Pap'.

\- Sans… Je… J'ai mal…

\- Je sais. Je… Je dois juste attendre que ma magie revienne et je vais te soigner. Tu dois tenir le coup, Pap. Ne me lâche pas maintenant. Tu dois garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Sans… J'ai p… peur. Ils vont… Il a dit qu'il allait me… Il veut me…

\- Il ne te fera plus rien, tu m'entends ? Je ne les laisserais plus jamais te faire de mal. Je te le promets. Je te le promets."

Son bras valide vint le serrer doucement. Papyrus enfouit son visage contre son torse, puis ses tremblements cessèrent.

"Pa… Papyrus ? appela Sans."

Aucune réponse. Il releva le visage de son frère, mais il avait perdu connaissance. Complètement paniqué, Sans le secoua pour le réveiller, en vain. Cela ne fonctionna pas. Il éclata en sanglots incontrôlables, terrifié par l'idée qu'il ait réussi à lui enlever son frère définitivement. La porte grinça. Le squelette releva la tête et son oeil brilla d'une lumière bleutée menaçante. Il se calma néanmoins en reconnaissant Hélène. La vieille dame posa un regard horrifié sur Papyrus, avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle s'accroupit devant les enfants.

"On doit vous faire sortir d'ici, dit-elle. Il n'y a plus personne dans le couloir. Je vais prendre ton petit frère, suis-moi sans faire de bruit.

\- Où… Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- En ville. J'ai l'amie d'une amie qui a réussi à contacter la reine pour moi. Votre reine. Nous allons vous faire sortir d'ici et vous faire rentrer chez vous. Sans, tu dois me faire confiance. On doit aller vite.

\- D'a… D'accord. Mais…

\- La reine Toriel est en route. Elle va nous rejoindre à la lisière de la forêt. Plus rien ne vous arrivera. C'est terminé."

Elle hésita un bref instant, puis ramassa le marteau, qu'elle accrocha à sa ceinture. Elle s'approcha de Papyrus, puis le souleva le plus délicatement possible afin d'éviter de toucher au bas de son corps. Elle vérifia que la voie était libre, puis fit signe à Sans de la suivre. Leur nourrice les guida dans un passage au fond des geôles, qu'il identifia comme un passage pour les serviteurs du château. Elle se glissa dedans, puis Sans la suivit sans un bruit, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Il peinait à réaliser ce qui était en train de se produire. Etaient-ils vraiment tirés d'affaire ?

Le couloir déboucha sur une salle de service déserte. Des capuchons noirs étaient accrochés sur le mur. Elle en tendit un à Sans, avant d'envelopper Papyrus dans un deuxième. Le squelette émit une légère plainte, mais elle lui caressa la joue jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. Sans enfila la cape et comprit rapidement qu'elle était là pour masquer son visage. Il suivit ensuite la vieille dame vers une porte en bois très usée, qu'elle entrouvrit légèrement. Celle-ci menait sur une partie des jardins qu'il ne connaissait pas, décrépie et à l'abandon. Un sentier zigzagait entre les arbres et descendait vers un portail noir qui ne tenait plus que sur un gond. Après s'être assurée une dernière fois que personne ne se trouvait à portée de vue, elle s'engagea dans les herbes hautes. Sans la suivit difficilement, se prenant les pieds dans les nombreuses branches qui bloquaient la voix. Une fois le portail passé, l'atmosphère changea brutalement.

Ils se trouvaient désormais dans une rue très pauvre. Les habitations y tombaient en ruines. Des mendiants faisaient la manche tout le long du trottoir et plusieurs leur lancèrent un regard méfiant. Sans tira un peu plus sur la capuche pour masquer son visage. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient voyagé en ville, ça ne s'était pas bien passé. Ils traversèrent plusieurs ruelles comme cela, avant qu'Hélène ne ralentisse le pas, plus sereine. A la grande surprise de Sans, il n'y avait aucun garde dans les environs. Les bas-fonds de la cité des hommes semblait avoir été abandonnée depuis fort longtemps. Ceux qui y vivaient ne respiraient pas la bonne santé, ni la joie de vivre. Ils y étaient par contrainte.

"Mon amie habite au bout de la rue. Elle est spécialisée en médecine pour les monstres, expliqua-t-elle. Elle… Eh bien, elle n'est pas plus humaine que vous, en vérité. Vous serez en sécurité là-bas."

Elle s'arrêta devant une maison à deux étages à la façade jaune sale. Hélène tapa deux coups à la porte. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre avant qu'un visage n'apparaisse dans la faible ouverture. Il s'agissait d'une vieille femme lapin au pelage violacé. Avec ses oreilles rabattues sous un grand chapeau et si on ne s'attardait pas trop sur son museau de lagomorphe, elle aurait presque parue humaine. Borgne, les paupières de son oeil droit avaient été cousus et une vilaine balaffre lui traversait le visage. Pourtant, dès qu'elle reconnut Hélène, son visage s'étira d'un sourire et elle ouvrit la porte pour les laisser passer.

"Ce sont eux ? dit-elle en pointant les deux formes encapuchonnées de la tête.

\- Oui. Le petit est blessé. Cette brute d'Empereur lui a brisé le bassin et les jambes. Il est dans un triste état.

\- Donne-le moi. Je vais le conduire en haut et lui faire les premiers soins. Emmène le petit dans le salon. J'ai laissé du thé et des gâteaux sur la table basse. Je leur donnerais un vrai repas tout à l'heure."

Papyrus passa d'une paire de bras à l'autre. Sans voulut le suivre, mais la dame-lapin lui refusa l'accès d'un signe de main doux mais ferme.

"Tu pourras le voir après, le rassura-t-elle. Ton petit frère est très instable pour le moment."

A contre-coeur, il redescendit les marches et accepta la main d'Hélène. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le souleva du sol à sa grande surprise. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Avec l'attaque et la course effrénée dans la ville, Sans se sentait à bout de forces. Il se laissa porter jusqu'à un vieux canapé vert qui produisit un bruit de ressort lorsqu'elle le posa dessus. Hélène l'aida à se débarrasser de la cape, puis lui donna un biscuit. Sans croqua dedans sans réelle faim.

"Je suis désolée, dit Hélène. J'aurais dû intervenir plus tôt, mais les geôles sont bien gardées et après l'attaque du jardin, j'ai eu peur qu'ils… qu'ils vous aient tués tous les deux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous aidez ? Vous n'allez pas avoir des problèmes ?

\- Oh, je ne compte pas retourner là-bas, mon ange. J'ai décidé de rejoindre Lady Toriel. Elle tient réellement à vous deux, vous savez ? Je l'ai eue au téléphone hier, et elle avait l'air très inquiète."

Sans hésita.

"Est-ce que je peux… lui parler ?

\- Oh oui, bien sûr."

Elle sortit un vieux téléphone portable de sa poche, toucha quelques boutons, puis lui tendit. Hélène lui sourit puis s'éclipsa de la pièce. Un bip sonore retentit une fois, deux fois, puis une voix résonna de l'autre côté.

"Bonjour, ici Toriel. Hélène ? C'est vous ?

\- To… Toriel ? appela Sans, y croyant à peine.

\- Sans ! Oh mon dieu ! Tu vas bien ? Tu es sorti du palais ? Je suis désolée de ne pas pu vous rejoindre dans la ville, mais je serais là bientôt. Sans… Sans, ils t'ont fait du mal ?"

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le trop plein de ces derniers jours. Sans craqua et éclata en sanglots. Il lui raconta tout en détails. Les expériences, comment l'Empereur s'en était pris à Papyrus, l'enfermement, le sauvetage. Tout lâcher lui fit un bien fou. Enfin, il n'était plus l'adulte en charge. Il pouvait lâcher prise et confier sa détresse à quelqu'un en qui il avait pleinement confiance. Toriel l'écouta sans rien dire, mais il l'entendit renifler avec horreur à plusieurs passages.

"Et… Et maintenant, j'ai peur que Papyrus… Qu'il…

\- Sans, je peux t'assurer que Lady Rosaline est l'une de nos meilleures soigneuses. Elle a combattu longuement dans la guerre. Tu peux lui faire confiance. Elle va le sauver. Sans, écoute-moi. C'est terminé. Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, et tu vas pouvoir rentrer à la maison. Dans quelques jours, nous nous retrouverons dans la forêt, et je te promets que je ne laisserais plus jamais personne te faire du mal à toi et à ton frère. Tu n'es pas une arme, Sans. Tu es un enfant et tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir à porter ce fardeau sur tes épaules. Et crois-moi, si Gaster ose… S'il ose venir se plaindre… s'emporta-t-elle, perdant son sang froid. Il ne te mérite pas. Je vais devoir te laisser, Asriel a besoin de moi. Tu crois pouvoir tenir encore quelques jours ?

\- O...Oui, je crois. Qui est Asriel ?

\- Mon fils. Le nouvel espoir de notre peuple. J'ai hâte que tu le rencontres. Je suis sûr qu'il va adorer t'avoir comme grand frère."

Involontairement, un sourire apparut sur le visage de Sans. Il essuya une larme vagabonde avant de saluer une dernière fois la reine et de raccrocher. Il peinait encore à croire qu'il était en sécurité. Hélène revint doucement dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres. Sans lui rendit son téléphone.

"Merci… dit-il d'une voix faible. Merci pour tout."

Elle le prit dans ses bras. Il trembla légèrement, puis éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglots, épuisé. Hélène lui caressa gentiment la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, et finalement s'endorme sur ses genoux, acceptant enfin de baisser sa garde.


	35. Chapitre 31 : Mon héros

_Hey ! Un peu de lore aujourd'hui pour que vous puissiez commencer à faire vos théories :3 A partir du prochain chapitre, il n'y aura plus de repos pour personne._

**Chapitre 31 : Mon héros**

"Le petit a eu beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir. Ses fractures sont abominables. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour resouder les os, mais cela prendra des semaines, peut-être même des mois avant qu'il ne puisse remarcher convenablement. Et pourtant, malgré la douleur, il m'a souri ce matin et a engagé la conversation comme si de rien était. Il est fort. Il va s'en sortir.

\- Ces deux enfants sont exceptionnels. Ils ont enduré tellement depuis leur arrivée que je ne sais même pas comment ils font pour continuer à tenir. J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus pour eux.

\- Vous avez déjà fait plus que ce que n'importe quel humain aurait fait, Hélène."

Sans ouvrit faiblement les yeux alors que ses deux sauveuses parlaient à voix basse dans la pièce d'à côté. Son regard buta sur la couverture qui le recouvrait, et il mit quelques secondes à réaliser et comprendre où il se trouvait. Il n'était plus dans le palais, il était chez cette dame monstre qui avait aidé son petit frère. Un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre lui indiqua qu'il était tard dans l'après-midi. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir dormi aussi longtemps depuis l'attaque de leur village. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines, et pourtant, Sans avait l'impression qu'elle était arrivée il y avait de cela une éternité.

Il se redressa doucement, le dos et les épaules encore très douloureuses après tous ces jours d'immobilisation. La veille, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'examiner les lieux. Un feu doux brûlait dans la cheminée, illuminant une pièce vétuste aux murs dégarnis, mais malgré tout très propre. Le grand canapé d'angle sur lequel il avait passé la nuit couvrait la majorité de l'espace. Sur la table basse, une assiette, un verre et des couverts avaient été dressés, vides pour le moment. Il peinait encore à réaliser qu'ils s'en étaient vraiment sortis.

Un terrible sentiment de manque le força à recroqueviller ses jambes contre lui. Il sentait Papyrus, au-dessus de lui, mais la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il se contorsionnait de douleur et l'avait à peine reconnu. Lui en voulait-il ? Après tout, c'était bien de sa faute s'il était dans cet état. Il avait voulu faire sa tête de mule et il en payait méchamment le prix. Il hésita un moment, puis décida d'aller se manifester à la porte de la cuisine. Lady Rosaline et Hélène étaient installées autour d'une table ronde, une tasse de thé fumante devant elles. Elles ne le remarquèrent pas immédiatement, toujours occupée à discuter.

"Une chose est certaine, ils en garderont des séquelles toute leur vie, dit la femme-lapin d'une voix sombre. Je ne sais pas à quoi pensait le scientifique royal. Envoyer des enfants en éclaireur ? Même la garde royale n'a pas réussi à venir à bout d'eux. Si même Toryne n'a pas survécu alors qu'elle est réputée imbattable, il n'y a plus d'espoir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont accepté l'option de la montagne aussi tardivement. Tant de vies auraient pu être épargnées.

\- Papyrus est encore très jeune, peut-être que tout sera ne restera qu'un mauvais souvenir, répondit-elle. Mais Sans… Le pauvre enfant a été forcé de prendre des vies et de donner tellement de lui-même pour sauver son frère... Vous avez remarqué ? Il a à peine huit ans et a le regard des soldats les plus âgés."

Sans resta silencieux, mais sentit son coeur se serrer. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Bien sûr, cette pensée lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit, mais jamais aussi fort que maintenant. Qu'allait-il lui arriver après ça ? Serait-il seulement capable de reprendre une vie comme avant la guerre après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ? Toriel semblait penser que oui. Mais lui, du fond de son âme, savait que ce ne serait pas aussi simple.

Il sentit une nouvelle salve de larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais les contrôla. Il se refusait à pleurer. Il ne voulait plus montrer ses faiblesses, jamais. Il prit sur lui et toqua doucement à la porte. Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers lui. D'abord surprises, un sourire chaleureux ne tarda pas à apparaître sur leur visage.

"Tu es enfin réveillé, constata Hélène. Tu avais besoin de repos, je suis contente que tu aies pu te reposer.

\- Elle a raison, tu as été très brave. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter hier soir. Je suis Lady Rosaline, mais tu peux m'appeler Rosa. J'étais une amie proche de ta maman, et comme elle, je suis spécialiste en guérison. Lady Toriel m'a demandé d'évacuer tous les monstres de la ville vers Mont Ebott, et cela comprend bien sûr ton frère et toi. Mais je t'en reparlerais quand tu seras en meilleure forme. Je vois brûler une question dans tes yeux à laquelle je peux te répondre : oui, ton frère se porte bien, et oui, tu peux aller le voir. Ta petite pipelette est à l'étage, porte du fond. Aide-le à monter sur la chaise et descends-le ici. Tu sais utiliser la magie bleue, non ?"

Sans hésita. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait utilisée n'était pas des plus agréables. Il avait peur de perdre le contrôle et blesser involontairement son petit frère. Mais il venait aussi de se promettre de ne plus montrer ses faiblesses. Il enfouit ses doutes au fond de lui et hocha timidement la tête. Il les remercia avant de fuir de la pièce pour gagner les escaliers, à l'entrée.

Les marches grincèrent sous ses pieds alors qu'il accélérait peu à peu le pas pour gagner l'étage. Il s'agissait d'un long couloir avec quatre portes, toutes fermées, à l'exception d'une seule, au bout. Sans pouvait déjà entendre Papyrus d'ici, visiblement très concentré dans l'un de ses jeux de rôles. La dame-lapin lui avait sans doute donné de quoi s'occuper. Il avança d'un pas hésitant vers la porte, avant de finalement l'ouvrir. Papyrus sursauta et, pendant un bref instant, une expression de terreur passa sur son visage et brisa le coeur de Sans. Cependant, elle ne resta pas bien longtemps lorsque le petit squelette reconnut son frère.

"Sans ! cria-t-il, enthousiaste."

En une fraction de seconde, les larmes revinrent. Sans éclata en sanglots et se jeta dans ses bras. Les deux petits bras de son frère le serrèrent à la taille.

"Je suis désolé, murmura Sans. Tout est de ma faute.

\- On s'en fiche, on va rentrer à la maison maintenant. Lady Rosaline l'a dit, répondit-il en souriant. Et puis ils ne nous feront plus mal maintenant. Regarde, changea-t-il anxieusement de sujet, Lady Rosaline m'a donné des peluches. C'est Monsieur Grenouille, et ça c'est Madame Fripouille…"

Pendant quinze minutes, il lui fit un exposé détaillé sur les déboires de Madame Fripouille, une peluche chien à trois pattes et sa relation amoureuse houleuse avec Monsieur Grenouille, promis à un autre, mais aussi enlevé par des pirates sur la route de son mariage. Sans l'écouta sans rien dire, le regard émerveillé par la capacité de son frère à simplement effacer les côtés négatifs pour continuer d'espérer et d'avancer. Il irait loin dans la vie. Il ferait un excellent diplomate, et sa gentillesse naturelle en ferait un allié fidèle dans les pires épreuves. Pas comme lui, qui n'avait aucun futur. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Tant que Papyrus était heureux pour eux deux, il survivrait. Il se promit de le préserver du pire des hommes et des monstres à partir de maintenant. Papyrus n'avait été embarqué dans ces histoires que pour les subir. Il devait maintenant devenir le héros de la sienne.

Le regard du squelette balaya bientôt le bas de son corps, involontairement. Son bassin et ses deux jambes étaient immobilisées et une lumière verte émanait du bandage, signe que Lady Rosaline y avait appliqué plusieurs sorts. Il n'avait pas l'air d'en souffrir, ce qui était l'essentiel. En revanche, il en garderait sans doute de sales cicatrices, et il ne pourrait plus courir partout avant quelques mois. S'il réussissait seulement à retrouver sa mobilité d'autrefois. Comme Hélène l'avait dit, Papyrus avait toute la vie devant lui pour oublier tout ça. Il s'en sortirait. C'était le meilleur des meilleurs, après tout.

"Sans, tu m'écoutes ? grogna le petit squelette. J'en arrivais au divorce de Monsieur Grenouille avec Madame Girafe, qui le voyait de manière illégale, rappelons-le, et…

\- Pap', ça te dit qu'on aille manger un morceau en bas ? le coupa-t-il. Lady Rosaline m'a dit que je pouvais t'aider à descendre, avec ma… avec ma magie.

\- Oh, chouette ! s'enthousiasma Papyrus, ne voyant absolument pas où se trouvait le problème. Tu as raté le dîner hier, c'était des spaghettis ! confia-t-il comme si c'était un sacrilège."

Certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Avec douceur, Sans fit passer son bras sous les jambes du squelette et le souleva du lit pour le placer dans une chaise roulante laissée à son attention. Papyrus grommela légèrement mais se laissa faire. Il récupéra ses deux peluches et lança un regard à Sans, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il poussa le fauteuil vers la sortie et se rapprocha des escaliers avec appréhension. Il hésita, puis fit passer l'âme de Papyrus et son fauteuil en bleu, les soulevant légèrement du sol. Les bras tremblants, il descendit les marches une à une, lentement, le fauteuil devant lui. Il arriva en bas sans la moindre difficulté, à son grand soulagement. Papyrus le félicita en serrant son bras, puis les deux squelettes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. L'assiette de Sans avait été rappatriée sur la table ronde, et une autre assiette avait été dressée.

"Ah, installez-vous les enfants, leur dit gentiment Lady Rosaline. Hélène est partie au marché pour faire le plein de nourriture. Il ne reste que les spaghettis d'hier soir, j'espère que ça vous conviendra. Papyrus, tu veux des pâtes ? Tu as déjà mangé tout à l'heure."

Le regard du squelette brilla d'envie rien qu'à la vision de cette marmite encore bien pleine de spaghettis bolognaise. Elle rit doucement puis les servit. Sans se jeta avec appétit sur la nourriture, affamé. Les repas chauds lui avaient terriblement manqué et il ne savait plus quand était la dernière fois où il avait mangé comme ça. Ils mangèrent en discutant joyeusement de tout et de rien. Au moment d'enlever les assiettes, Lady Rosaline décida d'enfin partager la suite de leur aventure.

"Je sais que vous avez hâte de rentrer à la maison, dit-elle, mais vous devez savoir que l'entreprise sera risquée. Il y a un réseau de monstres dans les villes aux alentours, une dizaine, que l'on appelle les passeurs. J'en suis une. Notre but est d'accompagner des groupes d'une vingtaines de monstres hors des villes pour gagner le Mont Ebott. A ce que l'on m'a dit, vous avez rencontré Toryne sur votre chemin, elle était l'une d'en eux. Vous avez vu ce qui est arrivé, donc vous connaissez certainement les risques d'un tel transfert. Ici, en ville, il ne reste plus qu'une dizaine de monstres, à savoir vous deux, les trois passeurs des quartiers et les quelques volontaires qui sont restés pour aider à l'évacuation. Nous sommes les derniers. Après-demain, nous irons les rejoindre pour partir ensuite vers Mont Ebott. La reine Toriel nous rejoindra en cours de route. Elle semble très attachée à vous deux, et elle craint que quelque chose de mauvais nous poursuivent. Je ne sais pas ce que les hommes vous veulent, mais ils semblent déterminés à vous retrouver. Nous ferons en sorte que cela n'arrive pas."

Sans encaissa les informations sans brocher. De ce qu'il comprenait, ils étaient encore loin d'être sortis d'affaire.

"Le trajet sera long, poursuivit-elle. Même si nous faisons notre possible pour sauver tout le monde, certains groupes n'arriveront pas à destination. C'est pour cela que vous devez être prêt à vous battre pour votre vie dans n'importe quelle situation, pour protéger ceux qui ne le peuvent pas, dit-elle en regardant Papyrus. Sans, j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur ta magie, et je pense que tu es plus que capable de nous aider à combattre. Et pour ça, j'ai un cadeau pour toi."

Elle se leva et disparut quelques secondes dans le salon. Elle revint en tirant derrière elle un petit mannequin sur lequel une armure noire de lieutenant de la garde royale était posé. Sans écarquilla les yeux.

"C'est vraiment pour moi ?

\- Oui. Nous l'avons conçue spécialement pour toi avec l'armurier de la garde royale et la reine Toriel. Elle te permettra de protéger ton unique point de vie, tout en amplifiant tes pouvoirs pour créer des attaques plus destructrices. Sans, je ne sais pas si tu le réalises, mais ta détermination fait de toi l'un des monstres les plus puissants de notre peuple.

\- Je ne suis pas une arme, répondit-il froidement. Tout ce que je veux, c'est sauver Papyrus.

\- Tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre ce que tu es. Il y a longtemps, il existait une classe de monstres déterminés. Ils ont été éradiqués au début de la guerre parce que les hommes les craignaient plus que quiconque. Ce sont les Juges. Des montres avec de faibles points de vie mais capable d'utiliser le karma, une magie puissante et crainte. Les Juges sont des monstres parfaitement neutres, mais plus son opposant a commis de crimes, plus les dégâts sont puissants. Dans une guerre où chacun a versé son quotas de sang, un Juge pourrait renverser l'Empereur d'un seul coup s'il le voulait vraiment, si ce dernier commettait un crime si atroce que l'âme du Juge en serait brisée à jamais. Sans, tu es un Juge. Le dernier d'entre eux. Si tu le voulais, tu pourrais détruire les hommes et les monstres de par ta seule volonté. Tu es l'espoir de notre peuple."

Sans tourna la tête, les poings serrés. Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'il avait été envoyé chez les hommes ? Gaster savait que si l'Empereur tuait Papyrus, plus rien ne pourrait arrêter Sans. La compréhension le figea sur place. Son père n'avait jamais eu l'intention de sauver Papyrus. Il l'avait envoyé se faire tuer pour que son pouvoir se déclenche pour de bon. Depuis combien de temps avait-il prévu son coup ? Depuis combien de temps Sans était tombé dans son piège ? Il trembla légèrement, en colère contre lui-même et contre Gaster. Des larmes de rage coulèrent de son visage.

"Je ne suis pas une arme ! cria-t-il, la voix brisée.

\- Sans…

\- Je ne porterais pas votre armure, dit-il d'une voix sombre. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je ne compte pas me battre. Je ne compte plus jamais me battre. J'en ai marre d'être la marionnette de mon père, d'Asgore, de la garde royale. Je ne suis pas l'espoir des monstres ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à devenir un Juge ! Je ne suis pas un héros ! Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille ! J'en ai marre que des gens soient sacrifiés ou blessés autour de moi juste parce que j'ai échoué à être normal ! Je ne suis pas… Je ne veux pas être un soldat."

Elle sourit tristement. A côté de lui, Papyrus, nerveux, lui prit la main pour le soutenir. Il lui offrit un sourire timide.

"Je comprends, dit-elle simplement, et je respecte ton choix. Mais si tu changes d'avis, l'armure sera dans nos bagages. Allez donc vous reposez dans le salon tous les deux."

Sans se leva de table et sans lui adresser un regard supplémentaire, récupéra le fauteuil de Papyrus et regagna le salon à grand pas. Arrivé sur le canapé, le squelette installa son petit frère, puis se coucha contre lui. Papyrus, d'ordinaire prompt à se plaindre, le laissa faire et se contenta de le réconforter en lui carressant le crâne. Sans finit par s'endormir, agité. Son petit frère sourit et posa alors à son tour sa tête sur la sienne.

"Je me fiche de ce que tu penses. Tu seras toujours mon héros, Sans."


	36. Chapitre 32 : La grande migration

_C'est l'heure du grand départ ! Bien sûr, tout va absolument bien se passer et tout le monde va s'en sortir dans un arc-en-ciel de joie et de bonne humeur. Pas vrai ?_

**Chapitre 32 : La grande migration**

Comme Lady Rosaline l'avait prévu, le départ fut fixé deux jours plus tard. Les enfants profitèrent du calme pour se reposer et reprendre des forces. Sans avait passé la majorité de cette pause inespérée à dormir, toujours épuisé par son traitement au château. C'était loin d'être le cas de Papyrus, surexcité et incapable de tenir en place plus de deux minutes. L'immobilité commençait à l'agacer sérieusement et même si Hélène, Rosaline et Sans faisaient de leur mieux pour se relayer et l'occuper, il devenait difficile de trouver des avantages à sa situation. Néanmoins, ravi d'avoir enfin l'attention qu'il méritait, il s'était donné pour devoir de motiver les troupes, et surtout Sans, qui ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il restait de positif à tirer de leur état actuel.

Le matin du deuxième jour, Lady Rosaline les réveilla bien avant le lever du soleil. Sans peina à sortir de ses couvertures chaudes et moelleuses, mais Papyrus, déjà levé, lui cria dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il bouge son dos du canapé et se relève, les yeux encore ensommeillés. Il s'étira paresseusement avant de récupérer ses vêtements propres, laissés à côté de son "lit". Il s'habilla avec lenteur, avant d'aider Papyrus, impatient, à en faire de même. Même s'il essaya de ne pas lui faire mal, il le vit grincer des dents plusieurs fois lorsqu'il effleura son bassin. Cela inquiéta légèrement son frère. Comment allait-il supporter le trajet dans son état ? Son hôte lui apporta la réponse en appliquant peu après un nouveau sort de soin valable quelques heures et qui retirait la douleur.

"Sans, peux-tu porter ton frère au moins jusqu'à la sortie de la ville ? lui demanda Lady Rosaline une fois habillés. Si l'on doit se battre, je préfère avoir les mains libres."

Le petit squelette hocha la tête. La dame-lapin accrocha un grand foulard autour de son cou, puis y plaça Papyrus à l'intérieur, accroché comme un koala dans son dos sans pour autant mettre sa jambe trop à l'exercice. En voyant le petit squelette peiner un peu à trouver l'équilibre, elle lança un sort de gravité sur son "paquet", le rendant immédiatement plus léger. Hélène, partie en éclaireur dans la ville, les rejoignit peu après ça. La route était libre, ils allaient pouvoir s'en aller. Sans noua la grande cape noire que la vieille dame lui avait donnée et camoufla son visage à l'intérieur. Lady Rosaline en fit de même. Elle attrapa sa valise, lança un dernier regard à sa maison puis le groupe quitta les lieux.

Elle passa immédiatement devant. Hélène, elle, couvrit leurs arrières. Nerveux, Sans ne put s'empêcher de jeter des regards affolés autour de lui. De grands bâtiments les encerclaient de toutes parts et même s'il faisait encore nuit, il avait peur que quelque chose leur tombe dessus à chaque instant. Malgré tout, les deux bras de Papyrus qui encerclaient ses côtes le rassurait légèrement. Il n'était pas seul, ils allaient réussir à sortir de la ville et rentrer à la maison. Son regard bifurqua légèrement sur l'énorme montagne qui surplombait le paysage dans la lumière naissante de l'aube. Si proche et pourtant si loin. Le trajet était censé prendre trois jours une fois sortis de la ville, s'ils ne rencontraient pas de problèmes en route.

"On va s'en sortir, murmura Sans pour lui-même, essayant de s'en convaincre."

Bientôt, il regarderait Papyrus faire du dessin au coin de la cheminée de Toriel et ils oublieraient tout ce qui venait de se passer pour reprendre une vie normale. Loin des hommes. Loin de Gaster. Loin de ces histoires sordides de Juges. Il sentit son coeur battre un peu plus fort alors qu'ils tournaient au coin de la rue vers une grande place pavée. Au milieu des commerçants qui montaient leurs étals avec peu d'enthousiasme, un cadavre humain se balançait au gré du vent. D'autres cordes étaient accrochées à divers poteaux, vides, mais les tas de poussière qui s'éparpillaient un peu partout en disaient long sur ce qui s'était produit ici. Les marchands, trop occupés, ne leur prêtèrent aucune attention, tout juste un regard mauvais s'ils en bousculaient un par mégarde. Sans reconnut plusieurs d'entre eux. Certains se trouvaient là à leur arrivée en ville, à leur hurler des insultes et leur jeter des cailloux. Papyrus s'en souvenait aussi, jugea-t-il à la crispation de ses bras autour de la taille de son frère.

La ville s'enfonçait encore profondément au sud. Pourtant, Lady Rosaline changea d'itinéraire pour s'arrêter devant une grosse plaque d'égout derrière ce qui semblait être un poissonnier. Elle tira la lourde plaque de fer avec l'aide d'Hélène, puis fit signe à Sans de s'engager sur l'échelle de bois qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité. L'affaire ne fut pas facile avec Papyrus sur le dos. Le passage étroit leur permettait difficilement de tenir tous les deux, malgré les efforts de son frère pour rentrer son coccyx. En bas, ils furent accueillis par des armes braquées sur leur visage. L'oeil de Sans vira au bleu de surprise et il recula d'un pas.

"Qui êtes-vous ? demanda un homme-chien noir aux yeux vitreux.

\- Relax, Doggo, ils sont avec moi, répondit la voix de Lady Rosaline au-dessus d'eux."

Sans baissa doucement sa capuche, dévoilant son visage et celui de Papyrus, inquiet. Le chien se détendit immédiatement et baissa son arme pour leur offrir un sourire rassurant, même s'il n'y voyait vraisemblablement pas grand-chose. Deux autres monstres l'accompagnaient : un flocon de neige gigantesque et une cyclope au visage bariolé de nombreuses cicatrices. La dame-lapin les rejoignit bientôt avec Hélène et vint les saluer chaleureusement. Le chien vint s'accroupir devant les enfants, toujours souriant.

"J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous deux ces derniers temps, je suis content de vous renifler pour de vrai. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on se retrouve à escorter les gamins du scientifique royal, un Juge, qui plus est."

Sans se crispa légèrement, mais n'osa pas répliquer qu'ils n'étaient ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il se contenta de hocher cordialement la tête. Papyrus, bien moins craintif, engagea directement la conversation avec un grand sourire, pour les présenter tous les deux et raconter leur histoire. Sans préféra garder le silence. Il n'aimait pas dévoiler sa vie aux étrangers, en particulier à des monstres-chiens. Depuis que plusieurs d'entre eux l'avaient pris en chasse dans la forêt, il avait du mal à ne pas les considérer tous comme une menace.

Les passeurs, puisqu'il s'agissait bien d'eux, les conduisirent dans une salle plus grande, située un peu plus loin dans les égouts. Une dizaine de monstres y étaient installés autour d'un feu de camp, visiblement épuisés et très amaigris pour la plupart. La survie avait été compliquée en ville.

"C'est tout ? grogna Lady Rosaline. Il en manque ?

\- Je crains fort que non, répondit Doggo. Une purge a eu lieu il y a deux jours, après leur fuite, dit-il en pointant les enfants de la tête. Plusieurs monstres ont été délogés de leurs refuges et pendus dans la foulée. On n'a pas eu le temps de réagir. Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, ce sera plus simple maintenant qu'on est moins. On n'a plus de vivres, par contre, si ce n'est ceux du voyage. On devra faire avec et beaucoup rationner. J'ai eu des nouvelles de la reine. Il reste une semaine avant que leurs conneries de mages ne scellent Mont Ebott. On doit tous y être rentrés avant, ou… Eh bien, Asgore seul sait ce qu'il adviendra de nous. On peut déjà se mettre en route.

\- Allons-y, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, approuva-t-elle."

Doggo monta sur une vieille caisse en bois et aboya deux fois pour attirer l'attention des monstres sur lui.

"Ecoutez-moi, tous. On se met en route d'ici quinze minute. Remballez vos sacs de couchage et éteignez le feu. On vous rappelle la disposition : les enfants et les plus faible au centre du groupe, ceux qui peuvent se battre aux extrémités. Je sais que vous êtes tous fatigués et que les derniers jours n'ont pas été faciles, mais c'est la dernière ligne droite. Si on reste tous mobiles et vigilants, on aura rejoint les nôtres dans peu de temps. Ceux qui ont des sorts de soin sont priés de rester vigilants aux plus fragiles. Ne gâchez pas votre magie sur des égratignures ou pour des choses futiles. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ces deux petits squelettes sont recherchés partout, alors gardez l'œil ouvert. On risque d'être embusqués à tout instant.

\- Et pourquoi on ne pourrait pas leur donner s'ils nous attaquent ? grogna un des monstres. Je préfère sauver ma peau que celui de deux gosses qu'on ne connait pas.

\- Parce que c'est un Juge, et que vous savez comme moi que si les légendes sont vraies, c'est peut-être notre chance d'empêcher la fermeture de Mont Ebott. Après tout, il est plus puissant que nous tous réunis."

Sans se contracta, alors que tous les regards déviaient dans leur direction, certains méfiants, d'autres franchement surpris et impressionnés. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette situation.

"Ne lui mettez pas trop la pression, se moqua gentiment Lady Rosaline. Il est encore un peu trop jeune pour assumer sa célébrité. Plus sérieusement, ces deux gamins sont recherchés par l'Empereur en personne, et il est hors de question qu'ils tombent de nouveau dans leurs mains. Ils sont sous la protection de la reine Toriel, et cette dernière nous rejoindra à mi-parcours pour nous aider. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que vous lui devez le respect, même si vous êtes fatigués. Ne vous comportez pas comme des chats de gouttière en sa présence."

Plusieurs hochements de tête fatigués répondirent à son ordre. Les monstres se mirent peu à peu en mouvement pour ranger leurs affaires. Sans donna un coup de main à une vieille dame toute bleue à la vague forme humanoïde qui peinait à ranger son gros sac de couchage dans un petit sac en plastique. Après quarante-cinq minutes, tout le monde était enfin prêt à partir. Les passeurs disciplinèrent un peu le groupe afin que chacun se trouve une place précise pour la marche. Sans fut placé directement au cœur du groupe, mais à la vue de son anxiété grandissante, encerclé par tous ces monstres plus grands que lui, Hélène négocia pour qu'il puisse marcher sur la ligne arrière entre Doggo et Lady Rosaline. Le chien finit par accepter, à la seule condition qu'il porte l'armure que la dame-lapin et la reine avait fait pour lui. Le squelette hésita, longuement, mais finit par acquiescer pour avoir la paix, par dépit.

Comme il s'en doutait, l'armure était lourde et limitait grandement ses mouvements. Certes, elle offrait une protection non-négligeable au niveau de son âme, mais elle ralentissait aussi sa course. Pour le soulager, Doggo récupéra Papyrus. Si cela ne dérangea pas le principal intéressé, Sans sentit immédiatement sa nervosité remonter en flèche. Il ne supportait plus que des inconnus portent son petit-frère. Il se rassura comme il put en se disant qu'il se trouverait juste à côté de lui, mais une appréhension tenace lui nouait déjà le cœur.

Le groupe se mit enfin en marche après une dernière mise au point sur l'itinéraire. Ils emprunteraient les égouts jusqu'à la sortie de la ville, avant de disparaître rapidement de la vue des hommes par la forêt. La première étape ne posa pas spécialement de problème. Mis à part les moments où il fallut ramper dans la boue pour passer des tunnels étroits et les immersions jusqu'à la poitrine dans l'eau sale et crottée, ils arrivèrent après une bonne heure de marche à la sortie des sous-sols de la ville. Celle-ci se trouvaient à l'arrière d'Ebott City et déversait la plupart des eaux usées dans un grand lac à la couleur verte peu ragoutante, quelques mètres en contrebas. Malheureusement, pour gagner la forêt, quelques dizaines de mètres devant eux, il fallait sauter dedans et nager.

Les passeurs de tête s'engagèrent les premiers. Un se plaça dans l'eau pour aider à réceptionner ceux qui avaient du mal, un autre alla attendre sur la berge. Un à un, les monstres plongèrent. Mis à part les plus jeunes et les plus âgés qui eurent quelques difficultés à nager, tout le monde arriva de l'autre côté, sain et sauf. Hélène plongea juste avant Sans. Elle battit des bras et des jambes pour remonter à la surface, le visage grimaçant et couvert d'une bouillie noire. Le passeur l'aida à regagner la berge, puis revint à son emplacement. Il leva la tête vers eux et leva son pouce pour les inviter à les rejoindre.

"A ton tour, Sans, l'encouragea Lady Rosaline. Prend une grande inspiration et saute."

Sans avança jusqu'au rebord et regarda en contrebas, inquiet. Il prit un peu d'élan et se jeta dans le vide. Son corps perça la surface de l'eau et il se sentit couler jusqu'au fond. Le seul petit problème était que les squelettes, ne possédant pas de muscles, ne pouvaient pas remonter seuls à la surface, encore moins avec une grosse armure sur le dos. Sans ne s'en rendit compte que trop tard. Complètement paniqué, il battit désespérément des bras et des jambes pour essayer de se donner l'impulsion nécessaire pour regagner la surface, deux mètres au-dessus de lui. Rapidement, il ne parvint plus à voir clair. L'eau s'infiltrait dans ses orbites et remplissait sa tête. Il ne tarda pas à manquer d'air. Dans sa poitrine, son âme pulsait de plus en plus difficilement.

Un grand poids perça l'eau à côté de lui. Deux paires de bras lui attrapèrent les poignets et le remontèrent à la surface. Sans toussa violemment pour expulser l'eau de son crâne et de ses yeux. Lady Rosaline, qui le tenait contre elle, le hissa sur la berge. Sans resta couché sur le côté, peinant à reprendre son souffle. Doggo les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, Papyrus toujours perché sur son dos et affolé par l'état de son frère.

"Il va bien, le rassura leur protectrice. Il a juste besoin d'un peu d'air. Continuez d'avancer, on vous rejoint."

Doggo hocha la tête et fit signe aux passeurs de tête de partir vers la forêt. Le groupe suivit calmement, non sans lancer des regards curieux et inquiets vers Sans, toujours couché. Papyrus s'alerta en voyant qu'ils partaient sans son frère. Il cria son nom dans la forêt, ce qui provoqua un électrochoc suffisant pour redonner du courage au squelette. Il se remit difficilement sur ses jambes et reprit la route en grimaçant, tant bien que mal.

Ils retrouvèrent le groupe à peine quelques mètres plus loin, déjà arrêtés. Les passeurs étaient accroupis autour de quelque chose à l'avant, imprévu. Les oreilles de Doggo se dressèrent soudain. Il releva le museau et se tourna vers une direction au nord. Une flèche passa à quelques centimètres de sa truffe et se planta dans l'épaule de la vieille femme que Sans avait aidé plus tôt. Des chevaux sortirent alors des bosquets, montés par des hommes en armure.

"Courez ! hurla Doggo. Courez vers l'intérieur de la forêt !"


	37. Chapitre 33 : Course contre la mort

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Information importante avant de commencer le texte. La rentrée arrive, ce n'est pas une surprise pour vous, et comme je reprends les cours cette année, le rythme de publication de Pour le bien de l'humanité passe à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Je sais que ça peut être long pour certains, mais c'est malheureusement la seule solution que j'ai trouvée pour continuer à vous proposer des contenus de qualité. Voilà la suite de l'histoire !_

**Chapitre 33 : Course contre la mort**

Sans ne sentait plus ses jambes. Depuis combien de temps courait-il comme ça, à en perdre haleine ? Dix, quinze minutes ? Le groupe était loin devant lui, il voyait encore la tête de Doggo à travers les buissons. Papyrus l'encourageait de toutes ses forces et il tenait, encore et toujours. Il n'osait pas se retourner. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, les chevaux le talonnait de près. Plusieurs monstres avaient déjà succombé à l'assaut, massacrés sans la moindre difficulté par les soldats de l'Empereur. Il se concentra sur la forêt devant lui. Les équidés commençaient à être mis en difficulté par les branchages, mais les guerriers ne tarderaient pas à les rattraper à pied s'ils devaient courir encore longtemps à cette vitesse. Si seulement il pouvait se débarrasser de cette maudite armure ! Elle ralentissait ses mouvements et l'empêchait de respirer correctement.

Une flèche se planta dans l'arbre jusqu'à côté de lui. Dans un réflexe, il se retourna. Un bras en armure lui saisit brutalement le bras et le propulsa à terre. Sans cria de détresse et commença à se débattre sous son assaillant qui tentait désormais de lui enfoncer un couteau de combat dans la poitrine. Il garda son sang-froid et transperça le guerrier avec un os gigantesque qui le traversa du ventre jusqu'au crâne. Pantin désarticulé, sa victime resta figée, la bouche ouverte dans une expression d'horreur. Sans, pour la première fois, ne s'apitoya pas sur son sort et se força à se relever. Sa cheville lui fit terriblement mal, signe qu'il se l'était sans doute foulée dans l'opération. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. D'autres arrivaient déjà. Il boîta vers la forêt, sans la moindre idée d'où il allait. Les autres n'étaient plus à portée de vue.

Tâchant de ne pas céder à la panique, il ferma les yeux. La lueur blanche si familière ne tarda pas à l'appeler, loin devant. Papyrus. Il releva la tête, déterminé, et reprit sa course en essayant d'ignorer la douleur et la peur qui lui rongeait les os. Il ne tarda pas à l'apercevoir au bout du chemin, toujours perché sur le dos de Doggo devant l'entrée d'une grotte. Le chien poussa un soupir de soulagement en l'apercevant, mais son regard se braqua bientôt sur un point derrière lui. Sans accéléra le pas pour les rejoindre, puisant dans ses dernières forces.

"Sans, attend. Prends ton frère sur ton dos. Je vais aller les retenir."

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et décrocha le petit squelette de ses épaules. Sans ressentit un grand soulagement lorsque ses petits bras lui serrèrent le cou. Néanmoins, la peur de se trouver de nouveau seul dans les bois lui brûla l'estomac. Il voulut aider Doggo, mais le chien s'était déjà jeté vers les soldats, épée à la main. Sans hésita, puis progressa dans la caverne, son frère dans les bras. Il entendait des voix plus loin dans les profondeurs et il les suivit, jusqu'à tomber sur le reste du groupe. Lady Rosaline était accroupie à côté d'Hélène, une flèche plantée dans l'épaule. Plusieurs monstres étaient couchés sur le sol et tentaient de reprendre leur souffle. D'autres venaient en aide à la vieille femme que Sans avait aidé avant leur départ, mais elle tomba en poussière avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne restait plus que les passeurs, un jeune monstre insectoïde et une femme qui ressemblait à un brocoli. Tous les autres étaient morts ou perdus dans les bois.

"Enfin, vous voilà ! s'écria la femme-lapin. Vous allez bien ? Où est Doggo ?

\- Il les retient dehors, annonça tristement Papyrus."

Sans ne répondit pas, les yeux perdus sur le reste du groupe. Ils n'y arriveraient pas. Les hommes tueraient Doggo, et puis ils viendraient pour eux. C'était la mort de Toryne qui se répétait devant leurs yeux. Ses jambes lâchèrent et il se laissa glisser contre un rocher, Papyrus sur les genoux. Il trembla légèrement, avant de croiser de regard de son petit frère, toujours positif malgré la situation catastrophique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

"Sans, tu as promis de ne pas abandonner. Je crois en toi ! On va s'en sortir ! l'encouragea son petit frère. On a connu pire que ça, tu peux nous sortir de là.

\- Pap… J'ai peur, dit-il la voix brisée. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se retrouve encore une fois tous seuls. J'ai peur que tout le monde meure à cause de nous encore une fois… Si j'avais pas eu ces pouvoirs…"

Papyrus le serra dans ses bras.

"On va s'en sortir Sans."

Des pas retentirent dans le tunnel de pierre. Lady Rosaline bondit sur ses jambes, un grand couteau à la main. Ses yeux se mirent à luire d'une lueur orange. Le trait de la bravoure, comme Papyrus. Elle n'eut heureusement pas à se servir de son arme. Doggo boîta dans leur direction, soutenue par une grande forme encapuchonnée. Une autre personne les suivait de près.

"Doggo ! s'exclama Lady Rosaline. Tes… Tes yeux…

\- Je suis désolée, dit calmement la voix de la personne à côté de lui. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour l'aider, mais le jet d'acide lui a brûlé les rétines. Au moins est-il en vie."

Le regard de Papyrus s'illumina et un grand sourire que Sans n'avait pas vu depuis des semaines étira son visage.

"Lady Toriel ! cria-t-il. Lady Toriel !"

Toriel abaissa la capuche qui lui masquait le visage et s'approcha des enfants. Sans sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, alors qu'elle les serra tous les deux contre elle, soulagée.

"Je suis tellement désolée, dit-elle. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de vous laisser partir. Vous avez tous les deux étaient très braves.

\- Ils ont causé la perte de notre peuple, répondit sèchement une voix derrière eux."

Sans se figea sur place et se releva d'un bond, comme s'il avait été électrocuté. Il se plaça protectivement devant son frère pour faire face à Gaster, lui aussi camouflé sous une grande cape. Toriel fut très agacée de son intervention.

"Pourquoi il est là ? s'alarma Sans.

\- Il m'a suivie, grogna Toriel. Nous avons été pris en chasse par des humains et, malheureusement, j'ai été contrainte de le protéger. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons eu hier soir une conversation fort intéressante où je l'ai mis en garde contre ce que je pourrais lui faire s'il osait lever un doigt sur vous, menaça-t-elle."

Le scientifique royal ne s'offusqua pas de son indignation et se contenta de rester en retrait. Sans, sur ses gardes, le suivit du regard, près à lui sauter à la gorge s'il faisait la moindre chose stupide. A côté de lui, Papyrus était plus hésitant. Il avait manifestement très envie d'aller le saluer, mais il se retenait, en proie au doute suite à la réaction de son frère. Comment pouvait-il seulement envisager de le pardonner ? Il avait causé leur situation ! Il les avait envoyés à la mort et avait prévu que les humains tueraient Papyrus. Ce squelette ne les aimait pas, il les utilisait comme des rats de laboratoire.

Toriel lança un regard noir au scientifique, qui tourna finalement les talons pour retourner au chevet de Doggo. Le contour de ses yeux était désormais dépourvu de poil, brûlé sévèrement. La reine se radoucit un peu et s'installa à côté des enfants. Elle récupéra Papyrus et souleva son pantalon, pour se rendre compte par elle-même des dégâts. Sans l'entendit étouffer un soupir d'horreur, mais il ne tourna pas la tête vers elle. Gaster s'était retourné et se rapprochait pour voir la blessure lui aussi.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? murmura la reine, horrifiée.

\- Ils l'ont frappé avec un marteau parce que j'ai poignardé l'Empereur, répondit froidement Sans, toujours yeux dans les yeux avec son géniteur.

\- Oh mon… Tu l'as poignardé ?

\- Oui, répondit Sans d'une voix vide."

Elle n'insista pas et commença un sort de soin sur les jambes de Papyrus, qui n'appréciait définitivement pas la tension qui régnait entre son père et son frère.

"Sans a été très brave, Lady Toriel. Il l'a fait parce que les humains voulaient me faire du mal et… C'est de ma faute. Je ne le croyais pas quand il m'a dit de me méfier de lui et il m'a cassé le bras et après il m'a enfermé dans une cage et il disait des choses horribles sur Sans et…

\- Oh, Papyrus, tu n'y es pour rien. Les humains sont les seuls responsables, le rassura Toriel. Et lui, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix sombre à l'attention de Gaster."

Le scientifique pouffa.

"Au moins, j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose, répondit-il, amer. On sait tous les deux que je ne l'aurais jamais fait s'il y avait eu un autre choix. J'ai tout sacrifié pour lui, parce qu'il est unique.

\- Tu savais que j'étais un Juge, et tu n'as rien dit, constata Sans.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il sans prendre de pinces. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai envoyé Papyrus avec toi ? Il n'est pas capable de prendre la moindre décision ou de se battre et le lien que tu partages avec lui était si fort qu'en se brisant, tu aurais pu détruire une partie de leur armée à toi tout seul. Mais non, s'énerva-t-il, même ça, tu n'as pas été capable de le faire. Tu es une déception, Sans. Tu l'as toujours été.

\- Gaster ! cria Toriel.

\- Oh oui, je devrais être plus gentil avec lui et faire comme si tout allait bien se passer comme vous ? cracha le scientifique. Parce qu'il n'a pas fait ce pour quoi Asgore et moi avons mis si longtemps à concevoir, on va pourrir dans une montagne qui va devenir notre tombeau. Combien de temps pensez-vous que l'on va tenir, Votre Majesté ? Cinq ? Six ans ? Et après ? Les monstres mourront de faim. Les hommes auront juste à briser la barrière et venir nous achever. Et ce sera entièrement et uniquement de sa faute, parce que Sans n'a pas été capable de prendre la bonne décision. Et j'espère qu'il s'en souviendra lorsqu'il tiendra le cadavre de son petit frère dans les bras lorsqu'il n'y aura plus rien à faire pour s'en sortir."

Sans hoqueta, les larmes aux yeux. Il voulut répliquer, il avait envie de hurler sur lui et de le frapper, mais il n'en avait plus la force. Abasourdie, même Toriel ne trouva rien à dire, choquée par les propos du scientifique royal. Dans ses bras, Papyrus avait caché son visage contre elle. La reine serra les poings.

"Gaster, Sans est un enfant. Il a huit ans, à quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ? dit-elle d'une voix triste. Tu ne peux pas simplement passer ta frustration sur lui. Cette décision, c'est l'ensemble de notre peuple qui la prend, pas juste toi ou lui. Arial aurait honte de ton comportement.

\- Arial est morte, répondit-il, mauvais. Mais oui, vous avez raison, c'est aussi de votre faute. Si vous n'aviez pas retourner le cerveau d'Asgore avec votre enfant, il aurait eu le courage de continuer à se battre. Il n'y en a plus que pour Asriel, n'est-ce pas ? "L'espoir de tous les monstres", se moqua-t-il. Votre fils va crever en bas comme tous les autres. Vous croyez que les hommes vont se contenter de nous enfermer ?

\- Gaster, je reste ta reine et supérieure hiérarchique. Si tu as des griefs à exposer, tu le feras devant le conseil comme nos traditions l'exigent. Tu n'es pas au-dessus de nos lois et tu n'es pas roi de notre peuple. Si Asgore en est arrivé à cette extrémité, c'est parce que rien ne justifie de sacrifier d'autres soldats dans une guerre perdue d'avance. Tu es en colère parce que tu refuses de l'accepter."

Il éclata de rire, faisant sursauter les enfants. Le corps de Sans réagit comme s'il était en danger et une barrière d'os se dressa entre eux instinctivement. Toriel posa une main sur son épaule.

"Sans, ne gaspille pas ta magie pour lui. Il n'en vaut pas la peine, dit-elle, dégoûtée. Tu devrais ravaler ton rire, Gaster, parce que je peux t'assurer que tu paieras cher ce que tu leur as fait. Et je m'assurerais personnellement que ce soit le cas."

Sur ces mots, elle se releva et emporta les enfants vers un coin plus reculé. Papyrus, accroché à la reine, sourit timidement. Sans, resté en arrière, lança un regard triste vers son père. Il ne devait plus penser qu'au futur. Bientôt, son frère et lui seraient en sécurité, loin de ce fou furieux jouant avec des forces qui le dépassent. Il avait presque pitié de lui. L'enfant rejoignit son frère et vint le prendre dans ses bras. Doggo avait décrété qu'ils passeraient finalement la journée ici, le temps que les bois se vident de leurs poursuivants. Il pouvait se détendre et passer un peu de temps avec la reine.

Le dialogue s'installa naturellement. Papyrus raconta leurs aventures à mesure qu'elle soignait ses jambes, et Sans casait de temps à autre un jeu de mot pour l'embêter. Ils rièrent beaucoup cet après-midi là et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sans osa espérer que tout était terminé et que maintenant que Toriel était à leurs côtés, il pourrait enfin baisser la garde.

Il se trompait.


	38. Chapitre 34 : Discussion nocturne

_Un petit chapitre de développement de personnage aujourd'hui avec un cœur à cœur entre père et fils. _

**Chapitre 34 : Discussion nocturne**

Sans ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit-là. Couché sur le sol rocailleux de la grotte, il attendait que le soleil se lève. Papyrus était accroché à lui, comme d'habitude, et sa respiration calme et détendue apaisait son grand frère. Toriel avait fait des miracles pour accélérer la guérison de ses jambes. Il ne pourrait pas marcher pendant encore un moment, mais les fractures n'étaient plus visibles. Seules les fines zébrures qui couvraient ses jambes témoignaient encore de la violence inouïe des coups qu'il avait reçu. Sans ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour continuer à sourire après ça, à faire comme rien ne s'était passé et espérer un meilleur futur. Il n'y arrivait pas. Après tout ce qu'il avait vu ces derniers jours, il doutait de pouvoir un jour refaire confiance à quelqu'un. Abusé, manipulé, torturé… Il n'arrivait plus à décerner une once de bien dans ce monde impitoyable, chez les humains, bien sûr, mais aussi dans son propre peuple. Il avait l'impression de ne plus appartenir à cette communauté qui l'avait trompé une fois de trop.

Son regard chercha machinalement où se trouvait Gaster. Le scientifique royal fixait le vide, assis sur un rocher un peu plus loin. Lui non plus ne dormait pas. Son visage reflétait toujours cette froideur habituelle, mais il pouvait sentir que quelque chose avait changé. Une certaine tristesse ? L'ombre d'un remord ? Il en doutait. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, son père n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre remord, même lorsqu'il lui faisait subir les pires choses à l'âge de cinq ou six ans dans son laboratoire. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Et surtout, pourquoi cela l'affectait tant ? Cet homme avait abusé d'eux ! Et pourtant, une culpabilité le rongeait depuis son éclat de voix plus tôt. Et s'il avait raison ? Et si Sans avait provoqué l'extinction de leur peuple ? Gaster était beaucoup de choses, manipulateur, froid, cynique, mais il ne lui avait jamais menti, même lorsqu'il lui avait dit yeux dans les yeux que Papyrus risquait de mourir.

S'il avait raison, quelles seraient les retombées sur lui ? Les autres monstres finiraient par le haïr, et cette haine retomberait une nouvelle fois sur Papyrus. Toriel était avec eux pour l'instant, mais après des mois ou des années d'enfermement, ne finirait-elle pas par se détourner de lui, elle aussi ? Et Papyrus ? Son frère allait grandir en entendant quotidiennement que son grand frère était la cause pour laquelle ils étaient tous enfermés sous la montagne. Finirait-il par le haïr, lui aussi ? Cette simple pensée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration pour ne pas réveiller Papyrus, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il paniquait.

"Respire, dit froidement la voix de Gaster. Si tu perds le contrôle ici, des personnes vont encore mourir par ta faute."

L'effet fut immédiat. Sans se calma et braqua son regard sur lui. Il serra les poings, puis se dégagea doucement. Il posa Papyrus sur le bras de Toriel, qui ne bougea pas plus. Il se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers lui. Il voulait parler ? Ils allaient parler.

"Elles ne sont pas mortes par ma faute.

\- Non, tu as raison, ça doit être la mienne, se moqua-t-il, ironique.

\- Oui, c'est la tienne ! répondit Sans. C'est de ta faute si on en est là, c'est de ta faute s'il a fallu que je fasse du mal à d'autres personnes. C'est toi qui nous a envoyé là-bas."

Gaster poussa un lourd soupir, agacé.

"Tu vas encore me reprocher tout ce qui t'es arrivé, là ? Parce que je suis fatigué et je n'ai pas la patience de te tapoter sur la tête pour te dire que tu as raison. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour protéger les miens, même si ça exigeait des sacrifices. C'est comme ça que fonctionne la guerre, Sans, on sacrifie des gens pour le bien d'un plus grand nombre. Si le prix à payer est que tu me perçoives comme un monstre, alors vas-y. Je n'attends pas que tu me pardonnes, je te demande simplement de comprendre. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es né avec des capacités hors-normes et ces capacités auraient pu sauver notre peuple. Les Juges n'ont pas été capable de faire les bons choix au début de la guerre, trop pacifistes, alors j'ai pensé que si je te montrais le vrai visage du monde, le vrai visage des hommes, peut-être que tu comprendrais enfin que c'était le bon choix à faire.

\- En sacrifiant Papyrus ? Vraiment ? En quoi était-ce justifié ? En quoi était-ce juste ? Il n'a rien demandé. Il n'a jamais rien demandé, même quand tu le traitais comme un jouet trop encombrant pendant toutes ces années. Pourquoi est-ce que tu le détestes tant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour que tu décides de te débarrasser de lui aussi ? J'aurais pu y aller tout seul. J'aurais pu m'en sortir tout seul, tu n'avais pas le droit de lui imposer ça."

Le scientifique royal serra les mains et détourna le regard.

"Je ne déteste pas ton frère, Sans."

Le squelette écarquilla les yeux, n'en croyant pas un mot.

"Ton frère lui ressemble beaucoup, poursuivit-il, distant. Elle aussi refusait de voir le mal dans les autres et pensait qu'on pouvait régler la guerre sans plus d'effusion de sang. Après ta naissance, lorsqu'on s'est rendu compte que tu n'avais qu'un seul point de vie, on a vécu dans la peur de te voir tomber en poussière à tout moment. Et puis, elle est tombée enceinte, et on savait qu'il y avait un risque, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Elle n'aurait jamais dû partir ce jour-là. Peut-être que tu as raison. Je suis un mauvais père, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le temps d'apprendre. Elle disait que j'apprendrais sur le tas, et ça n'a pas été le cas. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça. Je n'étais pas prêt, et quand j'ai vu que tu prenais Papyrus sous ton bras, j'ai pensé égoïstement et je t'ai laissé l'élever. Je n'ai jamais prévu de vous faire de mal, Sans. Les tests que je te faisais passer enfant n'étaient là que pour m'assurer que tu ne développais pas d'autres problèmes, et tu en as développé, beaucoup. Tu n'en as peut-être jamais eu conscience, mais la détermination que je t'ai injectée t'as empêché de tomber en cendres lors du développement de tes pouvoirs. Un squelette ne peut normalement pas être Juge, car nos pouvoirs se développent plus vites que la moyenne et sont plus puissants que ceux des autres monstres. Je suis presque certain que tu pourrais rivaliser avec Asgore aujourd'hui si tu les utilisais contre quelqu'un avec un haut niveau de violence."

Sans hésita et s'assit à côté de lui.

"Pourquoi, alors ? Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as décidé de m'envoyer là-bas ?

\- Il y a deux ans, les humains ont commencé à devenir insistant. Ils réclamaient nos jeunes, afin de les retourner contre nous une fois adultes et en échange de la paix. Asgore a toujours refusé, et m'a demandé de trouver une solution pour trouver comment satisfaire leur demande sans que cela ne nous nuise. C'est là qu'on a envoyé les Juges sur le champ de bataille, dans l'espoir qu'ils réussissent à convaincre les humains de l'absurdité de leur requête. Ils se sont faits massacrés. Mais certains, dans leur dernier moment, ont déclenché des pouvoirs extraordinaires. Et c'est là que ça m'a frappé aux yeux. Après une batterie de tests sur toi, j'ai trouvé le gène responsable de ton unique point de vie, et j'ai découvert que tu en étais un. J'ai tenté de l'utiliser pour te faire lâcher le trait de la justice et ne garder que les pouvoirs, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. A la place, tu as commencé à développer d'autres pouvoirs, comme la téléportation. Après ça, la ville a été attaquée, et je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de vous forcer à partir, toi et ton frère. Le moniteur que je t'ai donné n'était là que pour vous localiser et éventuellement vous retrouver si la situation dégénérait. Mais il a commencé à mesurer tes niveaux de magie, tes constantes, et c'est après l'attaque du camp de Toryne et ton coup d'éclat que j'ai compris… Qu'il n'y avait plus d'autre choix. Si je ne t'envoyais pas là-bas, alors nous étions perdus. Les humains n'attendraient pas éternellement et même avec Asgore et Toriel, nous n'aurions pas pu survivre à une nouvelle offensive.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu as décidé comme ça du jour au lendemain de simplement m'envoyer là-bas ?

\- Oh, Sans… Tu crois honnêtement que j'aurais pu faire ça sans sourciller ? Que je suis insensible à ce point ? Mes émotions m'empêchaient d'agir et de penser correctement, j'ai toujours été tiraillé entre vous protéger ou faire mon devoir. J'ai fait ce choix en sacrifiant ce qui faisait que je ressentais encore pour vous. J'ai supprimé mes émotions pour ne pas les laisser influencer mon jugement. N'en veux pas à Asgore, il a tenté de m'en empêcher, comme beaucoup, mais il n'y avait plus de temps. Je comptais te préparer pour éviter d'avoir à utiliser Papyrus, mais les plans de Toriel nous ont causé une perte de temps impossible à réparer. Elle n'a fait que vous protéger, je le sais bien, mais en vous entraînant avec elle, elle vous a condamné tous les deux. Je n'ai pas pu t'apprendre à provoquer tes pouvoirs et seule un choc émotionnel important l'aurait pu. Alors je me suis dit que Papyrus ferait l'affaire. Et j'avais tort. Toriel a raison, j'ai tellement été aveuglé par l'espoir que ça marche que j'en ai oublié le reste : tu n'es qu'un enfant."

Sans resta silencieux, les bras serrés autour de lui. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Devait-il accepter aveuglément qu'il ait voulu faire bien ? Son regard parcourut la pièce et buta sur les jambes de Papyrus. Non, bien sûr que non. Ce qu'il avait fait était inexcusable. Pour un plan raté, les deux frères garderaient des séquelles toute leur vie.

"Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, rappela Gaster. Je sais qu'après tout ça, tu es en colère, et c'est légitime. Une fois que nous aurons gagné la Montagne, vous irez vivre chez Toriel et Asgore. Je ne disparais pas, tu es libre de venir me voir si tu en as envie, mais je pense qu'il est mieux pour tout le monde que je n'intervienne plus dans ta vie ou celle de Papyrus. Et puis, le petit Asriel aurait bien besoin d'un grand frère pour l'épauler.

\- Alors quoi, tu nous abandonnes juste ? murmura Sans, les yeux embués.

\- Sans, je n'ai jamais été un père, et je ne vais pas commencer maintenant alors que tous les monstres comptent sur moi pour remettre le projet CORE en marche. C'est pour le mieux. Tu n'auras plus à protéger ton frère et tu pourras enfin t'épanouir dans une branche que tu aimes. Papyrus mérite mieux que moi, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, répondit Sans avec honnêteté.

\- Bien, je te laisserais lui expliquer. Tu es plus doué que moi pour le faire avec des mots simples. Tu devrais retourner dormir, la route est encore longue et tu as besoin de repos."

Sans descendit du rocher et avança vers Papyrus. Il se retourna néanmoins une dernière fois pour adresser un ultime mot à celui qui avait transformé sa vie en champ de bataille.

"Merci."

* * *

"Sans ! Sans, réveille-toi, tout le monde est en train de partir !

\- Dis-leur de me ramener le petit-déjeuner, marmonna l'intéressé.

\- Sans ! Sans, si tu ne te réveilles pas, je hurle."

La nuit avait été courte, trop courte pour le squelette qui n'était déjà pas vraiment du matin habituellement. Entre ses bras, Papyrus se débattait déjà depuis cinq minutes. Son grand frère faisait exprès de le serrer contre lui pour l'embêter, mais aussi parce qu'il était content de le retrouver au meilleur de sa forme malgré ses jambes à peine ressoudées. Sans baissa les yeux vers son petit frère, les bras croisés et l'air contrarié. Puisqu'il n'était toujours pas décidé à bouger, il inspira une grande bouffée d'air et l'expulsa violemment dans un cri suraigu et maintenu le plus longtemps possible, pas très fort, mais juste assez pour devenir agaçant. Son frère détestait quand il faisait ça. Il grogna et tenta de mettre une main devant sa bouche, mais les squelettes n'ayant pas à proprement parlé de bouche, le son en fut à peine camouflé et cela ne découragea absolument pas le vicieux garnement.

"D'accord, d'accord, je me lève, grogna Sans en le libérant enfin."

Il accompagna le geste à la parole et se redressa difficilement. S'il ne pouvait techniquement pas avoir de bleus du fait de son absence de peau, il sentit clairement les énormes douleurs dans ses jambes et ses épaules lorsqu'il se remit sur ses pieds. Sa course dans la forêt n'avait pas été sans conséquence. Il serra les dents et accepta son sort. C'était le prix à payer pour enfin atteindre la montagne. Comme les adultes, il roula son sac de couchage et alla le poser avec les autres à l'entrée de la grotte. Les passeurs étaient occupés à compter les vivres et les répartir dans les sacs, avec l'appui de Toriel et de Gaster. Si Toriel lui sourit chaleureusement, son père ne lui accorda même pas un regard, comme si la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la veille n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il en fut plus blessé qui ne le crut. Pendant un instant, il avait vraiment espéré que les choses iraient mieux à présent. Il s'était trompé. Il serra les poings et retourna auprès de Papyrus.

Hélène se trouvait au chevet du petit squelette et l'aidait à ouvrir un paquet de gâteaux. Elle éprouvait quelques difficultés à cause de son épaule droite bandée et son bras en écharpe. Malgré tout, elle gardait le sourire. Sans s'installa derrière son frère, pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer sur lui sans se faire mal aux jambes. Il posa sa tête sur son crâne et lui sourit vicieusement avant de voler le biscuit qu'il avait dans les mains et de l'engloutir.

"Sans ! s'énerva le petit squelette. Tu ne peux pas juste me voler mes biscuits ! Trouve-toi un paquet !

\- Mais ils sont loin, et ils sont si bons, dit-il en feignant d'en prendre un deuxième.

\- Sans, non ! Sans, arrête ! dit-il en gesticulant pour échapper à sa main. Sans, je te préviens, je vais le dire à Lady Toriel ! Lady Toriel ! hurla-t-il. Au secours !"

Sans attaqua sans prévenir et le chatouilla pour le faire taire. Les cris de Papyrus se transformèrent rapidement en suite de syllabes incompréhensibles alors qu'il essayait de résister tant bien que mal aux éclats de rire qui lui montaient dans la gorge. Hélène les regarda faire sourire aux lèvres.

"Je suis ravie de voir qu'il va mieux, confia-t-elle à Sans. Tu as beaucoup de chance d'avoir un grand frère pour veiller sur toi, Papyrus.

\- Je sais. C'est le meilleur des grands frères ! Quand je serais grand, je serais comme Sans et j'irai combattre des méchants !

\- Oh vraiment ? rit-elle.

\- Oui, moi, le grand Papyrus, je vais devenir le plus grand garde royal de toute la Terre ! Comme la maman d'Undyne !"

Sans sourit timidement et le serra contre lui. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il ne comprenait pas comment il trouvait encore la force d'avoir des rêves pour le futur. Cela le ramena rapidement à sa propre situation. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de sa vie après tout ça ? Oh, il était prêt à suivre Papyrus dans la garde royale pour lui faire plaisir et veiller sur lui, mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Tant que Papyrus était heureux, il était heureux. Il n'aurait qu'à se contenter des restes. Après tout, son petit frère était le réel héros de cette histoire. Les assistants finissent par être oubliés et laissés sur le bas-côté de la route. C'était mieux ainsi. Etant donné ses pouvoirs, il craignait qu'on l'utilise encore à des fins politiques. Mais la vérité était que s'il pouvait les faire oublier à tout le monde et ne plus s'en servir que dans les cas d'extrême urgence, il le ferait sans hésiter. Un nouveau départ, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

"Ecoutez-moi, tout le monde ! s'exclama Lady Rosaline. Nous allons reprendre la route. Les humains sont toujours dans les bois, mais ils sont moins nombreux qu'hier. Le chaos de la veille ne doit plus se reproduire. Vous allez tous être affecté à un passeur, restez près de lui et tout se passera bien. Si tout va bien, demain soir, on sera tous à la maison autour d'un bon repas chaud. Je compte sur vous."


	39. Chapitre 35 : Sentiers humides

_Hey ! Nous touchons enfin au but ! Nos survivants approchent de la montagne. Il ne reste plus qu'à traverser le camp bourré de soldats humains pour pouvoir rentrer. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer ?_

**Chapitre 35 : Sentiers humides**

Les grands arbres qui bordaient le sentier sentaient bon la fin de l'hiver. Ici et là, des bourgeons commençaient à émerger des branches froides, comme un appel au renouveau. Sans avait toujours aimé cette période de l'année. A l'aube de la fin de l'hiver, le ciel nocturne se découvrait, révélant son tapis d'étoiles. Il avait toujours aimé les étoiles. Ces boules de feu à des millions de kilomètres de là avaient toujours exercé sur lui une attraction irrésistible. Plus jeune, il s'échappait parfois le soir pour aller les observer sur le toit de sa maison. Une seule et unique fois, une étoile filante avait traversé l'obscurité. Sans avait alors fait un vœu : celui qu'il n'arrive jamais rien à Papyrus.

Confortablement installé en écharpe dans le dos de Toriel, son petit frère dormait paisiblement, son pouce dans la bouche, fermement accroché à la robe de sa protectrice. Sans la suivait de près, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Il essayait d'apercevoir les étoiles à travers l'épais feuillage au-dessus de leur tête, le regard mélancolique. Il s'agissait d'une des dernières fois où il pouvait les voir. Une fois sous la montagne, le ciel ne serait plus qu'un doux souvenir, vestige d'un temps révolu. Aurait-il seulement la chance de les revoir un jour ? Même s'il l'espérait, il voyait mal comment la situation entre les monstres et les humains pouvait bien s'arranger. Jamais ils n'accepteraient de les laisser vivre dehors. Pas comme ça. Pas avec cette ordure d'empereur à la tête de leur peuple.

Il poussa un lourd soupir et se reconcentra sur le présent et la route boueuse qui s'étendant à perte de vue devant lui. Comme Lady Rosaline l'avait ordonné, les survivants de la ville suivaient désormais un passeur attitré. Sans, Papyrus et Toriel avaient eu la chance d'être accompagnés par la femme-lapin. Gaster avait lui aussi essayé de s'inclure au groupe, mais un regard noir de la reine et de son propre fils suffit à le dissuader. Sans pouvait apercevoir sa silhouette au loin, derrière un des passeurs dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, avec Doggo, toujours blessé. Pour assurer leurs arrières, les passeurs avaient choisi d'éloigner les groupes de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, afin de passer plus facilement inaperçus. Ils faisaient partie du groupe de tête, madame Rosa étant la plus expérimentée.

Dans l'écharpe, Papyrus s'agita légèrement. Il entrouvrit les yeux pour s'assurer que son frère était toujours là, puis il lui adressa un petit sourire complice.

"Tu devrais continuer à dormir, on n'est pas arrivé, lui dit Sans, la voix basse.

— Je ne dormais pas, je me reposais les yeux. Le grand Papyrus ne dort jamais. Il est toujours aux aguets.

— Bien sûr, rit son frère. Fais attention, dans ce cas, je crois que tes yeux sont tombés de tes orbites.

— Sans, les squelettes n'ont pas d'yeux, se plaignit-il, mortellement sérieux. Arrête de dire n'importe quoi."

Toriel rit doucement, et Sans la suivit. Contrarié, Papyrus croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et bouda, le regard noir.

"J'espère qu'Undyne n'a pas été contaminée par ton humour, grogna le petit squelette. J'ai hâte de la revoir.

— Oh, elle a hâte aussi de vous retrouver, lui confia Toriel. Le palais sous Mont Ebott est grand et Asriel encore trop jeune pour lui faire la conversation. La pauvre en est réduite à provoquer Asgore en duel. Elle essaie de le prendre par surprise quand il a le dos tourné, mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Elle est très douée. Je pense pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper qu'elle marche dans les pas de sa maman. Elle aurait été si fière d'elle, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton amer. Tant d'entre nous sont tombés aujourd'hui, je ne connais pas un monstre qui n'a pas souffert des conséquences de la guerre. Mais c'est bientôt terminé, affirma-t-elle. Ce ne sera pas une vie sans risques, mais nous aurons la paix.

— Je l'espère, approuva Lady Rosaline. Avec ce qui nous attend, l'espoir et les rêves sont les seules choses auxquelles nous pouvons nous rattacher. Je suis certaine que l'on s'en sortira. On l'a toujours fait ! Et puis, avec le retour des Juges, les choses seront peut-être différentes. Les pouvoirs sont souvent héréditaires, peut-être que Papyrus en bénéficiera lui aussi. Il est encore jeune."

Sans pouvait sentir le reproche dans sa voix. Il n'appréciait vraiment pas l'idée de devenir le symbole de l'espoir de leur peuple. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, il voulait simplement vivre à l'abri des regards avec Toriel et son frère. Il était d'ailleurs hors de question que Papyrus paie son refus d'obtempérer s'il venait à développer les mêmes pouvoirs que lui. Tant qu'il le pourrait, tant qu'il ne serait pas capable d'agir et de prendre des décisions pour lui-même, Sans le protégerait et ne laisserait personne tenter de le manipuler encore une fois.

Papyrus paraissait bien loin de préoccupations. La tête levée vers la cime des arbres, il suivait un petit écureuil des yeux alors qu'il sautait de branche en branche avec agilité. L'enfant avait retrouvé le sourire et sa bonne humeur habituelle, toujours optimiste. Sans essayait de suivre son exemple, malheureusement, son amertume quant à leur perpétuelle malchance n'arrangeait pas son humeur. Il se sentait dépassé. Cependant, une ombre titanesque lui redonna un peu espoir. La montagne était enfin en vue, encore loin, certes, mais visible. Le chemin aurait été long et complexe, mais ils touchaient finalement au but.

"Nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver sur la plaine, les avertit Toriel. Nous avons convenu d'une trêve avec les hommes pour laisser passer les monstres qui souhaiteraient entrer dans Mont Ebott, mais… Mais c'était avant que Sans et Papyrus ne s'enfuient. J'ai bien peur qu'ayant rompu notre part du contrat, ils décident d'en faire de même.

— Il vaut mieux que nous y allions tous en même temps, pour nous donner un maximum de chances, répondit la femme-lapin, nerveuse. Nous n'atteindrons sans doute pas tous la montagne, mais nous n'avons pas d'autres choix si nous ne voulons pas être abattus comme des lapins. Vous avez de la magie offensive, Doggo aussi. Et…"

Elle tourna le regard vers Sans. Le squelette fit semblant de ne pas la voir. Leur groupe ne tarda pas à être rattrapé par celui de Gaster, puis des autres. Alors que les enfants profitaient d'une pause bien méritée, les adultes continuèrent de discuter de leur plan. Lady Rosaline s'était assise au sol, une carte sur les jambes. Elle pointait les différentes entrées et sorties du camp, appuyée par Toriel et Gaster qui l'informait des dernières actualisations. Malgré tout, le problème restait le même : que ce soit en groupe ou de manière plus diffuse, les hommes risquaient de les tuer à vue, encore plus maintenant que la reine et le scientifique royal se trouvaient parmi eux.

"Il doit bien y avoir une solution, se plaignit Toriel. Peut-être que si l'on contourne le camp par l'est…

— Arrêtons ce cirque, vous voulez bien ? s'agaça Gaster. Il y a une solution, nous le savons tous. Envoyez Sans en première ligne. S'il se sent menacé, ses pouvoirs vont se réveiller et il dégagera le passage. Je peux aider, si c'est ce dont vous avez peur. Au cas où vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, il a peur de moi."

Un silence interloqué lui répondit. Sans sentit son cœur battre jusqu'à ses tempes. Il eut un mouvement de recul alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui. Toriel fronça les sourcils, se leva, et vint se placer défensivement devant lui.

"C'est hors de question qu'il paie encore pour nous, répondit-elle avec agressivité. Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

— Un Juge, Toriel, pas un enfant, répliqua Gaster sur le même ton. Que vaut la vie de quelques humains alors qu'on est sur le point de voir notre peuple éradiqué ? Et si l'Empereur est là, comment croyez-vous qu'il va réagir ? Il a vu le potentiel de Sans, il ne le laissera pas partir. Sauf s'il le tue avant.

— Tu parles de lui comme s'il s'agissait d'une machine à tuer sur commande !

— Il me reste une dose de détermination suffisamment forte pour exactement le transformer en arme destructrice. Si vous ne le faites pas vous-même, je le forcerai. Ce n'est pas un conte de fée, c'est la guerre, les gens meurent."

Les yeux de la reine luirent d'une lumière dorée et trois immenses boules de feu apparurent entre elle et les enfants. Gaster, nullement impressionné, invoqué à son tour un blaster gigantesque derrière lui.

"Toriel, tenta Lady Rosaline, on peut au moins en parler. Il… Il a raison sur ce point, Sans est puissant et pourrait faire la différence.

— Si vous voulez lui faire du mal, vous allez devoir me passer sur le corps. Vous êtes adulte, vous devriez être responsables. J'ai honte de votre comportement.

— Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous agissiez avec tant de drama ? s'emporta Gaster. Vous n'êtes pas digne de nous gouverner. Vous ne pensez qu'à vous, qu'à votre petite famille, sans jamais vous demander si, dehors, certains monstres n'en ont pas quelque chose à faire. J'ai passé une partie de ma vie à trouver une sortie à cette guerre, vous nous avez tous propulsés dans cette montagne, vous avez tout fait rater. Vous n'êtes pas qualifiée pour donner votre opinion ici. Et plus important : Sans est mon fils, que vous le vouliez ou non. Il ne sera jamais un Dreemur. Il ne sera jamais votre enfant. Reporter vos propres insécurités sur lui n'a fait que nous plonger encore plus profondément dans la merde. Vous êtes l'image de la gangrène de notre peuple. Sans vous, cela ferait bien longtemps qu'Asgore aurait mis fin à cette foutue guerre !"

La boule de feu partit. Gaster vola sur plusieurs mètres et s'écrasa violemment contre un arbre. Sans se tourna légèrement vers Papyrus, assis à terre, lui aussi choqué. Leur père se releva, et, enragé, se jeta à son tour sur Toriel. La reine et le scientifique roulèrent au sol comme des animaux dans un concert de grognements et de cris de colère. Le squelette sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. S'ils continuaient comme ça, les hommes allaient les repérer ! La forêt commençait déjà à prendre feu, malgré l'intervention rapide de Lady Rosaline. La femme-lapin hésitait à intervenir pour les séparer. Sans lança un nouveau regard vers son petit frère. Il ne comptait pas le perdre comme ça. Pas à cause de lui.

Gaster tira un coup de blaster. L'arbre le plus proche s'écroula dans un grand fracas, brisé net à la base du tronc. Au loin, un cor retentit, puis un deuxième, plus proche. Les humains arrivaient. Ils allaient tous les faire tuer ! Non. Il pouvait encore empêcher ça. Il pouvait encore protéger quelqu'un.

Sans souleva Papyrus et sans un regard en arrière, s'enfonça dans la forêt. Au diable les humains, au diable les monstres. Tant que son frère était en sécurité, le monde pouvait bien brûler. Il avait fait son choix. Hélène cria son nom derrière lui, puis Toriel, réalisant brutalement qu'il s'était enfoui. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il ne se laisserait plus jamais manipuler par personne. Papyrus, silencieux jusque-là, s'agita légèrement.

"Sans…"

Son frère ne répondit pas, continuant à avancer tout droit.

"Sans, on doit les aider… Sans… S'il te plaît, arrête-toi. Tu me fais peur."

Le squelette se figea et baissa les yeux vers lui. Les yeux plein de larmes, Papyrus était au bord de la crise de panique. Il lançait des regards nerveux derrière lui.

"Ils vont nous faire tuer, répondit-il d'une voix angoissée. Je ne compte pas les laisser faire.

— Mais tu ne peux pas les abandonner ! Les humains vont leur faire du mal ! Sans, s'il te plaît… chouina-t-il. On ne peut pas les laisser tomber. Hélène, Toriel… Papa…

— Papyrus…

— Tu peux les aider, Sans. Moi, je crois en toi. Mais si on n'essaie pas et qu'ils se font attraper par les humains, qu'est-ce qui te dit que l'on fera mieux qu'eux ? Je ne veux pas retourner avec l'Empereur… Mais je ne veux plus qu'il te fasse de mal non plus. Lady Toriel saura quoi faire, tu dois l'aider !"

Sans hésita, tiraillé entre ses idéaux. S'il revenait en arrière, ils risquaient tous les deux la mort ! A moins que…

"D'accord, je vais aller les aider. Mais toi, tu restes là.

— Tout seul ? s'alarma le cadet.

— Je n'ai pas le choix. Tu… Tu dois t'en sortir pour nous deux. J'ai confiance en toi. Attends ici que je vienne te chercher, dit-il en le cachant dans le tronc d'un arbre mort. Cache-toi et ne fais pas de bruit."

Beaucoup moins assuré, le petit squelette finit par obéir et se recouvrit de feuilles, le regard anxieux. Sans se releva, puis tourna la tête vers le nord. Des coups de feu commençaient à retentir partout autour de lui. Il lança un dernier regard vers Papyrus, puis s'élança en direction du groupe pour aller sauver ceux qui pouvaient encore l'être.


	40. Chapitre 36 : Sa faute

_Avant-dernier chapitre ! On termine cette histoire dans deux semaines avec le tout dernier chapitre et l'épilogue de cette histoire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture 3_

**Chapitre 36 : Sa faute**

Sans s'accroupit derrière un gros tronc d'arbre couché qui donnait sur la scène. C'était une catastrophe. Lady Rosaline gisait au sol, une main sur sa poitrine ensanglantée. Les autres passeurs, mis à part Doggo, en train de se replier avec Hélène, étaient tombés en cendre. Au cœur de la bataille, Toriel et Gaster avaient terminés de se battre pour allier leurs forces contre une troupe d'humains. Il n'en restait plus beaucoup, mais les deux monstres commençaient à faiblir et à fatiguer. L'enfant lança un regard en arrière pour s'assurer que Papyrus ne l'avait pas suivi, et sorti doucement de sa cachette pour aller au chevet de la dame qui l'avait recueillie après leur fuite de chez l'Empereur.

Un simple coup d'oeil avertit Sans qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Elle avait un trou dans la poitrine, gigantesque, et même les sorts de soin les plus puissants ne pourraient rien faire. Son regard se posa sur Sans. Elle sourit et posa une main sur sa joue.

"Tu… Tu peux encore faire la différence. Ne les… Ne les laisse pas gagner."

Et elle disparut. Sans resta silencieux alors qu'elle tombait en poussière entre ses doigts. Encore une qui était tombée à cause de lui, parce qu'il avait été incapable de prendre une décision. Combien d'autres faudrait-il pour que ce cauchemar s'arrête ? Il se sentait mal. Il se redressa sur ses jambes et de manière automatique, il avança vers Toriel et son père. Derrière lui, deux blasters étaient en train d'apparaître, les yeux mauves. Gaster et Toriel cessèrent immédiatement de se battre pour se tourner vers lui.

"Sans ! s'écria Toriel, effrayée. Retourne avec Papyrus ! Fuis !"

Le petit squelette ne bougea pas, yeux dans les yeux avec son père. Gaster déglutit.

"Il ne vous entend plus, votre Majesté. Il est activé. Malheureusement, pas contre la bonne cible."

En effet, Sans avait braqué ses deux énormes armes dans sa direction. Dans la direction de celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Dans la direction du seul qui n'avait jamais été neutre dans cette histoire. Plusieurs humains levèrent leurs armes vers lui, hésitant. Les blasters les tuèrent sur le coup avant même qu'ils ne puissent réagir. Distant, perdu dans les ténèbres, Sans entendit à peine Toriel hoqueter d'effroi. Il ne comprenait plus ce qui était en train d'arriver, tout son corps avançait par pur instinct. Il devait rétablir la justice. Et pour ça il devait le tuer.

Dans un cri bestial, il attaqua son père de plein fouet. Gaster dressa une barrière magique qui amortit l'attaque, mais cela n'empêcha pas Sans de le toucher et de l'envoyer au sol. Son père tenta de le tenir à distance, mais aucun de ses os ne toucha. Il se téléportait à chaque fois sur le côté, puis en avant. Ironique comment ce sort qui lui avait demandé tant de concentration il y avait seulement quelques semaines lui paraissait désormais ridicule.

"Sans ! tenta de le raisonner Toriel. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? Si tu le tue, à quoi est-ce que ça va t'avancer ? Il mérite un procès et un jugement en règle, ne lui fais pas le plaisir de lui ôter la vie avant qu'il ne doive répondre de ses actes. En le tuant, tu ne te fais pas justice, tu te condamnes à n'avoir jamais aucune réponse à tes questions. Et que penserait Papyrus ?"

Le nom de son petit frère le déstabilisa. Les deux blasters disparurent et il tomba à genoux, complètement sonné. Son regard balaya les corps des humains à côté de lui et il hoqueta de terreur en réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire. La reine posa une main sur son épaule, puis vint le serrer contre elle pour le rassurer. Encore sous le choc, Gaster mit quelques secondes à se remettre debout. Il remercia Toriel d'un signe de tête avant d'adresser un regard noir à son fils. Cependant, il ne dit rien et retrouva sa froideur habituelle.

"Nous devons profiter du chaos pour y aller. Maintenant.

\- Il faut aller chercher Papyrus, répondit Sans en se relevant.

\- Il va nous ralentir, gronda méchamment son père. Les hommes ont envahi la forêt, il est sûrement déjà mort."

Sans eut un mouvement de recul. Il tourna les talons et courut vers la forêt en sens inverse. Il entendit à peine Toriel hurler sur son père et l'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux. Mais il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qui comptait. Il devait retrouver Papyrus. Il devait s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il activa son lien… Et rien ne lui répondit. Son cœur rata un battement. Il s'approcha du tronc d'arbre et le contourna à toute vitesse. Vide. Il était pourtant sûr qu'il l'avait laissé là !

"Papyrus ! cria-t-il, la voix paniquée. Papyrus, réponds-moi !"

Il tourna sur lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas être loin ! Il ne pouvait pas marcher ! Il activa encore une fois son lien pour le localiser. A son grand soulagement, il le ressentit, proche. Mais où ? Où pouvait-il être ? Un bruissement de feuilles mortes le fit frémir de peur. Il fit volte-face et sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

L'Empereur était là. Il tenait Papyrus par le cou. Le petit squelette pleurait et se débattait en gémissant, suppliant son frère de l'aider, alors qu'il étouffait peu à peu. Sans sentit ses membres se figer de peur. Non. Pas après tout ça. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour voir son frère mourir maintenant !

"Eh bien, eh bien… Ne serait-ce pas l'espoir de l'humanité en personne, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Bravo. Je dois l'avouer, j'ai été vaincu. Mais je ne referais pas deux fois la même erreur.

\- Lâchez-le !

\- Taratata ! Non. Nous savons tous les deux que je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Mais je te laisse le choix : soit tu te rends gentiment et je le laisse ici, soit tu joues les difficiles et je te force à le regarder agoniser alors que je lui briserai les os un à un. Tu n'es pas en état de te battre ou de négocier. Ne sois pas idiot, Sans.

\- Sa… Sans, j'ai… j'ai peur, articula difficilement Papyrus alors que les larmes dévalaient son visage dans un flux continu.

\- Laissez l'enfant tranquille, intervint une voix derrière eux."

Sans se retourna. Toriel l'avait rejoint, une boule de feu à la main. Gaster était là lui aussi, plus en retrait, l'air neutre.

"Oh, voyons, "votre Majesté", vous savez que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. J'ai acheté ces enfants, ils sont ma propriété et j'ai le droit d'en disposer comme je le veux. Si je veux briser la nuque de ce chouinard, je le peux. Posez vos armes et rendez-vous !

\- Non ! cria Sans, la voix étranglée. Il n'a rien fait ! Papa ! Fais quelque chose ! supplia-t-il, complètement affolé.

\- Tuez-le, répliqua froidement Gaster. Il n'est pas important. Nous n'allons pas nous rendre et vous allez mourir."

Le regard de Papyrus s'écarquilla de terreur et sa crise de larmes s'accentua. L'Empereur resserra la prise sur lui. Il lui attrapa fermement le bras. Sans comprit immédiatement ce qu'il allait faire. Mais pas cette fois. Son regard vira au noir, tout comme son âme et un gigantesque blaster apparut derrière lui. Toriel tenta de l'arrêter, mais trop tard. Sans se jeta sur l'homme, propulsé par l'énergie du désespoir. Papyrus tomba à terre et roula dans la boue alors que Sans attrapait l'Empereur à la tête. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de lui enfoncer ses doigts dans les yeux. L'homme eut beau hurler, se débattre, Sans ne bougea pas et lui non plus. Il le maintenait au sol avec sa magie bleue et l'empêchait de se relever. Le sang coula le long de ses doigts mais il ne s'en aperçut même pas. L'homme fit glisser sa main jusqu'à sa ceinture et y saisit un couteau. Il frappa, mais Sans l'évita sans difficulté. Le petit squelette attrapa une pierre assez grosse et la leva au-dessus de sa tête.

L'espace d'un instant, il hésita. S'il le tuait, cela le soulagerait-il vraiment ? Et puis son regard bascula vers Papyrus, roulé en boule à terre. Cet homme n'avait eu aucun remord à lui faire mal. Il n'avait eu aucune pitié, même quand il le suppliait, même quand Papyrus l'avait supplié. Alors le caillou s'abattit sur son crâne. Une fois, deux fois, dix fois. Il ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter. Il voulait le faire souffrir comme il l'avait fait souffert. Il voulait qu'il brûle en enfer pour avoir seulement osé lever sa main sur Papyrus. Plus personne ne lui ferait de mal. Plus jamais.

Une main arrêta son geste. La respiration sifflante, il reprit peu à peu contenance, complétement épuisé.

"Il est mort, Sans, dit doucement Gaster. Arrête."

Le squelette posa son regard sur l'Empereur, ou ce qu'il en restait. Son visage était méconnaissable, disparu dans une bouillie de sang et de cerveau, qui recrouvrait aussi l'enfant. Sans tomba en arrière et éclata en sanglots incontrôlables. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pleurait. Peut-être de soulagement. Peut-être d'horreur en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il était complètement sous le choc. Une cape se posa sur son dos. Il releva la tête vers Toriel. Elle lui adressa un sourire triste, mais ses yeux reflétaient son trouble : elle avait peur de lui. Tant mieux. Ils devraient tous avoir peur de lui. Il avait décidé qu'il ne dépendrait plus jamais de qui que ce soit. Aujourd'hui, il était libre.

Enfin presque.

"Papyrus !"

Il bondit sur ses jambes et courut prendre son petit frère dans ses bras. Papyrus le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, les membres tremblants. Secoué physiquement et mentalement, il n'avait cependant aucune autre blessure, à son grand soulagement.

"Je suis désolé, murmura Sans, je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser tout seul. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais tout seul. Je te le promets.

\- Sa… Sans… Me… Merci."

Toriel s'abaissa au niveau des deux enfants. Elle essuya le visage de Sans avec sa cape, puis tendit les mains pour les porter tous les deux.

"Il est temps de rentrer. Nous en avons tous vu assez pour aujourd'hui."

Sans ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord.

Sans chef, le camp humain céda au chaos et à la haine. Humains et monstres se livrèrent une dernière bataille sanglante, menée par Asgore, pour permettre à sa femme et aux monstres encore dehors de rentrer dans la montagne. Le premier ministre de l'Empereur décida d'en terminer au plus vite. Le soir-même, sept puissants mages décidèrent de lever le sort pour piéger les monstres à jamais dans la montagne.

Asgore Dreemur, de l'autre côté, jura yeux dans les yeux avec l'humain qu'il n'en resterait pas là. Peu importe le temps qu'il faudrait.

Les monstres seraient libres un jour. C'était une promesse.

* * *

"Papyrus !"

Une furie bleue dérapa sur le carrelage du palais pour se jeter au cou du petit squelette, qui éclata de rire, souriant. Undyne l'étouffa dans un câlin, heureuse de le retrouver, malgré son état préoccupant. Toriel la détacha gentiment de lui et l'emmena vers les chambres pour le soigner de manière plus efficace. La petite fille le suivit en sautillant.

Sans hésita, mais resta finalement dans le hall principal, à côté du roi. Il était épuisé, couvert de sang et tenait à peine debout, contre-coup de tout ce qui venait d'arriver. Asgore s'assit en face de lui, l'air grave.

"Mon pauvre petit, je suis sincèrement désolé de tout ce qui est arrivé. Tout cela n'aurait jamais dû aller aussi loin. Je sais que j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans tout ça, mais je sais aussi que je n'ai rien fait contre le plan de ton père. Mais je te promets d'y remédier dès à présent. Tant que tu en auras besoin, ton frère et toi pourront habiter ici. Nous prendrons soin de vous, ma femme et moi. Je ne suis pas le monstre sanguinaire décrit par les hommes, je suis avant tout un père et je refuse que nous restions sur cette note négative tous les deux. Acceptes-tu de me laisser une deuxième chance ?"

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait autre part où aller de toute manière. Son vrai père avait déjà filé, soi-disant pour mettre en route le CORE, son projet d'alimentation des Souterrains, mais surtout pour fuir toute responsabilité et ne pas avoir à rendre de compte. Asgore était moins lâche et plus honnête. Là tout de suite, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il voulait retrouver un semblant de stabilité et offrir à Papyrus l'enfance dont il n'avait jamais pu bénéficier. Il n'était pas trop tard pour le faire.

Il sourit timidement.

"C'est d'accord. Mais à une condition. Je ne veux plus jamais être considéré comme une arme, et je ne veux pas que Papyrus revoie Gaster. Jamais."

Dans le regard du roi passa, pendant un instant, une grande tristesse.

"Il n'est pas mauvais, tu sais. Il a fait ce qu'il pensait être juste, pour le bien de notre peuple et de l'humanité. Quand les choses se seront tassées, je suis certain que tu trouveras la force de discuter avec lui.

\- Peut-être. Peut-être que non. Mais sans Papyrus. On est d'accord ?

\- On est d'accord."

Le roi tendit la main, et Sans vint la serrer, sourire aux lèvres.


	41. Chapitre 37 : Le grand saut

_Coucou ! C'est parti pour le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue de cette fanfiction. Je vous laisse apprécier et on se retrouve à la fin de ce texte ! Bisouilles !_

**Chapitre 37 : Le grand saut**

_Deux ans plus tard…_

"Et c'est ainsi que le lapin aux poils tout doux retrouva sa maman. Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps."

Sans releva les yeux vers les trois enfants, endormis les uns dans les bras des autres. Undyne serrait le bras de Papyrus comme un doudou, et Asriel était blotti contre le squelette, un doigt dans la bouche. L'aîné de la fratrie sourit avant de se lever. Il tira la couverture pour couvrir leurs corps enchevêtrés, ramassa le livre et s'éclipsa de la pièce. Sa mission ici était terminée. Le couloir était désert et silencieux, comme tout ici-bas.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, une sorte de léthargie collective s'était emparée des monstres. Il avait fallu s'organiser rapidement. Le CORE avait été surprenamment utile, apportant à la fois de l'électricité et un boost de magie pour tout le monde, afin que ceux qui avaient des pouvoirs utiles puissent aider à la construction des trois villages, comme présentés sur le plan : Snowdin, Waterfall et Hotlands, trois régions qui s'adaptaient aux morphologies spéciales de certains monstres. Le triomphe du docteur Gaster, désormais considéré comme le sauveur des monstres rendait Sans malade. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis deux ans, et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le haïr pour s'attribuer tous les honneurs après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas. Toriel lui avait déjà conseillé de passer à autre chose et de l'oublier. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui avait le droit d'être heureux alors que lui subissait les conséquences de ses actes tous les jours. Depuis qu'il était là, il faisait d'atroces cauchemars. Il y voyait Charlie, l'Empereur, son père, et tous ces soldats qui avaient été tués de sa main. Les images tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, peu importe le nombre de fois où il avait tenté de les effacer. Ce n'était pas la seule chose. Il avait aussi ces visions de ce qu'il supposait être le futur, avec ce Sans dans le grand couloir du palais, une plaie au-travers de la poitrine, qui lui disait des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Avec toutes ces pensées qui l'assaillaient sans cesse, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il ne dormait presque plus, par peur de ce qu'il découvrirait dans ses rêves.

Dans un soupir, il poussa la porte de la bibliothèque. Toriel et Asgore s'y trouvaient, chacun dans un fauteuil, plongé dans un livre. Sans rangea l'album qu'il avait emprunté et grimpa dans le canapé, où sa lecture à lui l'attendait : un bouquin qui parlait d'astronomie et de science-fiction, un peu complexe mais si intéressant qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'en détacher.

"Merci Sans, lui dit gentiment Toriel. C'est très gentil de leur faire la lecture le soir. Mais ne devrais-tu pas aller te coucher toi aussi ? Il est déjà tard.

\- Plus tard, je n'ai pas encore sommeil."

Il n'osa pas relever les yeux. Il savait que sa "maman adoptive" le scrutait du regard, à la recherche d'un mensonge. Elle ne trouverait rien. Cela faisait fort longtemps que Sans avait arrêté de montrer ses émotions. Il avait si peur que quelqu'un s'en serve contre lui qu'il avait simplement décider de tout garder pour lui et accumuler pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais surtout pour ne pas inquiéter Papyrus, qu'il essayait de garder à l'écart de tout ça.

"Tori, il faut vraiment que l'on parle d'Undyne, intervint le roi, pour changer le sujet. Elle a encore passé la journée à me sauter dessus avec ses petites lances. Je pense que je devrais la former. Je sais que tu penses que c'est trop dangereux, mais ça devient une obsession. Et puis, je pourrais en profiter pour apprendre à Papyrus à canaliser sa magie. Seuls, ils sont gérables, à deux, c'est une catastrophe. Ce matin, ils ont essayé de faire des gaufres, si je n'avais pas été là, je crains fort que la cuisine n'eût trépassé.

\- Tu exagères, Gorey. Ce sont des enfants et ils font des bêtises. Asriel sera comme ça aussi en grandissant. Il ne va certainement pas rester le petit garçon tout sage qu'il est maintenant.

\- Etant donné qu'il prend exemple sur Undyne et Papyrus, je n'en doute pas… Nous en avons au moins un de responsable et à peu près sage."

Suite au silence gênant qui suivit, Sans releva les yeux de son livre et s'aperçut que le couple royal le regardait avec un petit sourire moqueur. Il rougit et fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu avant de se replonger dans son livre. Il se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise dans ces échanges familiaux. Si Papyrus avait adopté la vie de palais les bras grands ouverts, Sans avait encore beaucoup de mal à faire comme s'ils étaient une vraie famille. Pendant un instant, les Dreemur se turent avant qu'Asgore ne se lève.

"Si vous n'allez pas dormir moins maintenant, moi, j'y vais. J'ai rendez-vous tôt demain avec le doc… J'ai rendez-vous. Je ne serais sans doute pas rentré avant midi."

Le squelette eut une grimace amère. Les adultes avaient du mal à parler de Gaster devant lui. Au fil des mois, le sujet était devenu tabou. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas été jugé coupable lors de son procès, six mois plus tôt, alors que tout le monde savait désormais ce qu'il avait fait à son frère et lui. L'événement avait simplement été rayé de la conscience collective devant l'importance de son travail pour les Souterrains. Sans se sentait trahi, comme si tout ce qui était arrivé n'avait aucune importance ni pour lui, ni pour les monstres. Toriel avait été la seule à prendre leur défense et cette fois, même elle n'avait pu se faire entendre. Gaster s'en sortait toujours.

L'enfant avait été tenté d'aller lui parler. Plusieurs fois. Mais les premiers mois, la convalescence de Papyrus avait occupé ses esprits, puis le procès et il n'avait pas encore trouvé le temps de le faire. Mais maintenant ? Plus rien ne l'en empêchait, et pourtant, il appréhendait toujours les "retrouvailles". Il hésita. Devait-il accompagner Asgore le lendemain ? Avec le roi dans les parages, son père ne ferait rien. Papyrus serait loin. Cela semblait l'occasion idéale. Il se mordit la langue.

"Est-ce que je peux venir ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix."

Toriel et Asgore échangèrent un regard inquiet. La reine ferma son livre et vint s'accroupir devant lui.

"Sans, tu n'es pas obligé de le voir si tu n'en as pas envie. Je sais que tu es toujours en colère après lui depuis le procès et je ne voudrais pas que tu brusques les choses, juste parce que tu penses que tu te le dois. Tu ne lui dois rien du tout.

\- Je sais, mais… Mais j'ai besoin de lui parler. Je voudrais passer à autre chose, mais je n'y arrive pas parce que je n'ai pas encore trouvé le courage de lui parler, de lui montrer que malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait, je suis encore là et je me porte très bien sans lui. J'en ai… J'en ai juste besoin.

\- Je comprends, dit-elle dans un sourire. Si tu es prêt, alors fais-toi confiance. Et si ça ne se passe pas bien, tu sais que nous sommes derrière toi pour en parler."

Sans la remercia d'un hochement de tête.

"C'est d'accord, répondit Asgore. Mais à une condition : tu vas te reposer un peu."

Il grimaça, mais accepta à contre cœur. Il rangea le livre, vint embrasser ses "parents" et regagna sa chambre, au bout du couloir. Habituellement, il la partageait avec son frère, mais ce dernier avait apparemment choisi son camp pour cette nuit. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait, étant donné que la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ? se moqua son frère.

\- Tu es parti et tu m'as oublié, lui reprocha Papyrus avec conviction.

\- Tu t'étais endormi.

\- Ca ne veut pas dire que je veux dormir avec Undyne. C'est une fille ! dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un sacrilège."

Sans grimpa dans son lit. Papyrus le suivit sans même lui demander la permission. Ils n'utilisaient plus les deux lits depuis que Sans avait ses cauchemars. Papyrus agissait comme un petit ange-gardien qui le réveillait lorsqu'il se mettait à parler ou jeter des os partout dans son sommeil. Sans ne lui avait jamais demandé de le faire, mais son petit frère prenait son rôle à cœur. La main de son frère effleura les cicatrices de la jambe de Papyrus et il grimaça. Même si son frère remarchait et n'en garderait que quelques traces, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable lorsqu'il voyait les grandes zébrures qui apparaissait encore sur ses os. Par chance, cette fois-ci, Papyrus ne vit rien. Les yeux ensommeillés, il s'accrocha à son grand frère et s'endormit en quelques minutes.

Sans mit beaucoup plus de temps, mais finit par se laisser sombrer lui aussi, pour au moins une heure ou deux.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Asgore vint le tirer du lit à l'aube. Le squelette se dégagea doucement de la poigne de son petit frère puis quitta le lit. Il attrapa l'énorme ours en peluche dans le lit de son frère et le déposa dans ses bras. Par réflexe, Papyrus s'accrocha à lui, nullement dérangé par son changement de "coussin". Les yeux encore ensommeillés, Sans sortit de la chambre, ses vêtements dans les bras. Il traîna des pieds vers la salle de bain où Toriel se trouvait. Elle avait déjà rempli la baignoire. Elle embrassa le squelette sur le haut du crâne et le laissa s'habiller seul.

Sans attendit que la porte se referme pour pousser son premier soupir de la journée. Son regard croisa celui de son double dans le miroir. Deux énormes poches couraient sous ses orbites, résultat du manque de sommeil. Cette nuit encore, il n'avait dormi que quelques heures, réveillé par un cauchemar au milieu de la nuit. Il commençait à se demander si quelque chose ne clochait pas chez lui. Papyrus aussi avait fait des cauchemars au début, mais cela faisait plusieurs mois que cette phase était passée. Pourquoi lui ne pouvait-il pas passer à autre chose ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

Il détourna le regard puis se déshabilla pour rentrer dans le bain. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien. C'était grâce à ces petites choses qu'il prenait peu à peu conscience qu'il était en sécurité et que plus personne ne cherchait à leur faire de mal. Toriel faisait tout pour lui faire oublier l'horrible expérience qu'ils avaient vécu, mais malheureusement, les choses n'évoluaient pas vraiment. La dernière crise en date remontait à deux semaines. Hélène était décédée de vieillesse. L'humaine avait été la seule à suivre les monstres dans les Souterrains. Asgore l'avait prise sous son aile et offert une maison à Snowdin. Sur son lit de mort, elle l'avait léguée à Sans et Papyrus pour quand ils seraient en âge d'habiter seuls. Son départ avait plongé le squelette dans un profond désarroi. Elle était la seule à savoir ce qu'ils avaient vraiment vécu dans le palais de l'Empereur, et maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, il avait l'impression de trahir sa mémoire en ressassant toujours les mêmes scènes, alors qu'elle avait presque donné sa vie pour les sauver tous les deux. La vieille femme lui manquait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sans sortait du bain. Il enfila la tunique royale réglementaire pour la réunion, puis rejoignit le couple dans la cuisine. Asriel était déjà levé et prenait son biberon.

"Sas ! cria-t-il joyeusement. Sas !"

Le squelette le chatouilla avant de s'asseoir à côté de Toriel pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. La reine lui sourit gentiment.

"Tu as encore fait un cauchemar cette nuit ? Je t'ai entendu parler.

\- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix neutre. Papyrus était là, c'est passé vite. Désolé d'avoir fait du bruit.

\- Sans… Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Peut-être que quelqu'un au laboratoire pourrait t'aider à comprendre ce qui…

\- Non, la coupa Sans, le regard sombre. Je ne veux pas remettre les pieds là-bas."

Toriel et Asgore s'échangèrent un regard triste. Pendant un moment, personne ne dit rien. Seul Asriel gazouillait en jetant des céréales partout autour de lui, peu dérangé par l'atmosphère pesante. Asgore finit par s'éclaircir la voix, puis se leva.

"Je vais préparer le sac, dit-il. Quand tu seras prêt, rejoins-moi, dit-il à l'attention de Sans. On se mettra en route."

L'enfant hocha la tête. Par chance, Undyne se leva à ce moment-là, déviant la conversation. Ses cheveux rouges en bataille lui retombaient devant les yeux, sans que cela ne la gêne outre-mesure. Elle s'affala sur le siège à côté de lui en baîllant aux corneilles avant de se laisser tomber contre Sans.

"B'jour, grogna-t-elle en tapotant son épaule en signe de salut."

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle piqua des gâteaux dans l'assiette de Sans, sous le regard réprobateur de Toriel qui ne répliqua toutefois pas, habituée aux tendances de pique-assiettes de la petite fille. Sans décida de lui laisser et ne pas trop s'attarder. Il voulait être parti avant le réveil de Papyrus pour ne pas lui avouer qu'il allait voir Gaster. Son petit frère aurait immédiatement voulu venir, mais Sans ne pouvait le permettre. Il savait qu'il agissait de manière égoïste en lui interdisant de le voir, mais il ne pouvait pas accepter de voir son père poser de nouveau ses mains pour lui, ne serait-ce que par affection. Il avait perdu ce privilège il y avait trop longtemps.

Il rejoignit Asgore dans le hall d'entrée. Sans enfila son sac-à-dos et tous les deux quittèrent la maison pour gagner les salles publiques du palais. A leur passage, les monstres s'inclinaient et les gratifiaient de saluts qui mettaient Sans mal à l'aise. Tout comme Asriel, Papyrus et Undyne, il était considéré comme un prince désormais et, en tant qu'aîné de la fratrie, potentiel héritier royal. Certes, Asgore ne l'avait jamais clairement dit, mais chez les monstres, il n'existait pas vraiment de pur-sang. Si Toriel et Asgore décidaient de l'adopter, il était condamné à devenir le prochain roi des monstres. Il trouvait la situation terriblement ironique lui qui haïssait plus que tout le pouvoir depuis sa captivité. La salle de réunion se trouvait dans l'aile est. Comme à chaque fois, les principaux conseillers du roi s'y trouvaient. Sans y occupait une place lui aussi en tant que représentant des Juges, même si pour le moment, celle-ci était surtout honorifique. Il n'y siégeait que lorsqu'il accompagnait le monarque et s'endormait généralement pendant la réunion. Sauf lorsqu'IL était là, comme aujourd'hui.

Contrairement aux autres, Gaster n'avait pas attendu l'autorisation pour entrer. Père et fils se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire avant que Sans ne rompe le contact visuel pour aller s'asseoir à côté d'Asgore. Le scientifique avait l'air épuisé et plusieurs couches de papiers recouvraient sa table. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu maintenant ? Il ne savait même plus. A chaque fois qu'il le croisait, il avait l'impression que tout ce qui était arrivé datait de la veille, comme si le temps s'écoulait mal lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce. Puisqu'il ne pourrait pas lui parler tout de suite, Sans décida de se concentrer sur autre chose et resortit son livre de physique quantique de son sac. Les autres conseillers ne tardèrent pas à rentrer et s'installer à leur tour.

"Bonjour à tous, commença Asgore. Cela fait aujourd'hui deux ans que nous sommes sous terre et j'aimerais faire un point avec chacun sur la période écoulée et les projets à venir. Qui souhaite commencer ?"

Doggo, le nouveau chef de la garde royale se leva le premier. Sans le salua d'un petit geste de main et il lui lança un clin d'œil avant de reprendre son sérieux. Il était impressionnant dans son armure noire de la garde royale et Undyne avait fait de lui son modèle de vie. Pour son courage, il avait été appelé à la tête de l'ordre, même s'il ne souhaitait pas y rester à cause de ses problèmes de vue qui lui gâchaient la vie.

"Quelques tensions ont été enregistrées l'année passée parmi les monstres, mais un peu de discussion a calmé les esprits. A la demande de la population, nous sommes en train d'organiser un grand recrutement de sentinelle. Ils seront le relai entre les villes, la garde royale et votre Majesté. Il est déjà presque plein à Snowdin, nous attendons encore des volontaires à Waterfall. Hotland est déjà patrouillé par la garde royale, nous avons donc décidé de ne prendre que d'éventuels volontaires en trop. Nous prévoyons également d'ouvrir une école à Waterfall avec monsieur Gerson, afin de former d'éventuelles recrues. Nous avons cru comprendre que la petite Undyne était intéressée, peut-être que d'autres le seront également. Après tout, ce sont la prochaine génération. Nous avons offert une pension à tous les anciens combattants invalides de la guerre.

\- Merci beaucoup. La garde royale est la fierté de notre peuple, continuez le bon travail. Bien, passons à l'économie."

Sans s'enfonça dans son siège. Entre le volet garde royale et le volet sciences, il y avait tout un tas de choses ennuyeuses : l'économie, l'agriculture, le jardinage, le niveau de satisfaction de la population… Il se perdit dans les pages de son livre pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes. Quand il releva brièvement les yeux, il se rendit compte que son père l'espionnait et essayait de décrypter le titre de son livre. Lorsqu'il y parvint, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent presque de surprise et un sourire étrange prit place sur ses lèvres. Sans se renfrogna. Il savait ce qu'il pensait. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il aimait les sciences qu'il comptait travailler dans le milieu. Gaster l'avait dégoûté à jamais des laboratoires, tant pis pour lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps plus de broyer du noir. Asgore se tourna vers Gaster.

"Docteur, à votre tour. Quelles sont les dernières nouvelles ?"

Le scientifique se leva et alluma le rétroprojecteur, qui afficha un diaporama derrière lui. Il attrapa un laser et commença son exposé.

"J'ai deux points à discuter aujourd'hui, le CORE et la barrière. Je vais essayer d'être bref et concis. Pour ce qui est du CORE, les choses avancent bien. Il est opérationnel à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent aujourd'hui et les dernières choses qu'il reste à modifier relève davantage de l'esthétique et de la sécurité que du fonctionnement. Malgré quelques petits incidents à Snowdin et Waterfall du fait de l'humidité, toutes les villes sont aujourd'hui reliées au courant, offrant à tous électricité, boost de magie et possibilité de créer notre propre nourriture. Les circuits ont un peu surchauffé, c'est pourquoi nous avons ouvert des emplois à Snowdin pour refroidir le CORE à l'aide d'énormes glaçons. Le système fonctionne correctement et tout est stable pour le moment. C'est une grande réussite et nous pouvons être fiers du travail accompli."

Son air se fit plus grave alors qu'il passait à son deuxième sujet. Le visage des conseillers se crispa légèrement.

"Pour ce qui est de la barrière, ma nouvelle apprentie, Alphys, et moi-même, avons terminé les relevés. Comme nous le craignons, il n'y a aucune échappatoire. Ou presque. Mes travaux sur la détermination ont prouvé que si nous allions l'âme d'un humain et celle d'un monstre, une personne pourrait traverser la barrière. Nous avons essayé avec ceux qui ont absorbé des âmes pendant la guerre, mais le niveau de détermination se dégrade après seulement trois mois, ce qui empêche le processus de se réaliser. Malheureusement, le système une âme et un monstre ne peut fonctionner que pour une seule personne. Pour briser la barrière, il faudrait qu'un monstre fasse la même chose que les hommes : utiliser sept âmes humaines. Mais pour ça, nous devons avoir accès à des âmes humaines. Le docteur Alphys et moi-même travaillons sur les restes de déchus pendant la guerre pour essayer de déterminer comment rendre la détermination moins dangereuse pour nous. Bien sûr, il serait plus facile de le faire avec des sujets appropriés, dit-il d'un air de reproches."

Sans fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il comprit qu'il parlait de lui.

"Gaster, soupira Asgore. Nous en avons parlé.

\- Je sais, je sais, ce n'était qu'une proposition. C'est tout ce que je peux vous proposer aujourd'hui. Mais plus de recherches feront avancer les choses, je suis optimiste."

Asgore hocha la tête. Après un dernier discours, il mit fin à la session et la plupart des conseillers s'éclipsèrent pour retourner à leurs affaires. Tous sauf Gaster. Le scientifique attendit que tout le monde fût parti pour se lever et se rapprocher d'eux avec hésitation. Il s'arrêta devant son fils et lui offrit un sourire triste.

"Bonjour, Sans."

Le squelette ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder avec hostilité. Il n'était plus sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

"Ecoute… soupira Gaster. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû proposer ça à voix haute, mais je me disais que… Peut-être que tu pourrais le faire volontairement ? Je n'ai besoin que d'une radio de ton âme. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour les monstres.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? répliqua froidement son fils. Pas de nouvelles depuis des mois et tu viens juste me demander de jouer les cobayes pour toi ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies rien appris en deux ans."

Comme toujours, le scientifique appela Asgore à la rescousse d'un regard de chien battu. Le roi hésita avant d'intervenir d'une voix douce.

"Allons, allons, vous n'allez pas déjà vous disputer alors que vous venez à peine de vous retrouver, si ? Gaster, tu pourrais faire un effort. Nous en avons parlé pas plus tard que la semaine passée.

\- Je sais… Je suis dépassé par le travail. Je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû être aussi abrupte. Comment va Papyrus ? changea-t-il de sujet.

\- Parce que ça t'intéresse maintenant ? se moqua Sans avec sarcasme. Il va bien, se reprit-il en captant le regard fatigué de son père adoptif. Il remarche et il est passé à autre chose. Il se porte même mieux que jamais.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sincèrement troublée."

Sans sourit et croisa les bras.

"De quoi tu veux parler ? Des cauchemars de la mort de Charlie ? De ceux où cet homme brise le bras de mon petit-frère pour aucune raison ? Ou de celui où tu dis à cet homme yeux dans les yeux de le tuer parce qu'il ne sert à rien ? Ou peut-être du sentiment de culpabilité à chaque fois que je vois les cicatrices de ses jambes ? Ou comment tout le monde a peur de ma magie ou cherche à me manipuler pour l'utiliser à son avantage ? Je ne sais pas, comment tu penses que je me sens ?

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de ton mordant, répliqua Gaster, c'est déjà ça. Donc quoi, c'est le moment où je dois me sentir coupable d'avoir voulu sauver notre peuple avec un plan du dernier espoir ?"

Sans se leva, le regard sombre.

"Attaque-moi, le provoqua Gaster. Tu en meurs d'envie. Pourquoi venir ici si ce n'est pas pour parler ? Curiosité malsaine peut-être ? Le petit soldat est en manque d'action ?"

Dans un hurlement, Sans bondit de la table et se jeta sur lui. Son âme vira au bleu pâle et il ne put atteindre sa cible. Asgore le retenait avec sa magie. En colère, Sans sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux de rage. Il avait raison. Il ne voulait pas parler. Il voulait le mettre à terre, le rouer de coups et le faire hurler de douleur pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais les hommes comme lui n'apprenaient jamais. Depuis qu'il avait gagné son procès, Gaster se pensait intouchable.

"Ça suffit, grogna Asgore d'une voix autoritaire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas vous supporter comme ça. Vous êtes de la même famille, bon sang. Arial aurait honte de vous deux si elle vous voyait comme ça."

Le nom de sa mère calma légèrement Sans. Asgore le reposa au sol délicatement. Sans ramassa ses affaires et voulut quitter la pièce, mais Gaster lui bloqua la route.

"Ma proposition tient toujours. Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas venu pour me battre. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Sans.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterais ?

\- Parce que je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas que Papyrus grandisse sous terre. Fais-le pour lui. Tu pourrais vraiment nous être utile. Accompagne-moi au CORE, ça ne durera pas longtemps, promis."

Sans soupira, l'esprit divisé. D'un côté, il savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'il n'aurait pas accepter, de l'autre, il avait peur qu'il prenne ce oui comme acquis et revienne vers lui ensuite. Il fronça les sourcils puis poussa un soupir.

"D'accord. Mais ça ne tient que pour une fois. Je ne veux pas te voir à la maison mendier pour d'autres expériences sordides. Je t'interdis de t'approcher de Papyrus.

\- Si tu y tiens… soupira-t-il. Suis-moi.

\- Tu veux que je vienne ? demanda Asgore derrière eux.

\- Non, répondit Sans, merci. Je rentre tout de suite après, promis."

Le roi n'insista pas. Peut-être aurait-il dû. Gaster ouvrit la voie et Sans le suivit sans dire un mot, perdu dans ses pensées. Papyrus allait demander où il était passé en voyant rentrer Asgore sans lui. Le roi serait-il capable de résister s'il lui demandait de les rejoindre ? Il aurait dû prendre le temps d'expliquer à son petit frère pourquoi il était allé le voir. Sauf que désormais, lui-même n'en était plus certain. Gaster avait raison, c'était la curiosité qui l'avait poussé à venir, l'envie de voir si lui aussi souffrait de la situation, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Qu'attendait-il au juste ? Espérait-il toujours des regrets sincères après tout ce qui était arrivé ?

Une fois éloigné du palais, Gaster sembla se détendre légèrement. Il lança un regard au gros livre que l'enfant tenait toujours dans les bras.

"Si tu en cherches d'autres, tu sais qu'il y en a plein au laboratoire, pas vrai ? Je peux t'en faire livrer si tu veux. Ceux d'Asgore sont vieux et pas vraiment actualisés, ce sont les livres que je lisais quand j'avais ton âge. J'ai toujours su que tu aurais la fibre scientifique. Ta mère se moquait de moi lorsque je lui disais.

\- Dommage que je ne veuille pas devenir comme toi, dans ce cas.

\- Sans… soupira-t-il. Je sais que je ne suis pas le modèle du père parfait, mais tu refuses de voir la situation dans son ensemble. Si tu avais été à ma place, aurais-tu seulement fait mieux ?"

Sans aurait voulu répondre que oui, mais ses mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. La vérité était qu'il n'en savait rien. Tout le monde lui répétait qu'il était le portrait craché de son père depuis qu'il était jeune. Aurait-il choisi la même voie que lui ? Cette pensée le tétanisa. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un au monde à qui il ne voulait pas ressembler, c'était lui.

Il choisit d'ignorer la question et détourna le regard. Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser maintenant. Il s'était juré de ne plus dépendre que de lui-même désormais. Peut-être est-ce ce qui scella leur destin à tous les deux alors qu'ils quittaient l'ascenseur du palais pour rejoindre le CORE et Hotlands.

Sans avait souvent imaginé la mort de son père après le procès, comme une revanche finale à tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait cependant jamais imaginé que ce serait de cette façon. Il avait espéré une confrontation finale en sauvant Papyrus, un sacrifice… Mais jamais un simple et banal accident. Car c'est ce qui se produisit. Alors qu'ils avançaient sur une plateforme, un grincement mécanique retentit sous eux. Le regard de Sans s'écarquilla de terreur et il se figea sur place. Gaster cria quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas avant que l'âme du jeune squelette vire au bleu et qu'il soit propulsé sur la plateforme qu'il venait de quitter. L'infrastructure s'effondra. Dans un dernier saut, Gaster bondit et s'accrocha à une main au rebord.

"Sans ! cria-t-il. Aide-moi !"

Le squelette s'approcha et avec précaution, lui attrapa le bras. Un bref instant, l'idée de forcer sa chute lui traversa l'esprit, morbide, avant que la raison ne revienne. Il attrapa et le tira difficilement. La plateforme sous ses pieds trembla légèrement et produisit un grincement. Gaster croisa avec son fils un regard résigné.

"Laisse-moi et va-t'en. C'est trop dangereux."

Sans raffermit sa prise et son œil vira au bleu.

"Je t'interdis de crever, dit-il. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir après tout ce que tu as fait et faire comme s'il n'y avait aucune conséquence.

\- Tu crois que c'est le moment ? Tu crois que Papyrus voudrait que tu meures avec moi ? Sans, dégage de là !

\- Non ! hurla le squelette. Arrête de dire que tu vas mourir !"

Les larmes dévalèrent le visage du squelette alors qu'il donnait tout ce qu'il avait pour le remonter. Ses pieds glissèrent sur le métal et il tomba en arrière, emporté par le poids au bout de ses bras. Gaster leva son bras libre et le força à reculer encore une fois. Par ce geste, il scella sa destinée. Sans lâcha prise.

Le visage vide de tout émotion, le fils regarda son père tomber vers la lave toxique du CORE, dans un dernier hurlement de douleur. C'était comme un cauchemar. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui se passait. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment tout avait pu basculer aussi vite, sans prévenir. Une minute il était là, l'autre, il était mort. Finalement, un rire faible sortit de sa gorge, jusqu'à devenir hystérique, malade, à mesure que la réalité le rattrapait. Gaster était mort. Il était mort, comme ça ! Le mot résonna dans sa tête comme une mélodie entêtante.

Le grincement du métal sous ses pieds le rappela au présent. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ? Prévenir quelqu'un ? Asgore peut-être ? Il se releva et recula pour se mettre en sécurité. Presque automatiquement, ses pieds firent demi-tour et regagnèrent le palais. Il se sentait vide, incapable de penser correctement. Avec le recul, peut-être que ce n'était pas normal. C'était comme si une partie de son esprit était en train de se désintégrer. Ou l'était-ce ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi marchait-il vers le palais par ailleurs ? A mesure qu'il avançait, une angoisse sourde lui rongea l'âme. Il oubliait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Pourquoi allait-il voir le roi ?

Son âme brilla légèrement. Papyrus. Il l'appelait. Sans réfléchir, perturbé, le squelette se concentra et réapparut dans la chambre, juste devant son petit frère, les larmes aux yeux.

"Pap… ? appela Sans. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! s'exclama-t-il. J'étais avec Lady Toriel et Asgore, et soudain ils m'ont regardé bizarrement, puis ils m'ont demandé ce que je faisais là ! Et puis ensuite Undyne ne m'a plus reconnu ! Asg… Asgore m'a proposé de me raccompagner chez moi et… Je ne comprends plus rien, éclata-t-il en sanglots. Je pensais que c'était un jeu au début, mais ça ne me fait plus rire et j'ai peur, Sans ! On… On a fait quelque chose de mal ? Pour… Pourquoi ils ne veulent plus de nous ? Et où est-ce que tu étais ? cria-t-il. Je t'ai appelé, et je ne te trouvais pas et j'ai cru que tu m'avais aussi abandonné et…

\- Calme-toi, tout va bien, le rassura-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Je n'étais pas loin… J'étais avec Gaster, il…

\- Avec qui ?"

Sans baissa les yeux vers son frère.

"Avec… Avec Gaster… C'est…"

Il se figea. Qui était Gaster ? Pourquoi ce nom était-il si important pour lui et faisait si mal ? Il dut faire un grand effort de concentration. Les images revinrent par bribes. La chute, la lave, ses derniers mots. Son cœur rata un battement. C'était leur père, et il était mort ! Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Plus important, pourquoi les autres ne s'en souvenaient pas ? Papyrus l'observait toujours, complètement perdu.

Sans sentit son âme se serrer. Pourquoi était-il le seul à s'en souvenir ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était encore différent des autres ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Son pire cauchemar prenait vie : Gaster s'en tirait. Il s'en tirait, effaçait ses méfaits dans l'esprit de tous ceux qui l'avait connu un jour. Tous sauf lui. Même dans la mort, il le forçait à effacer ce qu'il lui avait fait. Les larmes de confusion devinrent des larmes de rage. Il serra les poings et prit de grandes inspirations.

Papyrus lui prit doucement la main.

"Sans… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? On… On va devoir partir ?

\- Oui. C'est… C'est mieux pour tout le monde, Pap. A partir de maintenant, ce ne sera plus que toi et moi. Je vais m'occuper de toi, et plus rien ne nous posera de problème. Jamais. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, répondit-il d'une petite voix inquiète.

\- On… On va aller habiter à Snowdin… Là où Hélène avait sa maison. Et ensuite… Ensuite on verra."

Sans tira une grosse valise et enfourna un maximum d'objets à l'intérieur : couvertures, peluches, vêtements. Il voulait se convaincre que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Il se sentait mal vis à vis de Toriel et Asgore, mais il ne comptait pas supporter de nouveau son titre de prince et faire comme si tout allait bien. Un nouveau départ, c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Avec un sourire, Sans tendit la main à Papyrus. Il y eut un grand flash bleu, et les deux frères squelettes disparurent.


	42. Epilogue : Ruines

**Epilogue : Ruines**

_Huit ans plus tard…_

La tête posée sur le comptoir de son poste de garde, Sans regardait les sentinelles canines jouer dans la neige, le regard fatigué. Il poussa un long soupir. Une journée de plus qui commençait dans cette morne existence. Comment leur vie était-elle passée d'une suite d'aventures catastrophiques à une routine d'un ennui mortel dans laquelle le squelette dépérissait un peu plus ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Comme pour beaucoup de choses, il avait baissé les bras.

"Sans !"

La voix rocailleuse de son petit frère - plus si petit que ça - résonna depuis l'autre bout de la forêt alors que son ombre imposante s'avançait à grands pas vers lui. Sans n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu'il avait réussi à l'élever tout seul et à en faire un adolescent à peu près responsable. Âgé de quinze ans désormais, le squelette avait bien grandi, à la fois en gentillesse, en voix… Mais surtout en taille, à son grand désespoir. Malgré son jeune âge et sa croissance inachevée, Papyrus le dépassait maintenant de deux bonnes têtes, et ça ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter.

"Sans ! l'interpella une nouvelle fois son frère. Ne me dis pas que tu dors au travail ! C'est seulement notre première semaine !

\- J'ai toujours les yeux ouverts, techniquement.

\- On s'en fiche ! Sans ! Je suis allé voir la nouvelle capitaine de la garde royale, et tu ne devineras jamais qui c'est ! C'est Undyne ! Je ne l'avais pas reconnue au début, mais c'est elle. Et c'est mon jour de chance, puisque moi, le grand Papyrus, m'engage à la harceler jour et nuit jusqu'à ce qu'elle me fasse rentrer dans la garde royale.

\- Pap, je ne veux pas te décourager, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne…"

Un cri retentit plus loin sur le chemin, figeant les deux squelettes sur place et les sentinelles. Sans se redressa et se téléporta défensivement devant son frère. La porte des ruines venait de s'ouvrir, laissant sortir le jeune prince, Asriel, en compagnie d'un humain qu'il soutenait difficilement.

"A l'aide ! cria l'enfant. J'ai trouvé un humain blessé dans les Ruines, dit-il en s'approchant des frères squelettes. Est-ce que vous savez où se trouve ma maman ?

\- Wowie ! s'exclama Papyrus. Pas de panique, prince Asriel ! Lady Toriel se trouve à Snowdin, je cours, que dis-je, je vole la chercher !"

Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'éloigna vers la ville au galop. Sans posa les yeux sur l'enfant, un brin suspicieux. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez ce gamin aux cheveux trop longs qui lui retombaient devant les yeux. Il était vêté d'un pull miteux vert et jaune troué qui laissait apparaître des traces violacées fort loin d'être naturelles sur sa peau. Doucement, l'enfant releva la tête pour regarder autour de lui, jusqu'à ce que son regard accroche celui de Sans.

Il se figea net. Des yeux rouges. Rouges comme le sang. Non, comme la détermination. Son âme se serra d'inquiétude. Il avait déjà vu ces yeux. Il le savait. La mémoire mit du temps à lui revenir, comme tout ce qui concernait son passé. Mais lorsque ça lui revint en mémoire, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le gamin de l'Empereur. Chara. Son regard alla d'Asriel à l'enfant avec inquiétude.

Devait-il tuer l'enfant ? Devait-il prévenir la reine et écarter le prince ? Quelle garantie avait-il qu'il n'était pas comme lui ? Et s'il était venu pour les achever ? Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion. Toriel arriva en courant et se jeta devant l'enfant. Sans même un regard pour Sans, elle l'emporta avec elle sans autre forme de procès, Asriel à sa suite. L'enfant se tourna une dernière fois vers Sans, comme s'il savait, puis sourit.

Sans hésita, puis décida de laisser faire les choses. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, et sans doute complètement perdu qui plus est. Peut-être que les Souterrains avaient besoin de ça pour retrouver un peu d'espoir. Sans sourit à son tour, alors que Papyrus revenait avec une casserole de spaghettis, déçu de voir que l'humain était déjà parti. Il tapa du pied, mais son sourire, lui, ne s'effaça pas.

Sans prit une grande inspiration. Peut-être se trouvait-il là, finalement, le résultat de leurs aventures. Si Chara avait appris des erreurs de son père, alors peut-être qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. Peut-être même qu'ils finiraient par sortir d'ici.

L'espoir des monstres.

L'espoir de l'humanité.

L'espoir de donner sens à ce qu'ils avaient vécu et changer les choses.

Son espoir.

Sans partit se rasseoir derrière son poste de garde, le sourire aux lèvres.

**FIN.**


	43. Le mot de la fin

**Le mot de la fin**

Bonjour à tous !

Nous y sommes enfin, c'est la fin de _Pour le bien de l'humanité_. Il s'agissait de ma première grosse fanfiction sur Undertale, et je suis vraiment contente d'être arrivée au bout de ce projet, qui est resté assez constant du début à la fin ! J'ai laissé la fin volontairement ouverte, parce que la suite de l'histoire, vous la connaissez déjà. C'est Undertale. Toute cette fanfiction est ma vision de ce qui s'est passé dans la dernière année de la guerre et comment cela a impacté Sans et Papyrus en particulier. La fin se veut assez triste, étant donné que, désormais, Sans est le seul à se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé, et il ne sera jamais reconnu comme une victime de la guerre. J'ai choisi de faire démarrer son début de dépression sur ce point, et bien sûr, ça va s'empirer par la suite avec tout ce qui va se passer avec Flowey, puis Frisk, vous savez comment ça fonctionne.

Ce n'est bien sûr absolument pas la fin de mes aventures sur Undertale ! Pour commencer, il y a_ Une dernière promesse_, qui continue son bonhomme de chemin et va empirer un peu plus à chaque chapitre désormais. C'est une fanfiction post-route pacifiste qui se passe plus que mal, étant donné que Sans annonce à Frisk dans le plus grand des calmes qu'il va mourir et qu'il va devoir faire avec. Frisk, bien sûr, ne compte pas simplement l'accepter, et ça va le conduire de plus en plus loin dans les ténèbres.

Et ce n'est pas tout ! Dans deux semaines, nouvelle fanfiction ! On se lance dans _Horrortale : Pomme pourrie_. Comme son nom l'indique, c'est une fanfiction basée sur Horrortale, un univers alternatif qui commence à être de plus en plus connu, ce qui est vachement cool. Mon but à moi, c'est de retracer les origines de cet univers, la période Aliza et après. Ce sera donc une grosse, grosse fanfiction, et j'espère vous y voir parce que ça va partir assez mal. Et comme je suis gentille, en voici le résumé et la couverture :

_Après des années d'enfermement dans Mont Ebott, les monstres pensaient que la chute de Frisk permettrait d'achever cette boucle infernale. Non-violent, chacun d'entre eux pensait le jour de la libération proche. Mais voilà, le meurtre d'Asgore vient donner un coup fatal au moral de ce peuple déjà au bord du gouffre._

_La situation se dégrade rapidement. Toriel et Undyne se livrent une bataille politique sans merci pour prendre le contrôle des souterrains, chacune avec des idées radicalement opposées. Si l'ancienne reine souhaite une politique moins violente pour redonner du crédit à leur peuple, Undyne, meurtrie par la mort de celle qu'elle considérait comme son mentor, souhaite l'extermination de l'humanité par vengeance._

_Bien loin de toutes ces considérations, Sans attend. Il sait que Frisk n'aurait jamais tué Asgore et qu'il est loin d'être le monstre décrit par Undyne lors de ses campagnes dévastatrices. Il veut garder espoir, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Mais cette pente dangereuse risque de lui coûter bien plus qu'il ne le pense._

_Le CORE, source d'alimentation des Souterrains, est sur le point de lâcher._

Et enfin, petit teaser, je prépare un calendrier de l'avent de 24 one shots sur Undertale. Voilà, voilà :)

Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette aventure et à bientôt pour de nouveaux textes ! Vos avis ont été très précieux et je suis contente d'avoir pu vous faire plaisir !

Myfanwi.


End file.
